Ames brisées
by Ardha
Summary: TRADUCTION. Harry est envoyé à Azkaban après le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Peut-il survivre sans son âme-soeur ? Son âme-soeur est-il toujours vivant ? Cédric/Harry... Edward/Harry... Mpreg, mention d'abus/viols, empathe!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Cette traduction est **terminée** , l'histoire possède 28 chapitres et un épilogue. Je posterai tous les samedis.

 **Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Avertissement bis :** Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG**

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni **l'histoire qui est de misteeirene**.

Titre original : Shattered Souls

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 1

.

Kingsley Shacklebolt était assis nerveusement sur une chaise en face d'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. Il était ici pour lui annoncer quelques mauvaises nouvelles.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici aujourd'hui, Kingsley ? Puis-je vous offrir un peu de thé ou un bonbon au citron ? » demanda le directeur, les yeux brillants.

« Non merci Albus, je crains avoir des nouvelles affligeantes : bonnes mais néanmoins pénibles. » Kingsley continua quand il vit qu'il avait l'attention du directeur. « Je viens de quitter le bureau de Madame Bones où elle a terminé l'interrogatoire de Peter Pettigrow. »

A la mention du nom de Peter, Albus se redressa. Ils étaient à la recherche de Peter depuis que Sirius s'était échappé. Ils avaient réussi à réhabiliter le nom de Sirius l'année dernière, après l'incident pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, quand Peter avait été vu au cimetière.

« Vraiment ? Ils ont attrapé Peter ? » demanda Dumbledore, interloqué.

« Oui, je l'ai moi-même appréhendé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Je l'ai repéré sortant de chez Barjow et Beurk. »

« Eh bien, Sirius sera très heureux d'apprendre que la personne responsable de la mort de James et Lilly sera envoyée à Azkaban. Je ne vois pas ce qui est si pénible à propos de sa capture, Kingsley. »

« Amelia et Rufus l'ont interrogé sous veritaserum. Il aura un procès dans quelques jours mais nous avons appris que… qu'Harry est innocent. »

Dumbledore sentit son cœur se briser. « Excusez-moi Kingsley ? » chuchota-t-il.

Kingsley passa sa main sur son visage. « Harry est innocent : il n'a pas tué Cédric. Harry a en fait vaincu Voldemort, nouvellement ressuscité cette nuit-là. » Kingsley ferma les yeux. Ils avaient envoyé un innocent garçon de quatorze ans à Azkaban.

« Je… je pense que vous devriez commencer du début. » Dumbledore ouvrit le tiroir du bureau où il gardait ses bonbons spéciaux au citron, ceux mélangés avec une potion calmante.

« Comme vous le savez, Croupton Junior avait mis le nom de Potter dans la coupe. Lorsque le portoloin s'est activé, Potter et Diggory ont chuté dans un cimetière. Nous avons pensé que Potter avait tué Diggory pour revendiquer la coupe pour lui seul, mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. »

Kingsley prit une profonde inspiration. « Au cours du procès, tous les amis d'Harry ont affirmé qu'Harry avait agi bizarrement pendant toute l'année. Ils ont prétendu qu'il était devenu secret et qu'il disparaissait à tous moments de la journée et de la nuit. Les enseignants ont certifié que les notes d'Harry avaient nettement augmentée, beaucoup plus que ce qui était attendu de M. Potter. »

« Oui, ils sont venus me dire qu'Harry devait utiliser sa cape pour se faufiler dans la Réserve pour apprendre la magie plus avancée, » dit Dumbledore en suçant un de ses bonbons.

« Le jeune Weasley a également affirmé qu'Harry avait refusé d'aller au Terrier avec lui après le bal de Noël et qu'ensuite, il avait remarqué que la magie d'Harry était différente : plus forte. »

« Oui, j'ai moi aussi remarqué le changement dans la magie d'Harry, mais elle n'a jamais semblé sombre. »

« Tout le monde a supposé que puisque Harry ne criait pas son innocence pendant le procès, il était coupable, » déclara Kingsley.

« Sauf les jumeaux Weasley. Ils prennent encore d'assaut mon bureau chaque semaine pour clamer l'innocence d'Harry et pour demander à lui rendre visite. Molly me tuerait si j'emmenais ses garçons sur cette île. » Dumbledore essaya de plaisanter mais il savait que la situation était grave. « Curieusement, Severus a toujours cru en l'innocence d'Harry lui aussi. »

« Harry ne se faufilait pas dans la Réserve ou ne disparaissait pas pour des raisons malveillantes. Harry était simplement amoureux. » Kingsley essaya de cacher sa main tremblante. Ce qu'ils avaient fait endurer au garçon le rendait malade.

Dumbledore s'étrangla presque avec un bonbon au citron. « Amoureux ? »

« Oui, Harry partait furtivement pour retrouver son amant, un autre jeune homme. Il semble qu'Harry avait peur d'admettre ses préférences sexuelles à ses amis, donc il se cachait. L'autre jeune homme avait lui aussi peur de dire à son père qu'il était gay. »

« Comment Pettigrow a-t-il obtenu cette information ? » demanda Dumbledore, choqué.

« Facile, il flânait dans l'école et espionnait Harry. Quand il n'était pas à l'école, Croupton l'épiait. Ils le surveillaient jusqu'au retour de la « chose » qu'était Voldemort. »

« Qui était son amant ? » Dumbledore n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'Harry avait un petit ami. Il pensait honnêtement que lui et Ginny Weasley sortaient ensemble. Ginny avait toujours eu un gros béguin pour Harry et elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Les hommes Potter avait toujours eu une attirance pour les rouquines.

Kingsley ignora la question. « La raison pour laquelle les notes d'Harry se sont améliorées était parce qu'il sortait avec un septième année et ils passaient beaucoup de temps à étudier. Harry voulait devenir guérisseur donc il travaillait très dur pour réussir. »

Dumbledore baissa la tête. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'Harry aspirait à être guérisseur. Avant l'année dernière, il aurait pu imaginer Harry comme un guérisseur incroyable. Harry était très attentionné et empathique. Il s'était souvent demandé si Harry n'était pas en tain de devenir un empathe. Il y avait eu des Potter, de nombreuses générations auparavant, qui avaient montré un fort penchant pour l'empathie. Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi les Détraqueurs l'affectaient autant.

« Harry n'a pas voulu aller au Terrier pour Noël parce qu'il était lié. » Kingsley dut s'arrêter quand Dumbledore s'étrangla avec un bonbon au citron.

« Lié ? Vous en êtes sûr ? » demanda Dumbledore en se raclant la gorge.

« Oui, nous avons enquêté et nous avons trouvé un papier officiel au Ministère. Il semble qu'Harry se soit faufilé hors Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël, et qu'il ait retrouvé son amant à Gringotts. Les gobelins ont réalisé la liaison… une liaison d'âme ! »

Dumbledore était consterné. Les liens d'âme étaient les plus forts et les plus rares liens du monde des sorciers et ils ne pouvaient être réalisés qu'avec de véritables âmes sœurs. Trouver votre âme sœur était pratiquement impossible. La dernière liaison d'âme avait été réalisé il y avait plus de cinq cent ans. Si un compagnon d'âme mourait, l'autre suivait quelques jours plus tard.

« Cela explique le changement dans sa magie, » murmura Dumbledore. « La liaison d'âme a fait fusionner leur magie et les a fait se remodeler. Kingsley, s'il vous plaît, qui est son âme sœur ? Ce pauvre garçon doit avoir beaucoup souffert toute cette dernière année avec Harry à Azkaban. » Les âmes sœurs subissaient une grande douleur si elles ne pouvaient pas avoir de contacts quotidiens avec leurs compagnons d'âme, certains même tombaient dans le coma et mouraient.

Kingsley regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux, prêt à le choquer comme rien ne l'avait choqué auparavant.

« Cédric Diggory ! »

.

* * *

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais que le premier chapitre est court mais les prochains le seront moins. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, parce que mine de rien, c'est ma première traduction alors, voilà ! xD

Le prochain chapitre arrivera **samedi prochain** (soit le 5 décembre) !

Bonne journée et bon week-end les gens :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE** : Je ne fonctionne pas avec une traduction littérale, aux mots à mots, j'essaie de traduire la phrase en entier et de retranscrire le sens que l'auteur a voulu y mettre. Il y a donc quelques différences avec l'œuvre originale, c'est-à-dire que ce ne sont pas forcément les mots exacts que l'auteur emploie, je me suis efforcée à vous rendre un texte cohérent pour une lecture fluide. De plus quelques noms anglais ont été préservé tel que Severus Snape (Severus Rogue), Poppy (Pompom) et Moony (Lunard) !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 **Elodie57** : Wouah, c'est ta review qui m'a fait plaisir. Merci pour ça ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que ce premier chapitre et que ma traduction te satisfera aussi ! :) Merci encore pour ta review et bonne lecture !

 **Elendil** : Hey ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Encore merci et bonne lecture à toi !

 _Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !_

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 2

.

Dumbledore était sans voix, il ne pensait même pas qu'il était possible que son cœur continue de battre. Cédric Diggory et Harry Potter étaient des âmes sœurs.

« C'est impossible qu'Harry ait assassiné Cédric, » murmura Dumbledore, sous le choc. « Il n'y a aucune façon possible pour une âme sœur de tuer son compagnon, leur magie ne le permettrait pas. Par Merlin, qu'avons-nous fait ? »

« Exactement. » déclara Kingsley. « Pettigrow ne connaît pas tous les détails de cette nuit au cimetière. Voldemort lui a appris un sort, un dont il ne connait ni le nom, ni ces conséquences. Il dit l'avoir utiliser sur Diggory. On n'a jamais trouvé le corps, mais on a supposé qu'il était mort puisque la tapisserie de la famille Diggory l'a inscrit comme « décédé ». »

« Harry est vivant.» dit Dumbledore, en essayant désespérément de recoller tous les morceaux. « Peut-être que c'est un effet secondaire du sort, quelque chose qui pourrait forcer une âme sœur à vivre sans son autre moitié ? »

Dumbledore en doutait, dans la mesure où il savait qu'il n'existait aucun sort qui pouvait séparer en toute sécurité des âmes sœurs alors qu'ils étaient liés. « Quel était le sort ? »

« Nous ne savons pas. Il était en fourchelangue, voilà pourquoi Pettigrow ne sait pas quel sort il a lancé. »

Dumbledore caressa sa longue barbe tout en pensant. « Pourquoi les gobelins ne se sont pas manifestés quand Harry a été condamné ? »

« Harry leur a demandé de garder le silence. Il ne voulait pas que leur lien ne soit divulgué avant qu'ils ne soient prêts à l'annoncer. »

« Qui a vu la liaison ? » Une liaison n'aurait pas pu être complète sans deux témoins.

« Les jumeaux Weasley ! »

Dumbledore ferma les yeux alors que le puzzle se reformait dans son esprit. « Voilà pourquoi ils essayaient si durement de voir Harry. Ils avaient besoin de lui pour révoquer le vœu de silence, afin qu'ils puissent fournir la preuve que son innocence. » S'il les avait simplement écouté, il les aurait emmené voir Harry, puis Harry aurait été libéré d'Azkaban depuis déjà des mois.

Harry était enfermé depuis près de huit mois maintenant. Huit mois sans son âme sœur, torturé par des Détraqueurs. Dans quel état le pauvre garçon était-il ?

« Albus, nous avons envoyé un innocent, un enfant de quatorze ans à Azkaban. » Kingsley essayait de ne pas en être physiquement malade.

« Nous devons le sortir de là. Quand Amelia doit-elle signer les papiers de libération ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Kingsley fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une poignée de papiers. « Tous les documents sont en ordre. Nous avons juste besoin de mettre les choses en place pour le retour d'Harry. »

Dumbledore attrapa les papiers et commença à les feuilleter et à les lire en diagonale. « Harry va être très mal en point, je serais vraiment surpris s'il a même conservé son esprit intact. Vous ai-je déjà dit que je soupçonnais Harry d'être un empathe ? »

« Merlin non ! » Kingsley se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce. « S'il a la moindre capacité empathique, alors Azkaban aura été dix fois pire pour lui. Il n'aura pas été en mesure de bloquer son esprit, il aura senti ce que les autres prisonniers subissaient mais le plus horrible serait qu'il aura ressenti toute la douleur des pauvres âmes que les Détraqueurs ont embrassées. »

Dumbledore baissa la tête mais pas assez vite pour que Kingsley ne remarque pas la larme qui tomba de son œil. « Nous avons besoin de rassembler tout le monde et de leur annoncer tout ça. Nous pouvons emmener Harry à Square Grimmaurd. Sirius et Remus ont réussi à rendre l'endroit vraiment habitable. »

« Albus, Sirius a renoncé à Harry en tant que filleul. Il a rompu le lien. »

Albus ne pouvait pas le croire, c'était encore une autre chose horrible qu'ils avaient fait subir au pauvre Harry. La rupture d'un lien comme celui parrain-filleul était extrêmement douloureux et éprouvant pour la personne qui subissait la désunion. Puisque Sirius était celui qui avait brisé le lien, il ne ressentait aucune douleur ou ne subissait aucun affect. Casser le lien ainsi devait avoir presque tué Harry.

« Doux Merlin, nous avons détruit ce garçon. » murmura Kingsley.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Dumbledore se tenait dans la Grande Salle en attendant que tout le monde arrive. Son bureau n'était pas assez grand pour accueillir tout le monde. Actuellement, l'école était fermée à cause des vacances de Noël, donc tout le monde avait dû être appelé pour venir. Les elfes avaient mis en place une petite table avec de la nourriture et des boissons. Il pensa brièvement qu'il aurait peut-être dû mettre de la potion calmante dans le thé.

Lentement tout le monde commença à arriver. Remus et Sirius, les jumeaux Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr et Mme Weasley, Severus, Madame Pomfresh, les Diggory, Minerva, Maugrey et Kingsley.

Dumbledore n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de demander aux Diggory de venir mais il pensait que c'était plus respectueux de le leur annoncer en personne.

Mr Diggory avait été très franc et très violent à propos de la culpabilité d'Harry. Amos avait voulu qu'Harry soit embrassé. Comme il ne pouvait pas obtenir cela, il avait réussi à mettre Harry dans la section de la prison où la sécurité était le plus élevée. Il avait entendu dire qu'Amos allait voir Harry une fois par semaine. Il ne voulait même pas savoir à quoi ces visites aboutissaient.

Dumbledore avait remarqué que depuis la condamnation d'Harry, la santé de Sirius s'était un peu détériorée. Il n'était plus le plaisant farceur qu'il avait été autrefois. Remus aussi avait l'air plus vieux depuis qu'Harry avait été envoyé à Azkaban.

En regardant tout le monde assis, Dumbledore ressentit une grande douleur dans sa poitrine. Tout le monde, à l'exception des jumeaux et de Severus, avait tourné le dos à Harry. Tout le monde avait pris position en condamnant à l'enfer un garçon innocent de quatorze ans. Ils avaient tous dénigré et craché au visage d'Harry.

« Albus, pourquoi nous avez-vous tous appelés ici ? » demanda curieusement Molly. Tous ses enfants étaient à la maison pour les vacances alors elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été appelée pour une des blagues de ses jumeaux.

« Il y a environ une heure, Kingsley m'a livré quelques nouvelles très… déchirantes. » commença Dumbledore.

« Qu'est-il arrivé Albus ? Quelqu'un est mort ? » demanda Remus, concerné. En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que toutes les personnes dont il se souciait se trouvaient ici. Sauf les Diggory, pourquoi étaient-ils ici ?

Les yeux de Remus glissèrent sur Dumbledore. « Harry ? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius tourna sèchement la tête vers son compagnon. « Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de ne pas mentionner son nom ? Il est mort pour moi ! »

« Ne dis pas ça ! » hurla Fred.

« T'es vraiment con, Harry est innocent ! » cria George.

Molly allait sermonner ses garçons de s'emporter ainsi quand Albus leva une de ses mains.

Dumbledore regarda les jumeaux : comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer à quel point ils semblaient mal ? Ils avaient tous les deux perdu du poids et ils avaient des cernes sous les yeux. Il se souvint que Minerva était venue le voir un ou deux mois auparavant, inquiète parce que leur travail scolaire avait considérablement diminué. Il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler les avoir vus faire des farces cette année ou de les avoir vus avoir une retenue. Le fardeau de connaître la vérité sur leur ami, mais de ne pas être capable de dire quoi que ce soit, les tuait lentement. Il demanderait à Madame Pomfresh de les examiner quand ils en auraient fini ici.

« Nous savons la vérité. » dit-il en regardant tristement les jumeaux.

George tira Fred dans ses bras quand il éclata en sanglots. Ils avaient essayé si durement d'aider Harry mais il n'y avait rien qu'ils avaient pu faire. Ils avaient été en proie à des cauchemars d'Harry à Azkaban. Ils ne pouvaient plus se concentrer sur leur travail scolaire, et ils pouvaient à peine manger. Harry était comme leur petit frère et ils avaient toujours été là pour l'aider. Ça les tuait d'échouer quand Harry avait le plus besoin d'eux.

Ils étaient les seuls, avec Cédric, à connaitre la vérité sur la vie d'Harry chez ses Moldus. Ils avaient découvert des ecchymoses et des cicatrices sur Harry quand il était en première année, en se changeant pour le Quidditch. Il avait fallu un certain temps, mais Harry avait finalement avoué pour les abus et les restrictions alimentaires. Depuis, ils avaient fait ce qu'ils pouvaient pour Harry. Pendant l'été, ils allaient le rencontrer chaque semaine dans le parc près de la maison de ses relatifs et ils l'aidaient à guérir. Ils apportaient des potions contre la douleur, des baumes pour les ecchymoses, du Poussos, des potions contre la fièvre, des potions de régénération sanguine et de la nourriture – beaucoup, beaucoup de nourriture. Leur niveau en potion avait augmenté après avoir tellement pratiqué pour Harry.

« Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas vous avoir cru les garçons. J'aurais dû vous écouter, j'aurais dû apprendre de mes erreurs passées. » Dumbledore regarda Sirius.

« Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que Harry est mort ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Harry s'était peut-être tourné vers les Ténèbres et avait assassiné Cédric mais elle ne souhaitait pas sa mort.

Remus posa sa main sur sa poitrine, la pressant. Son chiot ne pouvait pas être mort. Moony hurlait de douleur pour son chiot. Moony n'avait jamais cru que leur chiot avait pu blesser quelqu'un et même s'il l'avait fait, il ne s'en souciait pas. Harry était son chiot, sa meute !

« Bien, il était grand temps que ce petit meurtrier meurt. J'espère qu'il brûle en enfer. » cracha Amos.

Albus leva la main à nouveau pour essayer de faire taire les éclats de voix de tout le monde. « Amos, s'il vous plaît, de nouvelles preuves sont apparues à la lumière du jour. »

« Non Albus, je ne veux pas rien entendre. Il a tué mon garçon. Je ne vais pas le laisser marcher librement simplement parce qu'il est le Survivant. Je me suis assuré qu'il souffre pendant les huit derniers mois. » ricana Amos.

Dumbledore regarda Amos, abasourdi. « Amos, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à notre petit frère ? » Fred sauta de sa chaise et se jeta sur Amos. Il aurait pu le frapper si son père ne l'avait pas retenu.

« Je me suis juste assuré que la petite merde recevait ce qu'il méritait. » rit Amos. Sa femme baissa la tête, en larmes.

Une fois de plus la salle éclata dans le chaos. Dumbledore essaya d'obtenir l'attention de tout le monde mais il y avait peu de chance qu'il y arrive. Finalement, ce fut l'explosion engendré par la baguette de Maugrey qui calma tout le monde.

Maugrey savait de quoi relevait la réunion. Il était au Ministère un peu plus tôt quand Kingsley avait apporté le rat. Il avait été invité à assister à l'interrogatoire.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles preuves, Albus ? » demanda Mr Weasley. Il avait été choqué par les actions de ses fils. Ils n'avaient jamais attaqué physiquement quelqu'un auparavant. Il devait cependant l'admettre, lui aussi voulait frapper Amos. Il n'avait pas voulu croire qu'Harry ait été coupable mais la preuve avait été là.

« Cet après-midi, Peter Pettigrow a été appréhendé. » Dumbledore dut une nouvelle fois lever la main car tout le monde parla.

« Laissez-moi finir, » exigea-t-il. « Ceci est important et nous avons besoin de mettre les choses au clair. » soupira Albus en remettant la preuve aux Diggory que leur fils était l'âme sœur d'Harry Potter.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » exigea Amos. « Ce doit être faux, mon Cédric n'était pas gay. »

« Amos, ces documents ne peuvent pas être truqués, vous le savez. Regardez le type de lien. Harry est innocent. » dit Albus.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Sirius se jeta sur ses pieds, il avait besoin de voir ce que les papiers disaient.

« Harry et Cédric étaient des âmes sœurs, des âmes sœurs liées. » hurla Fred. Il était tellement soulagé de pouvoir enfin le dire. Maintenant que la vérité était connue, leur vœu de silence était brisé.

« Nous vous l'avions dit depuis tout ce temps qu'il était innocent, mais vous ne nous avez pas écoutés. » George voulait blesser quelqu'un, tout le monde. Ils avaient tous fait du mal à son petit frère.

« Je n'y crois toujours pas. » ragea Amos. « Mon fils ne nous aurait pas caché quelque chose comme ça. »

« Penses-y Amos », dit doucement sa femme. « Cédric était tellement heureux depuis un an et demi. Il ne cessait de parler d'Harry. Rappelle-toi comment il était en colère contre toi quand tu n'arrêtais pas de te vanter qu'il ait battu Harry pendant ce match de Quidditch. Avant la dernière tâche, il nous avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à nous dire. Regarde la date de liaison, c'est à cette date qu'il a disparu pendant vingt-quatre heures. » Avec des larmes tombant sur ses joues, elle saisit la main de son mari. « Amos, ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Harry est innocent. »

Amos ferma les yeux et se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise. Elle avait raison. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit était juste. Il avait passé les huit derniers mois à torturer le compagnon d'âme de son fils, son innocente âme sœur.

Sirius était en état de choc. Son filleul était innocent, comme lui quand il avait été envoyé à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. « Je dois sortir mon filleul de là », dit-il en partant en direction de la porte.

« Ton filleul ? Si je me souviens bien… Et je me souviens bien… Tu as brisé le lien, cabot. » ricana Severus. Il savait qu'Harry était innocent, ce garçon était tellement bon qu'il ne pouvait faire de mal à personne. Il avait vu comment Harry avait supplié son partenaire en potion de couper les limaces parce qu'il ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal. Il se souvenait avoir trouvé Harry qui se cachait dans une salle de classe vide pour pleurer, pendant sa deuxième année, car ils avaient dû découper des mandragores. C'était à ce moment là qu'Harry lui avait avoué qu'il pouvait sentir tout ce que les autres personnes ou les animaux ressentaient. Harry était un empathe en développement et il deviendrait un puissant empathe. Sans une formation adéquate, Harry pourrait devenir très dangereux pour lui-même et pour les autres.

Si un empathe magique était bloqué dans les émotions des autres, il pouvait perdre le contrôle de sa magie. Harry était très puissant, vraiment puissant, et s'il perdait le contrôle, les conséquences pouvaient être fatales.

Les empathes magiques étaient très rares, il n'en avait jamais connu mais il avait lu sur eux auparavant. Il savait qu'ils avaient besoin d'un gardien ou de plusieurs. Un gardien était quelqu'un qui pouvait bloquer les émotions des autres pour accorder une pause à l'empathe. Ils devaient avoir la peau en contact et immédiatement après que le gardien ait touché l'empathe, les émotions s'arrêtaient. Un gardien pouvait être n'importe qui : un ami, un parent, un conjoint ou même quelqu'un qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré avant. Les gens ne savait pas qu'ils étaient des gardiens jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent en contact avec l'empathe.

Le visage de Sirius s'était vidé de toute couleur. Trébuchant vers la table, il tomba sur une chaise. Comment avait-il pu briser leur lien ? Dans le monde magique un lien parrain-filleul était aussi fort que le lien parent-enfant. Comment avait-il pu faire du mal à Harry de cette façon ? Comment avait-il pu même pensé qu'Harry était coupable ? Il savait qu'Harry avait l'âme pure, toujours aimant, plaçant les besoins des autres avant les siens.

« S'ils étaient des âmes sœurs, comment Harry était-il même encore en vie ? » demanda Hermione, pertinente comme toujours.

« Nous ne connaissons pas la réponse à cette question. Nous pensons que cela a un rapport avec le sort que Peter a utilisé. Le sort était en fourchelangue, ce qui fait qu'aucun de nous ne sait ce qu'il lui a fait. » Dumbledore se tourna vers les Diggory. « Est-ce que la tapisserie de votre famille l'a classé comme mort ? »

Les Diggory restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Amos ouvre finalement les yeux pour regarder Albus. « J'ai détruit la tapisserie il y a quelques mois, je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir le mot « décédé » à côté du nom de mon fils. »

« Albus, Harry doit être libéré. » demanda Remus. Il essayait de réconforter son compagnon même s'il ne le méritait pas. Il avait été choqué lorsque Sirius avait rompu le lien peu de temps après qu'Harry soit emmené hors de la salle d'audience.

« C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici. Nous avons besoin de savoir ce que nous allons faire. Je me disais que je pourrais, avec Severus et Kingsley, aller récupérer Harry après cette réunion. Le reste d'entre vous pouvez aller préparer une chambre au Square Grimmaurd. Molly, vous pourriez peut-être faire des bouillons, ou en tout cas des aliments faciles à digérer. »

« Bien sûr, Albus. » Elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour aider Harry un maximum.

« Pourquoi le laisser aller le chercher ? » ricana Sirius en pointant Severus.

Albus soupira. « Severus est un maître des potions ainsi qu'un médicomage. J'ai le sentiment que nous allons avoir besoin de lui. » Dumbledore jeta un regard vers Amos.

« Albus, êtes-vous conscient de ce qu'est Harry ? » demanda Severus. Il faisait déjà une liste mentale de toutes les potions dont il aurait besoin.

« Vous le saviez ? J'avais des soupçons. Quelle est sa puissance ? » Dumbledore détestait avoir la confirmation qu'Harry avait des capacités empathiques, cela voulait dire qu'Harry avait vécu des moments encore plus difficiles à Azkaban.

« Je l'ai découvert lors de la deuxième année d'Harry et il était déjà très puissant. » répondit Severus.

« Cédric était un gardien » déclara Fred.

« C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont retrouvés ensemble. Il a trouvé Harry sur le bord du lac lors de la troisième année d'Harry. Il était en pleine dépression à cause ce qu'il ressentait, c'était beaucoup trop pour lui. Dès que Cédric l'a touché, tout s'est mis en pause. » ajouta George.

« Nous sommes des gardiens partiels. Nous ne pouvons pas tout prendre immédiatement, mais nous pouvons rendre muet son don pendant un instant. » Fred tendit la main et saisit celle de son jumeau. Maintenant que tout était dit, il avait la sensation qu'il pourrait dormir pendant un mois sans s'arrêter.

Dumbledore regarda les jumeaux avec préoccupation. « Poppy, avant que vous rejoigniez Square Grimmaurd, pouvez-vous jeter un coup d'œil aux jumeaux, s'il vous plaît ? Ils n'ont pas l'air bien. »

Poppy regarda les garçons à son tour. « Pas de problème, Albus. Après, j'irai rassembler mes affaires et je vous rejoindrai à Square Grimmaurd. »

Molly bondit sur ses pieds, inquiète pour les jumeaux, mais ils s'écartèrent loin d'elle. « Tu ne nous a pas écoutés quand nous te parlions d'Harry, nous t'avons supplié. » pleura Fred.

« Albus, qu'est-ce qu'est Harry ? » demanda Remus, confus. Il n'avait jamais remarqué quoi que ce soit d'étrange à propos de lui. Il avait seulement entendu le mot « gardien » comme quand on parlait d'un empathe, mais ils étaient extrêmement rares.

« Harry est un empathe en progression. »

Tout le monde sursauta et certains commencèrent à pleurer. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'Harry soit encore sain d'esprit après presque huit mois là-dedans.

« Ok, allons chercher Harry. » dit Dumbledore.

.

* * *

.

Bonjour les gens ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous appréciez ma traduction. N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils si vous trouvez que ma traduction coince à certains moments ou si vous avez des remarques, j'y répondrais avec plaisir !

Sinon pour ceux/celles qui ne l'ont pas fait, je vous invite à lire la « **Note Importante** » dans le pavé du début pour que tout soit clair pour tout le monde :)

Merci à vous les gens et rendez vous samedi prochain (soit le **12/12** ) pour le chapitre 3 !

Bonne journée et bon week-end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 _Hermi_ : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 _Magnolita_ : Je suis ravie que cette traduction te rende aussi accro ! xD Oui, Cédric est décédé eet je te laisse la surprise pour découvrir le lien avec Edward (même si c'est pas trop compliqué ! xD) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)

 _Elodie57_ : Harry va être… Je te laisse le découvrir dans le chapitre ! x) J'espère que ce chapitre va te satisfaire ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et bonne lecture !

 _Ange_ : Oui, c'est horrible et ce n'est pas fini, malheureusement. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

 _Elendil_ : J'avoue que Sirius est vraiment con d'avoir rompu le lien mais ils sont tous coupables… La vengeance contre Amos ne se passera que dans très-très longtemps… Désolée pour ça (mais c'est pas vraiment de ma faute, du coup ! xD) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture !

 _Mitub_ : Merci ! Merci pour ta review aussi et bonne lecture !

.

 _Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !_

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 3

.

Albus, Severus et Kingsley étaient sur un bateau voguant sur la mer, en direction de l'île d'Azkaban. C'était le début de janvier et l'eau était rude et glacée.

« Severus, à votre avis, comment allons-nous le retrouver ? » demanda Dumbledore avec effroi.

« Je pense que… que ce serait un miracle si le garçon est encore en vie. Il aurait dû mourir dès le premier mois. Il ne faut pas non plus oublier toutes les horreurs qu'Amos lui a fait subir. » Severus voulait étrangler Amos. Harry avait déjà été condamné à passer sa vie à Azkaban, le Ministère n'avait pas le droit de laisser Amos le « visiter ».

« Il y avait des rumeurs. » déclara Kingsley. « Fudge aurait accordé à Amos carte blanche sur Harry. Il y a des gardes qui ont refusé de surveiller lorsqu'Amos était avec Harry. Ils ont dit que c'était… sanglant. »

Un visiteur n'avait jamais été autorisé à être seul avec un prisonnier, chaque visite devait être surveillée. Si Fudge avait accordé à Amos carte blanche, alors il avait été autorisé à faire tout ce qu'il voulait à Harry, et les gardes n'avaient pas pu intervenir.

Les trois hommes arrêtèrent de parler après cette révélation. Ils étaient perdus dans leurs pensées au sujet d'Harry et de ce à quoi ils l'avaient condamné.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Dumbledore tira sur sa cape pour la maintenir serrée autour de lui tout en suivant le garde jusqu'aux pires cellules d'Azkaban. Il avait été surpris de voir du soulagement sur le visage des gardes quand il leur avait remis les papiers pour la libération d'Harry.

« Jamais pensé qu'il était coupable », murmura le garde, hargneux. « Jamais il nous a causé de problèmes. Il n'a même jamais parlé, même pas pour supplier Diggory d'arrêter. Un sacré enfoiré, celui-là. Il devrait être dans cette cellule, pas le garçon. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à Potter ? » demanda Severus en sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

« Ça je pourrais pas dire, savez. C'est que j'ai été forcé à prêter serment ! A faire passer Vous-Savez-Qui pour un chaton. Au moins il se contentait de vous tuer, l'aimait pas se salir les mains, pas vrai ? Mais pas Diggory, ça non, il aimait entendre le gamin crier, il aimait avoir de son sang sur lui. La magie du garçon est bien forte pour l'avoir gardé en vie tout ce temps. C'aurait été plus humain de lui accorder le Baiser. »

Le gardien s'arrêta devant une porte en pierres épaisses où quelques barres courraient jusqu'en haut.

« Bien peur qu'il ne reste pas grand-chose du garçon. Les Détraqueurs aiment se nourrir sur lui, obligés de les forcer à bouger. »

Les trois hommes redoutaient d'ouvrir la porte de la cellule. Tout ce que le gardien leur avait rapporté les avait refroidis jusqu'à l'os. Retenant leur souffle, ils regardèrent par-dessus l'épaule du gardien quand la lourde porte fut ouverte.

L'odeur était si horrible qu'ils avaient presque pu sentir leur estomac se retourner. La cellule puait l'urine, les selles, la sueur, le sang et beaucoup d'autre chose qu'ils ne voulaient même pas envisager.

« Diggory ne l'a jamais violé, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Severus au garde.

Il n'aimait pas les odeurs que son vampire pouvait sentir. Le gardien regarda simplement le maitre des potions, sans ciller. « C'pas comme si je pouvais vous le dire, hm ? C'est bien que soyez venus aujourd'hui, l'enfoiré devait venir demain. »

Severus se glissa soigneusement dans l'esprit de l'homme mais il dut se retirer presque immédiatement. Les visions qu'il avait eues étaient bien pires que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir de la part de Bellatrix _et_ de Macnair.

« Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Severus ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche, de peur de vomir son diner. Il regarda simplement Dumbledore et hocha la tête.

« L'était temps que vous veniez pour le chiot. » leur parvint une voix rauque et profonde de la cellule suivante.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent pour trouver Fenrir Greyback debout, les bras passés à travers les barreaux de sa cellule. « Traiter un chiot innocent comme ça, et vous appelez les loups-garous des montres. »

Les hommes se retournèrent vers la cellule d'Harry. Si Greyback, un loup-garou notoire, parlait pour Harry, alors ce devait être vraiment mauvais.

« Je pourrais prendre quelques leçons avec cet homme, Diggory. » caqueta Bellatrix de l'autre côté de la cellule. « Il aurait même dégouté le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Severus observa la femme folle et il fut choqué de voir de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux… de l'inquiétude pour Potter.

En marchant dans la cellule, les yeux de Severus balayèrent la pièce. Au début, il ne vit rien, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur une petite forme recroquevillée dans un coin. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était simplement une ombre.

La personne était appuyée contre le mur de pierre sale et froid, roulée en boule. Elle portait une grande robe de prison noire, avec la capuche bien en place recouvrant son visage. La robe était cinq fois trop grande pour elle et avec un sursaut de conscience, il réalisa qu'ils ne faisaient pas de robes de prison pour les personnes aussi petite que Potter.

Lentement, il s'approcha de la petite forme, recroquevillée. « Potter ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix sortant plus fort que ce qu'il avait dans un premier temps imaginé. Il ne fut pas surpris quand il n'obtint aucune réponse.

En tendant les deux mains, il se saisit de la capuche et la poussa en arrière. Severus étouffa un bruit choqué et se dépêcha de relâcher la capuche, la laissant retomber sur le visage de Potter. Il plaqua une de ses mains sur sa bouche, essayant de ravaler la bile.

« Severus ? » Dumbledore se rapprocha de l'habituellement impassible maître des potions. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle réaction chez l'homme. Quelque chose devait être horriblement mauvais.

Severus secoua la tête mais ne détourna pas les yeux du frêle garçon. Il était reconnaissant envers la capuche qui recouvrait le visage défiguré et les yeux hantés par la mort.

« Contentons-nous de le prendre et partons. » s'étrangla-il d'une voix faible. Severus se leva et prit dans ses bras le petit corps. Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer quand il put constater à quel point il était léger.

Severus se retourna pour partir, l'enfant immobile maintenue en toute sécurité dans ses bras. Il fut arrêté par Greyback qui tendit la main. « Prenez soin du chiot, vampire. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait eu pitié de lui. » Severus plongea dans les yeux intenses du loup-garou, et hocha la tête.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Dans le bateau, Severus tenait le petit corps près de lui. L'enfant n'avait pas encore tenté de bouger ou de faire du bruit. S'il n'y avait pas eu le faible mouvement de sa poitrine, il aurait pu penser qu'il était mort.

« Severus, qu'avez-vous vu ? » demanda Dumbledore, de nouveau.

Severus ferma les yeux en prenant de grandes inspirations, essayant de calmer la colère qui grandissait en lui. « Si vous êtes intelligent, vous enverrez Kingsley avant nous pour faire en sorte qu'Amos ne soit pas dans la maison quand nous arriverons. Je ne peux pas être tenu pour responsable de mes actes. »

Dumbledore observa les yeux noirs hantés de son maitre des potions et hocha la tête. « Dès que nous arriverons sur la rive, je l'y enverrai. Nous lui donnerons dix minutes avant de transplaner à notre tour. » Dumbledore regarda l'Auror pour voir s'il avait entendu. Il fut soulagé de le voir hocher la tête.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Après dix minutes d'attente, les deux hommes transplanèrent avec Harry dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Les protections avaient été temporairement abaissées pour eux. Severus ne fut pas choqué de se retrouver entouré par une horde de personnes.

« Reculez, merde ! » rugit-il.

« C'est mon filleul ! » hurla Sirius.

Severus repéra les jumeaux qui lui faisaient signe pour qu'il les suive. Il passa devant Sirius en l'ignorant mais il ne manqua pas l'expression d'horreur sur le visage de Lupin. Il savait que le loup pouvait sentir l'odeur de Diggory sur lui.

Il suivit les jumeaux dans une chambre à l'étage où Poppy les attendait déjà. Elle avait préparé un lit pour Harry ainsi qu'un plateau avec diverses potions.

« Mettez-le sur le lit, Severus. » ordonna-t-elle en tirant sa baguette.

Severus posa doucement l'enfant sur le lit et il fut choqué de le voir rouler sur le matelas, se glisser hors du lit puis ramper dans un coin sombre.

Sortant sa baguette, il atténua légèrement les lumières. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer combien les yeux d'Harry devaient être sensibles après avoir passé près de huit mois dans une cellule sombre.

« Chiot ! » hurla Sirius, forçant l'accès à la chambre. Harry, avec sa capuche toujours en place et les bras cachés à l'intérieur de sa robe, se recroquevilla plus étroitement sur lui-même.

« Tout le monde dehors ! » commanda Severus. « Sauf vous deux. » ajouta-t-il en montrant les jumeaux.

« Pourquoi eux ? » gémit Ron. « Harry est mon meilleur ami. »

« Eh bien, je ne vous ai pas vu crier son innocence. Vous vous êtes assis sur le siège des témoins en proclamant, pour que tous puissent bien entendre, que vous aviez toujours su qu'il tournerait mal. Maintenant foutez le camp… Chacun d'entre vous ! » hurla Severus.

« Severus, je ne pense vraiment pas que… » commença Albus avant de sagement refermé la bouche quand Severus le foudroya du regard.

« Bon, tout le monde dehors. Laissons Poppy et Severus examiner Harry » ordonna-t-il.

« Je ne pars pas, c'est mon filleul. »

Remus enroula son bras autour des épaules de son compagnon. « Non, il ne l'est pas, Sirius. Tu as brisé le lien, il n'y a plus rien entre vous. » Remus haïssait l'idée de blesser son compagnon mais il devait comprendre qu'il n'avait plus aucun droit sur Harry.

« Mais je l'aime ! » Sirius commença à pleurer. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'y avait pas de retour possible. Ils pourraient faire une nouvelle liaison mais l'ancien lien serait toujours là et blesserait Harry.

« Viens, allons attendre les nouvelles dans la cuisine. Je pense que tu as besoin d'un chocolat chaud et d'une potion calmante. » Remus tira son compagnon au cœur brisé hors de la pièce.

Après que tout le monde ait quitté la chambre, Severus sortit sa baguette et ensorcela la porte. Personne ne pouvait entrer, sortir ou même entendre ce qui se disait dans cette salle.

Severus se tourna vers les jumeaux. « Je vous laisse rester ici simplement parce que Potter a confiance en vous. Rien ne sort de cette pièce, compris ? » Les deux garçons acquiescèrent rapidement. « Je vous préviens, ça va être désagréable. Si vous ne pouvez pas le supporter, partez maintenant. »

« Professeur, nous avons guéri Harry depuis sa première année. Nous pouvons gérer ça. » déclara George, déterminé.

« Ne venez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenus. » marmonna Severus.

Il se mit à genoux devant le petit garçon. « Potter, je dois vous mettre sur le lit afin que nous puissions vous examiner et vous guérir. »

Severus se pencha pour le relever mais Harry recula violemment, se cognant la tête contre le mur.

« Doucement, P- Harry, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Nous avons besoin de t'examiner. » Severus ne voulait vraiment pas forcer le garçon mais il le ferait s'il le fallait.

Il levait sa baguette avec l'intention de l'assommer lorsqu'un des jumeaux attrapa son bras. Severus se tourna vers lui prêt à lui grogner dessus mais il se figea en voyant l'expression de son visage.

« S'il-vous-plaît professeur, laissez-nous essayer. Les relatifs d'Harry n'étaient pas exactement… gentils avec lui. Nous savons comment traiter avec lui quand il est blessé. »

Severus fixa le jumeau roux. De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Albus avait assuré qu'il était aimé par son oncle et par sa tante.

« Très bien. » dit-il en se levant. « Nous discuterons de sa vie de famille plus tard. » Severus donna au garçon un regard dur jusqu'à ce qu'il acquiesce.

Fred s'assit en face d'Harry. « Hey petit frère, as-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu nous as fait subir ? As-tu la moindre idée de comment nous avons été inquiets, George et moi, pendant ces huit derniers mois ? »

Harry se déplaça légèrement, semblant se rapprocher de Fred.

« Nous nous sommes battus si dur pour obtenir ta liberté, mais nous ne pouvions pas leur parler de Cédr… » Fred ne termina pas le prénom quand il remarqua qu'Harry était tendu. « S'il-te-plaît, laisses-nous te guérir. Nous ne pouvons pas supporter de te voir souffrir. S'il-te-plaît, fais le pour nous, petit frère. » Fred commença à pleurer.

Ils entendirent un reniflement qui provenait de la forme recroquevillé. « Harry avec ton empathie, tu peux sentir que nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Tu peux sentir que nous voulons simplement t'aider. » déclara George en se baissant et en posant doucement sa main sur son épaule.

Harry tressaillit quand George le toucha mais il ne chercha pas à s'éloigner. « Harry. Je vais venir te prendre dans mes bras et je vais te mettre sur le lit. » dit George.

Il fut capable de soulever Harry sans qu'il ne proteste. « Voilà, mon frère, je te tiens. Freddie et moi, on ne te quitte plus. » George sentit quelque chose de mouillé contre son cou. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage d'Harry mais il savait qu'il pleurait.

Il coucha Harry dans le lit et ce dernier roula sur le côté. Ses bras étaient cachés à l'intérieur de la robe et ses genoux étaient remontés jusqu'à sa poitrine.

« Nous devons enlever la robe. » dit Madame Pomfresh. Non seulement il lui était impossible de vérifier l'état d'Harry, mais en plus elle était sale et cela sentait mauvais. Harry enfouit son menton contre sa poitrine et resserra sa robe autour de lui.

Severus regarda les jumeaux pour obtenir de l'aide. Fred s'assit sur le bord du lit et tendit la main vers Harry mais se stoppa rapidement. Il ne savait pas où il était blessé, ni où il avait mal. « Harry, je vais te retirer ta capuche. »

D'une main tremblante, Fred attrapa les bords du vêtement et tira en arrière avant qu'Harry ait pu protester. Il retint le vomi qui montait dans sa gorge. Il pouvait entendre les hoquets qui provenaient de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

Le visage d'Harry était jonché de cicatrices et d'ecchymoses. Son œil gauche était fermé tellement il était gonflé et son autre œil était d'une couleur vert terne, glauque. Severus craignait qu'Harry ne soit aveugle de cet œil. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait versé quelque chose dessus. Il manquait un morceau à son oreille gauche comme si quelqu'un avait mordu dedans. Ses lèvres étaient fissurées et sanglantes et ses cheveux étaient sales, emmêlés et maculés de sang. Son nez avait manifestement été cassé de nombreuses fois.

Severus scanna son visage et il trouva de nombreuses fractures non seulement au visage mais aussi sur son crâne, certaines vieilles, d'autres plus récentes. Il lui manquait plusieurs dents et il était aveugle de l'œil droit.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'Amos a fait cela ? » murmura Pomfresh, choquée.

A la mention du nom d'Amos, Harry commença à trembler et à gémir.

« Vous avez votre réponse. » dit Severus. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'étaient les dommages causés simplement au visage. Il essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'Harry avait dû subir chaque semaine depuis près de huit mois.

« Doux Merlin », souffla Poppy en lisant un petit papier sortant de sa baguette. « Toutes ces blessures ont été faites à la main et non pas par la magie. Il… il lui a physiquement fait tout ceci. J'ai peur de voir le reste de son corps. »

« Eh bien, ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. La plupart de ces blessures peuvent être guéries. Il lui faudra un certain temps et ce sera douloureux mais nous devrions être en mesure de lui épargner d'autres cicatrices. Cependant, nous devrions faire appel à un spécialiste pour l'œil et pour l'oreille. » Severus était dégouté qu'Amos ait fait cela à la main mais au moins ils pourraient le guérir. S'il avait utilisé la magie, il aurait été plus difficile de le faire, et en fonction du sort, cela aurait pu être impossible.

« Ok Harry, nous devons enlever le reste de ta robe. » déclara Fred en saisissant le col du vêtement. Harry commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, des gémissements pitoyables sortant de sa bouche.

En continuant de le maintenir au niveau du col, Fred commença à déboutonner le vêtement. Harry devint de plus en plus agité mais Fred ne s'arrêta pas. Il voulait simplement l'enlever pour qu'ils puissent le soigner.

Fred recula la main comme s'il s'était brulé et regarda Harry avec horreur.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon garçon ? » demanda Severus.

« Je-Je… touché… Je… Comment ? Oh Merlin Harry. » balbutia Fred, visiblement en détresse.

« Fred, s'il-te-plaît. Qui a-t-il ? » George ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qui avait fait tellement paniquer son frère.

« S'il-S'il vous plaît… Non ! » leur parvint un murmure venant du lit, à peine assez fort pour être entendu.

« Je suis tellement désolé Harry, tu as besoin d'aide. » déclara Fred, paniqué.

Tenant l'enfant maintenant sanglotant, Fred recommença à défaire frénétiquement les boutons de la robe.

« Je suis désolé Harry, je suis désolé. » répéta-t-il.

« Bordel de… ! » s'exclama Severus, choqué. Il entendit Poppy près lui faire tomber sa baguette alors que George se laissait choir sur le bout du lit.

Sous la robe protectrice, enveloppé dans les bras d'Harry, posé sur sa poitrine dénudée, il y avait un petit bébé nu, avec une tête pleine de cheveux auburn sombres.

« Severus », murmura Poppy, choquée et secouée. « Est… Est-ce qu'il est mort ? » Elle était en état de choc et pendant un moment, elle oublia qu'elle était une infirmière. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de regarder le minuscule bébé immobile dans les bras d'Harry.

Reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions, Severus tendit la main pour poser un doigt sur le cou du nourrisson. Avec un gémissement, Harry rapprocha doucement le petit bébé pour le serrer plus étroitement contre sa poitrine.

Severus fut soulagé de sentir la peau chaude du bébé ainsi que la pulsation régulière de son cœur. « Je ne peux pas le croire, il est vivant. »

Poppy ramassa sa baguette. « Donnez-moi le bébé que je puisse l'examiner. Il est beaucoup trop petit pour être un bébé à terme. »

« Nooooon ! » pleura Harry, sanglotant dans les cheveux doux de son bébé.

Poppy se pencha pour prendre le bébé des bras d'Harry mais sa magie l'envoya voler à travers la pièce. Severus était déchiré entre aider la vieille sorcière ou rester avec Harry. En fin de compte, il décida d'aider la vieille sorcière. Honnêtement, elle aurait dû savoir qu'elle ne devait pas essayer d'enlever le nouveau-né à un parent en détresse et, en plus, puissant.

« H-Harry… Tu as un bébé », dit George, incapable de détourner les yeux du petit être.

« Bonne constatation », rit Fred, nerveux.

Fred s'assit sur le côté du lit, face à Harry. Lentement, il toucha les cheveux doux du nouveau-né.

« Wow Harry, c'est si doux. J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir voir son petit visage. »

Severus retint son souffle en regardant Fred essayer de parler à Harry tout en desserrant son emprise sur le bébé. Il ne voulait pas le lui arracher mais il devait vraiment vérifier si tout allait bien. Il était si petit, il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente-deux semaines de gestation.

Lentement, Harry desserra son emprise autour du bébé mais il le garda près de lui.

« Harry, pourquoi ne mettrais-tu pas le bébé sur le lit entre nous ? De cette façon, nous pourrions le protéger. Severus et Poppy ont vraiment besoin de l'examiner. Nous voulons être sûrs qu'il va bien, pas toi ? »

Fred soupira quand Harry demeura immobile, restant accroché à son bébé.

« Harry, je jure sur ma magie que je ne les laisserai pas prendre ton bébé. »

George eut un sursaut : jurer sur sa magie comme ça était très grave. Fred pourrait perdre sa magie et mourir. Harry essaya d'ouvrir son œil gauche pour voir Fred. En mordant sa lèvre déjà sanglante, il se déplaça soigneusement pour pouvoir mettre le bébé sur le lit, entre eux. Harry caressa d'un doigt doux la poitrine du bébé, son bras, puis saisit la minuscule petite main.

« Merlin Harry. » haleta Fred. « Elle est magnifique ! »

Severus et Poppy s'approchèrent du lit et regardèrent l'angélique et minuscule petite fille.

« Harry », dit Severus en se raclant la gorge. « Je vais juste la scanner, je ne la toucherai pas. Si pour une raison quelconque je dois la toucher, je te le ferai savoir en premier. Je veux juste l'aider, je te promets de pas la prendre. »

Harry eut un petit hochement de tête, puis posa son visage près de celui de sa fille.

Severus agita sa baguette au-dessus de la petite fille et une seconde plus tard, un morceau de papier sortait du bout de bois. Severus l'attrapa et la lut.

« Parents : Cédric Diggory et Harry Potter… gestation environ trente-six/trente-sept semaines… née hier, le 3 janvier… Poids 1.58 kg, taille 41.9 cm… santé parfaite. »

« Cela ne peut pas être vrai », s'exclama Poppy. « Elle est bien trop petite et l'insuffisance pondérale est bien trop importante. »

Severus se tourna vers la médicomage. « Pensez à l'endroit où il a passé sa grossesse. Pensez à tout ce qu'il a vécu. Cela aurait été un miracle qu'il la porte à terme et il l'a accouchée lui-même. Les Grossesses Mâles ne sont possibles qu'avec les âmes sœurs et les chances d'accoucher un bébé en vie sont minces. J'imagine que c'est sa magie qui l'a empêché de faire une fausse couche. »

« Pourquoi n'est-elle pas réveillée ? » demanda Fred, complètement hypnotisé par le petit bébé. Il caressa la douce joue avec son doigt.

Severus ne pouvait pas se retenir : il tendit la main et frotta doucement le minuscule petit pied. « Harry en est le responsable. Il a dû lui jeter un sort de sommeil, il l'a probablement fait quand il nous a entendus arriver. »

Severus regarda le garçon brisé, meurtri et ensanglanté. Il pouvait facilement voir qu'Harry combattait le sommeil et qu'il maintenait toujours une emprise sur sa fille. « C'est bon Harry, tu peux couper le sort. Il est en train de te drainer ou, en tout cas, il draine le peu de magie qu'il te reste. Tu peux nous faire confiance, nous ferons de notre mieux pour ta fille. »

La main d'Harry qui tenait sa fille devint molle, alors que les siennes, à elle, se contractèrent. Harry avait finalement succombé à l'épuisement, laissant se briser le charme de sommeil.

.

* * *

.

Bonjour les gens ! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos soutiens, c'est exceptionnel ! *-*

Que d'émotions dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis une nouvelle fois :)

Le prochain arrivera samedi prochain, soit le **19/12** !

Merci encore à tous et bonne journée les gens !


	4. Chapter 4

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 _Ladyleonix_ : Je suis d'accord avec toi, l'histoire est vraiment prenante ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

 _Magnolita :_ Ce n'est pas de mon fait si Harry a une fille dès maintenant, c'est la volonté de l'auteur, **misteeirene** , je ne suis que la traductrice. Tu sauras le prénom de cette jolie petite fille dans le chapitre 5, si je me souviens bien. Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture !

 _Ange :_ Tout d'accord avec toi ! xD Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bonne lecture !

 _Elendil_ : Oui, ça a choqué pas mal de monde que le bébé arrive maintenant – moi aussi d'ailleurs… ^^ Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !

 _Mitub_ : Salut ! Alors, quitte à me répéter je préfère le redire même si ce n'est qu'une façon de parler (ou si tu parlais de ma traduction), ce n'est pas mon histoire mais celle de **misteeirene** , je ne fais que traduire. Donc, je te suis quand même reconnaissante pour mon écriture agréable et fluide ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

 _Hermi_ : Je suis ravie que cela te plaise ! Merci à toi pour ta review ! En fait, les chapitres sortiront tous les samedis mais je préfère le redire pour que les lecteurs puissent avoir la confirmation ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

 _Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !_

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 4**

.

« Il s'est endormi », dit Severus en jetant un sort de sommeil plus puissant sur Harry pour qu'il ne se réveille pas. Ils avaient beaucoup à faire et ce serait plus facile de le faire s'il dormait profondément.

Il regarda la minuscule petite fille qui commençait tout juste à se tortiller. « J'ai besoin qu'un de vous les garçons lui donne son bain pendant que l'autre aille acheter des affaires. » Les deux garçons le regardèrent, stupéfaits. « Eh bien ? » fit-il sèchement.

« Je vais acheter ce qu'il faut », dit George, se portant rapidement volontaire. « Mais j'ai besoin d'une liste. »

« Je vais faire la liste, les bébés ont besoin de beaucoup de choses. » Poppy sourit à la petite fille qui commençait à faire claquer ses lèvres dans son sommeil. « Je vais me dépêcher, elle va bientôt se réveiller et d'après ses mouvements de bouche, elle va avoir faim. »

Severus remit une carte plastique à George. « Cela fonctionne comme une carte de crédit moldue. Donnez cette carte à la caisse et ils prendront l'argent directement dans mon coffre. Ne la perdez pas ! »

« Voilà, vous pouvez y aller. » Poppy donna une longue liste à George.

« Wow ! Qui pourrait croire qu'une petite fille, même pas aussi grande que mon pied, aurait besoin d'autant de choses », plaisanta George.

« Monsieur Weasley, ne dites rien aux personnes en bas, compris ? »

« Oui, monsieur » Il ne voulait pas leur dire quoi que ce soit à propos d'Harry de toute façon. Ils ne méritaient pas de savoir. Non seulement son petit frère innocent avait été torturé à Azkaban mais en plus il avait été enceint. Il aurait pu perdre cette douce petite fille.

« Mettez un Glamour sur vous, sinon les gens vont se demander pourquoi vous faites des emplettes dans un magasin pour bébé » George hocha la tête et, avec un dernier regard persistant sur Harry et son bébé, il partit.

George courut jusqu'en bas des marches, en direction de la cheminée. Il ignora toutes les questions posées sur Harry. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : prendre Harry et son bébé et les cacher pour toujours.

« George Fabian Weasley, arrête-toi une minute » hurla Molly Weasley.

Avec colère, George se retourna et fit face à tout le monde. « Quoi ? » fit-il sèchement.

« Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, jeune homme. Je m'en fiche que tu sois un adulte, tu es toujours mon fils alors montre-moi un peu de respect. Maintenant, comment va Harry ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ils sont encore en train de l'examiner. » George se tourna et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

« Où vas-tu mon fils ? » demanda Arthur.

« Je serai de retour d'ici peu, Harry a besoin de quelques vêtements. » Il espérait que son mensonge serait accepté et qu'il ne serait pas suivi.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Severus métamorphosa un flacon de potion vide en une baignoire en plastique peu profonde. « Remplissez cela avec de l'eau tiède » dit-il à Fred en la lui tendant.

Fred fit ce qu'il lui dit puis posa la petite baignoire sur la table. « Voilà, vous pouvez y aller, vous aurez besoin d'un chiffon agréable et doux et d'un peu de savon doux. » dit Madame Pomfresh en les donnant à Fred.

Fred resta près du bébé qui essayait de se réveiller. Il tendit les mains, puis les ramena en arrière, les tendit à nouveaux puis les re-écarta. Il le fit cinq fois avant que Severus réplique sèchement :

« Que faites-vous ? »

Fred sursauta au cri du professeur. « Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas comment on prend un bébé dans ses bras. Regardez-la, elle est si petite. Harry va me tuer si je la casse. » La plus petite chose vivante qu'il avait jusque là tenu dans ses bras avait été un Boursouflet, et un bébé était totalement différent d'un Boursouflet.

« Severus, vous devriez commencer à examiner Harry. Je vais aider Fred avec le bébé puis je vous rejoins. » Le bébé d'Harry était incroyablement petit, Poppy pouvait comprendre qu'un adolescent puisse avoir peur de le manipuler.

Souriant à la petite fille, Madame Pomfresh la souleva doucement, en soutenant sa petite tête. Elle ne put retenir son souffle quand la petite ouvrit les yeux. « Severus » souffla-t-elle.

Pensant que quelque chose de mal était en train de se passer, le maître des potions se précipita à ses côtés. Il était en train d'enlever le reste de la robe dégoutante d'Harry.

« Magnifique », murmura-t-il en tendant la main pour prendre en coupe la joue de l'enfant. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux comme les siens. Elle avait les incroyables yeux émeraude d'Harry mais elle avait, aussi, de petites tâches grises qu'elle avait héritées de son autre père. La combinaison des deux faisait comme si ses yeux brillaient. « Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux pareils ».

« Que voulez-vous, c'est la fille d'Harry » Fred scrutait attentivement par-dessus l'épaule du sévère maître des potions. En regardant l'homme, il fut choqué de voir de l'amour dans ses yeux. « Uh oh, il semble qu'une petite fille va envelopper autour de son minuscule petit doigt la grande chauve-souris des cachots. » Fred réussit tout juste à éviter la tape à l'arrière de sa tête, gracieusement donnée par ladite chauve-souris.

Après une dernière caresse sur la petite joue, Severus se détourna d'elle pour aller guérir son papa gravement blessé.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Severus s'effondra sur une chaise, en sueur et totalement épuisé. Il avait passé les cinq dernières heures à soigner Potter… non, Harry. Il regarda de l'autre côté de la chambre où Poppy avait métamorphosé un lit deux heures auparavant et où elle s'était effondrée d'épuisement. Soigner de telles blessures était extrêmement éreintant pour la magie des guérisseurs. Si Harry avait été amené à Sainte Mangouste, les guérisseurs auraient fonctionné en équipe, faisant des rotations, pour éviter de nuire à leur noyau magique. En ce moment, Severus ne pensait même pas être capable de pouvoir jeter un simple « Lumos ».

Fred et George étaient assis sur le lit aux côtés d'Harry, veillant sur le petit bébé. Ils avaient rapidement vaincu leur peur de la laisser tomber et, maintenant, ils se disputaient pour savoir à qui c'était le tour pour la caresser. Ils avaient découvert qu'ils ne pouvaient pas emmener le bébé à plus de quelques mètres de son père. Quand Poppy l'avait portée jusque dans la salle de bain, Harry avait commencé à se débattre sur le lit de façon désordonnée, sa magie émanant de lui à la recherche de sa fille. La séparation semblait toucher aussi le bébé. Elle commençait à crier et se secouait dès qu'elle était à plus d'un mètre de lui. Il ne comprenait pas la nature exacte de leur lien et, pour le moment, il était trop fatigué pour chercher une explication.

En se pinçant l'arête du nez, Severus essaya d'oublier l'image du corps d'Harry quand il avait finalement réussi à retirer sa robe. Les dégâts sur son petit corps étaient… écœurants. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi de viles créatures comme Greyback et Lestrange avaient eu pitié d'Harry. Même au pire moment de leur folie, ils n'avaient jamais torturé personne d'une telle façon. C'était un miracle qu'Harry et sa fille aient survécu.

Diggory n'avait peut-être pas pris la peine de guérir les blessures sur le corps d'Harry mais, au moins, il semblait qu'il avait guéri ses blessures internes, à un certain degré du moins : de façon à ce que sa vie ne soit plus en danger. Severus n'avait jamais utilisé autant de Poussos et autant de potions de régénération sanguine sur un seul patient. Il ne pensait pas qu'il existait un os dans le corps d'Harry qui n'avait pas été au moins une fois brisé lors de ces huit derniers mois, la plupart ayant été cassés plusieurs fois. Les viols et l'accouchement du bébé avaient eux aussi apporté des dommages importants. Il ne saurait jamais comment Harry avait réussi à protéger le bébé pendant ses séances de tortures.

Il n'y avait guère un endroit sur tout le corps d'Harry qui n'avait pas de contusion ou de cicatrice. Il avait été fouetté, battu, mordu, brûlé, des mots avaient été gravés dans sa chair et tout cela avait été fait à la façon Moldue. Au vu des traces de morsures sur sa peau et des dommages anal, Diggory avait été sacrément sadique dans ses viols. Il imaginait qu'il devait être reconnaissant qu'Harry ait encore tous ses membres mais il devait quand même faire repousser six de ses dents. Harry aurait un long chemin à parcourir pour récupérer.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Severus devait s'être endormi parce qu'il se réveilla en sursaut, quelqu'un tentant de désactiver ses sortilèges de protections. En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que Fred et Harry étaient endormis sur le lit avec le bébé entre eux deux, Poppy dormait encore sur le lit métamorphosé et George dormait sur le plancher. En observant par la fenêtre, il remarqua qu'il était encore tôt. Frottant son visage de ses mains, il devina qu'il n'avait plus que quelques minutes avant que ses sortilèges de protections ne soient démantelés. Agitant sa baguette au-dessus d'Harry et du bébé, il fut soulagé de voir qu'ils allaient tous les deux bien.

Avec un grognement, il marcha rapidement vers la porte. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui pourraient détruire ses sortilèges de protections : Bill Weasley et Albus Dumbledore. Il était impératif qu'Albus ne sache pas pour le bébé. Il voulait d'abord obtenir la garde d'Harry avant que quiconque ne sache pour elle. Il savait qu'Amos Diggory se battrait pour avoir sa garde s'il était au courant. Après avoir vu ce que ce salaud avait fait à Harry, il n'était pas question qui approche la petite à moins de six mètres.

En ouvrant la porte d'un petit interstice, il fut soulagé de voir Bill et non pas Albus.

Bill leva les mains en signe de paix quand il rencontra le regard noir du professeur qui semblait lui promettre une mort douloureuse. « Je veux juste vous prévenir qu'ils se préparent à donner l'assaut pour avoir des réponses. Je pensais que vous préfériez descendre plutôt qu'ils viennent déranger Harry ici. »

« Très bien, Mr Weasley » Severus observa la chambre par-dessus son épaule et regarda Poppy jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse signe qu'elle avait compris ce qui se passait. En sortant de la pièce, il referma la porte derrière lui et réinstalla les sortilèges de protections.

« Ce sont des sortilèges impressionnants » complimenta Bill. « C'est juste dommage que je sois encore plus impressionnant. » Bill fit un clin d'œil vers Severus.

Severus trébucha presque. William flirtait-t-il avait lui ?

« Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose Severus, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Vous savez que je ne pensais pas qu'Harry était coupable. Je n'ai rencontré l'enfant que quelques fois mais je peux dire que c'est un enfant gentil et bon. Je peux aussi dire qu'il est un empathe en progression et que, du coup, il est incapable de commettre un meurtre. »

« Vous pouvez le sentir ? » demanda Severus, curieux.

« Oui. Je suis très sensible aux différents types de magie. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je percevais de lui au début jusqu'à ce que je vois sa réaction quand on dégnomait le Terrier. J'ai su qu'il ressentait leur peur et leur douleur. »

Severus grimaça en entendant le bruit qui venait de derrière la porte de la cuisine. Il n'était vraiment pas prêt à parler avec ce groupe d'abrutis. Ils avaient tous tourné le dos à Harry et ils pensaient maintenant qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir ce qui se passait.

A contrecœur, il tendit la main pour attraper la poignée de la porte mais fut stoppé par Bill qui couvrit sa main par la sienne, plus petite.

« Les Diggory sont ici. Kingsley m'a informé au sujet des visites d'Amos à Azkaban. Est-ce aussi mauvais qu'il le dit ?

« C'est bien pire que tout ce que vous ne pourrez jamais imaginer. » Severus ferma les yeux en essayant d'élever ses boucliers d'Occlumencie. Il voulait simplement entrer dans cette pièce et donner à Amos la monnaie de sa pièce. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour survivre à cette réunion sans le tuer. Il se demandait si sa femme savait ce qu'il avait fait à l'âme sœur de son fils.

Les bonnes résolutions de Severus pour ne pas tuer l'homme furent oubliées dès qu'il ouvrit la porte et qu'il entendit la fin de ce qu'il se disait.

« Comme nos fils étaient mineurs lorsqu'ils se sont liés, la tutelle du garçon est à nous. Je vais le ramener à la maison avec nous. »

« Jamais de la vie ! » ragea Severus.

« S'il vous plaît, professeur Snape, nous ne voulons que le bien pour l'âme sœur de notre fils » dit doucement Mme Diggory.

« Je pense que votre mari en a fait assez pour l'âme sœur de votre fils ». Severus jeta un regard dégoûté à Amos Diggory qui pâlit.

« Professeur Snape, j'étais en deuil et je pensais que Mr Potter avait tué mon fils. Si j'avais su… »

« Donc, vous vous attendez à ce qu'Harry vive avec l'homme qui l'a violé et torturé pendant huit mois parce qu'il était en deuil. » Severus sentit Bill Weasley placer une de ses mains dans son dos.

Mme Diggory pivota vers son mari, choquée, et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Sirius bondit par-dessus la table, saisissant Amos par le cou. Remus tenta de tirer Sirius loin de lui mais, visiblement, il n'essayait pas vraiment. Molly et les autres commencèrent à crier et à hurler.

Severus porta sa main à sa tête douloureuse et frotta doucement ses tempes. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit un petit coup de coude dans son bras. Bill lui souriait, lui tendant une potion antidouleur. Severus la prit volontiers et l'avala d'un coup.

Dumbledore avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de la réunion, une fois de plus. Mme Diggory avait enfoui sa tête entre ses mains en pleurant, faisant fi des tentatives de réconfort d'Amos.

« Harry restera ici jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri. Quand il sera prêt, il reviendra à Poudlard pour faire la fin de sa cinquième année » annonça Dumbledore.

« Pensez-vous qu'il ne faudra qu'un mois à Harry pour récupérer des huit mois qu'il a passé à Azkaban à être exposé aux Détraqueurs, à être torturé et violé ? » cassa Severus. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il aura envie de rester dans le monde magique après la façon dont il a été traité ? »

Dumbledore le regarda tristement. « Il n'a pas d'autre endroit où aller. Il n'a pas de famille qui peut prendre soin de lui. » dit-il en regardant un Sirius peiné. « Il n'a que quinze ans. Poudlard est le meilleur endroit pour lui. »

« La loi est de mon côté, Albus » dit Amos. « Je vais aller voir le Ministre et j'obtiendrai la garde d'Harry. »

« Vous devriez être en train de pourrir dans la cellule où vous avez torturé Harry, enfoiré » hurla Fred. Avec toute cette soudaine agitation, personne n'avait vu Fred entrer dans la cuisine.

« Je ne peux pas être accusé de quoi que ce soit. J'avais la permission du Ministère de la Magie. Dès qu'Harry sera réveillé, nous le prendrons avec nous. »

Mme Diggory se leva, des flammes dansant dans ses yeux. « Non Amos ! Nous n'allons pas forcer ce pauvre garçon à rester dans la même maison que celui qui l'a traité de cette manière. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies violé quelqu'un, le compagnon d'âme de ton fils en plus. Tu vas laisser cet enfant seul et rester loin de lui. Que penses-tu que Cédric dirait s'il savait ? Je vais allée voir un avocat. Je ne peux pas rester mariée à un homme malade, pervers et tordu. » En étouffant un sanglot, elle se précipita hors de la salle.

« Amos, je pense que vous devriez partir » Dumbledore eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas jeter un sort sur cet homme.

Amos se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Sans se retourner, il déclara : « Elle changera d'avis, et quand elle le fera, je reviendrai pour Mr Potter. Je le dois à mon fils. » Avant que quiconque ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, il était déjà parti.

« Severus, mon garçon, comment va Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Il est vivant » Severus ne leur donnerait pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Ce qui était arrivé à Harry n'était en rien leurs putains d'affaires.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Dans quel état est-il ? »

« A-t-il perdu l'esprit ? »

« A-t-il vraiment été violé ? »

« A-t-il dit quelque chose ? »

Le maître des potions ignora toutes ces questions ainsi qu'une centaine d'autres et il se tourna vers Fred. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Madame Pomfresh voulait que vous sachiez qu'Harry va bientôt se réveiller. »

« Très bien » Severus se tourna vers tous les autres. « Je ne vais pas vous donner de détails sur Harry. S'il veut que vous sachiez, il vous le dira lui-même. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il est vivant et stable. En arrivant ici, il était dans un état critique et il nous a fallu cinq heures pour le guérir. Il était sous un charme de sommeil pendant tout ce temps mais il devrait bientôt se réveiller. »

« Pouvons-nous le voir ? » demanda Ron.

« Si Mr Potter le veut, je le permettrais »

« Je veux être là quand Harry se réveillera » dit Sirius, déjà debout. « C'est mon filleul »

« Tu es vraiment borné, Black. Parce que tu as rompu le lien de parrainage, Harry pourrait être forcé de vivre avec l'homme qui l'a violé. Tu aurais donné la garde à Amos, eusse été pareil et maintenant, il n'a plus personne pour l'aider. Tu n'es plus son parrain, et à moins qu'il ne veuille te voir, tu ne mettras pas un pied dans cette chambre. Et cela vaut aussi pour le reste d'entre vous. » Severus sortit de la salle, ses robes se gonflant derrière lui.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Bill suivit Severus et Fred dans la chambre. « Je crois que j'ai une idée pour aider Harry. »

« Jurez-vous de garder pour vous ce que vous verrez et ce que vous entendrez dans cette pièce ? » Severus ne voulait pas vraiment inclure une autre personne dans la confidence mais Bill travaillait à Gringotts et il espérait qu'il pourrait les aider.

« Oui, je ne révèlerai rien. Je suis du côté d'Harry. »

Bill fut choqué de voir son frère, George, nourrir un bébé qui suçait joyeusement un biberon. Jamais il n'avait vu un bébé si petit qui ne soit pas dans un hôpital. Le bébé portait un body rose pâle couvert d'étoiles en argents avec un bonnet assorti et des moufles. George avait une moelleuse couverture rose drapé sur son épaule et une expression de pure adoration sur le visage.

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'Harry me permettra de la garder ? » demanda George, sans jamais détourner les yeux de la petite beauté.

« C'est le bébé d'Harry ? Harry a eu un bébé ? Quand ? Comment ? » Bill pouvait maintenant comprendre pourquoi il était nécessaire de garder le secret.

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre de traduit, en espérant que cela vous plait toujours autant ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, que ce soit critiques ou paroles positives :)

En tout cas, un grand merci à tout le monde, passez de bonnes fêtes de Noël et à samedi prochain (soit le **26/12** – le chapitre arrivera peut-être en fin de journée ou dans l'après midi, pas d'inquiétude !)


	5. Chapter 5

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 _Magnolita : Je suis tout à fait d'accord, de un ils sont tous inconscients (sauf les jumeaux, Bill et Severus), de deux, ils mériteraient tous des châtiés… ^^' Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu as passé un bon Noël Magnolita. Bonne lecture :)_

 _Ange : Je suis tout à faire d'accord avec toi. Ils n'ont pas conscience de ce qu'Harry a subi. Déjà, être en prison ce n'est pas simple mais à Azkaban, avec ce que Amos lui a fait subir, c'était carrément l'enfer… Enfin bon… Merci pour ta review, à bientôt, bonne lecture :)_

 _Elendil_ : _Oui et il va le protéger encore loooongtemps ! Tu as été étonné quand Bill a dragué Severus ? Perso, un peu, je m'y attendais pas ! xD Mais ils sont mignons. Pour le bébé, je ne dis rien pour te garder la surprise ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)_

 _Cathy_ : _Tu découvriras ça dans le chapitre 6 ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture :)_

 _Hermi_ : _Merciiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je suis contente que cela te plaise et j'espère que la suite te satisfera tout autant ! Encore merci et bonne lecture :)_

Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 5

.

Il avait chaud et il ne ressentait presque aucune douleur. Ce fut les premières pensées d'Harry alors qu'il commença à se réveiller. Rapidement, il porta la main à sa poitrine, sa poitrine vide. Ou était-elle ? Où était son bébé, sa minuscule petite fille ? Avec un cri étranglé, il essaya de s'asseoir. Ses yeux s'ouvraient à peine quand il entendit un petit cri près de lui. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour que sa vision devienne nette mais, quand il put voir, il se retrouva devant la scène la plus improbable qui lui ait été autorisé de voir : son grincheux professeur de potions en train de changer son petit bébé.

« Calmez-vous Potter. Comme vous pouvez le voir, votre fille va bien… Si vous pouvez appeler cette odeur comme étant 'bien' » Severus ne pouvait pas croire que tout le monde ait simplement disparu dès que cette petite bombe puante fut sortie.

Harry se laissa retomber en arrière sur le lit. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait pensé à son réveil. La main tremblante, il tendit le bras pour toucher celle de sa fille. Elle était si jolie et si minuscule. Comment pouvait-elle être si minuscule ? Elle était absolument parfaite. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder, maintenant qu'il la voyait en pleine lumière. Dans la cellule sombre, il était difficile de discerner correctement ses traits. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux auburn sombre, le mélange parfait des cheveux de Cédric et des siens, avec une petite pointe de la rousseur de sa mère.

Sentant son père, le bébé se tourna vers lui. Harry ne put retenir ses larmes quand il vit ces yeux incroyables. Elle avait ses yeux, avec des tâches grises de la même teinte que ceux de Cédric. Etaient-ils réellement brillants ?

« C'est une gardienne », dit Harry d'une petite voix rauque.

Severus termina d'habiller le bébé puis l'enveloppa dans une couverture chaude. Elle poussa un cri de détresse quand il la prit dans ses bras, l'empêchant de voir son papa. Harry essaya frénétiquement de se redresser mais il n'avait pas assez de force.

« Doucement Harry, donnez-moi une seconde et je vais vous aider à vous redresser. » Le bébé agitait ses bras et ses jambes dans la couverture et Severus ne voulait pas la laisser tomber. La soutenant d'un bras, il aida difficilement Harry à se caler contre la tête de lit avec des oreillers derrière lui. A contrecœur, Severus remit le bébé à son père. Ça ne faisait que peu de temps qu'il avait réussi à la subtiliser aux jumeaux et à Bill.

Harry baissa les yeux vers le petit visage qui était de retour contre lui. Elle ressemblait tellement à Cédric, sauf ses traits qui étaient plus délicats et plus doux, comme les siens. Il était émerveillé de la voir dans ce petit body rose. Il ne savait même pas qu'ils faisaient des vêtements aussi petits. Il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir quand son maître des potions se pencha vers lui pour mettre un bonnet à sa fille.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » demanda Harry d'une voix cassée. Sa gorge était très sèche et douloureuse, elle était également faible par manque d'utilisation à Azkaban. Il avait parlé quelques fois à Fen et Bella mais ça lui était arrivé de rester des semaines sans ouvrir la bouche.

Severus présenta un verre d'eau avec une paille à Harry. « Prenez de petites gorgées. En boire beaucoup à jeun ne fera que vous rendre malade. »

Harry gémit quand l'eau propre et fraiche glissa dans sa gorge. L'eau à Azkaban était sale et un peu salée. Il essaya de faire ce que le professeur lui avait ordonné de faire mais c'était tellement bon que rapidement, il avala de grandes gorgées. Il gémit quand le professeur éloigna le verre.

« Doucement Harry, je vais vous en donner un peu plus dans quelques minutes. Votre toute-petite est en parfaite santé. Elle est très petite pour son âge mais c'est une battante, comme son père. »

Harry sourit au compliment. « Pourquoi a-t-elle besoin d'un bonnet ? »

« Les nouveau-nés régulent difficilement leur température corporelle. Nous leur mettons des bonnets pour les empêcher de perdre de la chaleur à cause de leur tête dénudée. » Severus s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il avait confiance en Harry pour ce qui concernait le bébé mais le garçon était encore faible et il souffrait encore beaucoup.

« Pourquoi est-elle si faible ? » La voix d'Harry semblait un peu plus forte après avoir bu un peu d'eau.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr mais je pense que cela vient du fait que vous ayez souffert à Azkaban. Non seulement vous avez été torturé mais vous ne receviez pas non plus une alimentation suffisante. Et puis les Détraqueurs se sont nourris de vous, c'est vraiment incroyable que vous ayez survécu. Si vous n'aviez été aussi puissant alors je ne doute pas un instant que vous n'auriez pas survécu au premier mois », dit Severus, sérieux.

Harry resta calme pendant plusieurs minutes, étudiant sa fille qui venait de s'endormir dans ses bras. « C'était ma magie. Je me suis concentré pour que toute ma magie aille en elle et qu'elle la garde en sécurité. »

« C'est ce que je me suis dit. Les âmes sœurs mâles ont besoin de leur partenaire pour les aider à supporter la grossesse. La magie d'un seul partenaire ne suffit pas à aider le bébé à se développer. Vous êtes plus puissant que tout le monde le pensait. »

« Est-ce… Est-ce qu'ils savent à son sujet ? » demanda Harry, d'une petite voix.

« Les Diggory ? » Harry tressaillit et resserra son emprise autour de bébé quand Severus mentionna le nom. « Non, les seuls au courant de son existence sont Madame Pomfresh, William Weasley, les jumeaux et moi-même. »

« Ils vont me la prendre. » Harry commença à pleurer. Sa fille était tout ce qu'il lui restait de son mari, la preuve que leur amour avait été réel et qu'il avait été assez fort pour la créer.

« Je ne le permettrai pas, et elle non plus. » dit Severus en désignant le bébé. « Être séparés de plusieurs mètres provoque des douleurs pour chacun d'entre vous. Il n'y a aucune façon de vous séparer, en ce moment. »

Harry parut horrifié. Sa petite fille avait souffert. « Pourquoi ? » cria-t-il, étouffant un sanglot.

« Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question. Vous avez dit qu'elle était un gardien ? »

« Oui, c'est un gardien complet. » Il était heureux de voir qu'elle pouvait le contenir. Cédric avait été le seul autre gardien complet qu'il avait rencontré. Il détestait ressentir les émotions des gens et des animaux. Parfois, il ne pouvait plus gérer la surcharge émotionnelle qu'il percevait et il voulait alors mourir pour que tout s'arrête. Le jour où il avait rencontré Cédric, il avait été si proche de le faire. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait découvert l'existence des gardiens.

« Avez-vous eu des problèmes avec votre empathie à Azkaban ? » Severus se demandait comment Harry avait pu survivre à toutes les émotions qu'il devait y avoir à Azkaban.

« C'était comme d'être dans un tunnel. Je savais qu'elles étaient là mais elles ne me submergeaient pas. C'est difficile à expliquer. »

« Hmmm, je crois que votre fille est la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas perdu votre esprit là-bas. Un empathe n'est déjà pas en mesure de survivre une journée à Azkaban, alors huit mois ! Elle devait maintenir toutes les émotions qui vous accablaient à distance. » Severus était surpris de tout ce qu'il découvrait. Ces deux là étaient liés d'une façon qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Ils ne pourraient probablement pas survivre l'un sans l'autre.

« Alors, est-ce que ce petit miracle a un nom ? » Pendant les douze dernières heures, ils l'avaient appelé « elle », « petite » ou « bébé ». Ce serait agréable d'avoir un nom pour elle.

Harry regarda tendrement sa précieuse fille. Cédric avait su pour sa grossesse seulement deux jours avant d'être tué. Il avait été si heureux de savoir qu'il allait être papa. Ils avaient joyeusement discuté des noms. Si c'était une fille, Cédric voulait la nommer d'après leurs deux mères mais il estimait qu'elle méritait son propre prénom. Il avait eu beaucoup de temps, assis dans sa cellule sombre, pour penser au prénom parfait pour elle.

« Leora Kalila Potter » dit-il doucement.

« Un nom très approprié. Leora signifie « lumière » et Kalila veut dire « aimer tendrement ». Elle a été votre lumière quand vous étiez dans cet endroit horriblement sombre et elle est tendrement aimée par ses deux pères », expliqua Severus, tristement. Il savait ce que ressentait Harry, il avait aimé la mère d'Harry de tout son cœur. Le lien d'âme sœur était le plus puissant de tous les liens, la douleur d'Harry devait être trois fois plus forte.

Harry se pencha et embrassa une des joues douces de sa fille. « Je ne peux pas lui donner le nom de Cédric. Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de mauvais ? Pensez-vous qu'il serait en colère après moi ? C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que j'entends ce nom je repense à… lui et à ce qu'il me faisait à Azkaban. »

Severus tendit la main et la posa sur la jambe d'Harry. « Non, Harry, il ne serait pas en colère. Cédric vous aimait et il comprendrait. Ce que son père a fait est impardonnable et vraiment horrible. Je suis sûr que s'il avait été ici, il n'aurait, lui-même, pas voulu porter le même nom de famille que ce monstre. »

« Ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous pose quelques questions ? » demanda Severus. Sans quitter du regard son bébé, il hocha la tête pour dire « oui ».

« Cédric savait-il pour la grossesse ? »

Harry ferma les yeux alors que des souvenirs d'eux découvrant la grossesse lui revenaient en mémoire.

*-*-*-* **FLASH-BACK** *-*-*-*

Harry jeta sa baguette dans un éclat de colère. Il soupira quand il sentit des bras forts s'enrouler autour de lui par derrière. Fermant les yeux, il fondit dans l'étreinte amoureuse que lui donnait son mari.

« Quel est le problème, mon amour ? » demanda doucement Cédric à son oreille. « Tu agis étrangement depuis quelques temps. »

Harry se retourna et passa ses bras autour de Cédric. « Je ne sais pas Ced. Ma magie fait tout de travers. Je ne peux plus lancer certains sorts, alors que d'autres sont plus puissants. Je ne peux pas le contrôler. La dernière tâche est dans deux jours seulement, ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour avoir des problèmes avec ma magie. »

Cédric plissa le front d'inquiétude. « Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » Cédric embrassa le dessus de la tête d'Harry. Il aimait bien être plus grand que lui d'une bonne tête.

« Ouais, je veux dire, j'ai eu quelques étourdissements mais rien d'important. Je ne dors pas très bien, j'ai de plus en plus de cauchemars au fur et à mesure que la dernière épreuve se rapproche. J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose d'horrible va se produire. Je voudrais qu'on puisse fuir, loin de Poudlard, loin de ce tournoi stupide. »

« Je sais, amour. J'ai aussi un mauvais pressentiment à propos de la dernière épreuve. Tu resteras près de moi, compris ? Quoi qu'il arrive, nous resterons ensembles. » Harry hocha de la tête puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son mari.

Cédric s'adonna au baiser, explorant l'intérieur de la bouche de son amour. Avec un gémissement, il rompit l'échange, à contrecœur. « Arrête d'essayer de me distraire. As-tu été à l'infirmerie ? Parler à Madame Pomfresh à propos de ta magie ? »

« Non, tu sais combien je déteste y aller. » rit Harry.

« Comment veux-tu devenir guérisseur si tu détestes allez à l'hôpital ? » plaisanta Cédric.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je vais ouvrir un cabinet à mon nom. » dit Harry avec un sourire.

« Eh bien, essaye de te diagnostiquer toi-même. Je sais que tu as beaucoup lu sur la guérison. » Dernièrement, son mari avait eu le nez coincé dans chaque livre médical qu'il avait pu trouver à la bibliothèque.

« J'y ai pensé, mais je ne fais pas confiance en ma magie. Je finirais probablement par me faire exploser. » Harry ne voulait vraiment pas finir comme Seamus, les sourcils brulés.

« Si tu connais un sort de diagnostic, enseigne le moi et je t'examinerais. S'il te plaît, amour, je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu ne sois pas en bonne santé. »

Cédric posa ses mains sur la taille d'Harry et le souleva sur la table. Ils étaient dans la Salle sur Demande pour s'entrainer en vue de la troisième tâche. Dobby leur avait montré la salle magique peu de temps après qu'il ait rencontré Cédric. Ils avaient dans un premier temps utilisé la salle comme endroit où Cédric pouvait serrer Harry dans ses bras, le protégeant de toutes les émotions. Très rapidement, ils l'avaient utilisée pour se faire des câlins et pour s'embrasser. C'était la pièce où ils avaient tous les deux perdu leur virginité, l'un avec l'autre.

Cédric s'entraina sur le sort de diagnostic pendant quinze minutes avant de trouver le courage de l'essayer sur Harry. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il agita sa baguette et dit clairement l'incantation qu'il venait d'apprendre. Cédric fit un pas en arrière quand le ventre d'Harry émit une douce lueur blanche.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » Cédric essayait de ne pas paniquer. Il semblait que son mari ne soit pas en bonne santé.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Essaye de nouveau Ced, c'est impossible. Tu n'as pas dû le dire correctement ou tu as mal bougé ta baguette. »

Cédric répéta le sort dans sa tête de nouveau avant de le retenter sur Harry. Une fois de plus, une lumière apparut au niveau du ventre d'Harry.

« Ce ne peut pas être possible » murmura Harry. « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'il te plaît, tu commences à me faire peur. » supplia Cédric.

« Je… Bien, si j'étais une fille alors la lumière signifierait que je suis enceinte. Mais je suis un mec, alors je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être enceinte. » Il avait lu beaucoup de livres de médecine et il n'y avait rien au sujet des grossesses masculines.

Cédric trébucha jusqu'à une chaise et s'écroula dessus. D'une main tremblante, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Après un moment de réflexion, il regarda son mari avec un grand sourire niais. « Harry » dit-il doucement. « Normalement, les sorciers ne peuvent pas tomber enceints, mais nous sommes des âmes sœurs. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une légende, mais il est dit que si des âmes sœurs sont assez puissants alors un sorcier peut tomber enceint. »

Toujours assis, Harry ne pouvait que regarder son mari comme si une deuxième tête venait juste de lui pousser. Très lentement, il baissa les yeux sur son ventre plat et le toucha d'une main tremblante.

« Merlin Ced ! » murmura Harry, « Nous allons avoir un bébé. »

Cédric se leva et prit son mari entre ses bras, le faisant virevolter en cercle. Très doucement, il le remit sur ses pieds et posa sa main sur son ventre. Se baissant, il approcha son visage du ventre de son mari. « Bonjour petit, je suis ton père. Je suis tellement excité à l'idée que tu arrives bientôt, et j'ai vraiment hâte de te voir. Ton papa et moi allons tellement te gâter. » Penché en avant, il releva la chemise de son mari et embrassa son ventre où leur bébé grandirait en toute sécurité. Avec les larmes aux yeux, Harry posa sa main sur la tête de son mari, lui caressant amoureusement les cheveux.

*-*-*-* **FIN FLASH-BACK** *-*-*-*

Sanglotant, Harry regarda son professeur et hocha la tête. « Il était tellement excité » dit-il d'une voix étranglée. « Nous l'avons découvert deux jours avant la dernière épreuve. »

Severus se sentait si mal pour le garçon. Pendant un bref moment, ils avaient été si heureux. Même si les grossesses d'adolescents étaient compliquées, il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'ils auraient pu la gérer. Ils avaient tous les deux des coffres remplis d'or, assez pour qu'ils n'aient jamais à se soucier de l'argent. Harry aurait pu être scolarisé à la maison parce qu'il savait qu'Harry n'aurait jamais voulu quitter son bébé.

« Comment avez-vous caché votre grossesse ? » Severus essayait de comprendre. Même si Leora était petite, Harry étant un sorcier, il aurait dû commencer à grossir à quatre mois. Les corps masculin n'étant pas préparés à porter la vie, la grossesse aurait dû se voir plus tôt.

« Quand on m'a mis dans ma cellule, j'étais vraiment terrifié. Tous ceux que je considérais comme des amis ou comme ma famille m'avaient tourné le dos, sauf les jumeaux. J'étais à peine conscient de ce qui se passait et je savais à peine où je me trouvais. Je souffrais du choc d'avoir perdu mon âme-sœur. Moi aussi j'aurais dû mourir peu après lui. J'ai essayé de dire ce qui s'était passé mais j'étais paralysé, j'étais dans l'incapacité physique de parler. Puis Si-Sirius a brisé notre lien et la douleur était atroce. Je pensais que j'allais mourir. J'étais prêt à abandonner. Je me suis affamé, refusant toute nourriture et ignorant l'eau. Ça n'a fait qu'empirer après… après sa première visite. Mais Fen et Bella ont commencé à me parler. Fen savait que j'étais enceint, il pouvait le sentir. Il m'a rappelé que je devais me battre pour le bébé. Je devais être fort pour pouvoir mettre le bébé de Cédric au monde. Fen a cherché un moyen de nous faire sortir, il voulait prendre soin de nous. Quand j'ai commencé à grossir, Bella m'a appris comment mettre un glamour sur mon ventre. Elle a vraiment été impressionnée quand elle a vu que je pouvais faire de la magie sans baguette. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas en faire assez pour nous sortir de là. Donc, une grande partie de ma magie a été utilisée pour garder le bébé en toute sécurité. Je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans leur aide. Je sais qu'ils sont censés être des sorciers du mal, mais ils sont devenus mes sauveurs. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir les sortir de cet enfer. »

Définitivement, Severus ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Qui aurait pu penser que Bellatrix Lestrange et Fenrir Greyback auraient un jour aidé Harry Potter ? Il était sans voix.

En regardant autour de lui, Harry ne reconnut pas l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« Nous sommes dans la maison de votre ex-parrain. Après être venu vous chercher, Dumbledore vous a amené ici. »

« Sir-Sirius est ici ? » Harry déglutit plusieurs fois pour tenter d'enlever la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Il aimait beaucoup Sirius, mais il l'avait abandonné et il ne s'était même pas battu pour lui. Il avait pensé qu'après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Sirius serait le plus à même de l'aider. Il pouvait encore revoir Sirius, debout en face de lui dans la salle d'audience. Il lui avait craché au visage et lui avait hurlé qu'il était une honte, que ses parents aurait été dégoûtés de lui. Il lui avait dit comment il était heureux que ses parents soient morts de sorte à ce qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'ils vivaient avec un fils maléfique et mauvais. Sirius avait ensuite appelé sa magie et avait révoqué son vœu d'être son parrain, brisant le lien qui les unissait. Il avait senti comme une main autour de son noyau magique qui avait déchiqueté le lien qu'il avait avec son parrain. Même encore maintenant, huit mois plus tard, le lien brisé continuait de vibrer. Ce n'était plus douloureux mais Harry le sentait toujours.

« Oui, il est ici avec Lupin, les Weasley, Granger et Dumbledore. Ils ont tous très hâte de vous voir. » Severus était curieux de voir si Harry allait leur pardonner.

« Eh bien, dites-leur de foutre le camp. Je ne veux voir aucun d'entre eux. Pas après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait, pas après tout ce qu'ils ont dit. » Harry essayait de ne pas pleurer. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils emmené ici ? Pourquoi pensaient-ils qu'il serait prêt à tout leur pardonner ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient emprunté son livre préféré pour ensuite l'abîmer. Ils l'avaient envoyé à Azkaban. Ils s'étaient simplement assis pour avouer qu'il était mauvais, et qu'il l'avait été à la minute même où il avait un pied dans Poudlard.

Il descendit d'un cran sur le matelas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couché, sa fille pressée contre son flanc. « Je veux juste partir. » chuchota-t-il. « Je veux partir loin de la Grande Bretagne et du monde sorcier. Je veux tout recommencer, là où personne ne me connait. Mais ils ne nous laisseront jamais partir. On va être coincés ici pour toujours. »

« Si c'est ce que vous voulez Mr Potter, alors je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je suis d'accord avec vous, un nouveau départ serait parfait pour vous. »

Harry fut choqué. L'homme qui le haïssait depuis si longtemps allait l'aider. Il allait le sortir d'ici et resterait avec lui. « Merci beaucoup professeur. » dit-il d'un air endormi. Fermant les yeux, il laissa ses pensées dériver vers un endroit loin de tous ces gens qui l'avaient fait tant souffrir et tant pleurer.

.

* * *

.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :)

Si vous avez un avis, n'hésitez pas à me le donner, je serais ravie de l'entendre !

Sinon, le prochain chapitre arrivera Samedi prochain, soit le **2 janvier**. Maiiis juste pour que vous le sachiez, je passe le nouvel an dans un endroit où il n'y a pas internet et je ne reviens chez moi que le 2. Donc **le chapitre arrivera plus tard qu'habituellement**. J'essaierai de répondre à vos reviews dans la semaine, même si ça risque d'être compliqué puisque je suis en formation à partir de demain mais au pire je répondrais samedi, vous aurez le chapitre un peu plus tard, c'est tout… xD

 **En tout cas, encore merci les gens, passer un bon réveillon et… à l'année prochaine** ! (Je le fais tous les ans, je pouvais pas arrêter aujourd'hui ! Désolée pour ce que ça saoul ! ^^)


	6. Chapter 6

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 _Magnolita : Salut Magnolita, tu n'es pas en retard, pas d'inquiétude. Tu peux lire chaque chapitre quand tu veux ! J'apprécie aussi Bella et Fenrir, malheureusement, l'auteur ne les fait pas réapparaitre plus tard. J'aurai beaucoup aimé moi aussi, mais je préfère prévenir pour ne pas te faire de faux espoirs. Merci à toi aussi pour ta review, bonne année 2016 ! Bonne lecture :)_

 _Lys Noir : Non, malheureusement, on ne reverra pas Fen et Bella, l'auteur ne les a pas fait revenir dans la fiction. Edward apparaitra dans quelques chapitres, on voit dans un premier temps les Cullen avant de voir Edward. Merci pour ta review, bonne année et bonne lecture !_

 _Guest : Merci à toi pour ta review et bonne année !_

 _Elendil : N'est-ce pas ? J'aime beaucoup le prénom que l'auteur à choisi pour la petite fille. T'inquiète pas pour Severus, il rattrapera le temps perdu avec Leora. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour ta review, bonne année :)_

.

Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 6

.

Harry venait juste de terminer de manger le meilleur bol de soupe et le meilleur petit pain beurré maison qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir Mme Weasley mais cela n'allait pas l'empêcher de profiter de sa délicieuse cuisine. Son seul regret était qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir finir son bol de soupe en entier. Ses yeux et ses papilles auraient aimé le finir, et même trois bols de plus, mais son estomac ne pourrait pas supporter plus de la moitié d'un.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient à manger à Azkaban était une sorte de soupe grumeleuse avec des morceaux de viande qui se révélaient être plus du gras que de la véritable viande, et ce qu'Harry pensait bien être des légumes pourris. Seul le pain n'était pas trop mal. Fenrir se préoccupait tellement de lui et de son bébé qu'il jetait son pain à Harry, grommelant qu'il en avait plus besoin que lui. Il avait vraiment envie de savoir comment aider Fen et Bella, même si c'était seulement pour leur envoyer de la nourriture. Il faudrait qu'il pose la question au professeur.

Harry tourna la tête et sourit en entendant un doux roucoulement venant de sa droite. Fred et George étaient assis sur le lit avec Leora, occupés à lui faire des grimaces. Elle semblait réellement aimer les deux farceurs. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il n'était plus à Azkaban et qu'elle était en sécurité avec lui. Il avait pleuré tout au long de l'accouchement en pensant qu'elle allait mourir. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'obtenir des vêtements ou des couvertures douces là-bas. Sa magie lui avait permis d'allaiter un petit peu mais pas assez pour la maintenir en vie pendant longtemps. Les hommes n'étaient pas faits pour produire du lait, ni pour tomber enceints, d'ailleurs.

La pensée que son doux petit ange avait été exposé aux Détraqueurs lui donnait la chair de poule. Qu'est-ce qu'elle serait devenue si elle avait vécu plus longtemps avec ces viles créatures ? Il avait essayé de contacter Fred et George. Il avait espéré qu'ils puissent faire sortir Leora furtivement et qu'ils l'élèvent comme leur propre fille. Penser qu'il aurait pu la confier au père de Cédric le glaçait jusqu'aux os. Il était la seule personne qu'il voyait avec les autres gardes. Il avait été terrifié qu'Amos découvre sa grossesse et qu'il le force à avorter ou à lui donner le bébé. Il savait que l'homme ne croirait jamais qu'il portait le bébé de Cédric.

Harry reposa sa tête sur les oreillers alors qu'il observait sa fille interagir avec les jumeaux. Il était si fatigué et si faible. Il ne rêvait que de prendre sa fille et de foutre le camp d'ici. Il ne voulait pas attendre d'être assez fort pour marcher. Jusqu'ici, il avait eu de la chance puisque tout le monde était resté loin de lui mais George lui avait dit qu'ils commençaient à s'agiter et qu'ils exigeaient de plus en plus à le voir.

Le professeur Snape lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait avec un plan, non seulement pour l'éloigner du monde sorciers mais aussi pour obtenir la tutelle de sa fille et de lui. Il avait seulement quinze ans et, par conséquence, il ne serait pas considéré comme adulte avant deux autres années. Severus avait disparu avec Bill peu de temps après la seconde fois où il se s'était réveillé. Harry avait essayé de ne pas paniquer en voyant l'homme le quitter mais il avait échoué. Il était gêné d'avoir éclaté en sanglots, suppliant l'homme de ne pas partir, mais il se sentait en sécurité avec Snape. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'il allait supplier un jour la chauve-souris des cachots, en pleurs, de ne pas le quitter ? Snape lui avait donné une potion calmante et lui avait promis qu'il était en sécurité ici. Il lui avait rapporté que Bill et lui avaient ensorcelé la porte de telle sorte que même le grand Albus Dumbledore, et sa grosse tête, ne puisse pas entrer. Fred et George lui avaient alors promis de rester à ses côtés et à ceux de Leora.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire si Snape ne pouvait pas obtenir sa garde. Bill lui avait dit qu'après avoir passé huit mois à Azkaban il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse être émancipé parce qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de contester : prétendant qu'il était malade et mentalement instable. Une chose était sûre, il prendrait Leora et fuirait s'ils essayaient de le l'envoyer chez les Dursley ou chez les Diggory.

Glissant vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à plat sur le matelas, il posa sa tête sur les genoux de George et s'endormit avec des doigts caressant ses cheveux.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Maugrey Fol-œil était assis à la table à Square Grimmaurd. Il sirotait une tasse de café très noir pendant que son œil magique trainait du côté du plafond. Il secoua la tête et laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif. C'était des sortilèges de protections sacrément puissants qui avaient été placés sur la porte de Potter. Si quelqu'un essayait de passer à travers eux, il y avait une forte probabilité pour qu'il passe un bon mois à Sainte Mangouste. Snape et Bill qui s'associaient, c'était terrifiant. C'était dommage qu'ils n'aient pas pensé à placer des sorts pour contrer son œil magique.

Il avait pu voir le bébé. Il l'avait vu quand ils l'avaient découverte serrée dans les bras de Potter. Il avait pu observer les dégâts sur le pauvre garçon qui avait tellement souffert entre les mains de Diggory. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'homme avait autant de colère et de haine en lui, mais la douleur et la perte pouvaient vraiment changer une personne. Amos avait toujours été quelqu'un de bon, bien qu'un peu coincé. Il ne l'avait jamais vu faire de mal à quiconque et il n'avait jamais été contre la loi. Depuis qu'il avait été diplômé, l'homme travaillait pour le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Depuis tout ce temps, il avait fait beaucoup de bien pour toutes les différentes créatures magiques, sans jamais les discriminer. Entendre et voir ce qu'il avait fait à Potter était choquant. Quand Cédric avait encore été de ce monde, il n'y avait pas un jour où Amos ne se vantait pas de son garçon. Maugrey savait que les viols n'étaient pas une question de sexe mais plutôt une question de pouvoir, de domination et de contrôle. Amos voulait détruire Potter et il savait que violer un garçon de quatorze ans le ferait.

Maugrey n'avait jamais rencontré officiellement le jeune Potter. Au moment où ils l'avaient découvert dans sa malle et où il avait été sauvé, Potter était déjà à Azkaban. Mais James avait été un homme sacrément bon et il ne voyait pas comment son fils aurait pu être différent.

Maugrey fut arraché à ses pensées par le raclement de gorge de Dumbledore. « Vous voyez quelque chose ? »

L'ex-Auror grogna. « Je vois le garçon, il est mal en point mais il est en train de manger et de parler. »

Dumbledore sourit. « Excellent, je pense que je vais monter et lui dire bonjour. » Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Sauf si vous voulez diriger Poudlard de Sainte Mangouste, je n'essayerai pas de briser les sorts de protections, si j'étais vous. » Maugrey sourit et prit une nouvelle gorgée de son café.

Dumbledore s'arrêta à la porte et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. « Les sorts sont si bons ? »

Maugrey rit. « Ils ont été mis en place par Severus Snape et Bill Weasley. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Avec un soupir, Dumbledore se réinstalla sur sa chaise. « Je dois vraiment entrer et voir Harry. »

« Ce que vous avez vraiment besoin de faire est de laisser le garçon seul et de rester loin de sa vie, merde. Je pense que vous et les autres, ses prétendus amis et sa pseudo famille, en avez assez fait. » grogna Maugrey.

Maugrey n'allait pas leur parler de la petite, ce n'était pas leur affaire. Si Potter voulait qu'ils le sachent alors il le leur dirait. Il se doutait que si Diggory découvrait son existence, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'emmener avec lui. L'homme serait impitoyable.

« J'ai commis une grave erreur, Alastor. Je compte m'excuser auprès du garçon. Harry est un enfant indulgent, il pardonnera à ses amis et à sa famille ce malentendu. » Dumbledore savait qu'Harry serait en colère, mais il savait aussi qu'il reviendrait vers eux.

« Un malentendu, Albus ? C'est comme ça que vous appelez l'envoi d'un jeune de quatorze ans à Azkaban ? Eh bien, je ne parierais pas mes bonbons au citron si j'étais vous. » Maugrey leva les yeux vers Severus et Bill qui entraient dans la cuisine.

Severus se dirigea vers Dumbledore et lui tendit un morceau de papier, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, mon garçon ? » demanda Dumbledore, d'un air confus.

« C'est ma démission, vieil homme, avec effet immédiat. » Severus aima voir le choc se dessiner sur le visage du vieil homme. Il utiliserait sa pensine, plus tard, pour pouvoir revenir en arrière et en profiter de nouveau.

« Severus, tu ne peux pas. Qu'est-ce que tu… ? » Avant qu'Albus ait pu finir sa phrase, Severus lui tendit un second morceau de papier. « Severus ? »

« Voici le retrait officiel de Mr. Potter de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard et il rentre également en vigueur immédiatement. » Oh, Severus nota mentalement de montrer ce souvenir à Harry. Le vieil homme était sans voix et ce simple fait était inestimable.

« Severus, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais tu n'as pas le pouvoir de le retirer de Poudlard. » Dumbledore était confus. Les papiers semblaient officiels mais seul un parent ou un tuteur pouvait retirer un étudiant de l'établissement et Severus n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Avec un sourire sadique, Severus lui tendit un autre papier. « Ceci est la preuve que je suis officiellement le tuteur légal de Mr. Potter. »

Maugrey rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit. Oh, c'était grandiose, digne du vampire sarcastique qu'il était. Severus et Harry allaient s'en prendre à chacun d'entre eux.

Dumbledore examina le papier affirmant que Severus était maintenant le tuteur d'Harry. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Il ne pouvait pas permettre à Harry de quitter Poudlard. « Comment ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai découvert qu'un certain vieil homme manipulateur avait eu le testament des Potter avant qu'il ne puisse être lu. Avec la permission écrite d'Harry, j'ai pu lire leur dernière volonté. J'ai été choqué de découvrir qu'après Black, j'étais nommé deuxième parrain. Tout ce qui me restait à faire était de signer quelques papiers, et hop, je suis maintenant le tuteur d'un garçon de quinze ans. » Bien sûr, il n'avait pas mentionné le fait que dès qu'Harry signerait les papiers, il deviendrait également le tuteur d'un nourrisson de trois jours.

Dumbledore était totalement abasourdi. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Harry. « Eh bien, que- que comptez-vous faire ? »

« Je prévois de prendre en compte le désir d'Harry et de l'emmener aussi loin que je peux de vous et de tous les autres. » déclara Severus avec un plaisir sadique.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Sirius à la porte. Lui et tout le monde entrèrent dans la cuisine.

« Aaah, le clebs, juste à temps. Je viens d'informer le vieil homme que je suis maintenant le tuteur officiel d'Harry et que nous avons l'intention de quitter la Grande-Bretagne dès qu'il en sera capable. » Oh oui, pensa Severus, un nouveau merveilleux souvenir pour sa pensine.

« Jamais tant que je serais vivant » cria Sirius.

« Cela peut facilement s'arranger, Black. » dit Severus d'une voix mortellement calme.

« Est-ce vrai, Albus ? Peut-il vraiment emmener Harry ? » questionna Molly.

Dumbledore regarda toutes les personnes présentes. « Je suis désolé mais il a obtenu la tutelle d'Harry. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'arrêter. »

« Qu'en est-il de Diggory ? Ne peut-il pas contester sa tutelle ? » demanda Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Harry, pas encore. Il avait besoin de temps pour retrouver son filleul. Il avait besoin de construire un autre lien entre eux. Si Snape emmenait Harry, il ne pourrait plus jamais faire partie de sa vie.

Snape vit rouge. Comment Sirius osait-il suggérer qu'Harry aille vivre avec cet homme. Il se préparait à se battre avec lui quand Maugrey le devança : « Tu préférerais que Potter aille vivre avec l'homme qui l'a torturé et qui l'a violé plutôt qu'il puisse vivre heureux où il le souhaite avec quelqu'un avec qui il a choisi d'être. Tu me dégoutes, Black. Que penses-tu que James dirait ? »

Sirius baissa la tête. « Je ne veux pas le perdre » dit-il doucement. « Je l'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, même quand il était à Azkaban. »

« Eh bien, tu as choisi la pire façon de le lui montrer. Tu as déjà perdu ce garçon. Maintenant, tu as besoin de le laisser partir et de le laisser avoir une vie heureuse. » grogna Maugrey. Il se sentait mal pour Black mais tout était uniquement de sa faute.

Sirius s'effondra sur un fauteuil et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Maugrey avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il devait faire savoir à Harry combien il était désolé. Il suivrait Harry jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait.

« Si vous nous laissiez voir Harry pour nous expliquer, je suis sûre qu'il nous pardonnerait. » gémit Hermione.

« Si tu étais Harry, pourrais-tu nous pardonner ? » demanda doucement Remus. Lui aussi voulait voir Harry et lui expliquer. Harry était son chiot, sa meute et il ne voulait pas l'abandonner à nouveau.

« Non. » dit Hermione en baissant la tête. « Je ne voudrais pas nous pardonner, nous avons été tellement horribles avec lui. » Hermione commença à pleurer. Harry était son meilleur ami, son premier vrai ami. Harry avait toujours été là pour elle, il avait toujours été là pour tous ses amis. Jamais il n'aurait fait ce qu'ils avaient fait, eux.

« Maman, papa, je veux juste que vous sachiez que les jumeaux et moi-même partiront avec eux. » Bill attendit, il savait qu'à l'instant où ses mots seraient compris, sa mère allait exploser.

« Ils ne partiront pas ! » cria Molly. « Ils sont encore à l'école et ils finiront leur septième année. »

« Tout est déjà réglé. Ils iront au ministère pour passer leurs ASPIC. » dit Bill.

« Je ne le permettrai pas ! Jamais ils ne feront une chose pareille ! » hurla Molly.

« Chérie, ils sont adultes, tu ne peux pas les arrêter. » Mr Weasley ne voulait vraiment pas que ses garçons s'en aillent mais il savait que rien ne pourrait les arrêter.

« Et pour moi ? Harry est mon meilleur ami », déclara Ron, le visage rouge.

« Honnêtement Ron, comment peux-tu être aussi buté ? » déclara George qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, portant le plateau d'Harry.

« Bien, et à propos de la scolarité d'Harry ? Il a besoin d'aller à Poudlard. » demanda Molly.

« Bill et moi lui enseigneront à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente prêt à aller à l'école. Vous semblez tous ne pas comprendre qu'Harry n'a pas passé les huit derniers mois dans un amusant camp de vacances. Il était à Azkaban où des Détraqueurs s'alimentaient sur lui. Il a été torturé, violé, affamé et il vivait dans une cellule froide et sombre. A l'heure actuelle, à cause de Diggory, il est aveugle d'un œil, une partie de son oreille a été arrachée et il est couvert de cicatrices et d'ecchymoses. Il ne peut pas sortir dehors parce que le soleil ou les lumières en générales sont trop éblouissantes pour son œil qui ne s'est pas encore ajusté. Ce qui m'énerve vraiment, c'est que vous n'êtes inquiets que pour vous-mêmes et vous avez peur qu'Harry ne vous pardonne jamais mais vous n'êtes pas inquiets _pour_ Harry. »

« Est-ce que nous aurons l'occasion de voir Harry avant qu'il ne parte ? » demanda Sirius, brisé.

« Tout dépendra d'Harry, je ne vais pas le forcer à voir quelqu'un qu'il ne veut pas voir. » Severus s'avança vers l'escalier pour rejoindre l'étage quand l'alarme reliée à la cheminée se fit entendre. Amos Diggory en sortit, l'air vraiment énervé.

« Comment osez-vous ? » hurla Amos en s'avançant vers Severus. « Harry était l'âme sœur de notre fils, il est notre responsabilité. Il nous appartient. »

« Vous devriez être à Azkaban, espèce de bâtard pervers. » ragea Severus. « Ce n'est pas parce que le ministre vous protège de ce que vous avez fait que cela signifie qu'il vous protégera quand tous les journaux sauront ce que vous avez fait à Harry. Comment pensez-vous que vos amis et votre famille réagiront quand ils sauront que vous avez battu et violé un innocent garçon de 14 ans sans défense, qui se révélait être le mari de votre fils, son âme sœur ? Et qu'en sera-t-il de vos collègues et de vos associés d'affaire ? Pensez vous qu'ils voudront écouter ou travailler avec un violeur d'enfant ? »

Amos pâlit.

« Vous ne pensez pas que je le ferais, n'est-ce pas ? » ricana Severus.

Il fouilla dans sa robe et en sortit un nouveau document qu'il jeta au visage d'Amos. « Voilà une déclaration faîte par Mr. Potter en personne, expliquant dans les moindres détails tout ce que vous lui avez fait, avec ses souvenirs pour confirmer. »

Amos avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir. Il avait déjà perdu sa femme à cause de ce qu'il avait fait. Si tout le monde le découvrait, il perdrait tout : ses amis, sa famille, son travail. Il avait l'impression qu'il devait se rattraper auprès de feu son fils en prenant soin de son mari, mais Potter n'en valait pas la peine.

« Très bien, je laisse tomber. Je ne contesterai pas votre tutelle. » bégaya Amos.

Severus eut un rictus, maintenant il était prêt pour le grand final. Encore une fois, il fouilla dans sa robe et en sortit un nouveau document, avant de le remettre à Amos.

Maugrey se mit à rire. « Combien de documents as-tu dans ta robe, mon garçon ? »

Severus sourit à Maugrey puis reporta son attention sur Amos. « Voici un document que vous devez signer qui stipule que tout ce que votre fils a fait ou à donner à Harry resteront à lui et que vous ne pourrez pas contester. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il s'agit d'un contrat magique, vous ne pourrez donc pas le briser. »

Amos jeta à peine un regard au contrat. Il savait que Cédric n'avait donné à Harry ni l'argent de la famille, ni les objets précieux. Il lui avait probablement offert de simples bibelots pour lui montrer son affection. Saisissant une plume, il signa de son nom et scella le contrat d'une goutte de sang.

« Oh, que c'était bon. » rit Maugrey. « Je peux voir pourquoi tu as été envoyé à Serpentard. Tu es vraiment sournois. »

Severus et Bill examinèrent Maugrey, choqués. L'ex-Auror balafré tapota simplement son œil magique et pointa le plafond.

« Merde ! » murmura Bill. « Je n'ai pas pensé à son putain d'œil. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirai rien. J'aimerai beaucoup rencontrer le garçon. » sourit Maugrey.

« Cela peut se faire » Severus n'en revenait pas, comment avaient-ils pu ne pas penser à l'œil de Maugrey ?

Glissant la copie du contrat dans sa poche, Severus ne put s'empêcher de rire. Amos venait juste de signer un document qui annonçait qu'il abandonnait tous ses droits pour la garde de sa petite-fille.

.

* * *

.

Salut ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2016, pleins de bonheur, la santé et tous pleins de bonnes choses. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires. Je vous dis à samedi prochain, soit le 9/01. Bonne soirée les gens !


	7. Chapter 7

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 _Magnolita : Je crois qu'on tombe toute (et tous ! xD) de Severus après ce chapitre. Il est génial, n'est-ce pas ? Il me semble qu'on saura pourquoi Dumbledore veut garder Harry près de lui. Ce sera dans les prochains chapitres (je sais plus vraiment lequel mais je sais que c'est dans longtemps…) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture : )_

 _Geliah : Merci, mes meilleurs vœux à vous aussi. J'espère que la suite vous plaira et vous lirez beaucoup d'histoires merveilleuses. Cependant, pouvons-nous nous tutoyer ? Je m'en sortirai plus à l'aise mais libre à vous de le refuser. En tout cas, merci pour votre review et bonne lecture._

 _Slashy88 : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture : )_

 _Aki : Je suis ravie que ma traduction te plaise. Je te rejoins sur ce coup là, Maugrey est top dans cette fiction. Je sais que c'est dur d'attendre une semaine mais beaucoup d'auteur ne sont pas régulier et j'en connais qui poste un chapitre tous les deux mois ou tous les ans. Je pense qu'une semaine est un bon compromis : ni trop court (pour que j'ai le temps de vivre, de répondre aux reviews et écrire d'autres fictions), ni trop long (pour que les lecteurs se souviennent de ce qui se passe dans le chapitre précédent). Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Marie : Hey ! Bonne année aussi. Cependant, ce n'est pas_ _ **mon**_ _Severus, mais celui de misteereine, l'auteur de cette fiction. J'ai été déçu aussi qu'il ne le fasse pas plus souffrir mais tu verras qu'Amos en prendra pour son grade dans quelques chapitres. Les autres s'en prendront pleins la tête dans ce chapitre ! Tu verras pour les blessures d'Harry, je ne voudrais pas te spoiler ! x) Bonne lecture :)_

 _Ange : Severus n'est pas un Serpentard pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il a été génial sur ce coup là ! Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture._

 _Adenoide : Oui, c'est exactement ça. Très bien résumer. Merci pour ta review, bonne année et bonne lecture :)_

 _Ausyam80 : Ils forment tous une bonne équipe, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'Harry se remette bien. On est d'accord : Sirius a été totalement immonde et il est carrément égoïste. Je suis ravie que ma traduction te plaise, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture._

 _Elendil : Oooh oui, ce n'est que le début ! xD Tu verras ça dans ce chapitre et crois moi tu ne seras pas déçue ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. :)_

 _Mitub : Il est génial, n'est-ce pas ? Bonne année à toi aussi, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture._

 _Cathy : Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que tu aimeras le prochain tout autant. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

.

Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 7**

.

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Severus avait obtenu la garde d'Harry. Ce dernier était en constante amélioration et il pouvait maintenant se déplacer dans la chambre avec le soutien de quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait toujours pas s'éloigner de plus d'un mètre de Leora sans qu'ils n'en souffrent. Cela avait été assez gênant quand quelqu'un avait dû s'asseoir dans la salle de bain avec elle alors qu'il prenait sa douche. Il espérait qu'avec le temps, et plus elle grandirait, ils seraient capables d'augmenter la distance de séparation.

Harry avait dû subir quelques douloureuses procédures pour tenter de guérir toutes ses cicatrices et, lentement, elles commençaient à disparaître. Deux spécialistes de Sainte Mangouste étaient venus pour examiner son œil et son oreille. Puisque l'oreille avait été mordue et que la magie n'avait pas été utilisée pour l'arracher, ils avaient réussi à la faire repousser. Pour son œil, c'était un peu plus compliqué. Il n'y avait rien que le guérisseur puisse faire alors Severus avait fait des recherches lui-même et il avait fait une potion. Tous les jours, Harry devait souffrir en mettant des gouttes de la potion dans son œil puis il devait le recouvrir d'un patch. Severus espérait que la potion aiderait à régénérer les nerfs endommagés, puis il faudrait effectuer une greffe de la cornée version moldu pour qu'il puisse être en mesure de voir, du moins partiellement. Fred et George avaient ensorcelé son cache-œil pour le customiser avec différents dessins et motifs. Le favori de Severus était le blason de Serpentard.

Harry faisait des cauchemars épouvantables chaque nuit, il se réveillait en criant et en pleurant – ça lui arrivait de se réveiller plusieurs fois. Severus avait commencé à lui donner de très petites doses de potion de Sommeil-Sans-Rêves, parce qu'il avait peur qu'il devienne accro s'il lui en donnait beaucoup. Les jumeaux dormaient avec Harry tous les soirs, Leora en sécurité aux côtés de son père. Severus avait placé un sort protecteur autour d'elle pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne roule accidentellement sur elle. Harry aimait ne pas être seul et il désirait fortement avoir des contacts humains. Dès qu'il était laissé seul, Harry était pétrifié. Quelqu'un devait systématiquement rester avec lui ou il paniquait.

Quand Harry ne touchait pas sa petite fille, ses capacités empathiques l'accablaient. Il avait porté Leora pendant huit mois alors, maintenant, c'était comme s'il devait réapprendre à faire face à toutes les émotions. Son empathie avait, semble-t-il, augmenté alors qu'il était enfermé. Maintenant, il souffrait de migraines et il saignait du nez quand il ressentait des émotions trop fortes. Les jumeaux réussissaient à l'aider, dans une certaine mesure, puisqu'ils étaient des gardiens partiels. Dans ces cas-là, il pouvait toujours ressentir les émotions des gens mais plus aussi fortement, comme si elles étaient étouffées.

Tout le monde essayait toujours de voir Harry mais Severus avait été implacable. Harry savait qu'il allait devoir les rencontrer avant son départ et il avait préparé quelques mots pour chacun d'eux.

Avec l'aide des gobelins, ils avaient trouvé l'endroit idéal à Forks Washington, en Amérique. Ils voulaient trouver une petite ville avec un petit taux de population pour que ce soit plus facile pour l'empathie d'Harry et Forks correspondait parfaitement. Forks était également proche d'une grande ville sorcière – Seattle – mais assez loin de celle-ci pour qu'il ne soit pas reconnu dans la ville. Leur maison se trouvait près de l'océan, chose qu'Harry avait toujours rêvé de voir. Les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais emmené à la plage quand ils y allaient, le laissant toujours avec Figg. Bill avait obtenu un emploi à la banque de Gringotts à Seattle et Harry avait essayé de parler aux jumeaux pour les convaincre d'accepter son argent, pour qu'ils puissent ouvrir leur propre magasin de farces et attrapes. Severus resterait avec Harry constamment mais il ferait ce qu'il aimait : des potions. Dès qu'Harry se sentirait prêt, Severus et Bill commenceraient son institution à la maison.

Harry ne pouvait pas croire à quel point sa vie allait changer, il était surtout excité par le déménagement. Son plus gros problème restait la douleur qu'il ressentait : la douleur physique et émotionnelle de ne pas être avec son âme sœur. Il n'était pas supposé survivre à la mort de Cédric, les âmes sœurs mourraient quelques jours après l'autre et, maintenant, il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. Vivre sans son autre moitié était extrêmement douloureux. Parfois, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, sans aucun avertissement. Même s'il avait Leora, il se sentait désespérément vide, creux. Sa magie appelait constamment Cédric et le cherchait partout. Quand elle ne le trouvait pas, cela lui faisait mal. Il savait qu'il devait rester fort pour sa petite fille, mais il y avait des fois où il ne voulait que s'endormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Après beaucoup de grognements, Maugrey avait accepté de remettre une lettre de sa part à Fen et Bella, toujours à Azkaban. Il voulait qu'ils sachent que lui et Leora partaient pour l'Amérique et il leur racontait tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis sa sortie.

Harry baignait Leora et, pour un bébé d'une semaine, elle aimait beaucoup l'eau. Il n'était pas encore assez fort pour se tenir debout pendant son bain alors il s'était assis dans un fauteuil. La première fois qu'il l'avait baignée, il avait eu tellement peur de la laisser tomber. Elle était un bon bébé, ne pleurant presque jamais. Évidemment, elle était gâtée par tout le monde et elle avait eu tout ce dont elle avait besoin avant qu'elle ne pleure pour l'avoir. Fred et George avaient été nommés « parrains », un devoir qu'ils prenaient très au sérieux.

Demain, ils partaient pour l'Amérique et Harry avait l'impression que ce ne serait jamais assez tôt. Il avait demandé à Severus de rassembler tout le monde pour qu'il puisse les voir une dernière fois, pour qu'il leur dise tout ce qu'il pensait d'eux. Il savait que cela allait être dur de revoir toutes les personnes qui l'avaient trahi, mais il devait le faire. Le plus dur serait de revoir Sirius et Remus. Ils lui manquaient et il les aimait tellement tous les deux mais ils lui avaient tourné le dos. Jamais il ne pourrait leur refaire confiance, ni leur pardonner.

Les jumeaux pensaient qu'il était fou, mais il avait demandé à ce que les Diggory soient là le lendemain. Il avait besoin de regarder l'homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal et surtout, il avait besoin de lui prouver qu'il ne l'avait pas brisé. Il espérait qu'en le confrontant, il serait en mesure de laisser ses cauchemars derrière lui, pour mieux recommencer sa vie à Forks. Severus approuvait sa décision, comprenant ce qu'Harry avait besoin de faire.

Harry n'avait rien contre Mme Diggory. Pendant le procès, elle n'avait pas une seule fois crié sur lui ou ne l'avait maudit. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit de méchant, elle était simplement restée assise en pleurant. Cédric aimait sa mère de tout son cœur. Harry avait été content d'apprendre qu'elle avait demandé le divorce après avoir entendu ce que son mari lui avait fait.

Tout était déjà emballé et ils pourraient partir dès que la grande réunion serait terminée. Une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés à Forks, ils devraient aller faire les magasins pour acheter des meubles et puis Harry avait vraiment besoin de vêtements.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Sirius faisait la gueule, son filleul partait aujourd'hui. Il avait essayé de trouver la destination de leur départ mais il n'avait rien pu tirer d'eux. Même Maugrey, qui savait où ils allaient, ne lui avait rien dit. Il voulait simplement avoir une chance de demander pardon. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ne plus jamais revoir Harry. Ne sachant pas comment il allait.

Tout le monde était actuellement assis autour de la table, attendant qu'Harry face son apparition. Molly avait pleuré toute la journée parce que non seulement elle allait perdre Harry mais également trois de ses fils. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harry n'ait pas cherché à les revoir avant aujourd'hui. Ils méritaient d'avoir une chance de s'expliquer avec lui.

Ron était de mauvaise humeur, comme il l'était depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé l'innocence d'Harry. Harry était son meilleur ami, il aurait dû partir avec lui et non pas avec les jumeaux et Bill. Il savait qu'il avait foiré, qu'il avait dit des choses horribles sur Harry pendant son procès et dans les journaux. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment voulu, il avait été pris dans la frénésie de l'après-procès et il avait apprécié l'attention qu'il recevait.

Tout le monde était tourné vers la porte quand Bill entra. « Harry arrivera dans quelques minutes. Rappelez-vous qu'il vous a donné une chance de lui parler. Il aurait pu juste partir sans un regard en arrière. En réalité, j'ai essayé de le convaincre de faire exactement cela. Laissez-le dire ce qu'il a à vous annoncer, vous le lui devez. » Bill fit glisser son regard sur toute la pièce et essaya au mieux de ne pas se moquer d'eux. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, comment pouvaient-ils s'attendre à ce qu'Harry les pardonne ? Il était dégouté d'eux tous, même de sa propre famille.

Un sanglot éclata quand Harry entra dans la pièce, soutenu par Severus. Descendre toutes les marches lui avait pris beaucoup d'énergie. Il tenait contre sa poitrine la petite Leora, sous un sort de camouflage. Severus avait ajouté un sort de silence sur elle, de sorte que personne ne pourrait l'entendre si elle se réveillait et elle ne les entendrait pas parler. Les jumeaux arrivèrent juste derrière eux.

Sirius dut ravaler un sanglot, son filleul paraissait tellement mal. Il ne lui restait rien à part la peau et les os et il avait l'air pire que lui après son évasion. Sa peau était aussi blanche qu'un fantôme et elle était recouverte de multiples cicatrices et contusions. Il portait un cache œil vert émeraude sur son œil aveugle. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des épaules et il les avait attachés avec un ruban. En le voyant, Sirius voulu attraper Amos par-dessus la table et l'écarteler.

« Chiot ! » murmura Sirius. Il voulait courir vers Harry, le prendre dans ses bras et lui demander pardon.

Les yeux d'Harry pivotèrent vers son ancien parrain. Le voir lui fit plus mal qu'il ne l'avait tout d'abord imaginé. Il pouvait facilement dire que Sirius avait pleuré, ses yeux étaient gonflés et injectés de sang. Contre sa volonté, Harry sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Sirius voulut se lever mais Remus lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers le bas, secouant la tête. « S'il te plaît chiot, ne pars pas. Nous sommes tellement désolés. » Les larmes commencèrent à tomber des yeux gris.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, essayant d'étouffer un sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge. « Tu m'as blessé, Siri. » murmura Harry. « Tu étais ma seule famille, tu étais censé croire en moi. »

« Je sais, chiot, j'aurais dû. J'ai été si incroyablement stupide. J'ai passé ma vie à lutter contre mon nom de famille et les ténèbres alors quand la preuve a été présentée, je l'ai crue… » Le cœur de Sirius se brisa.

« Quelle preuve ? Quelle preuve démontrait que j'avais tué Ced… » Harry bégaya sur le prénom de son mari. « …Cédric ? Se faufiler hors du dortoir la nuit signifie-t-il que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais ? Combien de fois les maraudeurs se sont promenés furtivement la nuit ? Cela signifiait-il que vous étiez méchants ? Je ne savais pas qu'apprendre et avoir de meilleures notes voulaient dire qu'on était mauvais. Si tel était le cas, alors Hermione serait la prochaine Voldemort. Évidemment, refuser d'aller au Terrier pour Noël veut automatiquement dire que je suis maléfique. Et bien sûr, il y a eu le changement de ma magie. Est-ce que vous m'avez demandé des explications ? Directeur, vous vous doutiez que j'étais un empathe. Est-ce que ça ne change pas la magie des personnes quand ils grandissent et que leur capacité devient plus forte ? »

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire Harry ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui, vous pouvez me laisser seul et ne pas me chercher. » Harry ne se sentit pas mal quand elle commença à pleurer. Elle avait été celle qui se plaignait de ses nouvelles notes parce qu'il la battait dans la plupart des matières. « Tu t'es assise sur le siège des témoins lors de mon procès et tu as dit que je devais devenir mauvais parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que je puisse être plus intelligent que toi. »

Hermione se couvrit le visage de honte. Elle avait dit des choses horribles ce jour-là, et autant elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais elle était jalouse. Harry l'avait battu dans toutes les classes. Elle avait toujours été la plus intelligente, elle était celle vers qui ils se tournaient pour avoir de l'aide. Il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour expliquer pourquoi tout d'un coup Harry faisait mieux qu'elle.

« Tu étais mon amie la plus proche Hermione. Quand Ron m'a tourné le dos après la cérémonie d'ouverture du Tournoi, tu es restée à mes côtés. Hermione, tu m'as dénoncé à cause de ta jalousie mesquine. Tu m'as dénoncé parce que tu étais jalouse que je sois plus intelligent que toi. »

Harry regarda Ron. « Ron, tu étais mon frère. Oui, tu m'as tourné le dos quand mon nom est sorti de la coupe mais tu es finalement revenu vers moi après la première épreuve. Oui, j'ai été blessé quand tu as fait cela, mais je sais que même les frères et sœurs ont des querelles donc je t'ai pardonné, heureux de te revoir. Tu as été le plus meurtrier pendant le procès. Au moins la moitié de ce que tu as dit était de la pure connerie. J'espère que tu pourras te regarder dans une glace, sachant que tu m'as envoyé à Azkaban pour quinze minutes de gloire. »

Ron ne pouvait pas regarder Harry dans les yeux. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Il avait été dans l'ombre d'Harry pendant si longtemps. Il avait baigné dans l'attention après le tournoi mais dès que les choses s'étaient tassées, il avait été oublié.

« Mme Weasley, vous avez été la mère que je n'ai jamais eu et que j'ai espéré. J'étais tellement jaloux de Ron parce qu'il avait une mère incroyable qui l'aimait. Je vous ai aimée et j'ai adoré le Terrier dès la première fois que j'y ai mis les pieds. J'ai souvent imaginé ce que ça ferait d'être élevé par vous et par Mr Weasley, entouré par tant de frères, et une sœur. » Harry baissa les yeux de Mme Weasley et replaça subtilement Leora contre son torse. « Vous m'avez craché au visage. Vous m'avez dit que je vous dégoutais, que vous ne m'aviez jamais vu comme un fils. Vous espériez me voir pourrir à Azkaban et que je passe le reste de l'éternité en enfer. »

Mme Weasley enfouit son visage dans le coup de Mr Weasley, en sanglotant. Comment avait-elle pu dire à Harry toutes ces choses horribles ?

Harry regarda les parents Weasley, les parents qu'il aurait tellement voulu avoir, avant. « Mr Weasley, vous ne m'avez jamais insulté mais vous ne vous êtes pas non plus levé pour moi. Qu'auriez-vous fait si un de vos fils s'était trouvé à ma place ? »

Harry observa toute la salle tout en essayant de ne pas regarder vers les Diggory. Il restait encore quelques personnes à qui il voulait parler avant d'en finir avec eux. Il essaya de ne pas faire attention à _sa_ présence.

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore. Un homme qu'il avait admiré, qu'il avait aimé comme un grand-père. Un homme qui, il l'avait pensé, ferait tout pour aider un de ses élèves en difficulté. « Dumbledore, est-ce que j'ai déjà fait quelque chose qui aurait pu vous faire croire que je pouvais tuer un autre élève ? J'ai risqué ma vie en première et en deuxième année pour sauver l'école et ses étudiants. Pendant ma troisième année, j'ai risqué ma vie pour sauver Sirius. Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas battu pour moi ? Vous n'avez même pas essayé de découvrir la vérité. Comme vous l'avez fait avec Sirius, vous avez supposé le pire et vous m'avez emprisonné. Vous saviez ce qui se passerait pour moi, un être empathique, à Azkaban. Vous saviez comment je réagissais à la présence des Détraqueurs. Vous saviez aussi qu'en tant qu'empathe, je ne pouvais pas commettre de meurtre. Et pourtant, vous n'avez pas essayé de découvrir la vérité. Il n'y avait aucune véritable preuve qui me désignait comme le meurtrier de Cédric. » Harry baissa la tête. « Je vous considérais comme mon grand-père, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour vous. »

Le scintillement mourut dans les yeux du vieil homme et il se sentit cent fois plus âgé. Il avait prévu de convaincre Harry de rester ici, de revenir à Poudlard, sa première maison. Maintenant, il pouvait voir que rien ne fonctionnerait. Harry allait partir et il ne reviendrait jamais. Une larme glissa sur son visage et tomba dans sa barbe.

Finalement, Harry se tourna vers les deux hommes qu'il aimait le plus. Sirius avait été une figure paternelle et Remus se rapprochait le plus d'un oncle pour lui. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait réussi à retenir ses larmes.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà tenté de t'arracher une partie de ton noyau magique ? » demanda-t-il à Sirius. En le voyant secouer la tête, il poursuivit. « Eh bien voilà ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu as rompu notre lien. » Sirius devint encore plus pâle. « Je t'ai aimé… Je t'aime toujours. Tu aurais dû croire en moi de façon inconditionnelle. Tu aurais dû me donner une chance. Ne t'ai-je pas donné une chance, moi ? Tu avais été accusé d'avoir donné à Voldemort l'adresse de mes parents, mais je t'ai laissé la chance de t'expliquer. La douleur était si atroce quand tu as rompu notre lien que j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. »

Sirius ignora Remus et se leva, s'approchant rapidement d'Harry. Il se figea quand Harry se rapprocha de Severus en quête de protection et de réconfort. George se plaça devant lui, l'empêchant de se rapprocher d'Harry. « S'il te plaît, chiot, s'il te plaît pardonnes-moi. Je t'aime tellement, s'il te plait. »

« Tu sais où ils m'ont mis, Siri ? Ils pensaient que ce serait drôle de m'enfermer dans ton ancienne cellule. »

« Non ! » hurla Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son filleul de quatorze ans ait été placé dans la cellule où il avait pourri pendant si longtemps. « Merlin, Harry, donne-moi une autre chance, s'il te plaît. »

« Je… je ne peux pas » sanglota Harry. « Je ne serai plus jamais capable de te faire confiance. »

Sirius s'approcha à nouveau d'Harry mais il fut arrêté par un coup de baguette sur son visage. Suivant le bras, il fut choqué de constater qu'il appartenait à Maugrey. « Ça suffit, Black. Tu as pu t'expliquer, maintenant retourne t'asseoir. » Sirius voulut protester mais en voyant le regard brisé d'Harry, il hocha la tête et se rassit.

Harry prit quelques minutes pour se calmer. Se confronter à Sirius faisait beaucoup plus mal qu'il ne l'avait initialement pensé. « Remus, ce n'était pas la première fois que tu m'abandonnais, hm ? »

Remus pâlit à l'accusation d'Harry, puis plus encore quand il comprit ce que cela signifiait. « Harry ! »

« J'étais supposé être ton louveteau, j'étais censé faire partie de ta meute. Pas une seule fois tu n'es venu voir comment j'allais en grandissant. Pas une seule fois tu n'es venu voir si j'étais heureux. Si tu avais pensé à ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu à moi, si tu étais venu vérifier comment j'allais, tu aurais vu que j'étais victime d'abus. »

Tout le monde retint son souffle dans la salle. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu dire qu'Harry avait été abusé. Ils pensaient tous qu'Harry avait été aimé par sa famille. Remus avait l'impression qu'il allait être malade. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

« Tu aurais vu que j'étais gardé enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier. Tu aurais vu les contusions et les marques de fouet sur ma peau. Tu aurais vu un petit garçon affamé et effrayé qui désespérait d'obtenir n'importe quel type d'affection. Je comprends que tu allais mal, tu venais de prendre tous tes amis mais bon sang, moi aussi. Je n'étais qu'un bébé et non seulement je venais de perdre mes parents mais j'avais aussi perdu mes oncles. »

Remus se prit la tête entre les mains, ses épaules secouées par des sanglots.

Harry ignora sa douleur et continua. « Alors une fois de plus quand j'ai eu besoin de toi, tu m'as tourné le dos. Tu ne m'as pas blessé autant que Sirius mais tu m'as fait mal quand même. Tu aurais dû savoir que j'étais innocent, comme tu aurais dû savoir que Sirius était innocent. Tu n'apprends rien de tes erreurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tout le monde était assis silencieusement, abasourdi. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry se tourna vers les Diggory. « Votre fils m'a sauvé. Il m'a trouvé quelques minutes avant que je ne me suicide. » L'explosion fut immédiate après cette révélation mais Harry leva la main pour les faire taire. « Je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être un empathe. Je sentais les émotions de tout le monde : la peur, la douleur, le bonheur, la colère, la solitude… tout. Il n'y avait pas une seconde dans la journée où je pouvais y échapper et cela augmentait de plus en plus en intensité. »

Harry eut un petit sourire triste. « Puis Cédric m'a trouvé. Il a tendu la main et dès que nous avons été en contact, tout s'est arrêté. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un interrupteur. Je ne ressentais plus aucune émotion. C'était le meilleur, le plus incroyable des sentiments ou plutôt le plus incroyable des non-sentiments. » Harry avait le regard lointain, se souvenant de sa première rencontre avec Cédric.

Mme Diggory était assise à l'extrémité opposée de la table où son bientôt-ex-mari était installé. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer depuis qu'Harry avait passé la porte. La preuve de la folie de son mari se tenait en face d'elle. Le mari de son fils ne pouvait même pas se tenir debout sans l'aide du professeur Snape. Elle pouvait voir les cicatrices et les contusions qui courraient sur sa peau. S'il paraissait encore mal en point maintenant, à quoi ressemblait-il quand il avait été libéré d'Azkaban ? Elle voulait tellement se lever et prendre ce petit garçon dans ses bras. Elle voulait lui demander pardon pour ne pas avoir su ce que son mari lui faisait. Elle était au courant qu'il allait régulièrement à Azkaban mais elle pensait qu'il y allait juste pour se moquer d'Harry, peut-être même pour l'insulter verbalement. Elle ne savait pas qu'il s'était permis des contacts physiques avec le garçon.

« Au début » poursuivit Harry, « Nous nous rejoignions une ou deux fois par semaine et Cédric me tenait dans ses bras, me protégeant des émotions des autres. Ça ne fut pas long pour que les choses progressent à partir de là. Cédric était la personne la plus gentille et la plus douce. Il m'a aidé à supporter l'abus de mes relatifs. J'étais terrifié à l'idée d'être touché mais il m'a appris que le toucher pouvait être agréable. »

Harry trouva finalement le courage de regarder Amos dans les yeux. « Cédric ne jurait que par vous, il voulait être comme vous. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu vous ressembler. Il n'aurait jamais pu blesser quelqu'un comme vous m'avez blessé. Il n'aurait jamais pu haïr comme vous m'avez détesté. Il n'aurait jamais pu abuser d'une autre personne alors qu'elle gisait là, saignant et pleurant. »

Amos secoua la tête, assis dans son fauteuil. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait fait. Il était pire qu'un monstre.

« Cédric ne reconnaîtrait pas l'homme que vous êtes devenu. L'homme qui pouvait fouetter un garçon de quatorze ans alors qu'il est attaché au sol. L'homme qui pouvait utiliser ses poings et ses pieds jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse. L'homme qui me ranimait de la bienfaisante inconscience simplement pour pouvoir tout recommencer depuis le début. L'homme qui a pris un couteau pour inscrire des mots dans ma chair. L'homme qui a versé quelque chose dans mon œil pour me rendre aveugle. L'homme qui me maintenait et qui forçait un passage en moi tout en m'arrachant une partie de mon oreille avec ses dents. Est-ce que cela ressemble à l'homme dont le fils serait fier ? Est-ce le type d'homme que vous auriez voulu que votre fils devienne ? »

Amos était maintenant en train de pleurer. Il ne pourrait jamais être à la même hauteur que le mari de son fils. Il ne méritait pas d'aller à Azkaban. Son fils ne pourrait même pas le regarder dans les yeux.

En regardant autour de lui, Harry remarqua que tout le monde pleurait et qu'ils étaient pâles. « Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir souffert. » dit-il doucement.

« Harry en êtes-vous sûr ? » demanda Severus.

Harry lui sourit. « Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir perdu Cédric. Je ne suis pas le seul qui était assis dans cette salle d'audience alors que vous m'insultiez. Je ne suis pas le seul que vous avez envoyé à Azkaban, ce jour-là. »

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Dumbledore, confus.

Harry ignora la remarque du directeur. Une fois de plus, il regarda Amos Diggory. « Je suis pas le seul que vous avez battu et je ne suis pas le seul à avoir souffert entre vos mains. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il agita la main, brisant le sortilège qui entourait Leora. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir son visage, simplement une petite couverture rose et une petite main qui en sortait.

La cuisine plongea dans le chaos. Tout le monde hurlait et posait des questions en même temps. Maugrey leva sa baguette et tira, déclenchant un « boom » fort qui fit taire tout le monde.

Harry regarda son petit miracle et sourit. « Deux jours avant la dernière épreuve, nous avons découvert que j'étais enceint. Ced était si heureux de savoir qu'il allait être papa. Il avait prévu de vous parler de nous et d'elle après la dernière épreuve. »

Mme Diggory se leva, sur le point d'hyperventiler. « S'il vous plaît… S'il vous plaît Harry. Puis-je voir la fille de Cédric ? S'il vous plaît, je vous en prie. »

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblante et les larmes aux bords des yeux, Harry acquiesça. « Vous, seulement vous. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Mr Diggory se lever. « Pas vous ! » grogna-t-il. « Vous ne vous approcherez pas de ma fille. Elle aurait pu mourir à cause de vous. Toutes ces fois où vous m'avez battu et où vous m'avez violé, elle était à l'intérieur de moi. Vous m'avez brisé les côtes un nombre incalculable de fois et elle dormait là, juste sous elles. Je ne vous autoriserai jamais à la voir. Vous ne verrez jamais le visage que Cédric a créé. Vous n'entendrez jamais votre petite-fille vous appeler « papy ». »

« Je… J'ai des droits » s'étrangla Amos. « Tu ne peux pas me garder loin d'elle. Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour élever correctement un enfant. Tu ne peux pas tenir debout tout seul et c'est impossible que tu sois sorti d'Azkaban sans être mentalement instable. Je vais en obtenir la garde. Je ferai tout ce que je devrai pour obtenir l'enfant de Cédric. »

Maugrey éclata de rire. « Vous avez signé le renoncement à vos droits filiaux sur un contrat magique. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire. Qui donnerait la garde d'une petite fille à un violeur d'enfant ? »

Amos trébucha et s'écroula contre le mur, glissant jusqu'en bas. Merlin, il avait raison. Il avait signé le contrat, il n'y avait plus rien qu'il puisse faire. « Vous… vous m'avez trompé. »

« Ce que vous avez fait à Harry était bien pire. » ricana Severus.

« Harry, s'il te plaît, puis-je la voir ? » Même si Mme Diggory pleurait, on pouvait voir l'espoir dans ses yeux.

Harry hocha la tête. Avec le cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine, Mme Diggory s'approcha d'Harry. Quand elle fut assez proche, Harry bougea le coin de la couverture. Un bruit déchirant sortit de la gorge de Mme Diggory quand elle put poser ses yeux sur sa petite fille. Elle se serait effondrée si Bill ne l'avait pas retenue.

Mme Diggory tendit la main mais s'arrêta juste avant de toucher le bébé. « Puis-je ? » Harry acquiesça et elle tendit la main jusqu'à toucher la main du bébé. « Elle est si belle. Elle a tellement de Cédric en elle. Quel est son nom ? »

« Leora… Leora Kalila Potter » dit doucement Harry.

« Un si beau nom » soupira Mme Diggory. « S'il vous plaît, si ce n'est pas trop en demander, pourriez-vous m'envoyer des photos ? » Mme Diggory pleurait maintenant de manière presque incontrôlable. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse lui répondre, Leora ouvrit les yeux. Mme Diggory haleta avant que sa main ne vienne couvrir sa bouche.

Sirius se jeta sur ses pieds, désireux de voir ce qui n'allait pas, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire trois pas en avant, Maugrey l'arrêta. Sirius désespérait de voir le bébé. Il ne pouvait croire que son chiot avait eu une fille.

« Ses yeux… ses yeux sont étonnants. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. » proclama Mme Diggory.

Une nouvelle fois la cuisine éclata en demande. Tout le monde voulait voir le bébé, exigeant de savoir ce qu'il y avait de si spécial avec ses yeux.

Harry recouvrit rapidement Leora avant de la ramener contre sa poitrine. « Cédric aurait voulu que vous sachiez pour sa fille. Si vous me jurez que vous ne révélerez jamais notre emplacement ou que vous ne montrerez pas sa photo autour de vous alors, dès que nous serons installés, je vous donnerais notre adresse. »

Mme Diggory ne pouvait pas le croire. Après tout ce que son mari lui avait fait subir, il allait quand même lui permettre de faire partie de la vie de sa petite-fille. Elle allait pouvoir avoir la chance de voir la fille de Cédric grandir. « D'accord. Je le ferai… je ferai tout ce que vous me demandez si en échange je peux la connaître. »

Harry lui sourit. « Je vous enverrai un hibou quand je serai prêt, je vous le promets. Elle pourrait avoir besoin d'une femme à ses côtés. Elle va être vivre coincée avec cinq gars et des visites régulières de papy Maugrey. »

Le vieil homme commença à rire. « Quelqu'un doit effrayer les garçons dès maintenant et il n'y a pas plus effrayant que moi. »

« Chiot, s'il te plaît, est-ce que je peux voir ta fille ? » plaida désespérément Sirius. Tout le monde commença à supplier pour voir l'enfant miracle.

Harry se tourna vers Severus en sanglotant en voyant le regard de Sirius. « S'il vous plaît, je veux partir. Je suis prêt, s'il vous plait, emmenez-moi loin d'ici. »

Severus enroula son bras autour d'Harry et le mena hors de la pièce. Ils pouvaient entendre les cris de Sirius, les suppliant de ne pas partir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans la cheminée.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Harry est enfin parti, direction Forks et sa nouvelle vie. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)

Le prochain chapitre arrivera samedi prochain, soit le **16/01** et on y verra une certaine vampire blonde :)

Passez une bonne journée et une bonne semaine les gens.


	8. Chapter 8

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 _Magnolita : Bill et Severus seront vraiment un couple secondaire mais, j'avoue qu'ils seront mignons ensembles. Ah bon ? Tu les vois comme ça Sirius et Remus ? J'ai été surprise de ta description (même si dans cette fiction, je suis tout à fait d'accord… mais dans le canon, je trouve pas…).Effectivement, ça fait du bien qu'Harry règle ses comptes. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture :)_

 _Luna : voici la suite ! Et je poste tous les samedis donc voilà ! Bonne lecture :)_

 _Aussidagility : J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture :)_

 _Aki : Merci à toi pour ta review qui m'encourage beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ) PS : Oooh je comprends mieux mais j'ai eu tellement de review dans mes fictions précédentes pour me dire que je pourrais poster plus que ça (limite, si je devais les écouter, j'aurai dû poster un chapitre par jour… J'aurai plus de vie… ^^') que je pensais que c'était un petit reproche (et je ne t'en aurais pas voulu, j'aurai accepté parce que je sais que c'est parfois frustrant de ne pas avoir la suite avant une semaine. Du coup, je te remercie encore une fois x)_

 _Marie : C'était un beau geste d'Harry vers Mme Diggory, n'est-ce pas ? Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)_

 _Guest : Wow, merci pour tes compliments. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)_

 _Ausyam80 : Ils sont totalement idiots et indéniablement fous, on est d'accord. Et ils ne vont pas s'arrêter là, tu peux me croire. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Elendil : Avant que Mme Diggory fasse partie de la vie de sa petite-fille, il faut qu'Harry s'installe et crois-moi, ça va prendre du temps avec tout ce qui l'attend à Forks ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira, surtout la rencontre entre Rosalie et Harry et bonne lecture :)_

 _Cathy : Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu et j'espère que celui qui va être posté te plaira tout autant :) Merci et bonne lecture :)_

.

Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 8**

.

Harry serait tombé en sortant de la cheminée de Gringotts si Severus n'avait pas maintenu un bras fort autour de lui. Rapidement, il donna Leora au maître des potions puis tomba à genoux en pleurs. Il ne pleurait pas parce qu'il quittait les gens qu'il avait autrefois considérés comme sa famille, mais parce qu'il avait finalement la chance de faire le deuil de leur trahison. Après le procès, il avait été trop engourdi pour ressentir quoi que ce soit, puis il y avait eu Amos et les Détraqueurs, il n'avait jamais eu la chance de faire face à tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Merde, il n'avait même jamais eu le temps de faire le deuil de son mari.

Même en essayant de toutes ses forces, Harry n'arrivait pas à engloutir assez d'air pour remplis ses poumons. A travers l'obscurité, il pouvait à peine faire ce que le professeur Snape lui disait de faire : se détendre et prendre de profondes inspirations. Après de nombreuses tentatives, Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à recevoir l'oxygène dont il avait besoin. Alors qu'il allait tomber au sol, il sentit des bras l'étreindre et quelque chose de froid fut pressé contre ses lèvres. Sentant un liquide envahir sa bouche, il avala instinctivement.

Severus tendit Leora à Maugrey et attrapa Harry avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol. Il avait tout tenté mais il ne pouvait pas parler au garçon quand il avait une attaque de panique. Il pouvait entendre le bébé hurler : c'était la première fois qu'elle criait vraiment. Malheureusement, il devait l'ignorer pour prendre soin d'Harry. Saisissant un flacon de sommeil sans rêve, il força la bouche d'Harry à s'ouvrir pour ensuite y verser le liquide. Il fut soulagé quand Harry avala la potion et qu'il s'endormit. Il avait aussi remarqué que le bébé avait cessé de pleurer.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » demanda Severus, en regardant Maugrey.

« Ouais, elle semble aller bien. Elle réagissait simplement à l'attaque de panique du garçon. Dès qu'il s'est endormi, elle s'est arrêtée. » grogna Maugrey. C'était un lien vraiment incroyable qui reliait le garçon à sa fille.

Severus regarda autour de lui et remarqua un gobelin assit derrière un bureau. Bill avait tout mis en place afin qu'ils puissent utiliser le réseau de cheminette de Gringotts avant de rejoindre leur nouvelle maison à Forks. Ils avaient décidée de s'arrêter ici en premier pour ne pas être suivis. Les gobelins avaient relié la cheminée de leur nouvelle maison au réseau pour une somme modique.

En se levant, le gobelin remit plusieurs clés à Bill. « Votre maison et votre voiture » grogna-t-il avant de se rasseoir.

« Umm, voiture ? Est-ce quelqu'un sait conduire une voiture moldue ici ? » demanda George. Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà volé la voiture volante de son père mais c'était totalement différent de conduire sur une route, avec d'autres voitures.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, petit frère. Severus et moi savons comment conduire les voitures moldues » ricana Bill.

Severus se leva, Harry dans les bras. Il se tourna vers Maugrey qui tenait toujours Leora. « Mettez-la sur sa poitrine et collez-les avec un sort de glu. Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser la cheminette sans elle. Je ne sais pas quelles seraient les conséquences pour eux d'être séparés sur une si longue distance. »

Maugrey grogna en faisant ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Après avoir pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette et en inclinant la tête vers le gobelin, Severus jeta la poudre dans la cheminée et disparut dans leur nouvelle maison.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Edward était assis au piano en train de jouer la berceuse de Bella. Il était tellement heureux qu'elle ait finalement accepté de l'épouser. Bella était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Elle était timide, gentille, compatissante et magnifique. Que pouvait-il vouloir de plus ? Alors, pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression que quelque chose manquait ? Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il regardait ses yeux il était déçu de voir des yeux bruns et non vert émeraude ? Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec des yeux si semblables à des joyaux. Quelque chose le tracassait.

Alice soupira en voyant Edward se lever et courir vers la porte. Elle savait où il allait et où il resterait jusqu'à demain. Elle savait aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose qui l'ennuyait. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon qui fixait le piano blanc maintenant vide, visiblement confus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jaz ? Qu'as-tu ressenti ? » demanda Alice.

« Je n'en suis pas très sûr, as-tu eu de nouvelles visions le concernant ? Est-ce qu'il va toujours se marier avec Bella ? » Jasper n'arrivait pas à comprendre les émotions qu'il recevait d'Edward, c'était tellement contradictoire. Il pouvait être heureux, soulagé puis triste, seul et déçu.

« Rien de nouveau, il se marie toujours avec Bella. Mais tu sais comment mes visions sont subjectives et à quel point elles peuvent changer. » Alice essaya de nouveau d'apercevoir l'avenir d'Edward mais tout ce qu'elle vit ce fut son mariage avec Bella.

« Penses-tu qu'il ne veuille plus l'épouser ? » Alice aimait tellement Bella, elle avait vraiment hâte de l'avoir comme sœur, qu'elle fasse officiellement partie de la famille Cullen.

« Non… Je ne sais pas. Tout est tellement confus. Je suppose que nous devrions tout simplement attendre et voir. » Jasper se leva et s'approcha de sa compagne. Il attrapa sa main et la tira sur ses pieds puis il la prit dans ses bras.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Severus sortit gracieusement de la cheminée avec Harry et Leora endormis dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à croire le soulagement qu'il ressentait à être loin de tout le monde. Se dégageant du chemin, il fît de la place pour les trois Weasley et pour Maugrey.

En regardant autour de lui, il fut très impressionné par l'endroit. La maison avait deux étages, huit chambres, huit salles de bain. Elle se trouvait à environ six kilomètres de la mer, dans Forks mais assez près de la réserve indienne de la Push. La maison neuve était située dans les bois, loin des autres voisins.

Severus déposa doucement Harry sur le canapé et sourit quand il vit les bras d'Harry s'enrouler automatiquement autour de sa fille alors qu'il dormait encore.

« Wow, cet endroit est… » commença Fred.

« Génial ! » termina George.

« Allez voir le reste de la maison et choisissez vos chambres au premier étage. Il y a cinq chambres et chacune d'elle a une salle de bain attenante. La chambre qui est reliée à une pièce plus petite est pour Harry et Leora » commanda Severus.

« Nous allons choisir une chambre, mais vous savez qu'Harry voudra dormir avec nous. » rit Fred. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de dormir avec Harry. Il savait qu'Harry avait besoin d'eux pour se sentir en sécurité. Il pouvait encore se rappeler la peur du première année à chaque fois que quelqu'un se rapprochait trop de lui. George et lui avaient pris sur eux pour le toucher gentiment et pour se rapprocher d'Harry à son rythme, essayant de le réconforter avec des gestes rassurants.

« Qui a-t-il au deuxième étage ? » demanda George

« La salle d'entrainement prend tout l'étage. Elle est équipée d'objets moldus et sorciers. Il y a aussi deux chambres d'amis avec une salle de bain commune et une bibliothèque. Au rez-de-chaussée, on retrouve la cuisine, le salon, la salle à manger, une salle de jeux, deux salles de bains et une grande véranda à l'arrière. Il y a également un laboratoire de potion au sous-sol mais vous n'avez pas le droit de l'utiliser sans vous être entrainés devant moi d'abord. Vous avez tous les deux peut-être eu des O en potions mais je préférerais vraiment que vous ne fassiez pas exploser la maison. »

« Cet endroit est génial, j'ai trop hâte d'explorer l'extérieur ». Fred regarda par la fenêtre et siffla. « C'est comme vivre dans la Forêt Interdite. Pensez-vous qu'il y a des créatures magiques ? »

« Je te déconseille d'y aller sans baguette, mon garçon. Vigilance constante ! » aboya Maugrey.

« Alors, lequel d'entre nous va faire la cuisine ? » Tout le monde regarda attentivement les autres.

« Je peux le faire » dit doucement Harry en s'asseyant avec une Leora toujours endormie dans les bras. Il regarda Severus. « Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir craqué comme ça. »

« Mr Potter, vous avez le droit de craquer après tout ce qu'ils vous ont fait. Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous sommes arrivés dans notre nouvelle maison. C'est un nouveau départ pour nous tous et une vraie chance pour repartir de zéro. Ne les laissez pas ruiner tout cela. » Severus s'approcha et reprit le petit bébé dans ses bras. « Maintenant, vous avez dit quelque chose à propos de cuisiner. Nous avions trop peur de manger la cuisine de Molly aujourd'hui, on s'attendait à ce qu'elle mette quelque chose de mauvais dedans. Je ne peux parler que pour moi, mais je meurs de faim. » Il était actuellement neuf heures à Forks et ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre à dix-sept heures. A part quelques collations légères, ils n'avaient rien mangé de toute la journée.

« Y a-t-il de la nourriture ici ? » demanda Harry, tremblant. Il se sentait toujours très faible mais savoir qu'il était loin de Square Grimmaurd et du monde sorcier le faisait se sentir mieux, comme si un poids s'était enlevé de sa poitrine.

« Oui, j'imagine que des aliments pourraient nous aider. Bill est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de courir à l'épicerie pour acheter le nécessaire ? » demanda Severus.

Harry se mit à rire. « Sans offense Bill mais est-ce que tu sais ce que tu dois acheter ? »

« Ummm, pas vraiment. En Egypte, je mangeais la nourriture mis à disposition dans des tentes sur les sites de fouilles et sinon, j'avais ce que maman me préparait dans des packs qui se préservaient. » déclara Bill, l'air penaud.

« Nous allons venir avec toi, Leora et moi. Je faisais tout le temps la cuisine chez ma tante et je devais aller faire les courses à chaque fois. Je sais ce qu'il nous faut. »

« Harry, tu n'es pas assez fort pour aller jusqu'au magasin, tu peux à peine tenir debout. » déclara Bill avec inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry s'épuise dans les magasins. En plus, ils devaient prendre la petite et ils n'avaient pas de siège auto ou de poussette pour elle.

« Bill, je vais bien. Je l'ai fait de nombreuses fois alors que j'étais plus mal que ça. Peux-tu métamorphoser un siège et une poussette pour Leora ? Je pourrais me servir de la poussette pour me soutenir. »

Severus regarda durement Harry. « Si vous me promettez d'y aller doucement et de prendre une potion revigorante, je veux bien vous laissez y aller. Je l'avoue, je ne sais pas non plus ce que nous aurons besoin d'acheter. Le reste d'entre nous allons organiser la maison, ranger nos affaires et protéger notre propriété. Les gobelins ont fait du bon travail mais nous avons besoin d'ajouter quelques autres sorts.

Harry était tellement excité, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu sortir à l'air frais. Après les horreurs de la troisième épreuve, les cellules du ministère, Azkaban et finalement Square Grimmaurd, il n'avait pas pu une seule fois marcher dehors depuis une éternité, lui semblait-il.

Quand tout fut prêt, Harry monta sur la banquette arrière de leur nouveau SUV, s'installant à côté de Leora. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, découvrant curieusement son nouvel environnement. Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux après avoir pris la potion revigorante et il ne pensait pas avoir de problème pour survivre à ce shopping improvisé.

Heureusement pour eux, les gobelins avaient pensé à inclure une carte de la région de telle sorte que, vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent en toute sécurité à l'épicerie.

« Hey Bill, je me disais, vu que tout le monde a tellement faim, après nos courses nous pourrions aller chercher une pizza et la ramener à la maison. » Harry n'avait jamais été autorisé à manger de pizza chez les Dursley mais ça lui avait toujours mis l'eau à la bouche.

« C'est bon pour moi, gamin, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est une pizza. » Bill donna un coup de main à Harry avec la poussette de Leora puisqu'Harry était déjà occupé à la tenir dans ses bras.

Harry rit. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai jamais gouté non plus mais j'ai toujours voulu en manger une. Dudley et oncle Vernon mangeaient entièrement une grande pizza à eux tout seuls.

Bill n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Il ne savait pas grand-chose à propos de ce qu'il avait vécu dans cette maison mais avec les quelques bribes qu'il recevait, il pouvait imaginer combien cela avait dû être mauvais.

Bill fut impressionné par la taille du magasin et par toute la nourriture qui s'y trouvait, même s'il n'en connaissait pas la plupart. Il reconnaissait les fruits, les légumes et les viandes mais c'était tout. Il n'avait jamais été dans une épicerie moldue auparavant.

Le panier que portait Harry croulait sous une tonne de nourriture et il se dirigea vers les caisses. Autant il était fier de lui, autant il commençait vraiment à fatiguer et à se sentir faible. Leora commençait aussi à devenir un petit peu grincheuse, de sorte qu'il devait maintenant la porter. Il était presque arrivé aux caisses quand il se rappela de quelque chose. « Oh mince ! »

« Quel est le problème, Harry ? » demanda Bill.

« J'ai oublié la glace. Je mourrais d'envie d'en prendre mais je voulais le faire en dernier pour être sûr qu'elle ne fonde pas. » Mme Weasley faisait toujours du pudding mais jamais de crème glacée. Après la tarte à la mélasse, la glace était son désert préféré.

Bill guida Harry jusqu'à un siège près de l'entrée du magasin. « Est-ce que ça ira si je cours pour en prendre ? »

Harry rigola. « Bien sûr, Bill, je vais donner son biberon à Leora pour qu'elle arrête de s'agiter. »

Bill hocha la tête puis courut vers le fond du magasin. Harry enleva la couverture de sur son petit bébé et, discrètement, réchauffa un biberon d'un sort. En voyant la tétine, les yeux de Leora s'élargirent et elle attrapa goulument l'embout.

« Doucement princesse, papa ne va pas te le prendre. » Harry se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Rosalie boudait. C'était son tour de faire semblant de faire des courses et elle détestait ça. Chaque semaine, ils se relayaient pour acheter un panier plein de nourritures qu'ils ne pourraient pas manger. Ils les ramenaient ensuite à la maison où Esmée les faisait cuire et les préparait pour finalement en faire don au refuge local. Elle était en colère parce que normalement Edward était censé venir avec elle, mais il faisait encore une de ses déprimes épiques et il était parti bouder ailleurs. Elle avait espéré que ces sautes d'humeurs s'arrêtent, ou du moins se calment, après sa rencontre avec Bella.

Elle était soulagée de voir que le magasin était presque vide. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes qui grouillaient ici et là, ainsi qu'un gamin qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant qui gardait sa petite sœur. Elle fut choquée de la taille du bébé, il était si minuscule. Un bébé si petit qu'elle devrait faire partie de l'USIN – _l'unité de soins intensifs néonatal._

Son cœur se serra en voyant le visage du parfait et minuscule bébé. Elle voulait désespérément être mère mais son souhait ne pourrait jamais devenir réalité. Décidée à voir d'un peu plus près l'enfant, elle se dirigea dans leur direction. Plus elle avançait, plus elle était tendue. Quelque chose clochait avec leur odeur. Tout d'abord, ce n'était pas une odeur humaine. Elle pouvait entendre leur cœur palpitant et leur sang pomper mais ce n'était pas attractif, elle ne voulait pas boire leur sang. Le plus étrange en réalité était le fait qu'ils ne sentaient pas comme frère et sœur, mais plutôt comme père et fille. Non, en fait, ils sentaient comme une mère et son bébé mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? C'était un garçon, personne ne pouvait nier cela.

Ce qui était vraiment effrayant et qui la rendait confuse était le fait qu'ils semblaient être recouvert du parfum de son frère, Edward. Si elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien le monde et tout ce qui en résultait, elle pourrait penser que le garçon était le compagnon accouplé d'Edward et que le bébé était sa fille. Comment était-il possible pour deux personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré avant de sentir comme Edward ? Curieuse, elle décida d'aller se présenter.

Se ressaisissant, elle se dirigea vers eux et s'installa dans un des sièges à côté d'eux. Elle se sentit mal quand le garçon sursauta et qu'il recula loin d'elle. Elle ne voyait aucune bonne raison pour laquelle le garçon réagirait aussi violemment. Gardant cela en mémoire, elle décida d'en parler à Carlisle. L'idée que le garçon et sa sœur soient maltraités la rendrait vraiment folle de rage.

Lui offrant un de ses plus beaux sourires – un qui avait toujours fait fondre Emmett – elle se présenta : « Salut, je suis Rosalie Cullen. Vous venez d'emménager ? »

Le garçon avait les yeux les plus incroyables qu'elle n'ait jamais vus chez un humain. Maintenant qu'elle était plus proche de lui, elle pouvait dire que le garçon était plus âgé qu'elle ne l'avait initialement imaginé. De loin, elle avait cru qu'il avait à peu près dix ans alors que, maintenant, elle pouvait deviner qu'il se rapprochait plus des treize ans.

Son cœur se brisa quand elle le regarda de plus près. Elle pouvait voir les cicatrices qui le recouvraient, même son visage était marqué par des contusions. Un humain n'aurait pas pu remarquer la plupart d'entre elles mais pour un vampire comme elle, c'était plus facile de les voir.

Harry fut surpris quand quelqu'un s'installa à côté de lui. Son premier réflexe fut de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, mais il avait Leora et pour la protéger il devait être courageux. En regardant à côté de lui, il vit la plus belle fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant, avec le plus beau sourire. Pendant une seconde, il pensa qu'elle était une Vélane mais les gobelins leur avaient assuré qu'il n'y avait aucune créature magique dans les environs.

Harry attendit qu'elle se présente avant de le faire aussi : « Je suis Harry Potter et oui, nous venons d'emménager aujourd'hui. » Il était soulagé de voir qu'elle ne tentait pas de lui serrer la main. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec le fait d'être touché, sauf si cela venait de Fred ou de George.

« Ta petite sœur est vraiment minuscule, quel âge a-t-elle ? » demanda Rosalie en regardant la petite fille qui buvait joyeusement son biberon les yeux fermés. Elle ne pouvait l'interroger directement sur le pourquoi du comment ils sentaient tous les deux comme Edward. Contrairement au garçon assis à côté d'elle, et même s'il était incroyablement petit, le bébé semblait être en parfaite santé.

Harry eut un petit rire. « Ce n'est pas ma sœur, c'est ma fille et elle a un peu plus d'une semaine. »

Rosalie essaya de cacher son choc mais elle échoua. Le garçon était si jeune. Elle savait que les enfants d'aujourd'hui avaient des relations sexuelles de plus en plus tôt mais cela lui semblait fou. Pourtant, il ne sentait pas comme son père, mais plutôt comme sa mère, comme s'il avait donné naissance à cet enfant. Elle allait devoir en parler avec Carlisle, jamais elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi farfelu que ça.

Sortant de sa léthargie, elle présenta ses excuses : « Je suis désolée, tu parais si jeune que j'ai cru que tu étais son frère. »

« Ça va, vous ne m'avez pas offensé. Je suis jeune, j'ai seulement quinze ans mais dans six mois j'en aurais seize. » Harry leva Leora jusqu'à son épaule et tapota doucement son dos, essayant de lui faire faire son rot.

Rosalie voulait tellement toucher la petite. Elle avait du mal à croire que le garçon avait quinze ans. Rosalie sentit son souffle se couper quand le bébé ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle la regarda fixement.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux si incroyables. On dirait qu'ils brillent. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » A la minute où les petits yeux rencontrèrent les siens, le cœur de Rosalie fondit et elle tomba amoureuse de ce petit bout. Il y avait quelque chose à propos d'eux qui faisait écho en elle. Elle voulait les protéger, ce qui était vraiment bizarre parce qu'elle ne ressentait cet élan de protection qu'envers sa famille. Elle flippait un peu parce qu'elle pouvait facilement voir son frère dans les traits de la petite fille.

Harry bougea son bébé afin que Rosalie puisse bien la voir. « Leora Kalila Potter »

« Un si joli nom pour une si jolie fille. » murmura Rosalie en la regardant.

En relevant les yeux, Harry put voir Bill revenir. Rassemblant les affaires du bébé, il se leva mais il fut saisi d'un vertige.

Rosalie réussit tout juste à rattraper le garçon avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas l'air en bonne santé. En plus des cicatrices et des ecchymoses, il était extrêmement pâle et beaucoup trop maigre. Il regardait autour de lui comme s'il n'avait pas mis le nez dehors depuis plus d'un an.

Doucement, Rosalie aida le garçon à se rasseoir sur le siège. A genoux devant lui, elle l'aida à soutenir le bébé. Elle n'arrivait pas croire qu'elle avait la chance de toucher un bébé. Relevant le regard sur le garçon, elle fut prise d'inquiétude quand elle remarqua que ses yeux ne semblaient pas parvenir à se fixer sur quoi que ce soit.

« Hé ! Est-ce que ça va ? » Rosalie était vraiment inquiète et elle se préparait à téléphoner à Carlisle quand quelqu'un arriva en courant, totalement paniqué.

Bill avait vraiment paniqué quand il avait vu Harry presque s'écrouler. Il était soulagé que cette fille soit là pour l'attraper. Oubliant le panier, il sprinta vers eux.

« Harry… Harry est-ce que ça va ? Merde, je savais que tu n'aurais pas dû venir. » Bill se mit à genoux à côté d'Harry et de la fille. Il remarqua qu'elle aidait Harry à ne pas laisser tomber Leora. « Harry, donne-moi Leora. »

« J'v'bien, Bill, juste… besoin d'une m'ute. » Harry essaya de se concentrer sur Bill. A contrecœur, il le laissa prendre Leora dans ses bras.

« Harry tu ne vas pas bien, tes yeux n'arrivent plus à se fixer et tu n'arrives plus à articuler correctement. » Bill ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait aucune formation médicale et il était seul avec Harry et le bébé. Regardant la jeune fille à genoux à côté de lui, il fut surpris de la trouver vraiment inquiète.

Une des employées du magasin se précipita pour voir si elle pouvait aider. Rosalie prit les choses en main en lui demandant de se dépêcher d'encaisser leurs affaires pour qu'ils puissent partir.

Bill se tourna vers la jeune fille. « Je vous remercie. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, est-ce que vous pourriez tenir le bébé pendant une petite minute, le temps que j'examine mon frère ? Il suffit simplement de ne pas trop s'éloigner, elle n'aime pas être loin de son père. » Bill espérait faire la bonne chose en demandant à une étrangère de tenir la petite mais elle semblait gentille et attentionnée.

Rosalie manqua de s'écrouler quand l'homme lui demanda de tenir le bébé. Elle n'avait pas tenu de nourrisson depuis qu'elle avait été transformée. Les mains tremblantes, elle prit la petite dans ses bras. C'était une sensation tellement merveilleuse que de tenir un enfant dans ses bras, qu'elle eut envie de pleurer.

« Allez Harry, nous devons rentrer à la maison. » Bill essaya d'aider Harry à se hisser sur ses pieds.

« M'non… veux pisza, Bill. » dit Harry d'une voix pâteuse. Il avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir manger cette pizza.

« Nous ne pouvons pas, Harry. Il faut que tu voies Severus. » Bill remarqua que leurs achats avait été enregistré et qu'il avait simplement besoin de payer. « Harry, juste assieds-toi ici pendant une seconde le temps que j'aille payer. » Bill régla rapidement ce qu'il devait et un des employés lui proposa de charger leurs courses dans la voiture.

« Harry, je vais te prendre dans mes bras, d'accord ? » Bill prit Harry contre lui puis se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Est-ce que ça vous dérange de la porter pour moi ? »

« Aucun problème » dit Rosalie. Bien qu'elle fut très inquiète pour le garçon, elle se réjouissait aussi de la merveilleuse sensation qu'elle ressentait en tenant un nouveau-né contre elle.

« Merci beaucoup, juste ne vous éloignez pas, s'il vous plaît. » Quand Bill arriva à la voiture, tous leurs achats avaient été chargés. Très doucement, il plaça Harry dans la voiture et lui boucla sa ceinture de sécurité. Il fut reconnaissant quand il vit la jeune fille installer Leora dans son siège-auto.

Sans accorder à la fille beaucoup d'attention à par un rapide « merci », il partit sur les chapeaux de roue.

Rosalie resta simplement là sans bouger à regarder la voiture s'éloigner. Elle se sentait tristement vide sans le bébé dans ses bras. Elle avait aussi l'étrange sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial à leur sujet et qu'elle serait amenée à les voir de nouveau.

.

* * *

.

Voilà !

Alors comment vous avez trouvé cette première rencontre entre Harry et Rosalie ? Oh je voulais aussi vous prévenir que l'auteur n'aime visiblement pas Bella alors attendez vous à ce qu'elle prenne chère dans les prochains chapitres. Pendant un certain temps, il y aura aussi du Edward/Bella (désolée pour ça, je ne fais que traduire, hein, je ne peux pas changer l'histoire ^^)

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain sera posté samedi prochain, soit le **23/01**.

Bonne journée les gens, bon week-end et bonne semaine :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 _Magnolita : Eeeeeuuuuh… Tu me poses une colle là… Je ne sais plus du tout… Je sais juste qu'ils vont apprendre quelques faits (genre pas dans son enfance dans son ensemble mais plus par petite touche…) Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, Rosalie a un bon rôle pour une fois ! Ooh et crois moi, Bella n'a pas fini de t'énerver dans cette histoire ! ^^' Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture :)_

 _Ange : Ravie que ça te plaise ! Bella sera une peste mais je sais pas si c'est uniquement parce que Edward est en couple avec elle pour l'instant. Je crois pas non plus qu'elle est une garce parce qu'elle est une gêne pour la romance – c'est un peu particulier, même Edward est un peu perdu… Ce n'est pas grave, tu as le droit d'avoir ton avis et de le dire. Du coup, je ne sais pas si tu vas apprécier la suite, j'espère que ce sera le cas mais je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus lire cette traduction si tu n'apprécies pas le rôle que l'auteur à attribuer à Bella. Il n'y aura pas d'offense ) En tout cas, passe une bonne lecture et à bientôt peut-être ! Oh et merci pour tes deux reviews !_

 _Aussidagility : C'est peu courant, n'est-ce pas ? Généralement, c'est Edward qui rencontre Harry avant tout le monde ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture._

 _Aki : Ne t'inquiète pas trop, tu verras qu'il y a eu plus de peur que de mal mais Harry est encore faible, tu as raison, il est encore fragile, comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre. J'avais juste une question, si tu me le permets : est-ce que tu as vu/lu Twilight ? (Juste pour que je saches parce que ma bêta ne connaissait pas et j'ai du lui expliquer qui était qui alors peut-être que tu voudrais le savoir toi aussi, si tu ne connais pas…) Enfin bon, oui, Rosalie est sympa dans cette histoire :) Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture :)_

 _Elendil : Ahaha ! Je ne dirais rien pour ne pas te spoiler et la réponse arrivera bientôt ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, avec une nouvelle rencontre dans ce chapitre entre un des Cullen et Harry ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !_

.

Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 9**

.

Bill conduisit jusqu'à la maison aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans les tuer. Quelques minutes après avoir quitté le magasin, Harry s'évanouit et il s'écroula sur la partie inférieure du siège bébé. Il essayait de ne pas paniquer mais il n'y avait plus rien qu'il puisse faire à ce stade, c'était trop tard. Il était reconnaissant envers la jeune fille qui l'avait aidé. Il regretta de ne pas lui avoir demandé son nom, il aurait aimé pouvoir la remercier correctement.

Il souffla quand il reconnut la route menant à leur maison. C'était un long chemin de six kilomètres mais il pouvait accélérer en toute sécurité puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de se soucier des autres voitures. Voyant la maison se dessiner devant lui, Bill commença à klaxonner pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Il fut soulagé de tomber nez-à-nez avec un Severus à l'air concerné qui attendait dehors avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de s'arrêter.

« Harry s'est évanoui ! » hurla Bill en sautant du SUV. Il courut vers le côté d'Harry et commença à défaire sa ceinture.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Severus se précipita et sortit Leora. Il voulait désespérément examiner Harry mais ils devaient d'abord les ramener à l'intérieur, il faisait vraiment très froid dehors.

Bill souleva Harry dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur, Severus portant Leora sur les talons. « Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai laissé se reposer pendant une minute et je suis revenu juste à temps pour le voir faire un malaise. Heureusement, il y avait une fille qui a été capable de le soutenir et de l'aider avec Leora. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur un point fixe et son discours était inarticulé. »

Bill allongea Harry sur le canapé puis prit Leora des bras de Severus. Saisissant sa baguette, Severus jeta un sort de diagnostic. « Merde, il est en hypoglycémie. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Bill décida qu'après cela, il suivrait une formation médicale basique, il détestait se sentir impuissant. Sa nouvelle famille avait besoin de lui, surtout Harry et Leora. Que Merlin les garde si quelque chose arrivait à Severus ou s'il n'était simplement pas là, lui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire ou qui il fallait appeler.

« L'hypoglycémie c'est un manque de sucre dans le sang. Harry se remet encore de tout qui s'est passé à Azkaban, y compris des carences dues à une mauvaise nutrition ainsi qu'à l'accouchement d'un bébé. Son estomac commence seulement à accepter d'ingérer des proportions correctes, mais aujourd'hui, nous avons seulement pris quelques collations. Il a eu une attaque de panique alors je lui ai donné une petite dose de potion de sommeil sans rêve puis peu de temps après il a pris une potion revigorante. Tout cela à provoquer une chute de son taux de sucre qui est maintenant dangereusement bas. » Severus fit venir à lui son sac médical.

« Est-ce qu'il ira bien ? » demanda Fred. Il se tenait derrière Bill, les bras de George serrés autour de lui pour lui donner un peu de réconfort.

« Il sera sur pieds dès que je lui donnerai une potion de glucose. Nous allons devoir surveiller son taux de sucre pendant un moment mais je ne pense pas qu'il aura d'autre problème avec ça. » Severus lança un sort pour que la potion aille directement dans l'estomac d'Harry puis métamorphosa une couverture pour l'en recouvrir.

« Alors ? Qui cuisine ? » grommela Maugrey.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Rosalie rentra jusqu'à la maison, tous achats oubliés. Elle avait besoin de parler à Carlisle du garçon et de son bébé. Pourquoi ces deux étrangers sentaient-ils comme Edward ? Ils ne sentaient pas comme une relation perdue depuis longtemps, ils sentaient comme un compagnon et sa fille.

Rosalie était également préoccupée par le garçon. Il avait l'air très mal en point et vraiment très faible. Elle s'inquiétait aussi sur la possibilité qu'il soit victime d'abus. Le garçon était couvert de cicatrices et d'ecchymoses, et il tressaillait facilement. L'homme qui était venu l'aider semblait assez sympa mais les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Elle planifiait de traquer leur odeur plus tard pour savoir où ils vivaient. Peut-être que demain, elle emmènerait la pizza que le garçon avait tant voulu.

En entrant de la maison, elle sut qu'Edward n'était toujours pas rentré. Bien, elle n'aurait pas besoin de lui et de sa mauvaise humeur quand elle essayerait de tout expliquer.

« Rose, chérie, où sont les courses ? » demanda Esmée.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des achats. Nous devons avoir une réunion de famille. » Rosalie savait que tous pouvaient l'entendre et qu'ils se réuniraient dans le salon.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Rose ? » demanda Carlisle en sortant de son bureau.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Alice, as-tu eu des visions sur une nouvelle famille qui arriverait à Forks ? » questionna Rosalie en regardant sa sœur.

Les yeux d'Alice devinrent flous et elle leva son visage de lutin vers le plafond. « Non, rien. Est-ce qu'une nouvelle famille va emménager ici ? » Normalement, elle avait des visions quand des gens emménageaient ou visitaient la zone dans laquelle ils vivaient. Les seules personnes qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir étaient Jacob et sa meute de loups.

« J'ai rencontré un garçon de quinze ans accompagné de sa petite fille âgée d'une semaine, dans le magasin. » commença Rosalie.

La main d'Esmée vola jusqu'à sa bouche. « Oh mon Dieu, c'est terriblement jeune. Les enfants de nos jours ont tellement hâte de grandir. »

« Carlisle, le bébé était si petit qu'elle aurait dû être à l'USIN. Si on fait abstraction de sa taille, elle semblait en parfaite santé mais le garçon était vraiment mal en point. Il était incroyablement maigre, terriblement pâle et il était couvert de cicatrices et d'ecchymoses. Il y avait aussi un problème avec un de ses yeux, qu'il gardait couvert. En fait, je n'avais pas fait attention au cache-œil jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait les yeux verts les plus incroyables que je n'ai jamais vus. Il s'est presque évanoui dans le magasin et il serait tombé si je ne l'avais pas soutenu, lui et le bébé. »

Carlisle n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Il n'intervenait normalement pas dans les affaires humaines mais il ne pouvait pas supporter la maltraitance des enfants. De nombreuses années auparavant, ils avaient connu un enfant voisin qui se faisait maltraiter par son père, il avait tellement eu envie de déchiqueter cet homme. Il était aussi préoccupé par la santé du bébé. « Y avait-il quelqu'un avec lui dans le magasin ? »

« Un homme roux qui a dit être le frère du garçon mais ils ne sentaient pas comme des frères. Carlisle, ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. » Rosalie se tordit les mains.

Carlisle n'avait pas vu Rosalie aussi nerveuse depuis qu'elle avait emmené un Emmett mutilé et mourant jusqu'à la maison, suppliant pour qu'il le transforme. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui pouvait être plus préoccupant que des enfants maltraités.

« Carlisle, le garçon et le bébé étaient tous les deux recouverts par l'odeur d'Edward. » dit doucement Rosalie.

« Est-il possible qu'Edward ait touché accidentellement le garçon un peu plus tôt dans la journée ? Il est parti depuis quelques heures » dit Alice. Elle était bouleversée de ne pas avoir eu de visions sur cette nouvelle famille. S'il y avait maltraitance, si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide, elle voulait le savoir. Ce devait être vraiment mauvais pour que Rose soit autant bouleversée.

« Non, ce n'était pas ce genre d'odeur. » Rosalie regarda Carlisle dans les yeux. « Carlisle, c'était l'odeur forte d'un compagnon et je veux dire l'odeur d'un compagnon lié. Le… le bébé ressemblait à Edward et il sentait comme sa fille. »

« Comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? » demanda Esmée, choquée. « Peut-être que tu n'as pas bien vu l'enfant. »

Rosalie sourit doucement. « J'ai pu la tenir, Esmée. J'ai pu tenir son tout petit corps et la porter jusqu'à leur SUV. Ses yeux, Esmée, je n'ai jamais vu de si beaux yeux. Elle avait les yeux vert émeraude de son père avec des tâches grises. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable. »

Esmée sourit tristement à sa fille. Elle savait à quel point elle voulait un bébé. Pouvoir tenir un tel bébé devait être à la fois merveilleux et douloureux.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sentent comme le compagnon et la fille d'Edward. La compagne d'Edward est Bella. » Carlisle ne voyait qu'une explication mais il ne l'aimait pas.

« Ils sentaient plus Edward que Bella. Mais il y avait une autre chose de bizarre à leur sujet. Ils ne sentaient pas l'humain. » ajouta Rosalie.

Jasper redressa la tête en entendant cela. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je n'avais pas du tout envie de boire leur sang. Leur parfum était presque celui d'un être humain mais en plus sauvage, un peu comme l'odeur d'un orage. C'est difficile à expliquer. »

« Penses-tu qu'ils soient dangereux ? » Jasper ne laisserait personne faire du mal à sa famille. S'ils étaient dangereux alors il s'occuperait d'eux.

Rosalie eut l'air horrifiée, elle savait à quoi son frère pensait. « Non… et ne t'avise même pas de penser à leur faire du mal. » grogna-t-elle.

« Wow, doucement Rose. Tu dois vraiment aimer ce gamin. » Emmett ne l'avait jamais vu être si violente pour protéger des humains. Elle était généralement celle qui criait au meurtre quand elle pensait qu'ils pouvaient être un danger pour eux.

Rosalie baissa la tête. « Je me sens… très protectrice envers eux. » dit-elle doucement.

Carlisle resta un moment pensif. « Peut-être que je devrais les rencontrer. » Il regarda Rosalie. « Toi et moi irons demain après la fin de mon travail. On pourra toujours leur dire que tu étais inquiète et que tu voulais que je les examine pour savoir si tout allait bien. »

« Je n'aime pas ça » dit Jasper. « Si vous y allez, je viens avec vous afin que je puisse lire leur émotions. »

« D'accord, nous iront demain soir, tous les trois. Oh et ne disons rien à Edward tant que nous ne savons pas à quoi nous avons à faire. » Carlisle savait que serait difficile de garder Edward dans l'ignorance mais s'ils n'y pensaient pas et s'ils se concentraient sur autre chose, alors ça pourrait marcher.

« Une dernière chose » déclara Rosalie, l'air un peu gênée. « Est-ce possible… je veux dire s'ils ne sont pas humains… est-ce possible pour un homme de porter et de mettre au monde un bébé ? » Rosalie se retourna rapidement et frappa Emmett quand il commença à rire. « Putain, ce n'est pas drôle. Le garçon ne sentait pas comme un père mais plutôt comme une mère. »

Carlisle leva un sourcil. « C'est physiquement impossible. » Décidément, il avait vraiment hâte de rencontrer ce gamin.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry regardait la salle vide qui serait un jour la chambre de sa fille, si le lien ne les laissait jamais se séparer. Il voulait que la pièce soit parfaite, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée sur la façon de la décorer. Il n'avait jamais dû décorer sa propre chambre ou même choisir ses propres vêtements. Il voulait une chambre spéciale pour sa petite princesse, peut-être devrait-il embaucher quelqu'un pour le faire. Il n'y avait que des hommes dans cette maison, qu'est-ce qu'ils savaient au sujet des filles et de la décoration.

C'était le début de soirée du premier jour de leur nouvelle vie et il se sentait beaucoup mieux. La potion avait ramené son taux de sucre à la normale et Fred avait fait des sandwichs pour le déjeuner. La combinaison des deux avait fait des miracles pour lui. Il était un peu triste de ne pas avoir eu sa pizza cependant, il avait vraiment eu hâte d'y gouter.

En marchant dans sa chambre avec Leora dans les bras, il sourit. Sa chambre était grande, presque aussi grande que le dortoir des Gryffondors où il avait dormi pendant quatre ans. Il sourit en voyant le petit couffin rose placé à côté du lit. Maugrey l'avait métamorphosé un peu plus tôt pour lui. Harry secoua la tête, il avait encore du mal à imaginer le balafré et bourru ex-Auror en train de créer un petit berceau et rose de surcroit.

« Tu sais comment enrôler tout le monde, mon ange. » Harry embrassa sa petite joue et rit quand elle plissa son petit nez en trompette. « Ton papa t'aimait, bébé. Il était si heureux quand nous avons découvert que je t'attendais. Je suis désolé que tu ne puisses jamais le connaître. »

En faisant le tour de sa chambre du regard, Harry soupira. La pièce était si nue il ne possédait rien. De ce que Severus lui avait rapporté, ses « amis » avaient détruit la plupart de ses biens. Fred et George avaient pu sauver son précieux album photos, la cape de son père, la carte des Maraudeurs et son balai, mais c'était tout. Ron avait tout volé, même son album photos, mais les jumeaux avaient réussi eux-mêmes à le voler à leur tour. Autant il avait été bouleversé pour tous ses biens perdus, autant il avait eu le cœur brisé au sujet d'Hedwige. George lui avait expliqué qu'après le procès, elle s'était envolée et n'était jamais réapparue depuis. Il espérait qu'elle était heureuse là où elle se trouvait.

« Bien, assez déprimé ! Que dirais-tu de m'aider à préparer le dîner pour tous les gars ? » demanda Harry à Leora qui venait de se réveiller de sa sieste. « Allons d'abord te changer puis tu auras ton biberon ».

Harry avait préparé, pour diner, des pâtes avec du pain frais à l'ail et de la salade. Fred, respectant son rôle de parrain, avait joué avec Leora dans la cuisine pendant qu'il cuisinait. Harry était si heureux d'être assis à table avec les gens qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Il savait qu'ils ne le trahiraient jamais ou qu'ils ne lui feraient jamais de mal. Évidemment, il y avait de ça huit mois, il avait pensé la même chose de tout le monde. Assis dans la cellule d'Azkaban, il avait pensé que la seule façon qu'il sortirait de cet endroit serait dans un sac mortuaire. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il serait assis ici, à rire avec sa famille, Leora à ses côtés.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Maugrey montrait une feuille de laitue.

Harry ricana de l'homme bourru. « C'est de la laitue, pour la salade. »

« Ai-je l'air d'un homme qui mange de la nourriture pour lapin ? Où sont les boulettes de viandes ? »

Harry attrapa le bol de viande et le tendit à Maugrey. Après avoir vu l'Auror remplir son assiette, il était heureux d'en avoir fait un énorme pot.

« C'est vraiment bon, garçon, je vais peut-être simplement emménager avec vous. »

« Vous êtes toujours le bienvenu, en plus Leora vous aime beaucoup. » Leora dormait dans un autre couffin métamorphosé à côté de sa chaise.

« C'est meilleur… » commença George.

« Que la nourriture de maman… » termina Fred en prenant une bouchée de pâtes.

Harry rayonna au compliment. Il aimait cuisiner et regarder les gens heureux qui mangeaient ce qu'il avait préparé.

« Harry, demain, vous et moi allons dans un hôpital moldu pour voir si un chirurgien spécialiste des yeux peut vous voir. Si nous avions un téléphone, nous pourrions appeler d'abord puisqu'il est plus probable que nous allions seulement prendre rendez-vous. »

« J'espère vraiment qu'ils pourront faire en sorte que je retrouve la vue, je déteste vraiment ne pas être capable de voir de cet œil. » Harry commença à pousser la nourriture dans son assiette.

« Arrêtez de jouer avec votre nourriture et mangez. » commanda Severus.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment faim. » répondit Harry.

« Je ne vous demande pas si vous avez faim, je vous dis de manger. Vous ne pourrez pas aller mieux si vous ne mangez pas. Voulez vous faire de Leora une orpheline ? » fit le maître des potions, sarcastique.

Harry releva la tête. Il regarda son bébé endormi et commença à pleurer. « Non, non… Je suis désolé… Je… Je… » Harry avait de nouveau du mal à respirer. Leora s'agita dans son sommeil.

Severus se leva de table et attrapa une potion calmante. « Merde Potter, vous avez besoin de respirer. »

« Je ne veux pas la laisser, s'il vous plaît. Je suis désolé. » Harry sanglotait maintenant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pleurait tellement mais penser à son bébé en tant qu'orpheline lui avait brisé le cœur. Il imaginait Leora enfermée dans un placard sous l'escalier. Il pouvait presque la voir, enfant, assise sur le sol avec son estomac se tordant de douleur à cause de la faim alors que tout le monde mangeait à table. Il pouvait voir son petit dos nu alors qu'une ceinture s'abattait sur elle, encore et encore.

Harry fut arraché à ses visions quand quelqu'un le souleva de sa chaise et le déposa sur le plancher. Il pouvait entendre Leora crier en arrière plan. Sa magie fouettait sauvagement autour de lui, à la recherche de la personne qui faisait du mal à son bébé.

« Merde, Potter, ça suffit ! » hurla Severus. Si Harry ne se calmait pas, il allait détruire la maison.

Harry glapit quand il sentit une piqûre sur sa jambe. Quoi que ce fût cela donna assez de temps à Severus pour verser une potion calmante dans sa gorge.

« Un maléfice cuisant, vraiment Maugrey ? » George ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère contre l'homme ou en rire. Il détestait voir Harry blessé mais il avait besoin de se calmer. La magie d'Harry allait tout détruire dans la maison.

Harry enfouit son visage dans le cou de Severus, en pleurs. « S'il vous plaît, je veux Cédric. Ça fait si mal, s'il vous plaît, faîtes que ça s'arrête. » Même avec la potion calmante, les pleurs d'Harry étaient si forts qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. « Arrêtez ça, s'il vous plaît, faîtes que ça cesse. »

Severus sentit une boule compresser sa gorge et il se força à l'avaler. Harry était tellement mal. Il avait essayé d'agir comme si tout était O.K. mais il avait tellement mal. Il voulait tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui, diminuer la douleur, mais il ne pouvait pas. Quand des âmes sœurs s'étaient trouvées, ils n'étaient pas censés pouvoir vivre sans l'autre.

« S'il vous plaît, je ferais n'importe quoi. S'il vous plaît, laissez le revenir. C'était de ma faute, prenez moi à sa place, Leora a besoin de lui. » Harry se cramponnait désespérément au professeur Snape.

Severus leva les yeux pour voir Fred et George, les larmes aux yeux, même Maugrey avait baissé la tête.

« Chuut, ce n'était pas de votre faute Harry. Leora a besoin de vous, elle a besoin de son papa. S'il vous plaît Harry, vous devez vous calmer, vous faîtes mal à Leora. » Severus haïssait utiliser le bébé pour obliger Harry à se calmer, mais il devait faire quelque chose.

« Merde ! » Severus baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'Harry saignait du nez. Il avait dû percevoir toutes leurs émotions. Regardant les jumeaux, il leur fit signe.

En voyant les saignements d'Harry, George le prit des bras de Severus pour le serrer contre lui. Il savait qu'Harry avait besoin d'un gardien complet mais en ce moment, il n'était pas en état de tenir Leora.

« S'il te plaît George, s'il te plait fais disparaitre la douleur. Mon cœur fait si mal sans Cédric. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. » pleura Harry.

George ferma les yeux en essayant de retenir ses larmes. « Je sais que ça fait mal, frangin, s'il te plaît essaye de respirer. Leora a besoin de toi. »

Harry continua de pleurer en de forts et déchirants sanglots. Son dos se pressait contre la poitrine de George et ce dernier avait enroulé ses bras autour de lui, le berçant.

« Vous ne pouvez pas lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve ou quelque chose ? » Fred tenait Leora, essayant de la calmer. Il avait essayé de ne pas pleurer mais c'était la chose la plus triste qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Harry souffrait tellement de la mort de Cédric.

« Je ne peux pas, il en a déjà eu un peu plus tôt dans la journée et les potions calmantes ne fonctionnent pas. Il va devoir se calmer tout seul. » Severus se mit à genoux en face d'Harry et prit son visage entre ses mains. « Harry, regarde-moi. » plaida Severus, passant naturellement au tutoiement. Severus tapota légèrement sa joue pour essayer d'attirer son attention. « Allez Harry, concentre-toi sur ma voix. »

« S-S-S'il vous plaîiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit… f-f-f-faites que ça c-c-cesse. » Harry roula sur le sol et vomi.

Severus fit disparaitre le désordre et invoqua un seau d'eau froide et un chiffon. Plongeant le tissu dans l'eau froide, il le fit courir sur le cou d'Harry, sur son visage rougi et sur ses yeux gonflés. Après avoir vomi, Harry se calma. Il se recroquevilla en position fœtale et se mit à pleurer silencieusement, jusqu'à s'endormir.

Severus passa ses mains sur son visage et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. « Merde, c'était horrible ! »

« Il n'y a jamais eu de cas connus qui montre qu'une âme sœur ait survécu à la mort de son compagnon. Nous ne connaissons pas les conséquences qui peuvent résulter d'un tel cas de figure. » Maugrey se leva et aida George à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Que voulez-vous dire en parlant de « conséquences » ? » demanda Fred en essayant de ne pas céder à la panique.

« Je ne sais pas, mais Potter semble ressentir une réelle douleur physique. Il y a quelque chose de mauvais ici, et je m'inquiète pour le garçon. » dit Maugrey, les yeux fixés sur Harry.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Edward était dans la chambre de Bella, attendant qu'elle nettoie la vaisselle du diner qu'elle avait fait pour Charlie. Il était assis sur son lit, feuilletant un magazine de mariage qu'elle avait laissé trainer. Dans seulement quelques mois, ils seraient mariés.

Edward n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui clochait chez lui. Il devrait être ravi d'épouser la fille de ses rêves mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se sentait comme si son instinct le poussait dans une direction opposée. Fermant le magazine, il le jeta sur le bureau et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Quel était son problème ? Deux semaines auparavant, il se sentait toujours bien. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et il ne doutait pas de lui. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Il savait qu'il aimait Bella, il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans elle, il avait été prêt à mourir quand il avait cru qu'elle s'était noyée.

Il releva la tête quand il l'entendit monter les escaliers. Avant qu'elle ne puisse fermer la porte de sa chambre, il l'attrapa et l'embrassa. En contrôlant sa force, il la poussa contre le mur et pressa son corps contre le sien. Il fut soulagé quand son corps répondit au sien, à la sensation de son corps chaud, mou, délicat contre le sien, dur et froid. Il pouvait sentir ses seins pressés contre son torse et ses petites mains qui frottaient son dos de bas en haut alors qu'elle l'embrassait passionnément en réponse.

Tout d'un coup, une vive douleur traversa la poitrine d'Edward, le faisant tomber à genoux. Quelque chose clochait, quelqu'un avait désespérément besoin de lui. Serrant son poing, il le porta à sa poitrine. S'il n'avait pas déjà été mort, il aurait pu croire être victime d'une crise cardiaque.

« Dieu, Edward, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Bella attrapa Edward par les épaules, en le secouant. « S'il te plaît, tu me fais peur. »

Edward essaya de répondre à Bella mais la douleur était trop grande. C'était pire qu'avec le don de Jane. Il essaya de se lever, il avait besoin de Carlisle, mais il retomba.

Laissant tomber, il resta juste là, haletant. Il pouvait entendre Bella paniquer en arrière-fond mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de faire disparaître la douleur.

Edward fut surpris quand il entendit une autre voix. Cette voix qui résonnait comme si elle venait du fond d'un tunnel. Au début, il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait mais elle devint progressivement de plus en plus forte. Ça ressemblait à la voix d'un jeune homme, il pleurait et suppliait.

« _S'il te plaît George, s'il te plait fais disparaitre la douleur. Mon cœur fait si mal sans Cédric. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui._ »

Que se passait-il ? Ce n'était pas comme quand il entendait les pensées des gens, c'était différent.

Edward reprit conscience en sentant quelqu'un lui claquer la joue. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était confus et encore plus en voyant son père au-dessus de lui.

« Carlisle, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Edward fut surpris quand sa voix sortit faible et rauque.

« J'espérais que tu pourrais me le dire, mon fils. » Carlisle était assis chez lui en train de lire quand il avait reçu un appel affolé de Bella. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'Edward était en train de faire une sorte de crise et qu'elle avait peur qu'il soit en train de mourir. Quand il était arrivé, Edward était sur le sol, à bout de souffle – dont il n'avait pourtant pas besoin – et secoué de tremblements. Il n'avait jamais vu ça chez un vampire.

« Je… Je sais pas. J'ai ressenti cette horrible douleur dans la poitrine, au niveau de mon cœur. Je sentais comme si quelqu'un m'appelait. J'ai entendu une voix, un garçon, il pleurait et il suppliait. Je ne comprends pas Carlisle. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? » Edward se leva, oscillant sur ses jambes.

« Je ne sais pas mais je te ramène à la maison, pour que je puisse t'examiner plus en détail. » Carlisle se demandait si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec le mystérieux garçon. Rapidement, il commença à lister les différentes maladies qu'il connaissait pour garder Edward loin de ses pensées.

« Je viens aussi. » Bella enroula elle-même le bras d'Edward autour d'elle, ne remarquant pas qu'il avait assez de mal à tenir debout sans qu'en plus, elle ne s'appuie contre lui.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry paniqua quand il se réveilla après avoir dormi toute la nuit. Depuis qu'il avait Leora, il devait se lever trois fois par nuit. En entendant son doux roucoulement, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il sourit quand il vit Fred l'habiller d'une robe à froufrou violet, entièrement équipée avec un serre-tête assorti. Clignant des paupières à plusieurs reprises, il remarqua que ses yeux brûlaient. Se les frottant, il tressaillit lorsqu'il les sentit bouffis et pleins de croutes.

« Salut toi, est-ce que tu te sens mieux aujourd'hui ? » Fred posa une Leora magnifiquement vêtue sur ses genoux.

Harry fut confus pendant un instant avant qu'il ne se souvienne des évènements de la nuit dernière. « Je suis désolé. » Harry attrapa la main de Leora dans la sienne et étudia ses minuscules doigts.

Fred s'assit sur le lit et tira Harry contre lui. Il sourit quand Harry posa sa tête sur épaule. « S'il te plaît, ne t'excuse pas. Tu es en deuil et tu souffres. S'il te plaît ne le cache pas, sinon ça va grandir en toi pour finalement exploser comme pendant la nuit dernière. Nous sommes là pour toi et nous allons t'aider autant que nous le pouvons. »

« Il me manque tellement » Harry refoula ses larmes.

« Je sais. Je ne peux pas l'imaginer mais si quelque chose arriverait à George, je deviendrai simplement fou de douleur. » Fred passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry quand il sentit quelques larmes mouiller sa chemise.

« Ok, arrêtons de parler de choses déprimantes. Tu veux connaître un secret ? Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à George. » Harry leva la tête, curieux. « J'ai vu Bill se faufiler hors de la chambre de la grande chauve-souris des cachots tôt ce matin, un air heureux et bien baisé sur le visage. »

« Arrête ! C'est impossible ! » Harry regarda Fred dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant que sa mâchoire ne chute. « Oh Merlin, tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non » dit Fred.

Harry se mit à rire. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son strict et coincé tuteur couchait avec le sexy et enjoué Bill Weasley. « Peut-être que cela explique pourquoi Snape a été si gentil ces derniers temps. »

« Eh bien, il ne vas pas rester agréable bien longtemps si tu ne te bouges pas d'ici. Rappelle-toi qu'il t'emmène à l'hôpital moldu, voilà la raison pour laquelle j'ai habillé cette petite toute jolie. » Fred prit une Leora endormie des bras d'Harry. « A la douche maintenant. Je suis le chanceux du jour qui va pouvoir s'asseoir dans la salle de bain avec le bébé et admirer ton petit cul sexy. »

Harry se retourna et regarda Fred avec les yeux écarquillés. « Tu ne regardes pas mon cul ! »

« Tu as raison, je ne regarde pas et je ne sais rien à propos de la marque de naissance sur ta fesse gauche qui ressemble au Choixpeau. » Fred ricana quand le visage d'Harry vira au rouge vif.

« Je… Je… Je n'ai pas le Choixpeau sur mon cul ! » déclara Harry, indigné.

« Veux-tu que je le redessine pour toi avec mon doigt ? » Fred rejeta sa tête en arrière en éclatant de rire quand Harry s'étouffa.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Carlisle venait juste de finir avec son dernier patient de la journée quand il sentit le parfum d'Edward. Après la crise d'hier, il avait été très inquiet pour son fils. En regardant sa montre, il fronça les sourcils quand il calcula qu'Edward devraient encore être à l'école. Séchant rapidement ses mains, il courut pour retrouver son fils.

Il se figea quand l'odeur d'Edward le mena à un jeune garçon et à une petite fille, installés dans la salle d'attente. Carlisle savait qu'il devait être le garçon dont avait parlé Rosalie. Il remarqua que la préoccupation de sa fille était justifiable, le garçon avait vraiment l'air mal. Cependant, il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre pourquoi ils sentaient à ce point comme Edward. Il ne savait pas comment cela était possible. Comment ce garçon pourrait-il être le compagnon lié d'Edward ? Rosalie avait raison, ce garçon sentait beaucoup plus Edward que Bella. Curieux, il s'approcha du couple.

« Bonjour, je suis le Dr Cullen, est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » Carlisle ne manqua pas le sursaut du garçon.

« Hummm, salut, je suis Harry. Mon tuteur est allé me prendre un rendez-vous avec un ophtalmologiste. » Harry baissa les yeux. Il y avait un petit truc de différent chez cet homme. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais il ne pensait pas que le Dr Cullen puisse être humain.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas mon domaine d'expertise, mais je peux quand même y jeter un œil si vous voulez. » Carlisle pouvait voir des signes évidents d'abus. Le garçon était nerveux, ne permettaient pas le contact visuel, il était tendu comme s'il s'attendait à être frappé et il était couvert de cicatrices. Il voulait juste le faire entrer dans une salle d'examen et l'examiner plus attentivement.

« Je ne sais pas, mon tuteur m'a dit de rester ici. Il est rarement de bonne humeur, je ne veux pas la détruire. » rit Harry.

« Eh bien, il vous a amené à l'hôpital pour qu'on examine votre œil, alors pourquoi ne pas me laisser regarder sous votre bandeau ? »

Carlisle essayait de voir le bébé mais elle était bien enroulée dans des couvertures. Il voulait savoir si elle ressemblait à Edward, comme l'avait dit Rosalie.

« Dr Cullen, êtes-vous le père de Rosalie ? » demanda Harry. Le docteur avait la même couleur inhabituelle d'yeux que Rosalie. Ils lui rappelaient les yeux de Remus, juste avant une pleine lune.

« Oui, Rose est ma fille. Elle est revenue à la maison hier, très inquiète pour vous. Je pense qu'elle a l'intention de vous rendre visite après l'école pour vérifier que vous allez bien. Entre vous et moi, je pense qu'elle veut juste voir votre bébé. Rosalie est un aimant à enfant. » Carlisle sourit quand le garçon se détendit.

« Elle a été très gentil avec moi hier, elle m'a beaucoup aidé. Sans elle, j'aurais laissé tomber Leora. » Harry commençait à se sentir très à l'aise avec le médecin. Il avait l'air très gentil et il avait un bon sourire. Même s'il n'était pas humain, s'il travaillait dans un hôpital moldu alors il n'était pas dangereux. Il était curieux de savoir ce que Rosalie et lui étaient.

« Alors ? Que diriez-vous si j'examinais cet œil ? » Carlisle pouvait comprendre pourquoi Rosalie était si protectrice envers le garçon, lui-même ressentait le besoin de le protéger.

« O… Ok, mais ne devrions-nous pas attendre mon tuteur ? » Harry savait que s'il partait d'ici, Severus paniquerait. Ce fut à ce moment là que Leora commença à faire des histoires. Enlevant le monticule de couvertures dont Fred pensait qu'elle aurait absolument besoin, il la sortit de sa poussette.

Carlisle resta sans voix. Ce tout petit bébé ressemblait à son Edward. Il se tenait juste là, incapable de détourner les yeux d'elle. Comment était-ce possible ?

« Dr Cullen, êtes vous d'accord ? » demanda Harry. Il fut un peu inquiet quand le médecin s'écarta.

« Pardonnez-moi, j'ai été choqué en voyant la taille de votre fille. Est-ce que sa mère est allée à terme ? » Carlisle pouvait dire que le bébé était en bonne santé simplement en écoutant. Ses poumons étaient dégagés, son rythme cardiaque était parfait et elle s'attaquait avec joie au biberon que le garçon venait juste de lui donner.

« J'ai… Je veux dire, elle a accouché seulement une semaine ou deux plus tôt que prévu, mais les médecins nous ont assuré que, malgré sa taille, elle est en parfaite santé. » Harry sourit à sa petite fille. « C'est un bon bébé, elle ne pleure presque jamais. »

« Eh bien, si ce n'est pas le Dr Carlisle Cullen ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, par l'enfer ! »

Carlisle se retourna en entendant cette voix qu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre. Il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis que le garçon était parti pour sa septième année et qu'il n'était jamais revenu. « Severus… Severus Snape, est-ce vraiment toi ? » Avec un grand sourire sur le visage, Carlisle embrassa le garçon qu'il avait appris à aimer comme un fils, il y avait de cela de nombreuses années. « Merde, pourquoi sens-tu comme un vampire ? »

.

* * *

.

TBC ! Sacré revirement de situation à la fin, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Un **grand merci à vous** tous les gens, c'est juste génial ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour ce nouveau chapitre :)

Rendez vous samedi prochain pour le chapitre 10, soit le **30/01**!

Bonne journée les gens et bonne semaine :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 _Guest : Ravie de voir que tu adores ma traduction. A la prochaine :)_

 _Magnolita : Oui, Severus et Carlisle se connaissent, tu verras plus précisément dans ce chapitre ) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Saya : Salut ! Je suis ravie que tu es commentée cette traduction parce qu'ainsi je peux te répondre. J'ai vu que tu avais laissé plusieurs reviews sur Dans vos yeux et une sur Sans vous : merci infiniment. Je suis contente que tu trouves géniale l'idée des mangemorts se relayant dans la tête d'Harry, j'avoue que j'avais pensé que ce serait peut-être un peu tiré par les cheveux mais ça à plu, c'est le principal. Et j'ai conscience qu'au début, la douleur d'Harry est énorme (et tout ce qu'il a connu aussi…) mais ça s'arrange, non ? ^^ Je te remercie encore. Sinon pour cette traduction, je peux te dire que le père de Cédric va encore faire parler de lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Mais je n'aimerai pas te spoiler… Encore merci pour toutes tes reviews et bonne lecture :)_

 _Ange : C'est exactement ça. L'auteur n'aime pas du tout Bella et dans tous ses Crossovers (et elle en fait beaucoup, crois moi) ou presque, elle fait en sorte que Bella soit méchante. Non, on aura pas de nouvelles de Bellatrix et Fenrir, désolée. Oui, je m'en suis doutée, pas d'inquiétude. En tout cas merci à toi pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Sakura : Salut ! Au risque de me répéter, ce n'est pas mon histoire. Je ne suis que la traductrice. Si l'histoire est si bien ficelée et bien racontée, tout le mérite en revient à misteeirene ! Je ne suis que la traductrice. J'espère que la suite te plaira. :)_

 _Aussidagility : Tu sauras comment ils se sont connus dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira, bonne lecture :)_

 _Cathy : Je te le fais pas dire, le choc va être terrible. On se rapproche, on se rapproche. La rencontre entre Edward et Harry, encore quelques chapitres ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture :)_

 _Elendil : En fait, on savait déjà que Severus était un vampire dans les chapitres précédents ^^' Mais il y aura une explication dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira, merci pour ta review, bonne lecture :)_

.

Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 10**

.

Severus embrassa son vieil ami. Il n'avait plus vu Carlisle depuis qu'il était parti pour sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il n'était jamais revenu à son ancienne maison après avoir été diplômé. Il détestait son père abusif et il n'avait jamais voulu remettre les pieds dans la maison de cet homme. A la place, il avait été stupide et il avait rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres, devenant un Mangemort. Il aurait mieux fait de revenir chez lui et d'accepter l'offre de Carlisle et Esmée de déménager avec eux.

Carlisle et Esmée ne savaient pas qu'il était au courant qu'ils étaient des vampires. Il avait fait le rapprochement pendant sa deuxième année quand ils avaient appris qu'il existait des vampires moldus pendant un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait rencontré Carlisle et Esmée quand ils avaient emménagé dans une vieille maison à un pâté de maison d'où il habitait, dans l'Impasse du Tisseur. Le fils de Carlisle avait récemment quitté la maison et les autres enfants étaient à l'école. Carlisle l'avait trouvé dans un parc alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans, peu de temps après que son père ivre lui ait frappé le dos avec une ceinture. Carlisle avait réussi à le convaincre de venir chez eux avec lui, où il l'avait soigné et où Esmée l'avait nourri. Après cet après-midi là, il avait régulièrement rendu visite aux Cullen. Il aimait Carlisle et Esmée plus encore que ses propres parents. Après la mort de Lily et la fin de la première guerre, il était retourné à l'Impasse du Tisseur mais Carlisle et Esmée étaient partis.

« Et il faut aussi en être un pour s'en rendre compte. » dit Severus. Il rit du regard choqué que lui envoya Carlisle. « Je me suis fait mordre et je me suis transformé quand j'avais vingt ans. »

« C'est une histoire que je tiens absolument à entendre, je veux en savoir plus mais ce n'est pas l'endroit pour ça. » Carlisle se retourna vers le jeune garçon et sa fille, inquiet qu'il puisse les écouter.

« Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de Potter, il sait ce que je suis et il sait garder un secret. Il peut être pénible mais c'est un bon garçon. »

« Eh bien, merci pour le compliment, monsieur. Comme on dit, il faut aussi en être un pour s'en rendre compte. » dit Harry en répétant les mots employés auparavant par Severus. Harry eut un petit rire quand son maître des potions secoua la tête, amusé.

« Bien joué Potter ! » Severus était content de voir qu'Harry semblait aller beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui. L'épisode de la veille avait été vraiment mauvais et il priait pour que cela n'empire pas.

« Donc, je suppose que tu es son tuteur ? » Carlisle sourit. « J'aurai dû le deviner, il est aussi têtu que toi. J'ai passé les trente dernières minutes à essayer de faire en sorte qu'il me laisse examiner son œil. »

Harry baissa la tête d'embarras et marmonna. « Je voulais pas y aller sans vous, professeur. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Potter, Carliste est un très bon médecin. Je vais vous accompagner pendant qu'il regardera votre œil. » Severus s'occupa de la poussette avant de suivre Carlisle dans son bureau.

Harry tenait fermement Leora. Non seulement il avait peur qu'on examine son œil mais en plus il avait besoin d'elle pour la protéger des émotions. Un hôpital était le pire endroit pour un empathe. Les émotions des gens étaient toujours plus fortes dans un hôpital avec tous les blessés, les mourants, les personnes inquiètes et celles endeuillées. Il savait qu'il s'évanouirait s'il lâchait Leora. Depuis son entré dans le bâtiment, il était resté en contact avec son bébé, même quand elle était dans sa poussette.

Carlisle les conduisit jusqu'à son bureau et fit signe à Harry de prendre place sur la table d'examen. Il ne s'était pas occupé de beaucoup de patients dans cette salle mais la table avait été laissée ici par le docteur précédent et il ne s'en était jamais débarrassée. Il sourit en voyant le garçon sauter sur la table sans lâcher le bébé.

« Severus, peux-tu prendre la petite, s'il te plaît ? » demanda gentiment Carlisle. Il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction qu'eut le garçon.

Harry releva rapidement la tête et regarda alternativement le médecin et son professeur. « Non, s'il vous plaît, je peux pas, Sev. J'ai besoin d'elle. »

Carlisle échangea un regard inquiet avec Severus. Il avait besoin que le garçon lâche son bébé pour qu'il puisse examiner attentivement tout son corps. Il se posait beaucoup de questions sur ces deux là et il priait pour que Severus ne soit pas celui qui ait donné toutes ces cicatrices au garçon. Honnêtement, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu le faire mais il savait aussi que les enfants victimes de violences devenaient parfois eux-mêmes des agresseurs.

Severus soupira et passa une main sur son visage. « Carlisle, nous avons beaucoup de choses à t'expliquer mais une chose est sûre, Harry ne peut pas lâcher le bébé. C'est un empathe extrêmement sensible et le bébé fait office de gardien en le protégeant du trop plein d'émotions. S'il la lâchait, ce serait trop dur pour lui de gérer toutes les émotions contenues dans l'hôpital et il s'évanouirait probablement ou alors il aurait une crise. » Harry n'avait pas encore eu de véritable grosse crise dû à son empathie, mais Severus avait remarqué qu'Harry avait tendance à être pris de tremblements involontairement quand il était bouleversé, alors si les émotions des autres s'en mêlaient ils pourraient s'attendre à une véritable crise.

Debout entre eux deux, Carlisle avait l'air choqué. Il pouvait lire le désespoir et la peur sur le visage du jeune garçon qui se cramponnait à sa fille. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de « gardien » avant cela. Jasper était le seul empathe qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

« Je comprends, mon fils aussi est un empathe et c'est un combat quotidien pour lui. Lorsque nous en aurons terminé ici, je veux absolument en savoir plus sur vous et sur les « gardiens » ». Carlisle sourit en voyant le soulagement dans les yeux du garçon. Ce gamin avait visiblement traversé l'enfer et Carlisle pouvait deviner qu'il ne faisait pas confiance facilement.

Severus leva un sourcil en entendant que le fils de Carlisle était lui aussi un empathe. Peut-être pourrait-il aider Harry ? « Je suppose que ton fils est un vampire aussi ? »

« Oui, il faut absolument que tu rencontres mes enfants. Ils étaient à l'université quand nous vivions près de chez toi. J'ai deux filles et trois fils, adoptés bien sûr. » dit Carlisle.

« Alors Rosalie est elle aussi un vampire » dit timidement Harry. Il avait bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'elle était une Vélane mais il avait rapidement rejeté cette possibilité.

« Tous mes enfants le sont, mais nous ne buvons que du sang animal. » Carlisle ne voulait pas que le garçon ait peur d'eux. Il savait à quel point Rosalie avait hâte de revoir le garçon et son bébé. « Mais je peux dire que vous n'êtes pas non plus totalement humain. »

« Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire par « pas totalement humain » ? Je suis humain. » Harry regarda son professeur. « N'est-ce pas ? »

Severus ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. « Potter, vous êtes un sorcier. Carlisle peut sentir votre magie. »

Harry offrit un sourire penaud aux deux hommes. « Oh, effectivement ! Mais je suis humain, non ? »

Severus secoua la tête. « Oui, vous un êtes un humain complètement stupide. »

Harry fut secoué d'un petit rire nerveux. « Désolé. »

Carlisle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Le garçon était un sorcier ? Il ne savait même pas que les sorciers existaient réellement. Il se demanda si Severus en était un aussi. Le garçon avait toujours eu une odeur un peu différente mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi puissant qu'avec Harry. Il pouvait aussi deviner que malgré le fait qu'il l'appelait par son nom de famille et malgré sa sévérité, Severus se souciait beaucoup d'Harry. Il était aussi soulagé que Severus ne soit pas celui qui avait blessé le garçon et il s'en voulut d'y avoir pensé pendant un moment.

Carlisle lança un regard significatif à Severus. « Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire pour rattraper le temps perdu. Est-ce que ça te va si nous venons, ma famille et moi, chez vous ce soir ? Je sais qu'Esmée serait ravie de te revoir. »

Severus sourit à son ami, d'un rare sourire chaleureux. « Je serais ravi de revoir Esmée. Est-ce que dix-huit heures ça vous va ? »

« Nous serons là. » Carlisle se tourna vers Harry. « Rose parlait d'emmener une pizza. Elle nous a dit que vous étiez vraiment déçu de ne pas en avoir hier. »

Le cœur mort et gelé de Carlisle sembla fondre quand le garçon lui offrit un sourire innocent et terriblement aveuglant. « Vraiment ? Elle va vraiment m'apporter une pizza ? J'ai toujours voulu essayé mais ils refusaient toujours de m'en donner une part. »

Carlisle se tourna vers Severus, concerné. Il avait besoin de comprendre le mystère qui entourait ce gamin et sa fille.

Doucement, de telle sorte qu'Harry ne puisse pas l'entendre, Severus dit : « Nous ne connaissons pas encore tous les détails mais Harry a grandi dans une maison pire que la mienne. »

Carlisle serra les poings. Qui pourrait faire du mal à un garçon si doux et si innocent ?

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry était assis à la table avec un cahier et des crayons de couleur. Il essayait de créer la plus parfaite chambre à coucher pour son petit ange. Il n'y arrivait pas vraiment si on se fiait à toutes les boules de papier qui jonchaient le sol autour de ses pieds et de la table.

Regardant l'horloge, Harry sourit. Il était bientôt six heures. Il était excité de rencontrer les Cullen mais il était encore plus enthousiaste à l'idée de la pizza qu'ils allaient amener. Le Dr Cullen avait été très gentil avec lui et il lui avait dit que dans quelques semaines, ils pourraient probablement tenter une greffe de la cornée. Il lui avait recommandé un grand ophtalmologiste et il avait été assez chanceux pour avoir un rendez-vous dans seulement trois jours.

Harry gémit de frustration quand il observa sa dernière conception pour la chambre de Leora. Déchirant la page de son bloc-note, il la froissa et la jeta sur le sol avec les autres.

« Elle aimera tout ce que tu feras pour elle, Harry » dit George, enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

Harry sursauta avant de se détendre dans l'étreinte protectrice de George. « Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je n'ai jamais eu de chambre alors je veux que la sienne soit vraiment spéciale. Quand j'étais petit, j'avais l'habitude de m'allonger dans mon placard et d'imaginer ce que ce serait d'avoir une belle et grande chambre, avec un vrai lit et une couette, et non pas ce vieux drap sale et superflu. Je rêvais d'avoir une étagère remplie d'animaux en peluche. » Harry sourit tristement. « J'ai toujours souhaité avoir une peluche. Une fois, j'ai trouvé un vieil ours que Dudley avait jeté à la poubelle et même si je savais que c'était mal, je l'ai pris. Je l'ai appelé M. Grrr, il lui manquait une oreille, un œil et sa tête pendait mollement, mais son cœur battait et le son m'apaisait, je l'aimais beaucoup. Pendant une semaine, j'avais quelqu'un contre qui me blottir quand j'avais peur, quand j'étais seul ou quand j'avais mal. » Harry regarda tristement sa fille qui dormait dans son berceau métamorphosé.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à M. Grrr ? » demanda doucement George. Au regard triste d'Harry, il pouvait deviner que ça ne s'était pas bien fini.

Harry essaya de cacher le tremblement de ses mains. « Onc… Oncle Vernon est revenu à la maison après une mauvaise journée de travail. Tante Pétunia m'avait gardé enfermé toute la journée parce qu'elle disait que mon visage laid la rendait physiquement malade. Elle savait bien qu'Oncle Vernon allait me punir si je ne finissais pas mes corvées à temps. Lorsque… Lorsqu'il a vu que je n'avais même pas commencé mes corvées, il est devenu fou. Il m'a sorti de mon placard en tirant sur mes cheveux et il m'a emmené dans le hall. Il est devenu encore plus enragé quand il a vu M. Grrr sous mon drap. J'ai crié quand il a pris l'ours, le suppliant de ne pas lui faire de mal. Oncle Vernon m'a emmené dans la « salle de travail » au sous-sol. Il m'a tendu un couteau et m'a ordonné de couper l'oreille de M. Grrr. Quand j'ai refusé, il m'a donné dix coups de fouet. Il m'a dit qu'il continuerait de me donner dix coups de fouet jusqu'à ce que je le fasse. J'ai tenu trente coups de fouet, après cela je n'en pouvais plus alors j'ai coupé l'oreille. Oncle Vernon a continué jusqu'à ce que M. Grrr n'ait plus aucun membre et j'ai reçu soixante-dix coups de fouets de plus sur mon dos et mes jambes. Pendant qu'il me battait, il m'a dit de poignarder M. Grrr dans son cœur palpitant. »

Harry pleurait silencieusement maintenant. « Au début, j'ai refusé. Je me fichais que M. Grrr soit tout coupé. Son cœur battait toujours comme s'il était en vie. » Harry gloussa. « Je venais d'avoir six ans, pour moi M. Grrr vivait vraiment. Vernon est un homme très gras et il était trop fatigué pour continuer de me fouetter, alors il a pris le couteau et a commencer à taillader ma peau autour de mon cœur, pas très profondément mais assez pour faire couler le sang. Il m'a dit qu'il continuerait jusqu'à ce que je plante un couteau dans le cœur de M. Grrr. J'ai supporté trois autres coupures avant de céder et de tuer M. Grrr. » Harry baissa la tête en sanglotant.

« Il… Il a dit que c'était une leçon. Il a dit que je finissais par blesser et tuer tous ceux que j'aimais, que je brisais tout ce que je touchais. » Harry regarda George avec des humides yeux injectés de sang. « Mon oncle avait raison. »

« Non, Harry, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. » George était malade de l'histoire qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un puisse être si malade et pervers. Comment un adulte pouvait-il blesser un enfant d'une telle façon ?

Harry regarda simplement George pendant un moment puis baissa les yeux. « George, je vais acheter un ours en peluche à Leora. » dit Harry, des larmes dégoulinant de ses yeux.

« Fol œil n'est-il pas un assez gros doudou pour elle ? » George avait remarqué qu'Harry n'avait pas admis que son oncle avait tort. Harry devait penser qu'il disait vrai parce qu'il se reprochait la mort de ses parents et celle de Cédric.

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas Harry, mais j'ai acheté un ours en peluche pour Leora. » Rosalie se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle à manger, tenant un doux ours brun habillé d'un tutu mauve et d'un serre-tête assorti. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire l'histoire que sa famille et elle venaient d'entendre. Son cœur mort s'était brisé pour le pauvre petit garçon qui aimait toujours son ours en peluche même sans ses bras et ses jambes. Pour le petit garçon qui avait été forcé de tuer le seul compagnon qu'il avait, même si cela n'avait duré qu'un court laps de temps. Elle voulait chasser ce bâtard et lui arracher membre après membre.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds, se dégageant des bras de George toujours autour de lui. « Rosalie, depuis… depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? » Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ait pu entendre son histoire. Si elle était ici, alors sa famille devait être là aussi et les vampires avaient une très bonne audition.

« Je suis désolée, Harry. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre. » Rosalie baissa la tête. Elle imaginait sans mal ce qu'il devait ressentir, elle ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un entre sans prévenir chez elle alors qu'elle parlait avec sa famille.

Harry ressentait combien Rosalie était bouleversée. Il pouvait sentir sa culpabilité, sa tristesse, sa colère due au choc qu'elle venait d'avoir et sa compréhension. Essuyant son nez, il gémit en remarquant le sang.

« Harry, est-ce que tout va bien ? Pourquoi ton nez saigne-t-il ? » demanda Rosalie avec inquiétude.

George s'avança avec une serviette et la plaqua sur le nez d'Harry, plaçant son autre main sur sa nuque, le protégeant des émotions.

« Je suis désolé Rosalie, je ne voulais pas te contrarier. Je vais bien, c'est juste un saignement de nez. » Harry ferma les yeux quand tout le monde entra dans la pièce.

Severus venait de faire entrer les Cullen dans la maison quand Harry avait commencé cette déchirante histoire. Il se sentait horriblement coupable de n'être jamais allé vérifier chez les Dursley. Lily était sa meilleure amie et il l'avait tendrement aimée. Avant sa mort, il lui avait juré de protéger son fils. Il avait échoué. Non seulement il n'était pas allé vérifier comment il se portait, mais il l'avait rabaissé à la première seconde où il était entré dans sa classe de potions. Il avait interrogé le directeur, une seule fois, à propos d'Harry mais Dumbledore s'était contenté de lui dire qu'il était heureux là-bas et que sa tante et son oncle étaient fous de lui.

Quand ils entendirent qu'Harry saignait, Severus et Carlisle partirent en direction de la salle à manger, suivis par le reste de la famille Cullen.

« Harry ? » demanda Severus en voyant le garçon debout avec un air paniqué sur le visage. George était derrière lui, essayant d'arrêter le saignement.

« C'est bon, je vais bien. Je suis désolé. » Harry avait tellement honte qu'ils aient tous entendu son histoire et maintenant il était là, devant eux, saignant du nez. Les yeux d'Harry atterrirent sur un grand vampire aux cheveux de miel. Même si George le protégeait des émotions, Harry pouvait sentir que le garçon blond lui envoyait des ondes positives, des sentiments réconfortants. Harry lui sourit, ce devait être l'autre empathe.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le berceau où le bébé commençait à s'agiter. Rosalie regarda Harry dont le rouquin s'occupait toujours. « Harry, est-ce ça te dérange si je la prends dans mes bras ? »

Harry pouvait voir qu'elle semblait désespérée de voir le bébé. Il sourit quand il put mieux voir la peluche qu'elle avait dans les mains. « Tu peux aller la chercher, Rosalie, ne t'éloigne pas trop de moi, c'est tout. Nous sommes liés et si nous nous éloignions trop, cela nous fait souffrir. »

Rosalie devint horrifiée, elle n'aimait pas imaginer l'un d'entre eux en train de souffrir. Hochant la tête, elle se dirigea vers le berceau et regarda l'enfant. Elle sourit quand la petite la regarda. Très doucement, elle se pencha et attrapa le tout petit bébé.

« Severus » dit Carlisle. « Je tiens à te présenter mes enfants. »

Tout le monde prit place autour de la grande table et Rosalie s'installa juste à côté d'Harry. Elle fut heureuse de nourrir le bébé avec le biberon que l'autre garçon aux cheveux roux lui avait donné, identique à celui qui tenait Harry. Esmée était assise à côté de Severus. Elle avait été surprise quand son compagnon était revenu à la maison pour lui dire que Severus et sa famille avaient emménagé à Forks. Elle s'était toujours demandée ce qui lui était arrivé et quel genre d'homme il était devenu en grandissant.

« Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis le Dr Carlisle Cullen. Vous pouvez tous m'appeler Carlisle et me tutoyer. » commença Carlisle. Il regarda toutes les personnes assises autour de la table : sa famille avec Severus, Harry et le bébé, les trois hommes roux et un homme défiguré dont un des yeux tourbillonnait follement pour regarder derrière lui.

« Voici ma femme, Esmée, mes filles, Rosalie et Alice, et mes fils, Emmett et Jasper. Mon autre fils est actuellement chez sa compagne humaine. Il vous présente ses excuses pour ne pas être présent. Ces deux là n'aiment pas être séparés et je ne voulais pas que Bella vienne sans votre autorisation. » Carlisle se doutait qu'il allait apprendre beaucoup sur la vie de cette famille et cela n'aurait pas été approprié d'amener Bella sans leur permission. C'était assez dangereux qu'elle sache à propos de leur existence et celle des loups, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus avant qu'elle ne soit transformée.

Severus présenta sa propre famille aux Cullen et il fut heureux quand tout le monde sembla s'entendre.

« Harry, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. » dit Rosalie en souriant au garçon timide.

Harry observa une Rosalie souriante. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle parlait de la pizza. Il pouvait sentir une bonne odeur venir de la cuisine et puisqu'il n'avait rien mis à cuire pour le moment, ce devait être la pizza. Personne dans sa famille n'essaierait de faire cuir quoique ce soit.

Rosalie ne put s'empêcher de rire au regard excité et plein d'espoir que lui lança Harry. « Il y a cinq pizzas dans la cuisine. »

« Vraiment ? Tu m'as vraiment apporté une pizza ? Je vais pouvoir en manger ? » Harry rebondissait presque sur sa chaise.

Esmée se leva. « Reste ici, mon chéri. Je vais sortir les pizzas et ramener les assiettes. »

Le sourire que lui donna Harry fit fondre son cœur mort. Elle pouvait déjà sentir grandir en elle le désir d'être la mère de ce brave garçon. Elle pouvait aussi sentir l'odeur de son fils partout sur lui, ce qui avait davantage déclencher sa fibre maternelle. Elle ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle il sentait comme Edward. C'était juste très déroutant.

Harry n'arrivait plus à contenir son excitation quand Esmée déposa cinq grandes pizzas sur la table, chacune avec une garniture différente. L'eau lui montait à la bouche et il eut du mal à ne pas simplement prendre une part et de la fourrer dans sa bouche avant que quelqu'un ne puisse en prendre avant lui.

Jasper ressentait tous les sentiments d'Harry. « C'est bon, Harry. Les pizzas sont pour ta famille et toi. Personne ne va te les piquer. »

Harry lui sourit et prit une tranche de pizza au fromage. La menant à son nez, il renifla. Son estomac gronda fortement, espérant se remplir avec cette nourriture dont l'odeur était délicieuse. Après avoir pris une bouchée, il gémit. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Fermant les yeux, il savoura la sauce et le fromage.

« Merci beaucoup, Rosalie. Tu ne sais pas ce que cela signifie pour moi. » dit Harry en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

Après avoir observé la réaction d'Harry, le reste des sorciers prit une part. Severus était seul à avoir déjà mangé une pizza auparavant. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus que quelques parts. Les sorciers avaient beaucoup apprécié leur repas et la compagnie.

Rosalie remarqua le bloc-note posé sur la table où était dessiné un croquis. Le tirant plus près d'elle tout en tenant étroitement le bébé, elle jeta un coup d'œil au schéma. « Harry, c'est pour quoi faire ? »

Harry gloussa. « J'essaie de concevoir la chambre parfaite pour Leora mais je suis complètement paumé. »

« Oh et bien maintenant, c'est fait. » rigola Emmett. « Le shopping et la déco sont les passe-temps favori des filles. Esmée est aussi architecte, elle pourra leur donner un coup de main et elles réarrangeront la maison. »

« Vraiment ? Vous seriez prêtes à m'aider à décorer sa chambre et à lui acheter des meubles ? Je n'ai rien pour elle, tout ce que nous avons ici a été métamorphosé, sauf ses vêtements et sa nourriture. » Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que ces femmes seraient prêtes à les aider, lui et Leora.

« Nous aimerions beaucoup, mon chéri. » Esmée était debout derrière Rosalie, regardant le bébé. Un bébé qui ressemblait étrangement à son fils Edward. Elle aurait aimé la tenir dans ses bras mais Rosalie ne semblait pas encline à la lâcher de sitôt. Se saisissant du bloc-notes, elle tourna la première page et s'assit. « Que dirais-tu de faire une liste de tout ce que nous pourrions avoir besoin. Si tu es partant Harry, demain on pourra aller faire un peu de shopping. »

Alors qu'Harry et les filles planifiaient leur virée shopping, Emmett apprenait à connaître les jumeaux un peu mieux. En les voyants interagir, il pouvait deviner qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Bill et Jasper avaient également sympathisés. Bill avait mené Jasper jusqu'à la bibliothèque, le laissant lire les livres sur le monde des sorciers. Jasper était vraiment intéressé par les livres sur les différentes créatures magiques qui existaient. Si en plus des vampires et des métamorphes les sorciers existaient réellement, qu'y avait-il d'autre là-bas ?

« Severus, y a-t-il un endroit privé où nous pourrions parler ? » Carlisle avait besoin de discuter avec Severus, du garçon et du bébé. Il avait des centaines de questions et il espérait qu'après leur discussion, il pourrait comprendre ce qui se passait.

Severus conduisit Carlisle jusqu'à son bureau privé puis ensorcela la pièce afin que personne ne puisse entendre ce qu'ils allaient se dire.

« Ok, ouvre le feu » dit Severus.

Carlisle sourit à Severus. Il appréciait vraiment son franc parlé et surtout le fait qu'il aille tout de suite à l'essentiel. « Tout d'abord, comment es-tu devenu un vampire et en quoi es-tu différent de nous ? »

Severus grimaça. Il détestait repenser à son passé. Tout d'abord, Severus lui expliqua comment, après ses études, il rejoignit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour lui expliquer la première guerre et sa contribution. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était obsédé par l'immortalité, non seulement la sienne mais aussi celles de tous ses disciples. Il me considérait comme inestimable tant pour ma capacité à faire des potions que pour mes compétences médicales. Jusqu'à ce jour là, aucun sorcier n'avait survécu à la morsure d'un vampire. Notre magie se battait contre le venin et afin de l'éliminer de notre corps, elle nous tuait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé de préparer une potion qui permettrait d'endormir la magie du sorcier assez longtemps pour que le venin transforme le sorcier. A son réveil, le sorcier devait prendre un antidote qui réveillerait sa magie. L'heure qui suit la prise de l'antidote est extrêmement douloureuse puisque la magie se réveille et qu'elle se reconstruit pour s'adapter au corps vampirique. Comme récompense pour mon accomplissement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a « suggéré » que je serve de cobaye avant qu'il ne le tente lui-même. Comme tu peux le voir, ça a marché. Heureusement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est devenu obsédé par la prophétie et a été détruit avant qu'il ne soit transformé. Peu de temps après cela, j'ai détruit la formule de la potion pour que personne ne puisse mettre la main sur elle. Une formule comme celle-ci pourrait vraiment être dangereuse dans de mauvaises mains. Bien que je sois un vampire pur, je peux manger de la nourriture humaine et je n'ai besoin de sang qu'une fois par mois. Je n'ai pas de venin et je ne brille pas au soleil. J'ai la vitesse, l'ouïe, la force et l'immortalité d'un vrai vampire. J'ai également conservé toute ma magie, en fait, elle a même augmenté. »

Carlisle resta stupéfait par l'incroyable histoire de Severus. Il se sentait mal d'entendre que celui qu'il considérait comme son fils avait autant souffert. Il n'avait rencontré Lily que quelques fois mais il savait que Severus l'aimait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Harry soit son fils.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ? » Carlisle savait qu'il y avait beaucoup à dire sur l'histoire de l'enfant.

Severus lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait à propos d'Harry, sauf la relation qu'il avait eu avec Cédric et le fait qu'Harry avait porté et donné naissance à Leora. Il ne pensait pas pourvoir expliquer à Carlisle comment cela était possible pour un homme de donner naissance.

« C'est horrible, Severus. Je ne peux pas croire tout ce qu'il a dû traverser. Comment ont-ils pu le trahir comme ça ? Je suis sans voix. Je n'en reviens pas que votre ministère ait pu envoyer un garçon de quatorze ans dans un endroit pareil et surtout qu'il ait permis au père de la victime de le battre et de le violer. Quelle sorte de monde est-ce là, merde ? » Carlisle était dégouté. Comment ce garçon avait-il survécu après tout ce qu'il avait traversé ? Non seulement il avait été victime d'abus pendant son enfance mais il avait, en plus, été jeté dans une cellule où on l'avait laissé pourrir. Et pourtant, même après tout ce qu'il avait subi, Harry restait un garçon très aimant et attentionné.

« C'est pour ça que je suis devenu son tuteur et que nous sommes partis. Nous ne retournerons plus là-bas, je ne permettrais à personne de blesser Harry. Ne lui dis pas, mais j'en suis venu à penser à lui comme à un fils. » dit Severus.

Carlisle sourit à l'homme sévère. « Je pense au contraire, Severus, qu'il aimerait savoir ce que tu ressens pour lui. Le garçon n'a jamais connu l'amour d'un père et je peux te dire qu'il te voit déjà comme le sien. Maintenant, peux-tu m'expliquer à propos de Leora, s'il te plaît ? Ma formation médicale me dit qu'un homme ne peut pas porter un bébé et lui donner naissance mais mon nez me dit que le garçon est la mère de Leora. »

Severus regarda durement Carlisle avant de lui raconter l'histoire d'Harry et de Cédric et de comment il avait découvert le petit bébé caché dans les robes du garçon maladif et maltraité.

Le cœur de Carlisle se brisa pour le jeune homme. Juste au moment où il pensait que cela ne pouvait pas devenir plus déchirant, ça le devenait. C'était aussi hallucinant que le garçon soit la mère du bébé, Carlisle ne s'en remettait pas.

« Va-t-il survivre sans son âme sœur ? » Les vampires avaient des compagnons prédestinés. C'était douloureux, mais ils pouvaient continuer à vivre si leurs compagnons mourraient.

« Honnêtement Carlisle, je suis mort de peur pour lui. Nous ne savons pas quel sort le Seigneur des Ténèbres a utilisé et on n'a jamais retrouvé le corps de Cédric. Nous savons seulement qu'il est mort parce que la tapisserie de la famille Diggory le classait comme une personne décédée. Hier soir, Harry a eu une horrible crise où il a pleuré et crié pour Cédric. Il semblait réellement souffrir, c'était un moment très inquiétant. » rapporta Severus calmement.

Carlisle était plongé dans ses pensées. Les choses commençaient à s'additionner mais cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Il ne voyait pas comment ce pouvait être possible, c'était impossible et inconcevable. « Severus, quelle heure était-il quand Harry est rentré dans son épisode dépressif ? »

Severus plissa les yeux vers Carlisle, se demandant ce qui se passait de l'esprit de l'homme. « Il était environ dix-neuf heures trente ».

Carlisle regarda par la fenêtre. C'était à la même heure qu'Edward avait eu sa crise. Edward avait également parlé d'une voix dans sa tête qui pleurait appelant quelqu'un du nom de Cédric. Puis il y avait le bébé. Ce bébé qui ressemblait et qui sentait comme Edward. Harry aussi sentait Edward, plus particulièrement comme son compagnon lié. Aussi tiré par les cheveux que ça semblait l'être, tout indiquait qu'Edward et Cédric ne faisaient qu'une seule et même personne.

« Severus, as-tu une photo de Cédric ? » Il tenait à confirmer ses soupçons avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Severus ne savait pas où Carlisle voulait en venir. Cependant, il chercha quand même une copie de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il avait gardé, montrant une photo de chaque concurrent au titre de Champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Carlisle prit le papier, redoutant de regarder l'image. Se raidissant, il baissa les yeux sur la photo. Là, sur la première image, il y avait une image mobile de son fils Edward bien plus jeune et d'un Harry beaucoup plus sain. Toutes les quelques secondes, les deux garçons se regardaient du coin de l'œil jusqu'à ce que Edward pousse gentiment Harry avec son coude, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Severus observa les différentes émotions qui défilèrent sur le visage de Carlisle. Il s'inquiéta quand la main tenant le journal commença à trembler.

« Carlisle, qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda un Severus, inquiet.

Lentement, Carlisle leva les yeux vers lui. « Ce… Est-il possible pour un sorcier de voyager dans le temps ? »

Déconcerté, Severus répondit : « Nous avons des retourneurs de temps qui nous permettent de revenir quelques heures dans le passé, mais le ministère surveille attentivement leur utilisation. »

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Non, je parle plus en terme de siècles. »

Severus haussa les sourcils. « Non, pas que je sache. Pourquoi ? »

Carlisle chercha dans son portefeuille puis en sortit une photo d'Edward. Il la tendit à Severus, la photo retournée. « Voici une photo de mon fils, Edward. »

Prenant l'image, Severus la retourna et il faillit tomber de sa chaise. Severus se passa une main tremblante sur la bouche puis regarda Carlisle. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire. Merde, comment était-ce possible ? Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il pu envoyer Cédric si loin dans le passé ? Il savait pourquoi la tapisserie des Diggory avait classé Cédric comme mort, techniquement il l'était puisqu'il était devenu un vampire.

Severus libéra son souffle qu'il n'avait pas réalisé retenir. « Je… Je… Je… » Severus referma sèchement la bouche, sans voix.

« Ouais, c'est ce que je me disais aussi. » déclara sombrement Carlisle.

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! Nouveau chapitre plein de révélations. Pour ceux qui semblaient surpris d'apprendre que Severus était un vampire, on le dit dans le chapitre 3 ! x) Sinon, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et je vous dis à samedi prochain, soit le **6/02** pour la suite !

Bonne journée les gens ! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 _Magnolita : Oui, doucement mais surement. On va y arriver tu verras ! xD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Aussidagility : Il est intelligent, n'est-ce pas ? Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)_

 _Cathy : Tu verras pour la suite mais je peux te dire que ça fini bien ! Ca devrait te rassurer ) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Nesshrya : Waw et bien, merci à toi pour ta review :) Je suis ravie que ma trad te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant ! Bonne lecture :)_

 _Aki : Si tu penses que ça devient de plus en plus tordu, crois moi, tu n'as encore rien vu ! La suite est pire ! x) En tout cas merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)_

 _Elendil : Exactement ! Ca va s'accélérer et la rencontre entre Edward et Harry se rapproche ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

 _Helena Snape : Salut ! Déjà, je suis ravie que tu aimes cette histoire. Cependant, ce n'est pas ma fiction mais une traduction de misteeirene. Et comme je le dis au début de l'histoire : elle est totalement traduite donc, je n'arrêterai pas de poster ! Voilà ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture :)_

 _Saya : Salut toi ! Je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça encore longtemps ! Hmm… Je me rappelle plus si on sait pourquoi Cédric a été envoyé dans le passé… Sinon tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ou dans le prochain ! Enfin, bientôt quoi ! x) Merci à toi pour ta review, bonne lecture et à bientôt._

.

Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 11

.

Severus et Carlisle étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le bureau en se fixant simplement, ne sachant pas comment gérer la situation.

Severus se pencha en avant, posa ses coudes sur le bureau et se prit le visage entre les mains. Comment diable Cédric avait-il pu être envoyé si loin dans le passé, surtout en étant amnésique ?

Cinq minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne parlent, tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées. « Dis-moi, comment as-tu rencontré Cédric ? Ou Edward, peu importe… » demanda calmement Severus.

« Nous étions en 1918 et j'étais médecin à Chicago lors de la grippe espagnole. Edward et sa mère étaient deux de mes patients, son père avait déjà succombé à la maladie. Avant de mourir, la mère d'Edward m'a supplié de sauver son fils par n'importe quel moyen. D'une certaine façon, elle savait ce que j'étais. J'étais fatigué d'être seul alors je l'ai transformé. Edward est resté avec moi depuis ce jour, sauf pendant une courte période où il s'est rebellé et a commencé à boire du sang humain. C'est à ce moment là qu'Esmée et moi avons emménagé en Angleterre. »

Carlisle resta un moment pensif. « Comment Edward a-t-il pu être transformé en vampire ? Tu as dit que lorsqu'un sorcier se faisait mordre, sa magie se battait contre le venin pour finalement tuer le sorcier. » demanda Carlisle, confus.

« Merde, si je savais. Rien de tout cela n'a de sens. Dans un premier temps, nous devons nous assurer qu'Edward et Cédric ne sont qu'une seule et même personne. » soupira Severus.

« Harry et le bébé ont la même odeur qu'Edward. C'est ce qui m'a attiré vers Harry à l'hôpital, je pensais qu'Edward était là et qu'il avait besoin de moi. » Carlisle secoua la tête. « Hier soir, à l'instant exacte où Harry a eu sa crise, Edward en a fait une alors qu'il était chez Bella. Edward m'a dit qu'il avait entendu un garçon crier après un Cédric. »

Les sourcils de Severus disparurent presque sur le haut de son crâne. « Eh bien, ça semble assez convaincant. » Severus passa ses mains sur ses yeux. « Je voudrais le rencontrer. Je peux subtilement l'examiner avec un sort pour vérifier sa paternité. Nous ne savons pas quel sort le Seigneur des Ténèbres a utilisé puisqu'il l'a lancé en fourchelangue, mais il avait étudié les arts sombres plus que n'importe qui. » Severus avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait. Ça tuerait Harry de retrouver Cédric pour finalement le perdre de nouveau parce que Cédric ne se souvenait pas de lui.

« Se souvient-il de sa vie avant la transformation ? Tu m'as parlé de ses parents, sais-tu s'il a été adopté ? Des capacités magiques ? » Severus se leva et commença à étudier l'imposante collection de livres pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. La seule personne qui pourrait éventuellement être en mesure de l'aider était Dumbledore et il ne faisait pas confiance au vieil homme. Ils venaient tout juste de quitter le monde sorcier et tous les souvenirs qu'il évoquait à Harry. Il ne pouvait pas permettre à ceux qui l'avaient trahi, qui lui avaient fait tant de mal, de revenir ainsi dans sa vie.

« Edward ne se souvient de pas de grand-chose avant sa morsure. Il se rappelle d'une mère aimante et d'un père qui travaillait durement mais qui était souvent loin de la maison. Il n'a jamais dit qu'il avait été adopté mais j'ai supposé qu'il ne l'était pas. S'il est vraiment Cédric, il n'a absolument aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Edward n'a jamais montré de signes de pouvoirs magiques, mais il est télépathe. »

« Vraiment ? C'est très intéressant. Comment protèges-tu tes pensées de lui ? » Severus était curieux, il ne savait pas que les vampires pouvaient posséder des capacités spéciales.

Carlisle rit. « C'est très difficile. Nous avons réalisé que si nous nous concentrons sur d'autres choses, comme réciter l'alphabet ou chanter une chanson dans notre tête par exemple, alors nous pouvons réussir à le bloquer. Il n'a aucun contrôle sur sa télépathie, il ne lit pas les pensées dans un but précis. Il a toujours été capable de lire dans les pensées de tous ceux qu'il a rencontrés, à l'exception de sa compagne Bella. » Carlisle se demandait du coup si Bella était vraiment la compagne d'Edward. Si Harry et Cédric étaient des âmes sœurs alors comment était-ce possible qu'Edward et Bella soient compagnons ? Il se sentait mal pour Harry, le garçon avait grandement souffert de la perte de son mari, et maintenant il était probablement vivant et se préparait à épouser quelqu'un d'autre.

Severus grimaça quand Carlisle mentionna qu'Edward avait comme compagne une fille moldue. Comment diable allait-il expliquer cela à Harry ? Honnêtement, c'était pire que si Cédric était vraiment mort. Harry peinait à survivre, la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie était Leora. Il ne doutait pas que si Cédric ne retrouvait jamais la mémoire et qu'il épousait la fille moldue, Harry abandonnerait et se laisserait mourir, peut-être même qu'il se suiciderait. Ils n'étaient même pas sûrs qu'Harry puisse survivre plus longtemps sans son âme sœur. Et puis, il y avait le lien avec Leora. Si Harry mourait alors il était plus que probable qu'elle mourrait aussi. Quand Harry avait eu ses deux crises, elle en avait été affectée.

« Es-tu vraiment certain qu'elle est bien la compagne d'Edward ? Ne pourrait-il pas y avoir une erreur ? Tu sais comment sont les adolescents quand ils voient une jolie fille. » Severus se réinstalla dans son siège. Ses jambes commençaient à trembler. Tout ce cauchemar le rendait malade. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Harry et Leora, il avait finalement réussi à avoir une famille et il l'aimait de plus en plus chaque jour.

« Le sang de Bella attire Edward comme aucun autre ne l'a fait dans le passé. Il se sent très protecteur envers elle et, en plus, il y a le fait qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans son esprit. » Carlisle devenait de plus en plus inquiet, Severus l'observait maintenant avec un regard méchant.

« Carlisle, je ne voudrais pas m'avancer mais elle ressemble plus à la chanteuse d'Edward qu'à sa compagne. » Severus leva la main quand Carlisle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose. « Le sang des chanteurs est censé être irrésistible pour un vampire. Un chanteur est également censé être à l'abri des leurres d'un vampire. Si Bella est vraiment la chanteuse d'Edward alors c'est logique qu'il ne puisse pas lire ses pensées. Le besoin d'Edward de la protéger pourrait simplement être son désir de protéger son sang, un peu comme un chien qui garde son os. » Severus priait pour qu'il ait raison à ce sujet.

Carlisle fut choqué. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Que Bella soit la chanteuse d'Edward expliquait beaucoup de chose. Il avait connu d'autres vampires qui pouvaient utiliser leurs dons sur leur compagnon. Alice était en mesure de voir l'avenir de Jasper et pourtant ils étaient compagnons. Si le sang d'un compagnon humain était irrésistible pour le vampire alors comment Rosalie avait-elle pu porter un malmené et ensanglanté Emmett sur plus de cent soixante kilomètres afin qu'il puisse être transformé. « En fait, c'est un très bon point et je pense que je suis d'accord avec toi. Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Edward désespérait de ne pas trouver de compagnon. Il a été seul pendant si longtemps et il nous voyait constamment avec nos propres compagnons, pouvant lire nos pensées. » Carlisle se pinça l'arête du nez. « Que va-t-il arriver à Harry si Edward ne se souvient pas de lui et qu'il le rejette ? »

Severus serra ses mains tremblantes l'une contre l'autre et les posa sur le bureau. Avec de la douleur dans le regard, Severus observa Carlisle. « Si cela devait arriver, alors je suis sûr qu'Harry se laisserait mourir, peut-être qu'il se suiciderait. Il souffre tellement, pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi émotionnellement. Je crains que sa magie ne le punisse pour ne pas être avec son âme sœur. Les compagnons d'âmes doivent avoir un contact physique quotidien. Harry n'a pas eu de contact avec Cédric depuis huit mois. »

Carlisle baissa les yeux, il ne pouvait pas rater toute l'angoisse qui se reflétait sur le visage de Severus. « Et le bébé ? » demanda Carlisle, redoutant la réponse. Il savait qu'il y avait un puissant lien magique entre eux. S'ils ne pouvaient s'éloigner de plus de quelques mètres, alors que ce passerait-il pour le bébé si Harry mourait ?

Severus tenta de se calmer pendant un instant, essayant de bloquer ses émotions. « J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches sur les différents types de liens et même si le leur est sans précédent, j'ai une théorie. Les grossesses mâles ne peuvent se produire qu'entre des âmes sœurs. Si trouver son âme sœur est déjà extrêmement rare, qu'une des âmes sœurs mâle puisse tomber enceinte l'est encore plus. Il n'y a eu qu'une poignée de grossesses mâles enregistrées mais dans chacun de ces cas, le compagnon enceint avait besoin d'avoir un contact presque constant avec son compagnon. C'est la combinaison de leurs deux magies qui permet le déroulement de la grossesse et qui aide à la croissance du bébé. Harry n'avait pas son âme sœur mais il est exceptionnellement puissant, je pense même qu'il est probablement le sorcier le plus puissant depuis Merlin. »

Carlisle était vraiment impressionné mais il avait du mal à croire que le petit garçon effrayé pouvait être aussi puissant. Pourtant il devait vraiment l'être puisqu'il avait su protéger son bébé et cacher sa grossesse alors qu'il était en prison.

« La magie d'Harry, à elle seule, a été en mesure de soutenir la grossesse et d'aider le bébé à grandir correctement, mais comme tu as pu le constater elle est incroyablement petite. Ma théorie c'est qu'elle puise toujours dans sa magie pour survivre. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps elle continuera à avoir besoin de sa magie, peut-être des mois, voir des années. » Severus s'arrêta de parler quand une boule comprima sa gorge. Il baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux tomber en avant afin que Carlisle ne puisse pas voir les larmes qui s'agglutinaient aux bords de ses paupières.

« Si Harry meurt, alors Leora meurt aussi. » termina doucement Carlisle.

Severus hocha la tête sans lever les yeux. « Si Harry entre en dépression et cesse de manger, alors le bébé aussi. Fondamentalement, tout ce qui arrive à Harry lui arrivera aussi. »

« Mais Harry l'aime, il ne lui ferait jamais subir cela. » dit Carlisle, choqué.

Severus secoua la tête, regardant Carlisle. « Je ne pense pas qu'Harry pourra l'aider. Harry est de plus en plus faible, j'ai essayé de le nier mais c'est la vérité. Avec la quantité de potions qui coule dans son corps, il devrait guérir plus vite que la normal. Ses ecchymoses devraient avoir disparu dès la première application du baume, mais nous sommes ici depuis près d'une semaine et même après des applications quotidiennes, elles sont encore visibles. Il ne va pas mieux. Je surveille également la santé de Leora et elle n'a pas pris de poids. » Severus ne pouvait retenir les larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Il était peut-être un vampire mais il pouvait encore pleurer.

Carlisle était assis, stupéfait et immobile. C'était une situation déchirante et il n'arrivait pas à voir de bon déroulement. « Je ne pense pas qu'Edward abandonnera Bella s'il ne se souvient pas de sa vie d'avant. Edward imagine qu'il est désespérément amoureux d'elle et ils ont survécu à beaucoup de chose. Il est même allé jusqu'à supplier les Volturi de prendre sa vie quand il pensait que Bella était morte. » Carlisle regarda Severus dans les yeux. « Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas comment cette histoire peut avoir une fin heureuse. »

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Edward était allongé sur le lit de Bella, caressant son dos de bas en haut. Elle embrassait et suçait la peau de son cou et il se sentait incroyablement bien. Il était vraiment près de briser son vœu d'abstinence d'avant mariage. Elle devait se douter qu'il allait bientôt céder, parce qu'elle avait récemment été implacable avec ses avances. Mais il ne pouvait pas risquer de la blesser. Elle était si délicate et fragile, et il avait peur de perdre le contrôle quand ils seraient pris dans le moment.

« S'il te plaît Edward, fais moi l'amour. J'ai besoin de toi. » supplia Bella. Elle voulait désespérément avoir des relations sexuelles avec Edward. Elle se doutait que de perdre leur virginité ensemble les rapprocherait encore plus.

« Bella, ce n'est pas sûr. Je pourrais sérieusement te blesser et je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Je t'aime Bella, tu es ma raison d'exister. » Edward essaya de repousser sa main qui glissa lentement de son estomac jusqu'à son entrejambe mais elle résista et il ne voulait pas la blesser. Il grogna quand sa main se posa sur son sexe par-dessus ses vêtements et qu'elle commença à frotter.

« Prends-moi, s'il te plaît, Edward. Je peux sentir à quel point tu es dur pour moi. Nous allons nous marier dans seulement quelques mois, nous n'avons pas à attendre. » Bella poussa un cri quand Edward captura ses lèvres dans un baiser brutal puis quand il glissa sa main sous sa chemise pour caresser sa poitrine à travers son soutien-gorge. Elle voulait tellement sentir sa main froide sur ses seins, qu'elle regretta d'avoir mis un soutien-gorge.

Edward n'en pouvait plus. Entre les sentiments étranges et contradictoires qu'il avait ces derniers temps, les visions des yeux émeraude et Bella qui le voulait, il cessa de lutter et, finalement, céda. Il allait accéder à la demande de Bella et lui faire l'amour. Il gémit quand il sentit sa poitrine ferme et chaude sous sa main dure et froide. Du bout du doigt, il effleura le bord de son soutien-gorge, buvant ses gémissements de plaisir. Il glissa ensuite son doigt sous le vêtement et caressa le mamelon dur et pointu. Il sourit quand son dos se cambra et qu'elle cria lorsqu'il fit rouler la pointe de chair entre ses doigts. Il était incroyablement dur maintenant, il ne voulait plus que déchirer ses vêtements et de la marteler sur le matelas.

« Super, je vois que je n'interromps rien. »

« Enfoiré ! » Edward était tellement concentré sur Bella qu'il n'avait pas entendu Jacob entrer.

« Sors Jake ! » cria Bella.

« Non, je pense pas que je vais le faire. J'ai besoin de parler avec le suceur de sang. » ricana Jacob. Il était dégouté, il ne pouvait pas croire la scène qu'il venait d'interrompre en entrant – en entrant par la fenêtre de surcroit. Bella léchait le visage d'une créature morte et la main d'Edward était passée sous sa chemise. Quel était son putain de problème ?

« Jake, sors de ma chambre, MAINTENANT ! » cria Bella. Elle avait été si près de coucher avec Edward. Elle savait que sa chance venait de passer maintenant qu'il pouvait s'éclaircir les idées.

« Peut-être que je vais appeler Charlie et lui dire que tu es malade et que tu as besoin de lui à la maison » avertit Jacob. Il ne voulait pas partir et laisser le suceur de sang baiser la fille qu'il aimait.

Bella cria et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle savait que Jacob le ferait. Elle connaissait son amour pour elle et si Edward n'avait pas été là, elle aurait beaucoup aimé être sa petite amie. Elle avait adoré la manière dont ces deux mecs sexys s'étaient battus pour elle devant toute l'école puis comment toutes les filles avaient été jalouses d'elle. Jacob était gentil, sexy, il avait un corps à tomber et il pouvait se transformer en loup. Edward était immortel, s'il se décidait à la transformer alors elle vivrait pour toujours, ne vieillissant jamais. Cependant, elle aimait vraiment Edward, le fait qu'il soit un vampire était simplement un bonus.

Edward n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait perdu le contrôle, il aurait pu tuer Bella. Et s'il l'avait mordue ? Il l'avait accepté de la transformer après le mariage mais il espérait encore pouvoir la faire changer d'avis. Il aurait pu facilement la drainer après avoir gouté son sang.

« Que sais-tu à propos de la nouvelle famille qui a déménagé près de la frontière ? Ils ne sentent pas complètement l'humain et nous avons vu ta famille leur rendre visite un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. » Les Anciens étaient inquiets qu'une famille pas totalement humaine se rapproche si près de la réserve. La meute avait besoin de savoir si cette famille était une menace qui devait être prise en charge.

Bella se tourna vers Edward. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne lui ait pas parlé d'une nouvelle famille qui venait de déménager à Forks, Charlie non plus ne lui avait rien dit. « Il y a une nouvelle famille à Forks ? Est-ce que ce sont des vampires ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Edward soupira. S'il avait été humain, pas de doute qu'il aurait eu une migraine en ce moment. Edward regarda Jacob, lisant dans ses pensées. « L'un d'eux est un ami proche de Carlisle, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais apparemment Carlisle l'aurait aidé quand il était enfant. Je ne sais rien sur les autres, sauf que l'un d'eux a un enfant. Ils ne sont pas ici pour blesser quelqu'un. Ils ont avec eux un garçon de ton âge qui est vraiment blessé et ils ont déménagé ici pour qu'il puisse recommencer une nouvelle vie. »

« Sont-ils humains ? » demanda Bella, curieuse. Elle se demandait quelle autre sorte de créature vivait là-bas.

« A ce que je sache, mais Carlisle n'a rien dit de plus. Je sais seulement que Rosalie ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler du bébé depuis sa rencontre avec le garçon dans un magasin. Apparemment, elle l'aime beaucoup. » Edward se leva du lit et lissa ses vêtements.

« Attends, Rosalie l'aime bien ? Elle me connait depuis des années et elle ne peut toujours pas me supporter. En quoi est-il si spécial ? » gémit Bella. Elle essayait depuis leur première rencontre de faire en sorte que Rosalie l'apprécie, pourtant elle la traitait encore comme si elle n'était rien de plus qu'une saleté sous sa chaussure.

« Je vais transmettre l'information à Sam mais nous garderons un œil sur eux. Nous devons savoir ce qu'ils sont exactement. » Jacob regarda Bella. « Vraiment Bella ? Tu t'apprêtais à faire l'amour avec un cadavre. Il aurait pu te blessé et puis, c'est dégueu. » Après un dernier regard vers le couple, Jacob sauta par la fenêtre.

« Edward, où vas-tu ? Viens ici et recouche-toi avec moi. » Bella montra la place vide à côté d'elle, c'était toujours froid quand il s'installait là.

« Non, Bella, ce qui est presque arrivé était une erreur. Jacob a raison, j'aurai pu te blesser ou te tuer. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je dois partir et m'éclaircir les idées. » Edward sauta par la fenêtre à son tour et s'éloigna de la maison.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Bill s'assit, fixant ostensiblement le grain du bois de la table de la cuisine, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui donne une réponse. « Comment allons-nous le lui dire, Sev ? » Ce que Severus avait découvert ne pouvait pas être vrai. Cédric Diggory était vivant, bien qu'il soit devenu un mort-vivant, mais il ne se rappelait plus d'Harry ou de son bébé. Quel genre de sort pouvait envoyer une personne si loin dans le passé en lui effaçant la mémoire ?

Severus avait enroulé ses deux mains autour d'une tasse de café noir. Les Cullen étaient partis depuis environ une heure et Harry avait emmené Leora – et les jumeaux – au lit avec lui. Il venait juste d'expliquer à Bill la situation critique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. « Nous le lui dirons dès que j'aurai confirmé qu'Edward est bien Cédric. Carlisle va éloigner Bella de la ville pendant une semaine afin qu'Edward rencontre Harry. Apparemment, ils lui ont acheté un billet d'avion pour qu'elle aille voir sa mère en Floride. J'espère que nous pourrons aider Cédric à retrouver ses souvenirs avant son retour. Carlisle a également pris un exemplaire de la Gazette où il y a un article avec la photo d'Harry. Il va le laisser en évidence et voir si Edward à une quelconque réaction en la voyant. »

« Pourquoi tout doit-il être un problème pour Harry ? Pourquoi Harry doit-il toujours finir par souffrir ? Il a un cœur si gros et si aimant, il mérite plus que tout d'être heureux après l'enfer qu'il a traversé. Ça va lui briser le cœur si Cédric ne se souvient pas de lui et qu'il se marie avec cette fille. » déclara Bill, tristement.

Severus secoua la tête. « Bill, si cela devait arriver, nous perdrions Harry et le bébé. »

Bill le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Que savait Sev qu'il ne lui avait pas dit ?

« Le garçon est en train de mourir lentement à cause du lien d'âme et le bébé ne peut pas survivre sans la magie de Potter. » grogna Maugrey en prenant un siège. « Nous devons faire en sorte que ce vampire se souvienne de Potter, leurs vies en dépendent. »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi maintenant alors que ça fait huit mois que son âme sœur est morte ? » Bill ne comprenait pas ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Harry ne pouvait pas mourir. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre Harry _et_ le bébé.

« Il y a tellement de choses qu'on ne comprend pas, Bill, tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est tenter de deviner. Harry est très puissant mais sans son âme sœur, sa magie risque de s'épuiser. Il l'a beaucoup utilisée pour mener à terme sa grossesse, pour aider Leora à grandir et pour cacher sa grossesse. Sa magie l'a aussi gardé en vie à Azkaban, luttant contre les Détraqueurs, la famine, les tortures et les viols de Diggory. Ce que dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'Harry ne va pas mieux et que le bébé ne grandit pas. Aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, je pense qu'Amos aidait Harry à rester en vie. Amos est le père de Cédric, de sorte que leur magie est assez similaire. Harry a pu utiliser assez de la magie des Diggory pour stimuler la sienne. » Severus et Carlisle avaient passé deux heures entières enfermés dans la bibliothèque, imaginant différentes théories et des solutions.

Bill le regarda à la fois horrifié et dégouté. « Tu veux dire que si Cédric ne se rappelle pas d'Harry, on va devoir appeler Amos pour qu'il aide Harry à rester en vie ? Il a fait de la vie de ce garçon un enfer, il a violé l'âme sœur de son fils ! »

Severus resta assis calmement pendant un instant, perdu dans ses pensées. « Je pense que si Cédric rejette Harry alors oui, nous devrions contacter Amos. La magie de Mme Diggory ne sera pas suffisante puisqu'ils sont tous les deux considérés comme les soumis dans leur relation et il lui faut la magie d'un dominant. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est prier pour que cela soit suffisant pour aider Leora quand elle ne pourra plus drainer la magie de son père. »

Bill ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer son cœur battant. « Alors Harry mourra quand même. Il devra toucher physiquement ce monstre pour sa fille mais au final, il mourra quand même. En quoi cela est-il juste ? » ragea Bill. Il se leva si vite que sa chaise vola derrière lui et s'écrasa contre le mur. « Nous ne pouvons pas permettre que cela se produise. Nous ne pouvons pas imposer à Harry la présence de son violeur. Ce… Ça ne peut pas arriver. Cédric doit se souvenir, il soit sauver Harry et sa fille. »

Severus se leva et prit Bill dans ses bras, essayant de le réconforter. Cette situation était un putain de cauchemar.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Carlisle était assis dans son bureau, rejouant dans sa tête toute la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Severus. Il devait faire le tri de toutes ses pensées avant qu'Edward ne rentre à la maison. C'était impératif qu'Edward se remémore sa vie d'avant, quand il était encore Cédric, ou du moins qu'il se souvienne d'Harry. Il ne pouvait simplement pas s'asseoir et regarder ce pauvre garçon innocent mourir avec sa fille. Carlisle sourit. Elle était, en quelque sorte, sa petite-fille. Il avait transformé Edward, l'aimait comme son véritable fils, de sorte que cela faisait de Leora sa petite-fille. Qu'il soit damné, s'il laissait mourir sa petite-fille sans rien faire. Il devait d'abord commencer par éloigner Bella de la ville pendant un certain temps. Carlisle savait qu'Edward ne serait pas heureux de laisser Bella partir pendant une semaine.

« Alice, tu peux venir ici s'il te plaît ? » demanda Carlisle. Il espérait qu'Alice pourrait convaincre Bella d'aller en Floride. Si Alice partait avec elle, alors elle pourrait faire en sorte que Bella y reste toute une semaine.

Alice entra dans la pièce avec un regard distant. « Pourquoi veux-tu que j'aille en Floride, Carlisle ? » Alice avait l'air confus. Pourquoi devait-elle accompagner Bella jusqu'en Floride alors qu'Edward pouvait le faire ?

« Que vois-tu, Alice ? » demanda Carlisle, intéressé.

« Je me vois aller en Floride avec Bella, mais elle n'est pas heureuse. Edward a l'air bouleversé mais pas fâché. Il se passe quelque chose avec lui mais les détails restent flous, quelque chose bloque mes visions. » Les yeux d'Alice retrouvèrent leur lucidité. « Carlisle, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Alice je sais à quel point tu aimes Bella, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit la véritable compagne d'Edward. » Alice voulut l'interrompre mais Carlisle secoua la tête. « Alice, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi finir, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

« Désolée », murmura Alice. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais elle pouvait deviner que Carlisle était bouleversé.

Carlisle sortit le journal que Severus lui avait donné, montrant Cédric et Harry sur la première page. « C'est Harry et son âme sœur, le père de Leora. »

Alice prit le journal et son souffle se coupa. « Comment est-ce possible ? As-tu dit « père » ? Alors c'est pour cela qu'ils sentent tous les deux comme Edward… »

« Nous pensons qu'un sort de magie noire a envoyé ce garçon, Cédric, dans le passé et lui a effacé la mémoire. Cédric est l'âme sœur d'Harry et il ne peut pas survivre sans lui. Harry est en train de mourir, et Leora aussi. Si Edward ne se souvient pas d'eux, alors… »

Carlisle ne put terminer sa phrase parce que Rosalie entra violemment dans le bureau. « Non, s'il te plaît, Carlisle, tu ne peux pas les laisser mourir. » Rosalie paniquait. Harry et Leora ne pouvait pas mourir. Même si elle ne les connaissait que depuis peu de temps, elle considérait Harry comme son petit frère et Leora comme sa nièce.

« Rose, Severus et moi faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir. Alice, j'ai besoin que tu éloignes Bella de la ville afin que nous puissions essayer de ramener les souvenirs d'Edward. » demanda Carlisle.

Alice regardait toujours la photo, choquée. Lentement, elle releva les yeux vers Carlisle. « Si Edward se souvient, alors il va quitter Bella. J'aime Bella, c'est ma meilleure amie et elle sera bientôt ma sœur. »

Carlisle lança un regard perçant à sa fille. « Alice, si Edward ne se souvient pas alors un garçon innocent et un bébé vont mourir. Et puis si Edward épouse quelqu'un qui n'est pas son véritable compagnon, il ne se sera jamais vraiment heureux. Que penses-tu qu'il va se passer si, un jour, Edward se rappelle de sa vie d'avant ? Que penses-tu qu'il va faire quand il se rendra compte qu'il est responsable de la mort de son mari et de sa fille ? »

Alice grimaça, elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Harry était vraiment un doux garçon et son bébé était si précieux. « Je suppose que ça ferait d'Harry mon frère et du bébé, ma nièce. » dit-elle tranquillement. Elle aimait Bella, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Harry et à son bébé. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre en sachant qu'elle les avait laissés mourir. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait de très bonnes boutiques de mariage à Jacksonville. Je peux parler à Bella pour que nous allions chercher une robe de mariage avec sa mère, c'est le moindre qu'elle puisse faire pour sa mère avant qu'elle ne soit transformée. »

Carlisle sourit à Alice. « Je sais que cela est difficile, Alice, mais tu fais le bon choix. Edward va s'unir avec Harry et il deviendra, avec son bébé, un membre de notre famille. Voilà pourquoi nous nous sentons tous si protecteur envers eux. »

Alice savait que Carlisle avait raison. Elle sentait une connexion qui la reliait à Harry et au bébé. Elle pensait que c'était le cas parce qu'ils sentaient comme Edward mais maintenant tout faisait sens. Alice sourit quand Rosalie l'étreignit par derrière.

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! Quelques petites révélations dans ce chapitre, ça avance lentement, je sais, mais c'est pas de ma faute ! La rencontre entre Edward et Harry se rapproche, je sais que vous êtes impatients de la voir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)

Le prochain arrivera samedi prochain, soit le **13 février** !

Bonne journée, bon week-end et bonne semaine à vous, les gens.


	12. Chapter 12

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 _Poussin : Je me demande comment tu as pu tomber sur ma traduction si tu n'aimes pas les fictions twilight ? xD En tout cas, je suis ravie que ma traduction te plaise, et j'espère que le miracle durera encore longtemps ) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Guest : La suite est là._

 _Helena Snape : Ooouuuuh tu as l'air bien remonté envers Bella (je l'aime pas non plus alors je compatis grave ! ^^) Ne t'inquiètes pas, Alice et Jasper ne seront pas séparés bien longtemps. Ok, je comprends ! J'espère que tu aimeras quand même ma fiction mais je ne m'étonnerais pas si je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi. Bonne journée et bonne lecture :)_

 _Magnolita : Salut ! Merci à toi pour ta review. Bonne lecture :)_

 _Nesshrya : La rencontre est pour bientôt (je dis ça toutes les semaines mais je t'assure que tu n'as jamais été aussi près de voir cette fameuse rencontre) J'espère que la chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture :)_

 _Elendil : On est d'accord les conséquences sont funestes mais tout devrait bien se passer ) Merci pour ta review, la rencontre n'est pas pour tout de suite mais on s'en rapproche, promis ! Bonne lecture :)_

 _Cathy : Et ce n'est pas fini ! Tu vas encore t'inquiéter, j'en ai bien peur. ^^ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture :)_

 _Saya : Saluut toi ! Tu ne connais pas Twilight ? Parce qu'on en parle dans le livre (dans le deuxième il me semble), Bella est la tua cantante d'Edward : on l'appelle la chanteuse parce que son sang chante pour Edward. En gros parce que son sang est un véritable supplice pour lui. J'espère avoir pu t'éclairer. Sinon, j'espère que les prochains chapitres pourront répondre à tes questions. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture :)_

 _Aussidagility : Oui, on est tous contents que Jacob soit arrivé à l'improviste ! ^^ Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture :)_

.

Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 12

.

Severus et George furent accueillis à la porte de la demeure Cullen par Carlisle. Ils étaient venus rencontrer Edward et voir s'ils pouvaient vérifier sa paternité.

« Severus, George, je vous en prie, entrez. Comment vont Harry et Leora aujourd'hui ? demanda Carlisle, montrant sa maison à ses invités.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Les femmes de ta famille les ont kidnappés avec Fred. Ils allaient faire des emplettes pour le bébé. » rit Severus. La maison où son ami vampire vivait était vraiment très belle. Severus sourit quand il reconnut un grand nombre de peintures et de décorations qui se trouvaient aussi dans leur maison en Angleterre. Marchant vers la cheminée, il y attrapa une figurine en argile qui représentait un phénix et l'étudia.

« Cela à toujours été notre pièce préférée et elle nous a suivis dans chaque maison dans laquelle nous avons vécu. Tu étais tellement fier le jour où tu l'as faite et que tu nous l'as offerte. » dit doucement Carlisle, debout derrière Severus.

Severus rougit. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'aies gardée pendant toutes ces années. Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous aviez fait pour moi mais je n'avais pas d'argent pour vous acheter un cadeau approprié. »

« Severus, tu as fait cela pour nous, avec tes mains et ton cœur. Ça signifiait beaucoup plus pour nous que les cadeaux les plus chers. » Carlisle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Severus. Carlisle pouvait encore voir le petit garçon effrayé et maltraité qu'avait été Severus.

« Je vais garder cela à l'esprit pour Noël prochain. » dit Emmett en entrant dans la pièce. « Ton cadeau de Noël dernier nous avait couté une fortune, à Rosalie et moi. »

Carlisle secoua sa tête tendrement vers son fils. « Edward, s'il te plaît, descend. Je voudrais te présenter mon vieil ami, qui est comme un fils pour moi. »

Severus observa l'escalier où le clone de Cédric apparut, accompagné d'une fille aux cheveux brun clair accrochée à son bras.

Edward s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Il connaissait ces hommes, mais d'où ? Le garçon aux cheveux roux lui semblait si familier mais quelque chose manquait, ou plutôt quelqu'un. « Est-ce que je vous connais ? » demanda Edward en descendant le reste des marches.

George interrogea Severus du regard, pas totalement sûr de savoir comment lui répondre. « Hummm, je ne sais pas. Tu crois ? » bégaya finalement George.

Edward regarda le visage du rouquin pendant quelques minutes puis secoua la tête. « Non, je suppose que non, désolé. »

George baissa la tête. Il avait vraiment espéré que Cédric le reconnaisse. Si Cédric l'avait reconnu, il aurait aussi reconnu Harry à coup sûr.

« Edward, je te présente le professeur Severus Snape et George Weasley. » Carlisle observa attentivement son fils pour savoir s'il les reconnaissait. Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement plissés mais à part ça, Edward ne montrait aucun autre signe.

Edward était intrigué. Non seulement il ressentait l'étrange sentiment qu'il devait reconnaitre ces hommes mais il y avait aussi une odeur qui se dégageaient d'eux qui l'appelait. L'arôme ne venait pas des deux hommes, de sorte qu'il devait provenir de quelqu'un qui vivait avec eux. Le parfum l'attirait plus que celui de Bella.

Edward secoua la tête. « Bonjour, Carlisle a beaucoup parlé de vous pendant toutes ces années. C'est agréable de vous rencontrer enfin. Voici ma fiancée, Bella Swan. »

Severus essaya de ne pas se moquer de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas sa faute si tout ce bordel arrivait. Honnêtement, Severus ne savait pas ce qu'Edward aimait chez elle. Elle était très banale avec des yeux marrons, des cheveux lisses et bruns, de grandes dents sur le devant et elle était habillée pratiquement de haillons.

Edward essaya d'entendre les pensées de Severus et de George mais il n'obtient que le silence. Il avait espéré pouvoir trouver à qui appartenait ce merveilleux parfum. « Pourquoi ne puis-je pas lire vos esprits ? »

Bella s'agrippa fermement au bras d'Edward. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle aimait ces hommes. Celui aux cheveux sombres la rendait nerveuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Edward ne puisse pas lire leurs pensées. Elle était la seule qu'Edward ne pouvait pas lire, c'était ce qui la rendait spéciale. « Tu n'arrives pas à les lire ? Je croyais que j'étais la seule ! »

Severus essaya de ne pas rouler des yeux en entendant la jeune fille moldue. « Vous ne pouvez pas entendre les miennes parce que je suis un maître dans l'art de l'esprit. J'ai appris un sort à George pour empêcher quelqu'un d'autre de lire son esprit. » Severus regarda George. « Je pense que son esprit serait très… perturbant. »

Edward n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un étant un maître dans l'art de l'esprit, ou même de sorts. « Que voulez-vous dire par « sort » ? Est-ce comme le vaudou ou la magie ? »

Bella se mit à rire. « La magie n'est pas réelle Edward, c'est complètement fou. Les personnes qui croient en la magie ou pensent qu'ils peuvent faire de la magie sont des monstres. »

Edward ne détourna pas le regard. Où avait-il entendu cela auparavant ? Une nouvelle fois, des yeux émeraude apparurent dans son esprit.

Severus et George se contentèrent de regarder la jeune fille. « Puis-je avoir l'honneur, Sev ? » demanda George avec un regard qui aurait fait crier tout Poudlard.

Severus recula d'un pas, s'éloignant de George. Il ne voulait pas être à proximité de cette baguette quand il commencerait son speech. « Je crois qu'effectivement ceci relève de votre domaine d'expertise, M. Weasley. »

George sortit sa baguette et commença à tapota son menton avec. « Voyons voir. » dit George alors qu'il marchait lentement autour d'Edward et Bella. « La magie est plus facile si vous travaillez avec ce qui est déjà là. Quand je vous regarde Mlle Swan, je vois une certaine créature des bois. » George agita sa baguette et de petites oreilles brunes apparurent sur les côtés de sa tête. Marchant derrière Bella, George bougea de nouveau sa baguette et une espèce de queue, grande et plate, sortit d'au-dessus de son derrière.

Bella cria quand elle sentit quelque chose frapper l'arrière de ses jambes. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, elle fut horrifiée quand elle découvrit la grande queue de castor attachée à son dos, juste au-dessus de ses fesses.

« Maintenant, je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à métamorphoser vu que vos dents sont déjà très grandes, mais tant pis ! » Avec un autre geste de sa baguette, les dents de Bella augmentèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent sa lèvre inférieure.

Emmett était écroulé de rire. Il avait souvent pensé que Bella ressemblait à un castor. « Des moustaches ! N'oublie pas les mignonnes moustaches de castor. » lança-t-il.

Bella criait en essayant de couvrir ses dents de sa main. Comment cela pouvait-il se produire ? Comment ce rouquin pouvait-il faire ça ? « Edward, aide-moi ! » cria-t-elle.

Edward grogna puis plongea sur George. Il fut choqué quand il entra en collision avec quelque chose d'invisible et de dur. Il essaya de nouveau mais la même chose se passa. Il pivota vers Bella quand il l'entendit crier particulièrement fort. Il resta sans voix en voyant de longues moustaches pousser sur ses joues.

Emmett était en train de mourir de rire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce dont il était témoin. Castor Bella. Il essaya d'arrêter son rire quand Edward lui lança un regard menaçant mais tout ce qu'il fit fut de rire encore plus fort.

Finalement, George baissa sa baguette et admira son œuvre. Il avait beau être sacrément bon en métamorphose, ça aidait quand même beaucoup quand la victime ressemblait déjà à un castor sur deux jambes.

Bella s'effondra à genoux mais tomba en avant quand sa queue de castor commença à taper le plancher en bois. Elle essaya de cacher son visage de ses mains, ne voulant pas qu'Edward la voie avec un visage aussi hideux.

« Je n'apprécie pas d'être traité de monstre. Mon petit frère a grandi maltraité parce qu'il était différent, un monstre comme sa famille l'appelait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre en maternelle, il pensait que son nom était « monstre » parce qu'ils l'avaient toujours appelé comme ça. « Monstre » est un mot que je ne tolérerai pas. Je suis un sorcier, Mlle Swan, et je vous assure que vous ne voulez pas m'avoir contre vous. » George fixa la jeune moldue.

Edward prit dans ses bras une Bella sanglotante, essayant de la protéger du sorcier en colère. Même s'il était inquiet pour sa fiancée, il était aussi très impressionné par les capacités magiques de George.

Severus posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de George. Il était étonné par sa métamorphose. La métamorphose humaine, même partielle, était extrêmement difficile. « Comme vous pouvez le voir Mlle Swan, la magie est très réelle. Comment pouvez-vous douter de l'existence de la magie quand votre fiancée est un vampire ? Je vous suggère de vous excuser, si vous souhaitez revenir à… la normale » ricana Severus.

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais claqua une main sur sa bouche quand un bruit aigu en sortit.

Severus se tourna vers George, ses deux sourcils levés. « Vous avez même métamorphosé sa voix ? Eh bien, c'est vraiment impressionnant. Rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous mettre en colère. »

George agita sa baguette et tous les attributs de castor de Bella disparurent.

Edward vérifia que Bella était redevenue normale puis fixa George en grognant. « Si jamais vous vous approchez de ma fiancée de nouveau… »

« Edward, ça suffit. » dit sévèrement Carlisle. « Bella n'a pas été blessée et elle a tout simplement appris qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens, ni les brimer. Je suis choqué d'entendre de telles paroles haineuses provenant d'une personne que je pensais être très compréhensible et très attentionnée. »

« Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit, Carlisle » déclara Edward, sans défense. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il était très choqué de ce qu'elle avait dit. Bella avait toujours été si timide et si compréhensible envers eux et les métamorphes. En un sens, elle était souvent curieuse, exigeant des réponses qui n'étaient certainement pas ses affaires, comme quand elle avait essayé de comprendre ce qu'il était.

« Oui, eh bien, espérons qu'elle ait appris la leçon. » Carlisle regarda la jeune fille en pleurs qui refusait toujours de le regarder. « Je crois que tu pars demain Bella, je suis sûr que tu as encore des valises à faire. »

Bella se tenait là, la bouche ouverte. Elle ne pouvait croire que Carlisle prenait leur défense. Non seulement il était de leur côté mais, en plus, il la jetait dehors.

« Carlisle ! » grogna Edward. Il n'appréciait pas la manière dont son père traitait sa fiancée.

« Non, Edward. Severus et George sont invités dans ma maison. Je connais Severus depuis qu'il est petit garçon et je ne veux pas qu'il soit traité de cette façon. Bella doit partir et aller préparer ses valises, Alice passera la chercher très tôt demain matin. » dit Carlisle, mettant fin à la discussion.

Edward regarda Carlisle, puis se tourna vers Severus et George. « Je suis désolé pour ce qui vient d'arriver, c'était simplement un malentendu. Je vous assure que rien de tout cela ne se reproduira. » Edward ne voulait pas présenter des excuses mais son père était furieux et déçu du comportement de Bella. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa famille pour cet incident. Il était persuadé que Bella ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Parce que même si ça ferait mal, il était prêt à quitter sa famille pour Bella.

Bella ne comprenait pas pourquoi Edward avait présenté des excuses en son nom. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, tout était de la faute de ce rouquin. Bella lança à George un regard méchant mais elle cria et courut vers la porte quand il leva sa baguette et s'en servi pour se gratter la tête.

Edward ne bougea pas, regardant fixement le jeune homme roux. Il aurait voulu être en colère contre lui pour ce qu'il avait fait à Bella mais il y avait quelque chose de si familier chez lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se souvenir d'où il le connaissait ? Prenant une profonde inspiration, il savoura le parfum qui s'accrochait aux deux hommes. Regardant Carlisle, il hocha la tête et partit.

Carlisle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus entendre la voiture d'Edward. « As-tu pu faire le test de paternité ? »

« Merci George d'avoir distrait Edward, j'ai pu lancer le sort avec succès. » Severus saisit le morceau de papier qu'il avait caché dans sa manche. Y jetant un coup d'œil, il regarda ensuite Carlisle avant de le lui tendre.

Carlisle prit le papier et analysa les résultats. « Donc, il est vraiment Cédric. » soupira Carlisle. « Comment allons gérer cette situation ? Edward ne va pas quitter Bella. »

« Je ne sais pas » intervint Jasper. « Edward a vraiment été attiré par l'odeur d'Harry et du bébé émanant de vous deux. Il se sentait aussi très confus : c'était comme s'il vous connaissait mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où. Il a également été très choqué et déçu des paroles de Bella. »

Severus prit un siège et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux. « Je pense que nous devrions le dire à Harry. Il a besoin d'être averti avant qu'il ne se heurte à Edward. Putain, ça va blesser Harry, il ne mérite pas ça. »

« Mec, ce que tu as fait avec la magie était incroyable. » ricana Emmett. « J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle ressemblait à un castor. »

George rit et accepta de taper dans la main tendue d'Emmett. « Fred et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps à convaincre Harry qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Ce mot m'énerve vraiment. Même après qu'Harry ait trouvé Cédric, nous avons dû encore lui assurer qu'il n'était pas un monstre, surtout après les vacances d'été qu'il a passé avec sa… famille. » George fouilla dans sa poche et il en sortit quelques objets. « Je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée de les laisser là où Edward pourra les voir, peut-être que ça l'aidera à retrouver la mémoire. »

Emmett et Jasper tendirent la main et examinèrent les titres. « « Le Quidditch à travers les âges », qu'est-ce que le Quidditch ? » demanda Jasper.

« Le Quidditch est le meilleur sport de tous les temps. Ça se joue sur des balais, à des centaines de mètres du sol. Cédric et Harry étaient tous les deux attrapeurs pour l'équipe de leur maison. » rit George. « Harry était imbattable. »

Emmett prit le livre et commença à le feuilleter. Il devint complètement dingue quand il remarqua les photos qui bougeaient. « Ça a l'air génial ! J'aimerais pouvoir voir un match de Quidditch. Je ne peux pas croire que les sorciers et les sorcières montent vraiment sur des balais. » rit Emmett en secouant la tête.

« Et les autres choses ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Ceci est une boite de chocogrenouilles. Ne l'ouvrez surtout pas, la grenouille de chocolat saute vraiment. C'est la sucrerie préférée des enfants, elles sont chacune vendues avec une carte de collection de sorcier ou sorcière célèbre. » George secoua une autre boite de bonbon. « C'est une boite de draguées de Bertie Crochu et elles ont chacune une saveur différente. J'en ai eu une à la crotte de nez, une fois. » George frissonna. Il avait perdu tout intérêt pour eux après ça mais c'était quand même amusant.

Emmett prit rapidement les draguées. « Oh mec, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir les essayer. »

George ouvrit un journal. « C'est un article de la Gazette du Sorcier qui a été écrit après la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et surtout après l'attaque des Mangemorts. Cédric était hors de lui tant il était inquiet pour Harry. » Finalement, George sortit une petite couverture rose. « Voici une des couvertures de Leora, recouvert à la fois de son odeur et de celle d'Harry. »

Severus était très impressionné. « C'était une bonne idée, George. Espérons que cela aidera à accélérer les choses. Nous devons faire en sorte qu'Edward se souvienne d'Harry avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Severus regardait Harry déballer un des centaines de sac pour bébé, debout à l'entrée de la chambre du garçon. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il essaya de maîtriser ses émotions pour qu'Harry ne puisse pas les percevoir. « Avez-vous dévalisé les magasins ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui en souriant. « Je pense que nous nous sommes un peu laissés emporter, mais Rosalie et Alice ont insisté. Rosalie et Emmett reviennent demain avec tous les meubles pour bébé et ils vont m'aider à les monter. » Harry s'avança et vérifia que sa fille dormait bien. Avec un sourire, il se pencha et remonta la petite couverture jusque sous son menton.

Severus était déjà au courant qu'Emmett et Rosalie viendraient, c'était pour cela qu'il était ici. Carlisle l'avait appelé pour le prévenir qu'ils allaient parler à Edward pour les aider. Il était temps de tout révéler à Harry.

« Harry, peux-tu t'assoir un moment, s'il te plaît ? » Severus fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une potion calmante qu'il tendit à Harry, une fois qu'il fut assis sur le lit.

Harry prit la potion, un sentiment d'appréhension grandissant en lui. Si Severus voulait qu'il prenne une potion calmante avant de lui parler, ce devait être des mauvaises nouvelles. Harry ferma les yeux et commença à trembler. « S'il vous plaît, dites-moi qu'il ne prendront pas mon bébé, s'il vous plaît. » Les larmes commencèrent à dégouliner sur les joues d'Harry.

Severus attrapa rapidement la main d'Harry. « Non, Harry, tu ne perdras pas Leora. Je te jure que je ne laisserai personne te la prendre. »

Harry regarda son professeur de potion et fut soulagé de voir la vérité et la sincérité luire dans les yeux de l'homme sévère. « Alors que ce passe-t-il ? Me font-ils revenir ? S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, je ne veux pas les revoir. »

« Non Harry, tu vas rester ici. Cela n'a rien à voir avec eux, mais c'est aussi important. S'il te plaît, prends cette potion calmante. » ordonna Severus. Il n'avait pas prévenu Harry mais la potion était le plus haut degré qu'il existait et elle ne pouvait être donnée que par un guérisseur.

Les mains tremblantes, Harry déboucha la fiole et l'avala. Immédiatement après, Harry se sentit plus calme. Regardant le professeur, Harry lui fit un geste pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt.

Severus prit une profonde inspiration. « Tout d'abord, je sais que cela va être difficile mais essaye de rester calme, s'il te plaît, pour Leora. » Lorsqu'Harry hocha la tête, Severus poursuivit. « Je ne connais pas encore tous les détails, mais je sais quel sort le Seigneur des Ténèbres a jeté sur Cédric. » Il se tendit quand le garçon devint blanc comme neige. « Respire Harry ! C'est vraiment important que tu ne perdes pas ton calme. Je ne veux pas que tu t'évanouisses ou que tu hyperventiles. »

Le sang dans ses veines ressemblait à de la glace. C'était ça. Severus allait lui apprendre qu'ils avaient enfin retrouvé le corps de son mari. Harry posa sa main sur sa poitrine, quand son cœur lui fit mal. Même s'il savait que cela était impossible, il espérait encore que Cédric soit toujours vivant, quelque part.

« C'était un sort de voyage dans le temps. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel sort mais il n'y avait pas de sorcier plus intelligent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. De plus, le sort a été lancé en fourchelangue, ce qui me mène à croire que c'était un sort inventé par Serpentard. »

Harry regarda Severus, confus. « Comment… Comment le savez-vous ? » chuchota-t-il.

Severus prit la main d'Harry et la serra. « Harry, nous avons retrouvé Cédric. »

Harry s'étouffa presque et commença à trembler violemment. « Où… Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il est vivant ? S'il vous plaît, dites-moi qu'il est vivant. » supplia Harry, désespérément. « Je m'en fiche qu'il ait cent ans, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît emmener moi jusqu'à lui. » Harry sanglotait maintenant.

Severus se retourna quand Bill entra dans la pièce. Il tenait un biberon dans la main et il se dirigea vers le berceau où le bébé commençait à s'agiter. Bill la souleva et s'assit sur le lit aux côtés d'Harry avant de lui offrir le biberon.

« Harry, Cédric n'est pas à proprement parler vivant et il n'est pas un vieil homme de cent ans. » dit doucement Severus. « Cependant Harry, il n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie en tant que Cédric et il ne se rappelle pas de toi. Je suis tellement désolé, Harry. »

Harry se pencha en avant, pleurant plus fort. Comment était-ce possible que Cédric ne se souvienne pas de lui alors qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs ? « S-S'il vous plaît, fai-faites le se rappeler. » supplia Harry. « S'il vous plaît, je… j'ai besoin de lui. »

Severus frotta doucement le dos d'Harry. « Nous allons essayer, Harry. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour lui faire se rappeler. » dit Severus, tristement.

Harry regarda Severus. « Ça fait si mal, Sev. S'il vous plaît, où est-il ? » Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Severus conjura un chiffon quand du sang commença à dégouliner du nez d'Harry. Saisissant l'arrière de la tête du garçon et plaça le chiffon sous son nez. En regardant Bill, il leva un sourcil.

Bill observa Harry puis articula un « pardon » vers Severus. Bill n'avait pas retenu ses émotions derrière les barrières comme Severus le faisait. Voir Harry si brisé le tuait. Il commençait à voir Harry, non plus comme un petit frère, mais plutôt comme un fils, le sien et celui de Severus.

« Essaye de te calmer Harry, je vais te dire tout ce que je sais. Carlisle a trouvé Cédric en 1918 alors qu'il allait mourir de la grippe espagnole et il l'a transformé. Depuis lors, Cédric a prit le nom d'Edward, le nom que le couple qui l'a trouvé lui a donné. »

Harry regarda Severus en secouant la tête. Cédric était un vampire, il vivait avec les Cullen et… Harry se jeta sur ses pieds, se dégageant de la main du professeur. Les yeux écarquillés, Harry marcha à reculons, secouant la tête jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur. Avec un cri étranglé, Harry glissa jusqu'au sol et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux.

Severus et Bill se levèrent rapidement et s'avancèrent jusqu'à lui. Harry était assis juste là, regardant droit devant lui, sans cligner des yeux. « Harry ? » demanda Severus, à genoux devant le garçon choqué.

Harry resta assis là, se sentant engourdi. Agrippant ses bras fermement, Harry enfonça ses ongles si profondément dans sa peau qu'il commença à saigner. « Rosalie… Rosalie a dit que son frère Edward allait se marier au début de l'été. » dit Harry d'une voix sans émotions. « Elle a dit… Elle a dit qu'il avait trouvé sa compagne, dans une fille humaine. »

Severus tendit la main vers Harry et essaya doucement de déloger les ongles des bras sanglants. « Harry, nous allons tout faire pour qu'il se souvienne de toi. »

Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras et, avec un cri d'angoisse, il fit exploser toutes les fenêtres de la maison, avant de s'évanouir.

Un bruit sourd s'éleva du couloir. « Eh bien, cela s'est mieux passé que je ne le pensais. » grommela Maugrey. « Ces putains de loups fouinaient de nouveau et ils ont vu son explosion magique. »

Severus baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que son menton touche sa poitrine et soupira.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Lorsque Carlisle entra dans le salon, il vit Edward regarder dans le vide tenant dans ses mains l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier que George avait laissé ici. « Est-ce que tout va bien, fils ? »

Edward se tourna vers Carlisle, puis regarda de nouveau le journal qu'il tenait entre ses mains. « Carlisle, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Edward lentement.

« Oh, Severus a oublié quelques petites choses derrière lui après sa dernière visite. Ça ne te dérange pas de les rapporter pour moi quand tu iras chez eux demain ? » demanda Carlisle, innocemment.

Edward continua de fixer le papier. « Pourquoi… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je connais ça ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu ? » Même si Edward n'avait jamais vu un journal comme celui-ci, le sujet lui semblait si familier. Pourquoi ces putains d'yeux verts continuaient-ils de surgir dans son esprit ?

« Edward quand tu iras chez eux demain, garde l'esprit ouvert, s'il te plaît. » supplia Carlisle.

Edward pencha et ramassa la petite couverture rose. La portant à son nez, il inspira profondément.

« Carlisle, que se passe-t-il ? Je sens ma propre odeur avec celles de deux autres personnes. Pourquoi ? »

« Demain, Edward. Nous en parlerons demain quand tu reviendras avec Rose et Emmett. » Carlisle se leva, posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward. « Je t'aime, fils. Tout va bien se passer. » Carlisle pressa l'épaule de son fils puis quitta la pièce.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry se réveilla avec la sensation d'être tenu contre le torse de quelqu'un. Ouvrant les yeux, il reconnut le bras drapé autour de lui, couvert de tâches de rousseurs. Harry gémit. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait écrasé par le Magicobus. Les yeux ouverts, les souvenirs des évènements de la nuit passée tournaient dans son esprit. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même et s'agrippant au bras couverts de tâches de rousseurs, Harry commença à pleurer en silence.

Fred serra un peu plus fort Harry contre lui. « S'il te plaît, petit frère, ça va aller. Nous arriverons à faire revenir Cédric, nous lui ferons se souvenir de toi. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, il aime cette fille moldue. Il a déjà un compagnon. »

« Non, Harry, il _pense_ qu'il est amoureux. Nous devons simplement lui montrer qu'il se trompe. Il ne sera pas en mesure de résister à ces grands yeux verts et à ce joli petit cul. » rit Fred.

Harry reniflait calmement. « Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. » murmura Harry.

« Je sais, bébé. » Fred embrassa la nuque d'Harry. « On ne te perdra pas Harry. Nous ferons en sorte que Cédric se souvienne. Allez viens, on va se doucher et se nourrir. »

« Veux pas ! » marmonna Harry, frottant ses yeux gonflés. Il était tellement épuisé qu'il ne voulait que rester au lit toute la journée. « Suis fatigué ! »

Fred gloussa. « Eh bien, Rosalie et Emmett seront ici dans environ une heure et Edward va venir les aider. Maintenant, l'opération « faire revenir Cédric » va échouer si Edward te voit avec une telle tête. Tes cheveux ressemblent à un nid de Niffleurs, tes yeux sont injectés de sang et gonflés, tu es aussi pâle que Sir Nicholas, tu as de grandes cernes sous les yeux et du sang a séché sous ton nez. Je te le dis en toute honnêteté, Harry, tu as une mine affreuse ! »

Harry donna, sans faire exprès, un coup de coude dans la joue de Fred en se retournant vers lui. « Il va venir ici, maintenant ? Cédric… je… je veux dire Edward vient ici ? » Le cœur d'Harry battait très fort dans sa poitrine et sa magie tourbillonnait autour de lui.

« Oui, il vaut mieux que tu sautes dans la douche. » Voyant Harry bondir hors du lit, Fred attrapa l'arrière de son tee-shirt et le tira en arrière. « Pas si vite ! Laisse-moi le temps de prendre Leora afin que nous poussions y aller. Quand Cédric retrouvera la mémoire, il ne me permettra plus de te regarder sous la douche. Je vais me repaitre de la vue de ton corps nu tant que je le peux encore. »

Harry rougit puis frappa Fred dans le bras. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait revoir son mari dans moins d'une heure. Il savait que cela allait lui faire mal que Cédric ne se souvenait pas de lui, mais il l'aiderait à se rappeler. Leora avait besoin de lui, et lui aussi.

.

* * *

.

Un nouveau chapitre de cette traduction qui, je l'espère, vous a plu ! Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, on verra dans le prochain chapitre la rencontre tant attendue entre Edward et Harry ! La suite arrivera samedi prochain, soit le **20/02** ! En tout cas merci à vous, les gens et à la prochaine :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 _Magnolita : Ouais, personnellement je vote pour les deux ! x) Merci à toi pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Elendil : Je pense qu'Edward n'avait jamais vu son mauvais côté – il a l'air étonné quand Bella devient méchante envers Severus et George… Après je suis pas dans la tête de l'auteur mais je pense que c'est ça… ^^ J'espère que le chapitre te plaira )_

 _Saya : Salut toi ! Ooooh tu flattes mon égo, chère amie ! xD Merci a toi pour les belles reviews que tu me laisses, je les aime beaucoup ! Sinon, oui, je suis actuellement en train d'écrire une nouvelle fic qui sera en trois tomes (je ne sais pas dans quoi je me suis lancée…), elle sera différente de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire mais tout est expliqué sur mon profil si ça t'intéresse et n'hésite pas à me poser des questions si tu en as (et à me dire si tu comptes la suivre quand elle sera publié, ça me ferait bizarre de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles sur celle-ci ! ^^) En tout cas encore merci et bonne lecture ! PS : que veut dire « nee-san » ? x)_

 _Adenoide : Oui, il faut croiser les doigts pour qu'Edward retrouve sa mémoire avant que ça devienne un problème. Edward est aveuglé par l'amour, il ne voit pas que Bella court après l'éternité. Severus ne peut pas lire dans l'esprit de Bella, il est bloqué aussi – comme dans le canon personne ne peut le lire. Merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture :)_

 _Cathy : Ouiii, je sais que les fins sont frustrantes, désolée (même si c'est pas vraiment ma faute…) Tu vas voir pour la rencontre. J'espère que ça te plaira :)_

 _Aussidagility : Maiiis non, je suis sûre que la semaine est passée vite. :)_

.

Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 13

.

Severus essayait de profiter des délicieuses gaufres qu'Harry avait faites pour le petit déjeuner, mais le garçon le rendait fou. Harry faisait les cents pas près de la table, se rongeant les ongles. Harry avait revêtu une paire de jeans noirs moulant, une chemise verte émeraude –Alice lui avait dit qu'il était très sexy dedans – et des bottes en cuir de dragon noir que Bill lui avait prêtées. Il y avait une étincelle qui brillait dans son œil sain et un patch noir recouvrait son œil aveugle. Ses cheveux noirs et soyeux, qui n'allaient plus dans tous les sens, avait été tirés en arrière avec un ruban vert et lui arrivaient juste en dessous des épaules. La mâchoire de Fred s'était fracassée contre le sol quand Harry était descendu de l'escalier en portant Leora, et George avait sifflé.

« Potter, asseyez-vous ! » aboya Severus.

Harry poussa un petit cri aigu et se précipita sur le siège à côté du berceau, grimaçant un peu au vouvoiement utilisé. Il regarda sa précieuse petite fille qu'il avait habillée d'une magnifique petite robe verte pâle avec de petites fleurs roses claires dessinées dessus, de collants blancs et d'un serre-tête à fleur rose. Il savait que Cédric ne se rappelait plus d'eux, mais il souhaitait que sa petite fille soit jolie pour son papa. Harry baissa la tête et fixa ses mains tremblantes qui se reposaient sur ses genoux.

« Quel est le problème Harry ? » Severus pouvait deviner qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus que l'amnésie de Cédric qui dérangeait Harry. Severus leva les yeux au ciel quand Harry marmonna quelque chose dans un souffle.

« Parle plus fort, garçon ! » aboya Maugrey.

Harry soupira et leva des yeux larmoyants vers tous ceux assis à la table. « Je suis moche » murmura-t-il doucement.

Fred s'étrangla avec sa gaufre. Il avait le béguin pour Harry depuis qu'il avait douze ans. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait un homme plus aimable et plus sexy que lui sur cette terre. Il avait été si jaloux de Cédric quand Harry et lui avaient découvert qu'ils étaient âmes sœurs, mais il s'était rapidement remis et il avait accepté la relation fraternelle qu'il pourrait avoir avec lui. Pourtant, si on lui donnait une chance, Fred serait heureux de le remplacer.

George rit et tapota le dos de Fred. « Tout va bien, cher frère ? » George savait que Fred était triste pour Harry. Lui-même était mal pour Fred parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir Harry. Même si Cédric était vraiment mort, Harry n'aurait jamais été capable d'aimer Fred comme il le faisait avec Cédric.

« Pourquoi diable Potter pensez-vous que vous êtes laid ? » demanda Severus, exaspéré.

Harry resta assis là, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson rouge. « Regardez… Regardez-moi ! Grâce aux soins affectueux que ma tante et que mon oncle m'ont donné, je suis une crevette de seulement un mètre soixante-cinq. Je ne suis rien, seulement des os. Mon visage est couvert de cicatrices. » Harry leva la main. « Je sais qu'elles s'estompent, mais elles sont quand même toujours là. Mon dos est marqué par les coups de fouet, j'ai un cache-œil comme un vieux pirate et je sursaute à chaque bruit. Je suis un carnage ambulant. »

Fred posa sa fourchette et se rapprocha d'Harry. En le regardant, Fred soupira et attrapa le berceau. « Suis-moi Harry. » dit-il d'une voix tendue.

Harry regarda chaque personne autour de la table jusqu'à ce qu'il ancre ses yeux dans ceux de George. Ce dernier haussa juste les épaules et lui fit un clin d'œil. Alors Harry se retourna vers Fred avec un sourire, se leva et le suivit hors de la salle à manger jusqu'au salon. Fred s'assit et tira Harry sur ses genoux.

Harry se blottit contre son plus imposant grand frère – grand d'un mètre quatre-vingt douze – et baissa la tête. Fred glissa son doigt sous le menton d'Harry et releva son visage. « Harry, tu es beau. Tu es si beau qu'on ne remarque même pas toutes tes cicatrices. » Fred posa sa main sur le cœur d'Harry. « Non seulement tu es beau à l'extérieur, mais tu es tout aussi beau à l'intérieur. C'est très rare, tu sais ? »

Harry renifla et essaya de baisser la tête à nouveau. « Tu dis ça parce que tu es mon frère. Qui voudrait se rapprocher de ce visage balafré et l'embrasser ? »

Fred plongea ses yeux dans les joyaux verts d'Harry. Il savait que c'était mal, mais il voulait au moins une fois tenter l'expérience. « Moi. » chuchota-t-il. Il se pencha ensuite pour capturer les lèvres d'Harry entre les siennes. Harry était tellement choqué qu'il ne pensa pas à se reculer. Il sursauta quand Fred lécha sa lèvre inférieure. Fred en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Il gémit et ferma les yeux. Harry savait qu'il ne devrait pas encourager Fred à l'embrasser comme ça mais cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait tenu ainsi. Timidement, Harry commença à embrasser Fred en retour, frottant sa langue contre la sienne. Les deux garçons gémirent dans la bouche de l'autre sous le plaisir du baiser.

Fred ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry répondait à son baiser. Il était au courant qu'Harry ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait, mais il était bien décidé à profiter du moment et de savourer.

Harry cria quand son bras fut pris dans une poigne semblable à un étau et qu'il fut arraché des genoux et de la bouche de Fred. L'air fut expulsé de ses poumons quand il percuta quelque chose de dur. Essayant de retrouver son souffle, il ouvrit les yeux et comprit qu'il était pressé contre la poitrine d'un Emmett souriant.

Fred se releva brusquement lorsqu'Harry lui fut arraché. Attrapant sa baguette dans sa poche arrière, il la pointa vers le vampire qui avait tout de Cédric et qui semblait très en colère.

« Il ne t'appartient pas ! » grogna Edward. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il menaçait le rouquin mais il avait été aveuglé par la rage quand il l'avait vu embrasser le menu garçon. Ce garçon qui sentait comme son compagnon… Non seulement son compagnon, mais surtout son compagnon déjà lié. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce garçon était sien.

« Non, c'est vrai, il ne l'est pas. » déclara Fred doucement, le cœur brisé. « Est-il à toi ? »

La poitrine d'Edward se soulevait lourdement et ses yeux étaient noirs. Edward se tourna vers le jeune garçon qu'Emmett tenait toujours entre ses bras. Il était absolument à couper le souffle. Tout en lui criait « mien ». Comment ce garçon pouvait-il être sien alors que Bella était déjà sa compagne ? Edward fit un pas en arrière quand l'œil émeraude se riva aux siens. Le vampire haleta, il connaissait ses yeux. « Je-Je te connais. Je t'ai déjà vu, tes yeux me hantent depuis des semaines. Qui es-tu ? » demanda Edward, doucement.

Harry essaya de se lever mais ses jambes étaient trop faibles. En regardant tout autour de lui, il remarqua que toute sa famille était là, baguettes tirées. Observant Fred, il grimaça en remarquant la douleur et la nostalgie dans ses yeux. Il ne savait pas que Fred avait des sentiments forts pour lui. Comme Fred était un gardien partiel, il n'avait jamais pu lire Fred entièrement. Lentement, il laissa ses yeux dériver sur son mari. Il essaya de réprimer un sanglot quand il put mieux voir Cédric. Il était exactement le même que le soir de la dernière épreuve. « Tu… Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? » demanda Harry d'une voix cassée.

Edward tourna la tête vers Carlisle. « Je… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment ce garçon peut-il être mon compagnon ? Son parfum me dit que nous sommes accouplés mais je sais que Bella est ma compagne. Bella est mon seul amour. »

Harry saisit sa poitrine et tomba à genoux sous le coup de la douleur. Fred voulut venir l'aider mais il fut arrêté par le grognement d'Edward, l'incitant à rester loin d'Harry. « S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça. Ça fait si mal. » Harry commença à trembler, essayant de respirer à travers la douleur. Les larmes fuirent par le coin de ses yeux.

Edward chancela quand un bébé, qu'il n'avait jusque là pas remarqué, se mit à crier. Edward franchit la distance qui le séparait du berceau et regarda dedans. Son cœur mort se mit à battre dans sa poitrine. Ce bébé, aussi incroyable soit-il, était le sien. Il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il avait engendré cette toute petite fille. Se penchant, il posa son doigt sur la minuscule main du bébé qui criait et il fut effrayé quand elle cessa immédiatement de pleurer. Edward regarda son père. « Comment ? » exigea-t-il.

« Edward, s'il te plaît, éloigne-toi du bébé. » demanda Carlisle d'une voix calme. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son fils réagisse aussi violemment face à Harry et au bébé. Il craignait que dans cet état, il puisse les blesser accidentellement. Il était déjà préoccupé par la façon dont Harry berçait son bras contre sa poitrine.

Edward ignora son père et regarda plus attentivement la petite fille. Elle lui ressemblait tellement et ses yeux brillaient comme des émeraudes au soleil. Il pouvait sentir le garçon sur elle. Comme s'il était le père et le garçon, sa mère. Edward se tourna vers ce dernier qui était à genoux, le regardant avec de la crainte dans ses yeux larmoyants. Il n'aimait pas voir le garçon le regarder ainsi, ça brisait quelque chose en lui.

Rosalie fit un pas calme vers Edward et le berceau. Elle se figea quand Edward retroussa sa lèvre et commença à grogner contre elle. « Edward, permets-moi de l'emmener à son père. Tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? » Rosalie fit un autre pas vers le bébé.

Edward était si effrayé et si confus. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu s'accoupler avec ce mystérieux garçon et il ne se rappelait définitivement pas avoir fait un bébé avec lui. Sans oublier le fait que les hommes ne pouvaient pas avoir de bébé. Rosalie était presque arrivée au berceau quand Edward attrapa le bébé et la serra contre sa poitrine.

Severus se maudissait. Edward s'était déplacé trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse l'arrêter, pas qu'il y avait beaucoup de façons pour le stopper. La plupart des sorts ne fonctionnaient pas sur les vampires. Il essayait de ne pas paniquer en voyant le petit bébé qu'il avait appris à aimer dans les bras d'un vampire actuellement imprévisible. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que la rencontre se passerait de cette manière. Severus regarda vers Harry, seulement pour le voir lutter pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Même de loin, il pouvait dire que l'épaule d'Harry était disloquée et l'os de son bras était probablement cassé. Severus fit un geste avec sa baguette vers Harry, faisant disparaître le sang qui coulait lentement de son nez. Il ne voulait même pas penser à ce qui se passerait si Edward rentrait dans une soif de sang.

Maugrey était debout dans un coin, sa baguette tirée. Il ne pouvait laisser le vampire partir avec le bébé donc il surveillait la pièce. Il espérait qu'ils pourraient apporter un peu de bon sens au garçon avant que quelque chose de tragique ne se passe.

Edward baissa les yeux vers la belle petite fille qui roucoulait joyeusement dans ses bras. Elle était un tout petit miracle, son petit miracle, et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser quiconque près d'elle. Edward regarda Rosalie. « Mien ! » grogna-t-il.

La douleur dans la poitrine d'Harry était presque insoutenable. Lorsqu'Edward avait dit qu'il n'était pas son compagnon, il avait senti comme si quelqu'un avait planté un couteau dans son cœur. Son bras et son épaule diffusaient eux aussi une quantité énorme de souffrance. Harry regarda Cédric, totalement terrifié. Cédric tenait son petit bébé contre sa poitrine. Le vampire avait déjà disloqué son épaule et cassé son bras, il pourrait facilement tuer Leora.

« S'il te plaît. » pria Harry, trébuchant sur ses pieds. Prudemment, il marcha vers Cédric, sans jamais quitter des yeux son petit bébé. Il gardait un œil attentif sur ses mouvements et sur sa respiration. « S'il te plaît, Ced… Edward ne fait pas de mal à mon bébé, s'il te plaît. Elle est si petite et si fragile, tu pourrais facilement l'écraser. » Harry se tenait maintenant à moins de trente centimètres de Cédric. Harry lâcha finalement Leora des yeux et se concentra sur son mari. Harry essaya de tendre les bras pour prendre son bébé, mais il cria quand il déplaça son bras blessé.

Sans réfléchir, Edward tendit la main et tira le garçon contre lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le faisait, il suivait simplement son instinct.

Harry cria quand Edward fit claquer son épaule luxée contre sa poitrine. Après que son cœur se soit calmé, il se pencha vers son mari et ferma les yeux. Silencieusement, il commença à pleurer. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait un jour tenu de nouveau par Cédric. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait, une nouvelle fois, respirer à pleins poumons l'odeur unique de Cédric. Même si son bras le faisait souffrir, il était heureux d'être de retour dans ses bras.

Severus et Carlisle se rapprochèrent d'Edward quand ce dernier attrapa Harry. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres d'eux quand Edward grogna et éloigna Harry et le bébé d'eux. « Fils, écoute-moi. Nous devons nous asseoir et parler de ce qu'il se passe. Je veux que tu relâches Harry et que tu lui donnes le bébé. » plaida Carlisle. Carlisle pouvait voir qu'Harry pleurait et il pria pour qu'Edward ne lui ait pas fait plus de mal.

Edward baissa les yeux vers le garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il fut attristé de voir qu'il pleurait. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il voulait juste les protéger. Tant son bébé que son petit compagnon. Ils étaient si minuscules et ils semblaient malades, ils avaient besoin d'être protégés.

Harry tendit la main vers Leora et toucha sa main. Il fut surpris quand une lumière dorée les entoura tous les trois avant éclater.

« Merde, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » rugit Edward en observant autour de lui à la recherche d'un danger.

Carlisle se tourna vers Severus qui secouait la tête. « Je pense que c'était le lien d'âme. C'est la première fois que les trois sont en contact les uns avec les autres. Regardez comment le bébé ne semble plus aussi pâle. » expliqua Severus. Même si le bébé était en parfaite santé avant, Leora restait toujours très pâle. Maintenant, ses joues étaient légèrement teintées de rouges et ses lèvres étaient d'un rose tendre. « Elle se nourrit de leurs magies combinées, quelque chose dont elle avait besoin depuis sa conception. »

Edward était confus, il ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient. Ses instincts lui criaient de prendre son compagnon et son bébé et de sortir d'ici. Observant les alentours, il grogna quand il remarqua que toutes les issues étaient bloquées par quelqu'un.

Severus leva la main. « Ça suffit Edward, regardez autour de vous. Vous êtes entouré de votre famille et de la famille d'Harry. Il n'y a personne dans cette salle qui veut faire du mal à l'un d'eux. Vous devez vous asseoir pour que nous puissions vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe et surtout pour que je puisse guérir Harry. Regardez-le Edward. Regardez son bras. Il souffre ! »

Edward regarda de nouveau le garçon et remarqua comment il serrait son bras contre sa poitrine et comment son épaule pendait bizarrement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. La partie logique de son cerveau lui disait d'aider le garçon, le vampire en lui criait de partir avant que quelqu'un ne nuise au duo fragile qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Carlisle s'approcha d'Edward. Il pouvait voir qu'ils avaient réussi à le raisonner, en partie du moins. « Edward, donne-moi le bébé. Je vais la remettre dans son berceau et personne ne la touchera si tu ne le veux pas. Tu dois comprendre ce qui se passe et Harry a besoin d'aide. »

Harry pensait qu'il allait s'évanouir tant il avait mal à son bras et à son épaule. La douleur dans sa poitrine disparaitrait dès que Cédric l'embrasserait. Il savait que Cédric ne se souvenait toujours pas de lui mais une partie d'Edward l'avait reconnu, ou tout du moins son odeur. « S'il te plaît Edward, ça fait vraiment mal. » chuchota-t-il.

Edward regarda Carlisle et lui remit le bébé à contrecœur. Examinant autour de lui, il grogna en voyant le rouquin qui avait embrassé son compagnon.

Fred observa Harry tristement et baissa la tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela faisait si mal alors qu'il savait qu'Harry ne serait jamais capable de le voir autrement que comme un frère. George s'approcha de lui et drapa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de le conduire de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Edward donna le bébé à Carlisle. Rapidement Carlisle découvrit l'enfant puis l'examina pour vérifier si elle avait des blessures. Il sourit quand elle saisit son doigt. Elle semblait en bien meilleure santé et beaucoup plus forte qu'avant.

Doucement, il la ré-enveloppa dans sa couverture avant de la replacer dans son berceau.

Edward garda un œil attentif sur Carlisle pendant qu'il examinait le bébé. Tout était arrivé si rapidement qu'il avait fonctionné à l'instinct, maintenant que son esprit était clair, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Edward, laisse Harry s'asseoir sur le canapé avec son tuteur pour qu'il puisse le guérir. » ordonna Carlisle.

Lentement, Edward conduisit le garçon jusqu'au canapé où il l'aida à s'asseoir. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il lâcha le garçon puis fit un pas en arrière. Il se sentait étrangement vide sans le garçon dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais senti cela quand Bella n'était pas là.

Severus s'agenouilla près d'Harry et fit disparaître sa chemise. Tout le monde dans la salle siffla quand ils purent voir le bras endommagé. L'épaule était évidemment disloquée et il y avait un énorme hématome violet en forme de main qui couvrait la totalité de son bras. Severus agita sa baguette et grimaça. C'était ce qu'il avait redouté, Edward avait écrasé tous les os du bras d'Harry. Cherchant dans sa poche, il sortit une potion contre la douleur. « Je suis désolé, je vais devoir faire disparaitre tous les os de ton bras et les faire repousser. Ils ont été écrasés au-delà du réparable. »

Harry gémit, il savait que même avec la potion contre la douleur le processus de repousse était extrêmement douloureux.

« Je… Je suis désolé » dit doucement Edward, ses sens complètement retrouvés. « Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi te voir embrasser ce rouquin m'a autant dérangé. Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi tu sens comme mon compagnon et que le bébé sent comme ma fille. Rien de tout cela n'a de sens. Je suis un vampire, je ne peux pas engendrer biologiquement un bébé. » Edward regarda le beau garçon, confus. « Tu sens comme mon compagnon mais tu ne l'es pas. J'ai déjà une compagne, son nom est Bella et nous allons bientôt nous marier. J'ai attendu Bella depuis si longtemps et je l'aime. » Dès qu'Edward dit ces mots, il sut qu'ils sonnaient faux. Son cœur se serra douloureusement à la pensée qu'Harry pouvait ne pas être son compagnon.

Harry regarda Edward, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Comment le destin pouvait-il être si cruel ? Comment le destin pouvait-il lui rendre son âme sœur seulement pour le lui arracher de nouveau ? La douleur revint dans sa poitrine, mais beaucoup plus forte. Harry essaya de crier mais aucun son ne sortit. Regardant Cédric, il vit la panique s'étaler sur son visage. Lentement tout devint sombre, jusqu'à ce que finalement Harry tombe dans l'inconscience.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

.

Gémissant, Harry se réveilla lentement. Sa tête pulsait et il ressentait une horrible sensation de brûlure dans son bras. Roulant sur le côté, il se recroquevilla en position fœtale. Les mots de Cédric tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

« Ça va ? » dit une voix douce au pied de son lit.

Les yeux d'Harry se rouvrirent et il se débrouilla pour s'asseoir. Assis au pied de son lit, il y avait Cédric, tenant délicatement Leora contre lui.

Edward observa le garçon puis glissa ses yeux jusqu'au précieux bébé dans ses bras. « Ta famille m'a tout expliqué pendant que tu étais inconscient, ils m'ont même montré quelques souvenirs. La magie est vraiment impressionnante. » Edward regarda le garçon qui était figé, le regardant avec son œil vert, rempli de crainte et d'espoir. « Je ne suis pas Cédric, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir été lui un jour. Je ressens l'étrange sentiment que je devrais connaître quelque chose et j'ai des visions d'yeux vert émeraude, mais je ne les comprends pas. J'aimerais pouvoir être le mari que j'étais pour toi quand j'étais Cédric, mais c'est impossible. J'ai une vie différente maintenant, différents souvenirs et j'ai même un compagnon différent. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas être lui. »

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa ses larmes couler comme une rivière sur ses joues. Cédric n'allait pas lui laisser l'occasion d'apprendre à le connaître. Cédric ne voulait pas se souvenir de lui.

Edward ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi ses mots le blessaient, autant qu'ils faisaient mal à Harry. On lui avait fait voir des souvenirs de l'époque où il était avec Harry. Ils lui avaient expliqué comment Harry avait été envoyé en prison pour l'avoir prétendument tué et ils lui avaient même décrit la façon dont ils avaient trouvé le bébé et comment son père biologique avait si gravement blessé le garçon. Il ne remettait pas en doute leur histoire parce qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur partout sur Harry et le bébé. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication.

« S'il te plaît, n'abandonne pas, essaye de t'en souvenir. » plaida Harry, la voix faible.

Edward soupira, il se sentait vraiment désolé pour le garçon. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Harry mais il n'était plus Cédric. Comment pourrait-il être quelqu'un qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir été un jour ? Oui, tout lui disait qu'Harry était son véritable compagnon, mais Bella et lui avaient traversé beaucoup de choses, il ne pouvait pas simplement la laisser tomber.

Edward se leva, posa le bébé dans son berceau. Comment pourrait-il être le père d'un bébé qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir créé ? Ce ne serait pas juste pour le bébé s'il essayait d'être un père et ce ne serait pas juste pour Bella. Comment pouvait-il s'attendre à ce que Bella accepte le bébé qu'il avait eu avec une autre personne alors qu'il ne serait pas capable de lui donner son propre enfant ?

Harry enroula ses bras autour de lui et regarda désespérément Cédric. Il savait que si Edward ne lui donnait pas une chance alors Leora et lui allaient mourir. Severus ne savait pas qu'il était au courant mais il l'était. Il s'était lui-même senti de plus en plus faible pendant ses derniers jours et Leora avait cessé de boire tous ses biberons. Il pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son professeur de potion à chaque fois qu'il l'examinait. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient touchés tous les trois – Edward, Leora et lui – c'était comme si quelqu'un l'avait fait revivre. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis avant la dernière épreuve. Leora s'était également illuminée après le contact avec son père. « S'il te plaît, essaye juste de te souvenir de nous, donne nous une chance. On a besoin de toi. »

Edward soupira et regarda le bébé puis le garçon. « Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'habitue à moi. Ce ne serait pas juste pour vous. Je ne suis pas son père et je ne suis pas ton compagnon, je suis désolé. » Edward le regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce.

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même et commença à hyperventiler. Cédric les avait quittés, il les avait laissés mourir.

Severus se précipita dans la chambre d'Harry quand il entendit le bébé se mettre à hurler. Il fut choqué de retrouver Harry sur le lit, incapable de respirer. Et le bébé continuait de pleurer, le visage bleu. « Carlisle ! » hurla Severus. Rapidement, il se précipita vers Harry et tapota son visage en essayant de lui faire prendre une respiration. Prenant une potion calmante, il la fit directement aller dans l'estomac d'Harry. « Allez Harry, respire, merde ! »

Carlisle était à l'extérieur en train d'essayer de raisonner Edward quand il entendit le cri perçant de Severus, l'appelant. En moins d'une seconde, il était dans la pièce en train d'évaluer la situation. Prenant le bébé dans ses bras, il commença à lui tapoter le dos. Le bébé était rapidement devenu bleu par le manque d'oxygène. Le posant sur le sol, il commença la RCP – réanimation cardio-pulmonaire – espérant faire respirer le bébé.

« Merde, où est ton putain de fils ? » hurla Severus. Il avait fait confiance à Edward pour s'asseoir seul avec Harry parce qu'il savait qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. Il pensait qu'Edward avait saisi la gravité de la situation. Comment pouvait-il seulement sortir et laisser un garçon et un bébé mourir ?

Rosalie se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre, la main sur la bouche. Elle était horrifiée de voir son père et Severus essayer de sauver les vies d'Harry et de sa fille. Faisant rapidement demi-tour, elle courut vers la porte avec la ferme intention de trouver Edward.

Quand Carlisle avait accouru dans la maison, Edward était parti. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, tout était si sacrément déroutant. Il était attiré par Harry, plus qu'il ne l'était par Bella, mais il aimait Bella. Ils étaient ensemble depuis longtemps maintenant et ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses. Il savait qu'il avait eu une histoire avec Harry mais il ne s'en souvenait pas et peut-être qu'il ne s'en souviendrait jamais. Puis il y avait le bébé, sa fille.

A quel point on était un enfoiré quand on avait un bébé qu'on ne se rappelait même pas avoir conçu avec un garçon avec qui on ne rappelait pas avoir couché ? Edward s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de la maison. Se penchant en avant, il serra sa poitrine quand une douleur aigue le traversa. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose clochait _avec_ son compagnon et son bébé.

Edward courut vers la maison, ne s'arrêtant pas quand il croisa Rosalie. Edward fit irruption par la porte de la chambre pour voir le chaos qui y régnait. Le jeune rouquin qui embrassait son compagnon un peu plus tôt était maintenant sur le plancher de la chambre en pleurs, réconforté par son jumeau. L'ainé des rouquins était debout à côté du lit, regardant Severus avec des larmes dans les yeux. L'homme défiguré était dans un coin, la tête basse. Carlisle s'affairait à faire revivre son précieux petit bébé qui avait viré au bleu et Severus s'agitait désespérément au-dessus d'Harry, en psalmodiant. Harry était sur le lit, sans vie. Edward ne savait pas quoi faire, ni à qui s'adresser. Tant son compagnon que sa fille étaient en train de mourir.

Edward courut vers le lit et prit dans ses bras son petit compagnon. Le tenant contre sa poitrine, il grogna quand le sorcier agita sa baguette. Il enterra son nez dans le cou d'Harry, respira l'odeur de son compagnon. Pourquoi le sang du garçon ne le conduisait pas à une soif de sang comme celui de Bella le faisait ? Gémissant, il plaça sa main sur le cœur d'Harry désirant l'entendre battre de nouveau. « S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, ne meurs pas. Je suis désolé, je vais essayer de me souvenir. » plaida Edward. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles bleues du garçon, essayant de lui insuffler un peu de vie. Au sol, il vit que son père essayait désespérément de faire revivre sa fille. « S'il te plaît, ne meurs pas. » dit-il.

Severus recula quand Edward commença à grogner contre lui. Harry était mou et bleu dans les bras du vampire. Si Harry et le bébé mouraient, il allait tuer cette petite merde pour les avoir abandonnés. Il l'avait prévenu qu'ils mourraient sans lui.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Harry quand il prit une profonde inspiration, remplissant désespérément ses poumons avec de l'oxygène. Edward caressa la poitrine d'Harry. « Il respire, son cœur bat. Il va s'en tirer. » Edward regarda son père qui tenait maintenant son bébé. « Carlisle ? » demanda-t-il. Il ne parvenait pas à entendre le battement de cœur de la petite.

Carlisle fit glisser ses yeux sur le petit bébé, sans vie dans ses bras. « Je suis désolé, elle a arrêté de respirer pendant trop longtemps. Elle… Elle est morte. »

Un cri perçant rempli d'agonie vint du lit, d'entre les bras d'Edward. Harry essaya de sortir de l'étreinte d'Edward, pour rejoindre son bébé. Ils avaient tort, ils mentaient, Leora n'était pas morte, elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Il pouvait le sentir dans son âme, dans sa magie, il y avait encore un morceau d'elle s'accrochant à la vie.

Maugrey se précipita vers le chef des vampires et il attrapa le bébé. Rapidement, il plaça l'enfant dans les bras d'Harry. « Vous pouvez la sauver. Poussez toute votre magie et tout l'amour que vous ressentez en elle. Dépêchez-vous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Harry et Edward placèrent leurs mains sur la poitrine de l'enfant. Bien que faible au début, une lueur dorée se faisait voir sous leurs mains. Edward ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait pas de magie. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ce bébé mourir. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans elle ou sans Harry.

Harry donnait tout ce qu'il avait dans son petit bébé : toute sa magie et tout son amour. Il rejouait dans son esprit tous ses moments avec Cédric, ceux où ils riaient et ceux où ils s'aimaient. Il rejoua le moment où Cédric lui avait dit qu'il était enceint et se souvint de leur joie. Il se rappela les coups de pieds de son petit bébé quand il se tournait dans la sécurité de son ventre. Il se souvint de l'accouchement douloureux dans la cellule froide et sale. Il se rappela avoir vu sa fille pour la première fois après son réveil au Square Grimmaurd, vêtu de jolis vêtements et enveloppée dans une couverture chaude. Il se souvint de la première fois qu'elle l'avait reconnu, agitant ses minuscules bras avec excitation. Il se remémora l'instant où il lui avait promis qu'il ne laisserait jamais rien de mal lui arriver. Il l'aimerait toujours et la protègerait. Harry ferma les yeux devant la lumière dorée désormais aveuglante et poussa sa magie avec plus d'ardeur dans son bébé.

Edward était étonné de ce qu'il voyait. Il voyait tous les souvenirs d'Harry. Souvenirs de leur temps passé ensemble, leur première fois, quand ils avaient appris pour le bébé. Il regarda Harry lutter seul pour accoucher de son bébé dans un endroit de douleur et d'horreur. Il observa Harry essayer désespérément de cacher son bébé quand Severus et un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche étaient venus le secourir. Il fut étonné d'être en mesure de voir la première semaine de sa vie à travers les yeux d'Harry.

Tout le monde dans la pièce recula quand la lumière dorée devint encore plus grande et plus lumineuse. « Que font-ils ? » murmura Emmett avec crainte.

« Avec un peu de chance, un miracle. » chuchota Maugrey. « Si quelqu'un peu faire l'impossible, c'est bien Harry. Ce garçon a plus de magie dans son petit cœur que tout le monde sorcier combiné. »

Harry commença à faiblir, il ne pourrait pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Sa vision était de plus en plus sombre et la tête lui tournait. Juste avant de glisser dans l'inconscience, il aurait juré avoir vu son bébé lever son bras. « Tu l'as fait Harry, tu as sauvé notre bébé. Elle respire, amour. » Harry aurait juré que cette voix venait de son mari, Cédric, et non pas d'Edward Cullen.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà la fameuse rencontre ! Comment vous avez trouvé ? Déçues ? Enervées ? Frustrées ? Tristes ? Heureuses ? En tout cas, un grand merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine, soit le **27/02** !

Bon week-end les gens :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 _Adenoide : Oui, mais il va vite changer d'avis, crois-moi ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Auriane07 : Salut ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma traduction ! J'espère que tu apprécieras autant les autres chapitres ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Aki : Oooh ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne reviews pas toutes les semaines, je sais à quel point on peut manquer de temps parfois… ^^ Oui, tu as raison, ils sont sur le bon chemin pour trouver le bonheur. Et encore une fois, tu as totalement raison pour la rupture de Bella. Oh d'accord ! Et bien si tu as la moindre question sur l'univers de Twilight qui t'empêche de comprendre ou qui t'ennuie dans cette fiction, n'hésite pas à me le demander ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Magnolita : Je comprends ton état d'esprit – moi aussi je veux bien l'aimer très, très fort notre petit Harry ! J'avoue que ce serait tellement plus simple, mais non, malheureusement, ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça x) Merci pour ta review et j'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture :)_

 _Meldrac : Salut ! Oui, tu as raison, il faut voir le bon côté des choses, ça fini bien et ça annonce de bonnes choses pour la suite. Alors j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Aussidagility : Aaah ravie que ça t'ai plu ! xD En espérant que tu aimeras le prochain tout autant, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Cathy : Ahaha ouais, je te comprends. On a envie de l'étrangler ce stupide Edward ! Mais il va se rattraper. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !_

 _Saya : La voilà la suite ! ^^ Alors ça ne sent pas du tout la fin parce qu'il y a 28 chapitres et un épilogue alors tu as encore le temps ! Ooh ok ! Je suis touchée, merci ) C'est normal que je prenne le temps de te répondre, j'aime parler avec mes lecteurs et puis si vous tous prenez le temps de me laisser une review, je vois pas pourquoi je ne retournerais pas la pareille ! Donc mon Crossover Hannibal t'intéresse ? Tu connais la série ? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Elendil : Oooh, je comprends ce que tu ressens mais comme tu le dis, la fin du chapitre donne de l'espoir et tu verras dans ce chapitre, tu n'auras plus aucune raison (ou presque) d'être frustrée vis-à-vis d'Edward ! ^^ Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)_

 _Marie : Je suis ravie d'apprendre que ma traduction t'ait fait ressentir toutes ses émotions (ca veut dire que j'ai bien réussi à retranscrire les émotions que l'auteur recherchait). Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !_

 _Helena Snape : J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées ! Ahaha je suis contente que la partie du castor t'ait plu, j'ai trouvé ça marrant aussi en la traduisant ! Et oui, des baffes se perdent mais en même temps, ce n'est pas évident pour Edward, amnésique comme il est ! Sinon tu verras tout ça dans le prochain chapitre ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

.

Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **ATTENTION SCÈNE SEXUELLE EXPLICITE – RELATION M/M – A RÉSERVER A UN PUBLIC AVERTI**

 **.**

* * *

.

Chapitre 14

.

Edward était installé dans un rocking chair près du lit d'Harry, berçant sa petite fille. Douze heures venaient de s'écouler et Harry dormait toujours, presque totalement drainé de sa magique. Edward ancra ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille et lui sourit. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Comment avait-il pu oublier Harry, son âme sœur ? Edward ne se souvenait toujours pas de tout, mais tous les souvenirs qu'Harry avait montrés à leur fille commençaient lentement à débloquer sa mémoire. Edward avait été en mesure de tout voir : de lui sauvant Harry prêt à se suicider à eux saisissant la coupe lors de la dernière tâche. Edward sourit quand sa fille attrapa son doigt. Il avait manqué tant de choses. Comment Harry avait-il été en mesure de soutenir sa grossesse sans sa magie pour l'aider ? Comment Harry avait-il fait pour les maintenir en vie tous les deux à Azkaban ? Le visage d'Edward se ferma, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry avait passé près de huit mois dans ce putain de trou semblable à l'enfer. Edward leva la tête vers Harry et soupira. « Fred, tu n'as pas à te cacher. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. »

Fred entra lentement dans la pièce, les yeux atterrissant instantanément sur Harry. Il était passé si près de perdre Harry aujourd'hui. Fred relâcha le souffle qu'il avait jusque là retenu. « Je ne vais pas présenter des excuses pour l'avoir embrassé. »

Edward rit, pouvant entendre les pensées de Fred comme s'il les criait. « Tu l'aimes Fred, je ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça. J'ai su que tu avais des sentiments pour lui depuis ma rencontre avec Harry pendant sa troisième année.

« Tes souvenirs sont de retour ? » demanda Fred, interloqué. Peu importait à quel point il voulait Harry pour lui, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de voir Harry heureux. Et Fred savait qu'Harry ne serait heureux qu'avec Cédric.

« Non, pas tous, mais je me souviens de la plupart de ceux qui concernent Harry. Pendant les douze dernières heures, ils sont revenus lentement. » Edward regarda son ami roux. « Il prenait plaisir à t'embrasser. » dit Edward, doucement.

Fred sourit. « C'était un baiser incroyable. J'ai fantasmé depuis si longtemps sur comment ce serait d'embrasser Harry » Fred gloussa quand Edward grogna contre lui. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'Harry ne sera jamais mien. Je suis juste content qu'il t'ait de nouveau. Il était si perdu et si blessé sans toi. » Fred regarda Harry. « Il était dans un si mauvais état, Cedward. »

Edward regarda Fred, confus. « Comment viens-tu de m'appeler ? »

Fred rigola. « Eh bien, comment devons nous t'appeler maintenant ? Tu étais Cédric pendant dix-sept ans mais pendant les cent dernières années tu as été Edward. C'est quand même vachement déroutant. »

Edward rit mais sembla triste en observant Harry. « Je vais rester Edward. Dis-moi encore ce qui lui est arrivé. Je sais que le Professeur Snape a dit quelque chose à ce propos un peu plus tôt, mais je n'étais pas concentré à ce moment là. Je ne pense pas que je me souvienne de la moitié de ce qu'il m'a dit et ce dont je me souviens est déjà trop horrible pour y croire. »

Fred tira une chaise et s'assit à côté d'Edward. Tristement, il regarda vers Leora. Fred avait l'habitude d'être celui qui la tenait dans ses bras et qui la surveillait quand Harry ne le pouvait pas. « Donne moi du temps Fred, je ne peux pas encore te la confier. Tous mes instincts me hurlent de l'attraper avec Harry et de courir très loin d'ici. Mes instincts me poussent aussi à te punir pour avoir osé toucher ce qui est mien. Ne teste pas ma patience pour le moment. » prévint Edward.

« J'avais entendu dire que tu pouvais lire dans les pensées, je vais devoir me trouver un sort contre ça. » rit Fred.

« Je t'en pris, fais donc. Ton esprit est un endroit complètement fou et effrayant, Fred Weasley. » déclara Edward en souriant au rouquin.

Fred rit puis baissa les yeux sur ses genoux. « Ils ont été horrible avec lui, ils l'ont tous été. Ils ont tous témoigné au procès en proclamant qu'il était mauvais, pire, qu'il était le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils lui ont hurlé dessus, l'ont injurié et lui ont craché dessus. »

Edward ferma les yeux en essayant de calmer son vampire. « S'il te plaît, dis-moi que Sirius et Remus ne lui ont pas tourné le dos. Ils représentaient son monde. » Edward se souvenait qu'Harry ne cessait de lui répéter combien ils étaient affectueux et merveilleux avec lui. Il se rappelait comment Harry avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps quand il n'avait pas pu aller vivre chez Sirius après sa troisième année. Edward détestait laisser Harry sur le quai de la gare en sachant qu'il devait aller chez ses parents abusifs.

Fred fixa Edward avec de la haine dans les yeux. « Ce bâtard à rompu le lien parrain/filleul et il a presque tué Harry. Il pleure encore dans son sommeil en appelant Sirius. »

Edward ne pouvait pas retenir le grondement qui monta dans sa poitrine. Comment diable cet homme avait-il pu faire cela à Harry ? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'Harry était un sorcier sombre ? Le lien de parrainage était directement intégré dans le noyau magique. En rompant le lien, on endommageait le noyau magique de l'enfant.

« George et moi étions les seuls qui nous sommes battus pour Harry, mais nous étions sous serment magique alors nous ne pouvions pas révéler votre relation. Nous avons tout essayé, même supplier Dumbledore pour qu'il nous accorde le droit d'aller voir Harry mais il nous l'a refusé. » murmura Fred. Fred détestait parler de ces huit mois de tortures, ça lui rappelait son incapacité à aider son petit frère.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que mon père lui a fait ? » Il se rappelait que le Professeur Snape lui avait parlé des tortures et des viols d'Harry engendrés par son père mais, à ce moment là, son père et Harry étaient encore des étrangers pour lui. Maintenant, Edward ne pouvait pas croire que son père, son héros, avait violé un garçon de quatorze ans, coupable ou non.

« Il a fait plus que de le violer. Il l'a battu, fouetté, mordu. Il lui a cassé des os, gravé des mots dans sa chair et il a abimé son œil, le rendant aveugle. Il a tenu Harry par terre et lui a versé quelque chose dans l'œil en riant. Ce monstre a arraché un bout de son oreille. » fit Fred avec rage.

Les yeux d'Edward virèrent au noir. Il savait que s'il n'était pas présentement en train de tenir sa petite fille alors il serait parti, détruisant la maison. Quand Harry irait mieux, il ferait payer son cher vieux papa lors d'une visite. « Ma mère ? » demanda Edward en serrant les dents.

« Ta mère n'a jamais dit ou fait quelque chose contre Harry. Ta mort l'a détruite, mais elle ne s'en est jamais prise à lui. Harry l'a laissée voir Leora et il lui a promis qu'après qu'il se soit installé, il la laisserait lui rendre visite. » Fred se leva et se dirigea vers le lit, saisissant la main d'Harry. Fred ne se tourna pas vers Edward quand il l'entendit grogner un avertissement. « S'il te plaît, ne le blesse pas à nouveau Cédric, ou Edward peu importe. Harry en a assez subi. Il mérite d'être chéri, pris en charge et être aimé. »

Edward essaya de ne pas arracher la main de Fred qui tenait celle de son compagnon. En ce moment, ses émotions étaient à vif et son vampire était très proche de la surface. « Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal… ou je ne permettrai à personne de lui faire de mal à nouveau. J'ai bien l'attention de me venger de tous ceux qui lui ont fait du mal, surtout Amos. » Pour Edward, Carlisle était son véritable père, ce n'était pas cet homme qui avait fait des choses horribles à son âme sœur enceinte.

Fred se tourna vers Edward et le regarda bien dans les yeux. « Et que comptes-tu faire avec ta « fiancée » ? »

Edward grinça des dents, il n'avait pas de réponse à cela. Il se souciait encore beaucoup de Bella et il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas comment il allait gérer ça.

Fred gronda quand il vit l'indécision d'Edward sur son visage. « Tu l'aimes plus qu'Harry ? Est-ce qu'elle vaut la mort d'Harry et de ta fille ? Tu ne devrais même pas avoir à y penser. Tu ne devrais vouloir personne d'autre qu'Harry. » s'écria Fred.

« Je ne veux qu'Harry. » grogna Edward. « Mais je ne peux pas faire disparaitre près de quatre ans de sentiments. Mon amour pour Harry est beaucoup plus fort que mon amour pour Bella, mais je l'aime et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire mais je ne laisserai pas Harry et ma fille. Je dois juste trouver une façon de rompre avec elle en douceur. »

Fred continua de dévisager Edward. Comment Edward pouvait-il ne serait-ce que penser à cette fille alors qu'il avait Harry. « Si tu lui fais du mal… »

« Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal. Harry est tout pour moi. » fit Edward avec rage. « Je sais maintenant que ce que je ressentais pour Bella n'était pas le véritable amour. Je sais que c'était son sang qui m'attirait vers elle mais nous avons eu une histoire. Harry est mon âme sœur, mon mari, mon amour, Bella est juste ma _chanteuse._ Je ne quitterai pas Harry pour elle. »

Fred regarda Edward pendant une minute, puis hocha la tête. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'accuser de quoi que ce soir. C'est juste que toutes les personnes qui ont affirmé aimer Harry lui ont fait du mal. »

« Fred, je ne vais pas blesser mon mari. » Edward baissa la tête vers son bébé quand elle commença à s'agiter. Doucement, il posa sa petite tête contre son épaule et frotta doucement son dos en imprimant un mouvement de bascule à son siège, la calmant pour la rendormir.

« C'est ce que je veux, Fred. C'est ma famille et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour m'assurer qu'ils ne seront jamais blessés de nouveau. »

Fred releva les yeux vers Edward avec espièglerie. « Est-ce que cela signifie que je ne peux plus dormir avec Harry ? »

« Pardon ? » demanda Edward avec un grognement sourd.

Fred rit de l'énervé et protecteur vampire. « J'ai dormi avec Harry chaque nuit depuis qu'il est sorti d'Azkaban. Harry est très câlin. »

« Mon mari n'aura plus besoin de tes services, Frederick. » Edward pouvait sentir le gout de son propre venin dans sa bouche. Il avait compris que Fred plaisantait mais il luttait suffisamment avec ses instincts sans que Fred ne le taquine. Non seulement il venait juste de trouver son compagnon qu'il avait oublié avec sa toute petite fille mais en plus son compagnon avait été grièvement blessé. Jusqu'à ce que ses instincts et le lien d'âme sœur soient stables, il allait être extrêmement protecteur vis-à-vis Harry.

« Détends toi, Edward, rien ne s'est passé entre nous. Harry avait peur d'être seul et il avait besoin d'aide avec Leora. Il n'est toujours pas en assez bonne santé pour prendre soin d'elle tout seul la nuit. En plus, il a d'horribles cauchemars. Je suis content que tu sois de retour… Cédric. Harry va maintenant pouvoir guérir et il sera enfin heureux. » Fred sourit avant de quitter la pièce. C'était difficile pour lui de quitter Harry mais il était heureux. Il était heureux que son une-nouvelle-fois-petit-frère ait une chance de connaître une fin heureuse. Fred s'arrêta dans la chambre de Leora où son jumeau, Rosalie et Emmett décoraient la pièce. Emmett était assis sur le plancher assemblant un beau berceau blanc, Rosalie pliait et rangeait les vêtements et George utilisait la magie pour peindre et décorer les murs… sous la direction de Rosalie.

« Viens-tu nous aider, mon frère ? » demanda George en peignant une licorne sur le mur.

Fred secoua la tête. « Pas maintenant, je vais aller courir je pense, en Mischief. »

George se retourna vers Fred. « Est-ce que ça va ? Veux-tu que Mayhem vienne avec toi ? » demanda George avec inquiétude. George savait que Fred devait être mal à cause d'Harry.

« Non, j'ai besoin d'être seul. Je ne serai pas parti très longtemps. » Fred sourit à George, d'un doux sourire rassurant, puis quitta la maison. Dès que Fred atteignit les bois, il se transforma en son animagus, un loup roux. Fred et George avait été choqués la première fois qu'ils s'étaient transformés. Ils s'attendaient à devenir des renards, des fouines ou une autre créature espiègle. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à se transformer en loups roux, identiques. Ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant de véritable loup aux poils roux. George l'avait nommé Mischief et il avait nommé George, Mayhem.

Fred courut à travers les bois sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive près d'un petit flux d'eau douce. La poitrine lourde, Fred baissa la tête pour laper l'eau froide. Le bruit d'une brindille cassée lui fit relever la tête et il observa l'environnement autour de lui. Voyant une ombre derrière un arbre, Fred retroussa sa lèvre supérieure, laissant apparaître ses canines et grogna.

C'était au tour de Seth de surveiller l'étrange et nouvelle famille. Depuis qu'ils avaient déménagé à Forks, Sam avait placé quelqu'un pour les espionner vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Les Anciens avaient besoin de savoir s'ils étaient une menace pour la tribu. Ils avaient l'air humain mais ils ne sentaient pas totalement l'humain. Jusqu'ici, la famille restait entre eux, à l'exception de la visite des Cullen. Sam n'était pas heureux que les Cullen trainent aussi près de la frontière. Il y avait aussi quelques évènements étranges qui avaient eu lieu. Parfois, il y avait des étranges éclairs de lumière dans la maison. La nuit, l'un des garçons se réveillait en hurlant, parfois plusieurs fois par nuit. Une fois toutes les fenêtres de la maison avaient explosé, mais il n'y avait eu aucun bruit d'explosion. Le plus bizarre, c'était quand ils avaient tourné le dos à la maison pour le relève de la garde et que toutes les fenêtres avaient été de retour à la normale.

Seth était couché sous un gros arbre, transformé en loup, les yeux fixés sur une fenêtre à l'étage. Il y avait beaucoup de mouvements dans cette chambre et il semblait qu'Emmett, Rosalie et qu'un des jumeaux roux étaient impliqués. Il les voyait porter de grandes boites et beaucoup de ce qui ressemblait à des sacs du magasin pour bébé. Ils avaient entendu ce qui ressemblait aux bruits d'un nouveau-né, plusieurs fois. L'attention de Seth fut attirée sur la porte quand l'autre jumeau sortit en courant. Seth sauta sur ses pates quand il vit le garçon se changer en loup dès qu'il franchit les limites de la forêt. Rapidement, il appela Jake qui patrouillait près de la frontière pour l'informer qu'il suivait le loup. Après que Jacob lui ait rappelé d'être prudent, il partit à la poursuite du loup roux.

Seth passa derrière un grand arbre quand l'autre loup s'arrêta pour boire. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement quand il marcha sur une brindille qui craqua bruyamment. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que le loup roux n'ait pas entendu ça. Il se maudissait intérieurement quand le loup se retourna et commença à grogner contre lui. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus se cacher, Seth entra lentement dans la clairière.

Fred essaya de ne pas rire du louveteau qui gonflait son poitrail pour essayer de paraître plus intimidant. Même si le loup couleur sable était de la même taille que lui, il pouvait deviner qu'il était aussi un peu plus jeune que lui. Fred savait que c'était un des métamorphes de la réserve qui les espionnait. Ricanant intérieurement, Fred ramassa un bâton puis trotta vers le louveteau.

Seth trébucha en arrière quand l'autre loup trottina vers lui avec un bâton dans la bouche tout en remuant joyeusement la queue. Dès que le loup roux le regarda dans les yeux, il sut. Il sut que c'était son imprégné. Comment pouvait-il s'imprégner d'un mâle ?

Fred devint inquiet quand l'autre loup recula de peur. Laissant chuter le bâton, Fred pencha la tête sur le côté et gémit vers le louveteau. Ramassant le bâton à nouveau, Fred le jeta dans les airs et l'attrapa de nouveau avec sa gueule. Il regarda le louveteau effrayé et lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

Seth ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Ce loup roux, l'un des jumeaux était son imprégné. Il pouvait entendre Jake(1) se moquer de lui à travers leur lien. Il renifla son âme sœur quand il jeta le bâton dans les airs et le rattrapa avec sa gueule. Quand le loup roux le lança une troisième fois, Seth le prit dans sa gueule avant que l'autre loup ne le puisse. Il enfouit ses pattes dans le sol quand l'autre loup saisit l'autre bout du bâton et commença à tirer, grondant ludiquement.

Fred fut heureux quand le louveteau commença à jouer avec lui. Il se sentait attiré par le loup aux poils couleur sable mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Fred grogna et secoua la tête, essayant de gagner la manche. Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, les deux loups jouèrent et coururent à travers la forêt. Ils chassèrent des lapins, s'éclaboussèrent avec l'eau glaciale et luttèrent gentiment. Maintenant, ils somnolaient, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Seth bailla et se blottit plus près de l'autre loup. Il profitait encore de sa sieste quand Sam lui cria de revenir à la réserve, maintenant. Seth gémit, il ne voulait pas quitter son imprégné, pas maintenant, mais il devait suivre les ordres de son alpha. Seth, malheureux, lécha le museau de l'autre loup toujours couché puis partit en trottant.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry grogna en se réveillant doucement. Sa tête le lançait comme si Fred et George l'avaient utilisé comme Cognard lors d'un entrainement de Quidditch. Quand une main froide se pressa contre son front, il geint faiblement. « Hmmm Fred, ça fait du bien. »

« Pas vraiment ce que j'espérais entendre sortir de ta bouche après si longtemps à être éloignés. » murmura Edward à l'oreille d'Harry.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement en entendant la voix de son mari. Il lutta pour s'asseoir mais la main sur son front le retint allongé.

« Doucement, amour, le professeur Snape est venu avec une potion contre la douleur. Tu es en sécurité. » dit Edward doucement.

Regardant autour de lui, Harry remarqua qu'il était allongé sur son lit, la tête sur les genoux de son mari. Les larmes commencèrent à tomber de ses yeux. Harry réussit à s'asseoir malgré son mal de tête et la main qui essayait de le maintenir allongé. « Ced… Cédric est-ce que c'est toi ? » demanda Harry, plein d'espoir.

Edward lui sourit. « C'est moi Harry » dit-il doucement en tendant la main et en prenant la joue d'Harry en coupe. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir oublié Harry, mais je me souviens de tout maintenant. Je te promets que je ne vous laisserai plus jamais, toi ou notre enfant. »

Harry se jeta sur Cédric, éclatant en sanglots. Désespérément, il se cramponna à Cédric, les bras serrés autour de son cou. Edward frotta tendrement son dos avec des cercles apaisants, lui murmurant des mots doux à son oreille. Edward attrapa délicatement le visage d'Harry et le pencha en arrière. Fixant son œil émeraude, il se pencha en avant et captura les lèvres de son compagnon dans un baiser. Ce fut lent et doux au début, puis Edward glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, reconquérant chaque centimètre de cet antre humide.

« Je vous proposerais bien de revenir plus tard mais je suis sûr que vous avez un besoin désespéré d'avoir une potion contre la douleur, M. Potter » Severus sourit quand les deux garçons se séparèrent. Son cœur froid et mort fit un saut dans sa poitrine en voyant le sourire éblouissant qu'Harry offrit à son mari. C'était la première fois qu'Harry semblait réellement vivre et non pas seulement juste bouger, comme un mort-vivant.

Edward passa son pouce sous le bon œil de son mari, effaçant les larmes qui s'y échappaient. « Amour, le professeur Snape est ici. » Edward rit quand Harry continua simplement de le regarder fixement.

« Promets… Promets-moi d'être toujours là si je tourne la tête ? » demanda Harry, d'une petite voix.

Edward lui donna en retour un sourire triste. « Je te le promets, mon amour. Je ne vais nulle part. » Ça lui brisait le cœur d'entendre la douleur et la solitude dans la voix de son mari. Ça lui avait pris beaucoup de temps pour gagner la confiance d'Harry après leur première rencontre. Harry était alors terrifié par les contacts, aussi petits fussent-il, pourtant il était avide de tendresse et d'affection. Edward savait qu'il faudrait un certain temps avant qu'il ne puisse quitter Harry, ce qui lui allait très bien. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le quitter.

Severus se racla la gorge. Si quelqu'un demandait, il dirait qu'il s'était raclé la gorge pour obtenir l'attention des garçons, ce n'était certainement pas parce que la petite voix effrayée d'Harry était déchirante. « Potter, si je pouvais avoir ton attention, s'il te plaît. Je voudrais te scanner pour m'assurer que ton noyau magique se stabilise. Tu es resté évanoui pendant plus de quinze heures. »

A contrecœur, Harry détourna le regard de son mari et se tourna vers son professeur de potion. Cependant il garda la main d'Edward serrée dans la sienne. Severus fit un petit sourire à l'enfant quand il remarqua qu'Harry observait furtivement Edward du coin de l'œil. « Potter, M. Cullen ne va nulle part. » Severus avait parlé à Cédric un peu plus tôt et le vampire avait décidé de garder le nom de son père adoptif. Il ne voulait plus être associé de près ou de loin à l'homme qui avait violé son mari.

Harry rougit. « Désolé, Professeur » dit-il doucement. « Sev, pourquoi l'appeler « M. Cullen » ? »

Edward pressa doucement la main d'Harry. « Harry après tout ce que mon « père » t'a fait subir, je ne veux plus rien à voir en commun avec lui. Je garde le nom d'Edward Cullen. »

Harry fut stupéfait pendant un moment. « Cela signifie-t-il que je peux laisser tomber le nom de « Diggory » aussi et que je peux devenir Harry James Potter Cullen ? Je… Je n'ai vraiment plus à être un Diggory ? » murmura Harry.

Edward embrassa Harry sur le dessus de sa tête. « J'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois un Cullen. Je suis sûr que les gobelins peuvent faire changer ça pour nous. »

Alors que les deux garçons discutaient noms de famille, Severus en profita pour analyser Harry. « Bien Harry, ton noyau est de nouveau rempli et tu n'as jamais été aussi en forme depuis Azkaban. J'ai aussi une autre nouvelle que, j'en suis sûr, vous aimerez entendre. Votre petit diable a gagné près de cinq cents grammes. »

« Vraiment ? » s'écria Harry. Il avait été si inquiet qu'elle ne prenne pas de poids depuis sa naissance. Harry se retourna et donna à Edward un énorme baiser. Severus se glissa doucement hors de la chambre quand il remarqua que le baiser devenait beaucoup plus qu'un simple baiser de célébration.

Harry gémit entre les lèvres d'Edward quand il sentit sa main froide passer sous sa chemise et venir caresser son mamelon. « Ced… Edward, je t'en prie, fais moi l'amour ! » plaida Harry.

Edward rompit le baiser, haletant. « Harry, nous ne pouvons pas, tu n'es pas encore prêt. En plus je suis un vampire, je pourrais te blesser. »

« S'il te plaît Edward, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de te sentir, j'ai besoin de ton contact sur moi. Nous sommes des âmes sœurs, tu ne peux pas me blesser. » Harry glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt d'Edward et doucement, effleura son ventre.

Edward ferma les yeux et gémit. Cette petite caresse de la main d'Harry le faisait se sentir mieux que tous les moments réunis où Bella saisissait son entrejambe. Passant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry, Edward l'attira de nouveau dans un baiser profond. Bien que sa langue soit occupée à explorer la bouche d'Harry, Edward aida Harry à retirer sa chemise. « Harry, mets un sort de silence autour de Leora » Edward gémit quand la bouche d'Harry s'attaqua à son téton.

Sans le lâcher, Harry agita sa main vers le berceau et jeta un sort de silence. Maintenant, eux pouvaient l'entendre mais elle ne serait pas en mesure de capter les sons qu'ils feraient. Pendant huit mois, il avait fantasmé sur l'idée de faire l'amour avec son mari et il savait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de contenir ses cris de plaisir.

« S'il te plaît, Harry, dis-moi si je vais trop vite. » Edward allongea Harry sur le lit et suça son cou avec application.

Harry écarta les jambes afin qu'Edward se place entre elles. Cambrant son dos, Harry cria quand la main d'Edward fit glisser son pantalon de pyjama le long de ses jambes. Cédric enveloppa sa main autour de la queue de son jeune mari et commença à le pomper lentement. Avec un autre geste de la main, Harry fit disparaitre le reste de ses vêtements et ceux d'Edward.

Edward grogna quand son sexe nu entra en contact avec celui tout aussi nu d'Harry. « S'il te plaît Ced… Edward, j'ai besoin de te sentir à l'intérieur de moi » gémit Harry.

Edward gloussa. Son petit compagnon était toujours aussi impatient. Lentement, Edward traça un chemin de baiser vers le bas du corps d'Harry. Il resta quelques minutes à taquiner les tétons d'Harry pour ensuite descendre un peu plus, jusqu'à son nombril où, pendant une minute, il le tourmenta de sa langue.

Harry ne cessait de gémir, tremblant sous le plaisir. Il pouvait sentir sa magie se tendre vers Edward, se réjouissant de réussir à trouver enfin son autre moitié. Harry vacilla presque hors du lit quand il sentit la langue d'Edward glisser le long de sa queue.

Edward écarta plus largement les jambes d'Harry alors qu'il suçait le sexe plus petit. Comment diable avait-il pu penser qu'il était hétéro ? Harry avait si bon gout sur sa langue. Tout en continuant sa fellation, Edward mit son index dans sa bouche, près de la queue d'Harry, l'humidifiant. Prenant Harry profondément dans sa gorge, il glissa son doigt hors de ses lèvres et alla taquiner l'anneau de muscle qui cachait l'entrée d'Harry.

Harry gémit en sentant le doigt de son mari caresser son anus. Relaxant ses muscles, il poussa contre le doigt qu'Edward enfonça en lui. Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière quand le doigt d'Edward commença à le baiser lentement. Si Edward ne se pressait pas, il allait jouir maintenant. « S'il te plaît, je t'en pris, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant » supplia Harry.

Edward relâcha la verge de son compagnon. « Harry, je n'ai pas de lubrifiant, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

Haletant, Harry jeta un sort de lubrification sur son entrée mais se retint avant de jeter un sort d'étirement. Il voulait sentir la brûlure quand Edward pousserait chaque centimètre de sa grosse queue à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait besoin qu'Edward le réclame et qu'il lui fasse oublier les mains d'Amos sur lui et à l'intérieur de lui.

Edward se redressa et regarda son magnifique compagnon haletant. Harry était à couper le souffle. Bella ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville. Edward plaça son gland contre l'entrée d'Harry puis commença à pousser doucement. Harry était incroyablement serré et il dut serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de jouir et de le revendiquer comme sien. « Putain Harry, c'est si bon. » grogna Edward. Finalement, il réussit à entrer totalement dans son compagnon.

Harry enfonça ses ongles dans les bras d'Edward alors qu'il tentait de s'adapter à la sensation d'Edward à l'intérieur de lui. Il bougea le bassin pour prendre Edward plus profondément quand Edward se mit à pomper sa verge de nouveau.

Doucement, Edward sortit et repoussa dans le canal étroit de son mari. Il fut récompensé par le cri perçant du brun quand Edward percuta sa prostate. Edward continua de le pilonner, frappant sa prostate à chaque poussée. Le vampire savait qu'il n'allait pas durer longtemps, il était pratiquement vierge à nouveau – _après avoir vécu plus de cent ans sans relations sexuelles_.

« Plus fort, Edward ! J'ai besoin de plus ! » supplia Harry. Edward plaça les deux jambes de son mari sur ses épaules et commença à le marteler. Il avait peur de le blesser mais l'air béat sur le visage d'Harry le rassura rapidement. « Ed… Edward je vais jouir ! » hurla Harry.

Edward grogna de plaisir quand le petit trou serré de son compagnon commença à se contracter autour de sa queue. Baissant le regard, il vit le sperme d'Harry gicler entre eux. Edward ne pouvait pas retenir son orgasme plus longtemps. Avec un fort grognement, il enfoui son sexe dans le cul d'Harry aussi loin qu'il le pouvait et il jouit. Edward continua ses lents et peu profonds mouvements de va-et-vient entre les fesses d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement vidé.

Doucement, il se retira et s'effondra à côté d'Harry, le prenant dans ses bras. « C'était incroyable, Harry. Je ne t'ai pas fais de mal, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Edward.

Harry leva la tête et regarda son mari. « Je t'aime Edward, tu m'as tellement manqué. » Harry laissa sa tête tomber sur la poitrine nue d'Edward et commença à pleurer.

Edward serra Harry un peu plus contre lui. « Shhh, amour, tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir quitté, mais ça n'arrivera jamais plus. »

Harry continua de pleurer alors qu'Edward frottait son dos. Il n'avait jamais imaginé revoir son mari de nouveau. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il lui ferait l'amour à nouveau. Il pensait seulement qu'il allait passer le reste de sa vie, seul et souffrant.

.

* * *

.

(1) : Jake est le surnom de Jacob (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Twilight)

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je rappelle que cette histoire n'est pas à moi et que je ne suis que la traductrice (peut-être qu'à force de répéter, tout le monde va finalement le comprendre ! xD) Sinon, je voulais aussi vous dire que si jamais vous ne connaissez pas Twilight ou (plus rare) Harry Potter et que vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me demander des éclaircissements sur qui est qui ou des choses comme ça !

En tout cas, merci à vous tous les gens, vous êtes géniaux et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, soit le **5/03** pour la suite ! :)

Bonne journée !


	15. Chapter 15

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 _Adenoide : Ouais, tout ça ! x) Merci pour ta review, ravie que ça t'ait plu et à la prochaine. Bonne lecture._

 _Magnolita : Merci à toi pour ta review ! J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira tout autant, bonne lecture :)_

 _Elendil : Ca va être la partie la plus compliquée si tu veux mon avis. Bella va pas être facile a convaincre… Et la vengeance ne viendra que bien plus tard ! ^^ Merci pour ta review et à bientôt._

 _Guest : Salut ! Ouip, tu supposes bien, ils vont se côtoyer plus souvent mais pas des masses ! Mais on va les voir plus souvent du coup, avec Seth et Fred ! La réaction de Bella n'est pas pour maintenant mais bientôt ) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture._

 _Marie : Alors je ne sais pas si tu veux que je réponde à tes questions ou si c'est juste les questions que tu te poses mais dans le doute, je vais te dire les réponses très brièvement et si tu veux pas te faire spoiler ne va pas relire ta review ! xDD Donc : oui, pas cool, pas cool. Voilà, voilà ! xD Merci pour ta review et à bientôt._

 _Helena Snape : J'avoue que j'ai aussi eu l'impression que le fait que Fred soit amoureux d'Harry tombe un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe mais il y a effectivement quelques petits indices. Tu as raison, je n'y peux rien pour les couples mais tu verras que l'auteur a donné un bon rôle à Leah, je pense que tu vas aimer même si elle ne sera pas avec Severus ! Non, l'auteur n'a pas beaucoup développé le couple Severus/Bill, ça m'a un peu déçu aussi… : / Haha, tu verras pour Bella mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Cathy : Oui, tout le monde est heureux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Ca va pas durer alors profites-en ! xD Merci pour ta review et à bientôt._

 _Auriana07 : Voici le prochain, j'espère que tu l'aimeras tout autant. Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine. Bonne lecture._

 _Saya : Ooooh, merci, ça me touche beaucoup :) Hahaha, tu verras comment l'histoire se déroule et comment j'ai fais pour qu'Hannibal interagisse avec Harry. J'ai vraiment hâte de la poster et de voir les commentaires des lecteurs. C'est vraiment une histoire que j'aime écrire (15 chapitre en presque 4 mois, j'ai jamais écris aussi vite !) Bien sûr que si je suis « obligée » (même si c'est pas vraiment le mot que je cherchais). Sans les lecteurs, nos histoires n'existeraient pas, elles ne vivraient pas. Et puis, je pense que c'est une question de politesse aussi de poster régulièrement et de répondre aux reviews. Après ce n'est que mon point de vue, bien sûr. Merci à toi :)_

 _Aussidagility : N'est-ce pas ? On espère que ça va durer comme ça encore longtemps. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

.

Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 15

.

Alice essayait de paraître aussi excitée que Bella en la regardant essayer ses robes de mariée, avec sa mère. Elle savait qu'Edward se souvenait de son passé et qu'il était de retour avec son âme sœur. Elle était ravie qu'Edward ait retrouvé son véritable compagnon et sa fille, mais elle était un peu triste que Bella ne devienne pas sa sœur. Elle aimait Bella, mais elle savait que ce serait un sacré bordel quand elles reviendraient à Forks et elle savait qu'elle allait perdre son amitié.

« Alice, que penses-tu de celle-ci ? Vois-tu Edward la déchirer pendant notre lune de miel ? » Bella rit en tournant sur elle-même face au miroir. La robe qu'elle avait revêtue collait à son corps avec un décolleté en rond, mais son dos était nu, montrant presque le sommet de ses fesses.

Alice grimaça. « Je ne sais pas Bella, tu sais à quel point Edward est vieux jeu. Peut-être que nous aurons plus de chance à Seattle. » Alice ne voulait pas que la mère de Bella dépense des milliers de dollars pour une robe de mariée qu'elle n'utiliserait jamais.

Bella se sourit dans le miroir. « Non, je veux acheter une robe avec ma mère. J'aime beaucoup celle-ci, je me trouve sexy dedans, mais je vais essayer quelque chose de plus traditionnel. »

Alice soupira et alla chercher des robes que Bella pourrait essayer. Son téléphone vibra et elle le regarda pour remarquer qu'elle venait de recevoir un SMS de Rosalie. Elle sourit devant la photo que sa sœur lui avait envoyée : Edward tenait Leora, assis sur un lit, avec son bras autour d'Harry. Ils formaient vraiment une belle petite famille. Alice n'avait jamais vu Edward être si heureux et si détendu avec Bella.

« Allez Alice ! Je veux en essayer plusieurs autres ! » cria Bella. Alice verrouilla son téléphone et le remit dans sa poche. Elle saisit plusieurs robes, sans même les regarder.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry préparait le petit déjeuner en fredonnant une chanson dont il ne connaissait même pas les paroles. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être heureux de nouveau. Il n'était plus à Azkaban, sa belle petite fille était saine et sauve et son compagnon était de retour. Il avait aussi une nouvelle famille avec Severus, les jumeaux, Maugrey, Bill et, maintenant, les Cullen.

Harry se retourna quand il entendit son bébé roucouler. Assis à la table, Edward faisait des grimaces à leur fille. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, Edward ne lâchait plus Leora, la seule fois qu'il l'avait fait avait été quand ils avaient fait l'amour. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il se sentait mieux, comme s'il était une nouvelle personne. Leora semblait également aller mille fois mieux et elle dormait moins. Maintenant, Edward pouvait éloigner Leora d'environ trois mètres avant qu'ils ne sentent leur lien s'agiter. Elle pouvait maintenant prendre la magie d'Edward. Il n'en avait pas beaucoup mais suffisamment pour que Leora puisse se développer avec.

Edward rit en voyant le sourire niais de son compagnon. « Harry, le petit déjeuner va brûler. »

« Mince ! » Harry se retourna vers la poêle et éteignit le feu. Il avait fait des saucisses, des omelettes, des pommes de terre et des toasts pour tout le monde. Après le petit déjeuner, Rosalie lui avait promis qu'elle le laisserait voir la chambre de Leora. Emmett, les jumeaux et elle étaient enfermés dans cette chambre depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Il mourait d'envie de voir ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il savait que sa petite fille ne manquerait jamais d'amour avec cette famille. Il était si heureux que Leora ne sache jamais ce que ça faisait de mourir de faim ou d'entendre des paroles haineuses, ou qu'elle ne doive jamais avoir peur parce qu'elle était sur le point de se faire battre jusqu'à l'inconscience.

Harry sursautant quand un corps se pressa contre son dos. « Ne pense pas à ça, amour. Tu n'auras plus jamais à ressentir ces choses à nouveau, toi non plus. Je te promets que je ferais tout pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien, à toi ou à Leora. » Edward ne pouvait pas entendre toutes les pensées d'Harry, seulement celles qui étaient extrêmement puissantes.

Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Edward sur les lèvres, puis embrassa Leora sur la tête. « Je suis tellement heureux en ce moment. J'ai tout ce que je n'ai jamais rêvé d'avoir. »

« Oh pitié, pas si tôt le matin. » grommela George, marchant dans la pièce en se frottant les yeux. George regarda Edward : « Comment diable fais-tu pour vivre avec cette blondi-… »

Harry se retourna rapidement et poussa un petit bout de saucisse dans la bouche de George. « Pas d'insultes devant le bébé » rit Harry.

« Quinze fois. Quinze fois qu'elle m'a fait réorganiser le berceau, la commode, le fauteuil à bascule et la table à langer. Heho, je suis humain, elle devrait être celle qui traine tous les meubles. Maintenant, il faut que j'aille supplier Snape pour avoir une potion contre la douleur. »

Harry eut un petit rire. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé la magie ? »

George se figea et regarda simplement Harry, la bouche ouverte. Edward gloussa. « Tu te rends compte que Rosalie l'a fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était heureuse de la façon dont tout était placé la première fois. »

George ouvrit et ferma sa bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il tourna la tête légèrement et ferma sèchement la bouche quand il entendit Rosalie et Emmett rire dans l'autre pièce.

« Il semblerait que l'arroseur se soit fait arroser. » ricana Harry.

« Ce… C'est la guerre. Ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont à faire. Fred et moi ne sommes pas les farceurs les plus redoutés depuis les Maraudeurs pour rien. » proclama George. Son visage s'affaissa quand il vit la douleur dans les yeux d'Harry. « Merlin, Harry, je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas l'intention de les ramener sur le tapis. »

Harry sourit tristement à George puis l'étreignit. « C'est bon, George. Je ne vais pas mentir, ça fait mal, mais ce n'est pas ta faute. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour me remettre de leur trahison. »

Edward et George échangèrent un regard. Aucun d'eux ne croyait que le temps aiderait Harry à surmonter ce que Sirius et Remus lui avaient fait. Ils savaient tous les deux que, malgré la rupture du lien, Harry aimait toujours Sirius.

Le sourire qu'Harry fit n'attint pas ses yeux. « Allez, le petit déjeuner est prêt. » Harry chargea toute la nourriture sur un plateau et alla dans la salle à manger. Harry sourit quand il vit toute sa famille installée autour de la table. Rosalie se tenait dans un coin, regardant Leora en se tordant les mains. Harry poussa Edward et montra Rosalie, d'un signe de tête. Avec un soupir, Edward se dirigea vers sa sœur et lui tendit le bébé. Edward savait à quel point elle voulait tenir la petite, mais il espérait juste l'ignorer. Ses instincts de protection et de possessivité faisaient toujours rage à l'intérieur de lui.

Rosalie regarda la belle petite fille dans ses bras. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à quel point elle avait appris à l'aimer. « Merci, Edward. » Elle savait qu'Edward ne voulait pas laisser Leora et elle avait compris pourquoi, c'était pour ça qu'elle ne l'avait pas harcelé pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Edward embrassa sa fille sur la joue puis alla s'installer dans le siège à côté d'Harry. Sentant un regard fixé sur lui, Edward leva les yeux et vit que cela venait du professeur Snape. « Umm, ai-je fais quelque chose de mal, professeur ? »

« Non, M. Cullen, je pensais juste. Je voudrais vérifier que votre magie n'a pas été scellée. Je pense que le sort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a lancé vous a non seulement fait voyager dans le passé mais qu'il a également scellé votre magie. Cela expliquerait pourquoi vous avez survécu à la transformation. Je me demandais si ma potion pourrait briser le sceau sur votre magie et la restaurer. » expliqua Severus.

Edward resta un moment pensif. « Vous voulez dire que je serais capable de faire de la magie à nouveau ? » Edward aimait beaucoup l'idée d'être en mesure de refaire de la magie, il serait alors mieux en mesure de protéger sa famille.

« Oui, vous seriez comme moi. J'ai besoin de sang mais je peux aussi manger de la nourriture humaine. Je n'ai pas de venin, donc je ne peux pas transformer d'autre personne. Je ne sais pas si vous serez exactement comme moi mais, si vous le voulez, je peux brasser la potion qui brisera le sceau de votre magie. Par contre, je vous préviens, ce sera aussi douloureux que votre transformation, mais cela ne durera pas aussi longtemps. » dit Severus.

Edward n'avait même pas à y penser. S'il pouvait ré-avoir sa magie, il ne souciait pas de savoir si c'était douloureux ou non, ça en valait la peine. « Pouvez-vous m'examiner après le petit déjeuner ? Je m'en fiche de la douleur, je prendrais la potion. Buvez-vous du sang animal aussi ? »

Fred pencha la tête en arrière et hurla de rire. « Il préfère le gout des Briseurs de Sorts. » Le visage de Bill rougit. Harry s'étouffa presque avec son toast. Il savait qu'ils dormaient ensemble mais pas que Severus se nourrissait sur lui. « Est-ce que ça fait mal ? » demanda Harry à Bill, curieux.

Bill rougit encore plus et regarda Severus du coin de l'œil. « En fait, c'est plutôt le contraire. » Bill bougea dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

Emmett lâcha un rire, fort et franc. « Est-ce la raison pour laquelle je t'ai entendu gémir la nuit dernière ? »

Tout le monde autour de la table se moqua gentiment de l'embarras de Bill. « Peut-être que comme ça, la prochaine fois tu n'oublieras pas le sort de silence. » taquina George.

Une pensée vint frapper Harry de plein fouet. Edward était immortel. Il ne vieillirait jamais, il ne mourrait jamais. Il se voyait déjà assis à une table, lui vieil homme ridé, à côté d'un Edward encore jeune et beau. Si Edward voulait encore de lui quand il serait vieux et sénile.

« Harry. » soupira Edward. « Qu'importe l'âge que tu as, je ne te quitterai jamais. » Edward ne voulait pas l'admettre mais la vision d'Harry lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas que son compagnon vieillisse et meurt, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Harry. Il n'avait jamais voulu que Bella devienne un vampire mais il voulait qu'Harry en devienne un. Il voulait passer l'éternité avec son incroyable compagnon.

« Sev ? » demanda doucement Harry. « Pourrais-je… Pourrais-je être transformé en vampire ? Je ne peux pas laisser Edward. » Une larme se créa un chemin sur la joue d'Harry.

Severus regarda Harry. « Sais-tu ce que tu demandes ? Ce à quoi tu renonces ? Tu ne dépasseras jamais l'âge que tu auras quand tu seras transformé. Tu verras tes amis vieillir et mourir. Si Leora choisit de ne pas être transformée, tu la regarderas mourir. S'il y a un paradis, tu ne pourras jamais y aller et revoir tes parents. »

Harry regarda Edward et sourit. « Je ferai tout et renoncerai à tout pour être avec Edward. Si Leora ne veut pas être transformée alors je la soutiendrai. Je veux ça, je veux rester avec Edward, pour toujours. »

Severus resta un moment pensif. « Ma potion n'a jamais été testée sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Bill a déjà demandé à être transformé puisque nous sommes compagnons. » Tout le monde sursauta en entendant cela. « Je comprends ce que tu ressens Harry. Si tout se passe bien avec la transformation de Bill, alors je ferai la potion pour toi. Quand tu auras dix-huit ans. »

Harry voulu sauter sur ses pieds et donner un câlin à son professeur mais il savait que l'homme risquait de ne pas apprécier. « Merci Severus. » sourit Harry à la place. Harry se tourna vers Edward, timidement. « Est-ce que tu le voudrais ? »

Edward prit la main d'Harry et en embrassa le dos. « Je ne peux pas imaginer passer une seule journée sans toi. Lorsque le moment viendra, je suis sûr que Carlisle voudra bien te mordre. »

George regarda Bill en grimaçant. « Alors comme ça tu es le compagnon de la chauve-souris des cachots ? Je ne l'ai pas vu venir. »

Bill sourit. « Nous avions toujours été attiré l'un par l'autre mais ce n'est que quand Harry a eu besoin d'aide que nous l'avons admis. Donc oui, je suis son compagnon et quand il aura brassé la potion, Carlisle me transformera. »

« Je suis tellement heureux pour vous deux. » dit Harry. Il regarda ensuite Severus en souriant. « J'y pense ! Sev, on va passer l'éternité ensemble ! »

Severus regarda Harry sans rien dire. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il était heureux qu'Harry ait décidé d'être transformé. Il s'était habitué à prendre soin d'Harry et il aimait ça. Bill et lui avaient commencé à voir l'ancien Gryffondor comme leur propre fils. Il aurait eu du mal à voir Harry vieillir et mourir.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry était tellement excité. Il allait enfin voir la nouvelle chambre de Leora. Il savait que cela allait être spectaculaire. Edward se tenait à côté de lui, tenant dans ses bras Leora, attendant que Rosalie les laisse entrer. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit finalement la porte, la mâchoire d'Harry heurta presque le sol.

« C'est… C'est incroyable. » Harry couvrit sa bouche avec sa main et commença à pleurer. Il n'avait jamais pensé que la pièce aurait l'air si enchantée, ça ressemblait beaucoup à un comte de fée. Un des murs représentait une forêt avec un cours d'eau se faufilant au milieu du bois. Le petit flux d'eau était ensorcelé pour faire croire qu'il coulait en vrai et des papillons, des libellules et des dragons volaient tout autour. Le mur contre lequel s'appuyait la table à langer était peint dans les teintes du ciel. Un couple de Phénix était ensorcelé pour voler autour des nuages, jouant l'un avec l'autre. Le troisième mur montrait une prairie avec une famille de licornes gambadant dans l'herbe. Le dernier mur où se dressait une énorme fenêtre, ressemblait à un jardin avec des fleurs se balançant doucement sous la brise. Le berceau était différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir auparavant. Il ressemblait à un château, avec des tours. Il était blanc et rose avec de petites roses et des vignes sur les côtés qui s'enroulaient autour des tours. La commode était aussi blanche et rose et elle ressemblait à une calèche. Le plafond rappelait à Harry celui de la grande salle puisqu'il était ensorcelé pour imiter la météo.

Rosalie rayonnait. Même si elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant, elle avait souvent rêvé d'en avoir un. Si elle imaginait une fille, c'était la chambre dans laquelle elle la voyait dormir. Elle était restée choquée quand Fred et George avaient ensorcelé les murs pour faire croire que tout était réel. « Le berceau se transforme en lit d'enfant. » dit doucement Rosalie.

Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps et, avec des larmes tombant sur ses joues, il donna un gros câlin à Rosalie. « Merci beaucoup, tu ne sais pas ce que cela signifie pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu ma propre chambre mais quand j'étais dans mon placard j'imaginais la chambre parfaite. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer quelque chose comme ça pour ma petite fille, c'est à couper le souffle. Leora a la meilleure marraine de l'univers. »

Rosalie recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc. « Marraine ? » Rosalie porta sa main à sa poitrine. « Vous voulez que je sois sa marraine ? »

Harry sourit et prit tendrement la main de Rosalie. « Je ne pouvais pas penser à quelqu'un de mieux pour élever ma fille si quelque chose devait nous arriver, à Edward et à moi. Bien sûr, tu vas devoir la partager avec ses parrains, Fred et George. »

Rosalie semblait sur le point de pleurer, et surement l'aurait-elle fait si elle l'avait pu. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était marraine. « Je serais honorée d'être sa marraine. » Rosalie regarda le bébé dans les bras d'Edward et, silencieusement, le supplia pour la prendre dans les siens. Elle poussa un petit cri quand Edward la lui remit avec un sourire.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

« Sirius, que fais-tu ? » demanda Remus, exaspéré. Le loup-garou était debout dans leur chambre, regardant son compagnon courir partout pour emballer ses vêtements.

« Je vais retrouver mon filleul. Je dois faire en sorte qu'Harry voit combien je regrette ce que j'ai fait et combien je l'aime. » expliqua Sirius avec un air un peu hystérique.

Remus secoua la tête. « Sirius, non seulement Harry nous a demandé de le laisser seul, mais en plus nous ne savons même pas où il est. » Remus savait combien Sirius souffrait de ce qu'il avait fait à Harry. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Harry de fuir tout le monde. Ce qu'ils lui avaient fait était impardonnable.

Sirius se tourna vers Remus en riant. « Snape peut être intelligent et rusé mais je reste un Black. Il a pensé à empêcher toutes formes de traceurs, sauf celle qu'utilisent les elfes de maisons. J'ai ordonné à Kreattur de tracer où ils allaient. Cette petite merde n'a pas voulu le faire alors j'ai dû le menacer de lui donner des vêtements. Je vais prouver à Harry qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi. »

Remus passa une de ses mains sur son visage. Il savait qu'Harry ne serait pas heureux de les voir. « Sirius, Harry est blessé. Tu ne penses pas que nous devrions lui donner un peu de temps pour guérir ? Il nous a demandé de le laisser seul, je pense que nous devrions honorer son souhait. »

Sirius ne regarda même pas Remus, continuant simplement à emballer ses affaires. « Non, j'y vais maintenant et je ne le laisserai pas me repousser. Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il fera ou ce qu'il me dira, je ne partirai pas. »

Remus savait que ce n'était pas possible de raisonner Sirius quand il parlait comme ça. Il irait lui aussi pour le surveiller et pour ramasser les morceaux. « Je pense que cela est une très mauvaise idée. Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Sirius fixa Remus. « Bien sûr que non, ils ne méritent pas le pardon de notre chiot. » grogna Sirius.

Remus leva un sourcil vers l'animagus fou. « Et nous, si ? Je suis désolé Sirius mais ce que tu as fait était pire que ce que les autres lui ont fait. »

Sirius s'effondra sur le lit et baissa la tête. « James me faisait confiance avec son fils. J'ai promis que je le protègerai toujours et que je l'aimerai. J'ai promis qu'il passerait en premier, qu'importe ce qui arriverait. J'ai cassé ce vœu, plus d'une fois. J'ai brisé ce vœu même pas quinze minutes après la mort de James quand j'ai remis Harry à Hagrid et que je suis allé chercher Peter. J'ai aimé Harry dès la première fois que je l'ai tenu dans mes bras. »

Sirius leva la tête et regarda son compagnon, de la douleur dans les yeux. « Tu as demandé si nous méritions son pardon. Non, non nous ne le méritons pas. Ce que nous avons fait à notre chiot est impardonnable. Mais… Mais je dois essayer, même si ça me prend une vie entière. »

Remus s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. « Ok, allons voir Harry. Mais ne dis à personne où nous allons. Harry ne va pas être content de nous voir mais si les autres se présentent aussi, je pense qu'Harry va s'enfuir. Et puis, fermons Square Grimmaurd. Il ne faudrait pas que Dumbledore vienne fouiner, il est désespéré de récupérer Harry. » Depuis que la vérité sur l'innocence d'Harry était sortie en plein jour, le public accusait Dumbledore d'avoir envoyé un garçon innocent à Azkaban.

Sirius posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus. « Je ne peux pas croire que notre chiot a son chiot à lui. J'aurais aimé pouvoir la voir. Nous devons faire en sorte qu'Harry voit comme nous l'aimons, Remmy, nous devons juste faire ça. »

Remus embrassa Sirius sur le front. « Ça ne va pas être facile, Sirius. Nous l'avons vraiment blessé. Bon, dis-moi, où allons-nous ? »

Sirius se leva et recommença à préparer ses valises. « Nous partons pour l'Amérique, pour Forks Washington. »

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! On revoit Bella et puis surtout, la fin du chapitre annonce le retour de deux personnages qu'Harry ne veut plus revoir… J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :) En tout cas, merci pour vos précédents commentaires. Vous êtes géniaux les gens !

Bonne semaine !


	16. Chapter 16

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 _Elendil : Oh oui, ça c'est sûr, ça ne prévoit rien de bon ! Moi aussi, je la trouve superbe ! Ravie que ça t'ait plu :) Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine. Bonne lecture :)_

 _Luna : La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne lecture :)_

 _Magnolita : Exact ! Tout serait trop rapide si Sirius et Remus ne revenaient pas, enfin, ils ont quand même un sacré culot… Je pense que tu risques de vouloir étrangler Bella encore plusieurs fois. x) Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture :)_

 _Cathy : T'as raison, ça s'annonce mal. Heureusement que l'auteur ne les a pas fait revenir en même temps. T'imagine la catastrophe ? Il y a de grandes chances, après tout, ils sont des âmes sœurs ) Merci pour ta review et à bientôt._

 _Auriane07 : Alors tout n'arrivera pas tout de suite mais ça viendra. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent. Merci pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture :)_

 _Helena Snape : Déjà merci à toi pour ta review. Ensuite, je ne sais pas quoi te dire après ton long message ! xD Je pense qu'on voudrait tous la chambre de Leora, elle est juste superbe, surtout avec la magie ! Heyyy c'est pas de ma faute si Alice ne regarde pas ce qu'elle fait, faut se plaindre à l'auteur, c'est elle qui sera coupable si tu fais une crise cardiaque (vois comment je me déleste de toutes responsabilités pour les futurs chapitres ! xDD) T'as raison : l'arrivée de Sirius et de Remus n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Pour aucun d'eux mais tu verras ça par toi-même ! ^^ En tout cas, encore merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !_

 _Guest : Salut ! Oui, Sirius est sacrément buté et il n'en fait qu'à sa tête même si c'est une mauvaise idée. Je pense pour ma part que ce qu'ils ont fait est impardonnable, après Harry est libre de choisir ce qu'il pense être juste (et ce que l'auteur pense aussi ^^) J'avoue qu'elle n'est pas une enfant de cœur mais personne ne mérite d'être lâchée avant le mariage. J'ai presque pitié d'elle, presque. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère !_

 _Saya : Salut toi ! J'arrive pas à savoir si toutes les questions que tu as posé attendent vraiment une réponse de ma part ou si tu prends sur toi pour tenir jusqu'à avoir les réponses dans les chapitres. Si tu veux vraiment des réponses, dis le moi dans ton prochain message, et je prendrais un plaisir de te spoiler ! xDD Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)_

 _Astaroth671 : Je suis contente que tu apprécies cette traduction et j'espère que tu aimeras autant les prochains chapitres :) Merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt j'espère._

 _Aussidagility : Exactement ! Ils vont devoir affronter Edward et c'est pas gagner parce qu'il est devenu un vampire hyper méga protecteur le petit Cédric ! On croise les doigts pour qu'Harry continue d'être heureux ! Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine :)_

.

Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 16

.

Une fois de plus, Fred courait dans les bois en tant que Mischief. Il espérait voir le jeune loup à nouveau. Il avait été triste quand il s'était réveillé, la vieille, pour constater que le loup était parti. Il voulait apprendre à mieux le connaître, avec un peu de chance il pourrait le faire quand ils seraient tous les deux humains. Inclinant la tête en arrière et reniflant, Fred distingua le parfum de son loup. Jappant d'excitation, Fred courut dans la direction dont le parfum venait.

Seth était confus. Hier, il s'était imprégné d'un homme, quelque chose qui, selon Sam, était impossible. Après son retour à la réserve, la vieille, il avait été choqué de retrouver un Sam très en colère qui l'attendait. Au début, Sam comptait sur lui pour le mener jusqu'à son loup couleur gingembre. Puis, Sam avait passé vingt minutes à le réprimander pour avoir quitter son poste d'observation assigné et pour s'être fait attrapé en train d'espionner l'autre loup. Sam était vraiment énervé contre lui pour avoir joué aussi longtemps avec l'étrange loup et pour s'être imprégné de lui. Sam lui avait interdit d'avoir d'autre contact avec son âme sœur.

Seth faisait actuellement les cent pas dans sa forme de loup dans les bois près de sa maison. Ça le tuait de rester loin de son âme sœur. Ses instincts lui criaient d'aller retrouver son imprégné, mais il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre des ordres de son Alpha. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait choisir l'identité de son Empreinte. Sam n'avait pas choisi de briser le cœur de sa sœur quand il s'était imprégné d'Emily. Alors pourquoi Sam ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il n'avait pas cherché à s'imprégner de ce gars ? Seth leva les yeux quand il entendit Leah, sa sœur, sortir de la maison et venir vers lui. Seth commença à geindre quand elle se rapprocha et il enfouit sa tête entre ses grosses pattes.

Leah se sentait mal pour son petit frère. A cause de Sam, Seth souffrait sans son âme sœur. Doucement, Leah caressa la grosse tête recouverte de fourrure de son frère. Elle fronça les sourcils quand il plaqua son museau contre son ventre et quand il commença à geindre plus fort. « Oublie Sam » ragea Leah. « Ce mec est ton Empreinte, tu as le droit d'être avec lui. Je m'en fiche que ton âme sœur soit un homme, vous êtes destinés l'un à l'autre. Si tu te sens si mal, comment penses-tu que ton Empreinte se sente ? Vous avez passé des heures ensemble hier, le lien a déjà commencé à se former. »

Seth leva la tête et regarda tristement sa sœur en gémissant. Il ne voulait pas que son âme sœur se sente aussi mal que lui. « Va le voir, Seth » ordonna Jake en entrant dans le bois. « Sam ne peut pas t'interdire de voir ton imprégné, c'est contre nos lois. »

Seth pencha la tête sur le côté pour regarder Jake dans les yeux. Oserait-il désobéir ? Sam lui avait interdit de quitter la Réserve, il serait furieux s'il partait.

Jacob tendit la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Seth. « Je ne le laisserai pas te punir, Seth. Ta place est avec lui. Vas-y ! » Seth s'avança vers eux, lécha la main de Leah et de Jacob avant de partir.

Leah se tourna vers Jake, les mains sur les hanches. « Tu as intérêt d'être en mesure de le protéger de Sam. » Elle était inquiète pour la sécurité de son frère. Elle savait que son âme sœur ne lui ferait jamais de mal mais elle avait peur de ce que Sam pourrait lui faire.

Jacob soupira puis regarda Leah. « Je ne le laisserai pas Sam lui faire du mal. Sam n'aurait jamais dû être l'Alpha. » Jacob n'avait aucune envie d'être l'Alpha mais il en avait marre de la façon de faire de Sam. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Sam ait gardé Seth éloigné de son âme sœur. Un imprégné était tout pour eux, leur monde tournait autour de lui. Une Empreinte était votre âme sœur, votre autre moitié.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Seth courait à travers les bois, suivant le parfum de son Empreinte. Il savait qu'il s'en prendrait plein la tête avec Sam quand il reviendrait, mais pour le moment tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était son âme sœur. Il savait que son imprégné se trouvait dans ces bois, lui aussi à sa recherche.

Seth aboya d'excitation quand il vit son loup roux courir vers lui. Voir son Empreinte enleva un poids de sa poitrine. Jake avait raison, il appartenait vraiment à cet homme.

Fred courut vers le loup couleur sable et sauta doucement sur lui, mordillant ses oreilles. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi voir le loup le rendait si heureux mais il n'allait pas se battre contre ce sentiment. Depuis sa rencontre avec lui, il n'avait plus de sentiments pour Harry, sauf de l'amour fraternel. Toute la nuit, il avait pensé à ce loup et il ne pouvait plus attendre de sortir aujourd'hui dans l'espoir de le revoir.

Fred lâcha le jeune loup et recula. Fred regarda le loup gémissant et se métamorphosa. Il tendit la main vers le jeune loup qui recula. « Tout va bien, je sais que tu es un des métamorphes de la réserve qui a espionné notre maison. Je ne suis pas en colère, je veux juste apprendre à te connaître. »

Seth pencha la tête sur le côté, regardant pour la première fois son compagnon humain. Il devait faire un peu plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, il avait les cheveux roux et un visage plein de tâches de rousseur. Il était difficile de distinguer son corps sous ses vêtements mais il avait l'air athlétique. Ses yeux avaient l'air gentil et malicieux, et son sourire était enjoué. Seth ne savait pas s'il devait se métamorphoser. S'il le faisait, Sam aurait sa tête à coup sûr.

« Vas-y ! » dit Jacob à travers leur lien mental. Avant que Seth ait pu changer d'avis, il se précipita derrière un arbre pour se changer. Rapidement, il mit une paire de short avant de sortir avec excitation, sourire aux lèvres.

Le visage de Fred se crispa quand le loup s'en alla. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, juste apprendre à le connaître. Il se préparait à rentrer à la maison quand le plus mignon des jeunes hommes qu'il ait jamais vu sortit de derrière l'arbre, torse nu. Il mesurait moins d'un mètre quatre-vingt, ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés cours, presque ras, et il avait une belle peau dorée. Il était maigre mais des muscles ondulaient sous sa peau et ses yeux étaient aimables et souriants. Fred resta figé, sans voix.

Seth sourit timidement à son Empreinte. « Salut, je suis Seth Clearwater. » Seth tendit la main au rouquin.

Fred secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Tendant la main, Fred sourit. « Fred, Fred Weasley. Tu n'as pas froid sans tes vêtements ? » On était en janvier et il y avait de la neige sur le sol. Seth ne portait qu'une paire de short, sans chaussures. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait, Seth était diablement sexy comme ça.

Seth rit et son visage rougit. « Noooon, nous ne sentons pas vraiment le froid. Notre température est plus élevée que celle d'un humain normal et nos vêtements se déchirent quand nous changeons. » Seth frotta nerveusement sa nuque.

Fred et Seth passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à marcher dans les bois, apprenant à se connaître. Le courant passait bien entre eux et, à la fin de la journée, ils étaient au coude à coude et leurs mains s'effleuraient au rythme de leurs pas.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Bella grogna et jeta son téléphone sur son lit. Edward ne lui avait pas envoyé de messages depuis plus de vingt quatre heures. Alice lui avait assuré qu'Edward allait très bien alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas envoyé de SMS depuis qu'elle était partie ? Elle en avait envoyé au moins quinze mais il n'avait répondu à aucun d'entre eux.

Debout devant sa valise, Bella commença à jeter ses vêtements dedans. Elle ne resterait pas en Floride une minute de plus. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec son fiancé et elle découvrirait ce qu'il se passait.

Alice était déjà prête et elle attendait à la porte. Elle avait eu une vision de Bella dans un avion en direction de Forks et elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de l'arrêter. Elle avait immédiatement envoyé un texto à Rosalie pour la prévenir. Elle savait que Bella allait être complètement retournée quand Edward romprait avec elle.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry et Edward étaient tous les deux dans la chambre de Leora, la changeant. Harry était toujours impressionné par la chambre de princesse. Rosalie avait fait un travail incroyable, la décoration était sublime.

Edward passa sa main le long du mur en secouant la tête. « C'est vraiment impressionnant ce que les jumeaux ont fait avec leur magie. Cette rivière à l'air tellement réelle. »

« Fred et George sont brillants » dit doucement Harry. « Les gens ne les prennent pas assez au sérieux, particulièrement leurs propres parents. »

Edward rit. « Je ne pense pas qu'une semaine passerait sans que leur mère ne leur crie dessus. Le débit de voix de cette femme est un cauchemar. »

Harry finit d'habiller Leora pour l'envelopper fermement dans une couverture. Il détestait penser à Mme Weasley et à tous les autres. Ce qu'ils lui avaient fait était toujours semblable à des blessures encore fraiches et purulentes. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir guérir un jour de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

« Edward, nous devons contacter ta mère. Elle mérite de savoir que tu es en vie et elle a le droit de voir Leora. » dit doucement Harry.

Edward prit Leora des bras d'Harry et lui sourit. « Harry, je ne suis pas en vie. Je ne pense pas être prêt à me confronter à eux. Aujourd'hui, si je voyais mon pè… Amos, je voudrais le tuer. Je voudrais le faire très, très lentement et le faire vraiment souffrir. Je sais que ma mère n'a rien à voir avec ça mais je ne suis tout simplement pas prêt. Je viens de me souvenir, de te retrouver toi et Leora. J'ai besoin de temps pour tout encaisser. »

Harry sourit à son mari et hocha la tête. « Je comprends, mais je vais quand même envoyer une lettre à ta mère pour lui faire savoir où nous nous trouvons et pour lui dire que j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Elle se sent mal, Edward. »

« Tu as toujours eu un cœur en or Harry. Même après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu restes pur et innocent. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter. » Harry ferma les yeux quand Edward se pencha pour l'embrasser. « Tu m'as tellement manqué, Harry. Tu m'as manqué même quand je ne me souvenais pas de toi. Je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui m'attendait, je ressentais ce lien étrange. Même après toutes ces années, tu es le seul à qui je n'ai jamais fait l'amour. »

Harry s'éloigna d'Edward, de la douleur et des larmes dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait dire la même chose. A cause d'Amos, Edward ne serait jamais le seul et unique. Il avait été utilisé et maintenant, il était sale et dégoutant. Il avait été baisé par le père de son mari. Si ça c'était pas tordu ! Pourquoi Edward aurait-il envie d'avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec lui ? Harry leva une main tremblante et essuya furieusement ses larmes.

Edward grogna et saisit les mains d'Harry. Quand il avait entendu les pensées d'Harry, il avait posé rapidement le bébé dans son berceau pour aller ensuite réconforter son mari. « Ce n'était pas de l'amour, Harry. Tu ne voulais pas, tu n'as pas demandé ça. Ce putain d'enfoiré t'a forcé, il ne t'a pas donné le choix. Il a pris ce qu'il voulait de toi par la force. Tu n'es pas sale ou dégoutant. Tu es fort, courageux et affectueux. Je vais le tuer Harry. Je vais le tuer pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait. »

Harry posa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Edward, en pleurs. « Non Edward, il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Non, c'est vrai, il n'en vaut pas la peine, mais toi si. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas encore tué c'est uniquement parce que toi et Leora avez besoin de moi. Dès que je le peux, j'irai le confronter. » dit Edward, fermant les yeux en essayant de se calmer. Il voulait désespérément chasser son salaud de père jusqu'en Enfer. Cependant, Harry et Leora étaient plus importants qu'une vengeance et ils avaient tous les deux besoins de lui en ce moment. Leora se nourrissait de sa magie et Harry avait besoin de son réconfort et il avait besoin d'un contact avec son âme sœur. Harry avait survécu huit mois sans lui, une chose qu'il ne devrait même pas être possible.

« Je ne peux pas te perdre à nouveau, Edward. S'il te plaît, ne te fait pas jeter à Azkaban ou bien tué pour ça. » La simple pensée de perdre Edward rendait Harry malade physiquement. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui, il ne pourrait pas supporter cette douleur à nouveau.

Edward embrassa et suça le cou d'Harry. Il était étonné de ne pas avoir envie de mordre et de boire le sang d'Harry. Il était avide d'Harry pour Harry, pas pour son sang. Edward rit quand Leora commença à s'agiter dans son berceau. Il donna une dernière succion dans le cou d'Harry puis un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'aller récupérer sa minuscule petite fille.

Harry gémit quand Edward alla chercher leur fille. Comment quelque chose aussi simple que sucer son cou pouvait le rendre aussi dur que de la pierre ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, amour. Je terminerai ce que je viens de commencer, ce soir. » grogna Edward à son oreille.

Harry frissonna, la chair de poule s'étalant sur ses bras quand le souffle d'Edward et ses lèvres caressèrent son oreille. « Edward, viendras-tu avec moi voir l'ophtalmologue plus tard dans la journée ? » Harry était vraiment inquiet d'aller voir le médecin. Il avait non seulement peur que le médecin lui dise qu'il serait définitivement aveugle d'un œil mais, aussi, il avait peur d'être touché par un étranger. Après avoir été battus et maltraités depuis qu'il avait quinze mois puis avoir passé huit mois torturé et violé, Harry avait confiance uniquement en Sev, les jumeaux et Edward pour le toucher.

Edward embrassa Harry sur les lèvres, le tirant de ses désagréables pensées. « Je ne te quitterai pas des yeux une nouvelle fois. Alors oui, je viendrai avec toi. »

Harry relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu. Il détestait avoir peur tout le temps. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son compagnon et qu'il était entouré d'une famille aimante, il espérait pouvoir guérir et faire confiance à nouveau.

Edward regarda son compagnon tristement. S'il le pouvait, il prendrait la totalité de la douleur et des craintes d'Harry en lui. Quand il pensait à son père violant son mari enceint de quatorze ans, ça réveillait en lui un monstre dont il n'avait même pas réalisé l'existence jusqu'à présent.

Edward tendit à Harry leur fille quand son téléphone vibra, signalant qu'il avait reçu un SMS. Il savait qu'il avait tort d'ignorer Bella, qu'elle ne méritait pas cela. En ce moment, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur autre chose que son mari et sa fille. Il ne savait pas comment il allait rompre avec elle sans lui faire mal mais il ne voulait pas le faire par téléphone. Edward jura quand il vit que le texto venait de Rosalie, l'avertissant que Bella serait de retour dans quelques heures. Il espérait avoir quelques jours de plus avec Harry avant de devoir se confronter à Bella.

« Quand as-tu rendez vous avec l'ophtalmo ? » demanda Edward.

Harry regarda Edward puis le téléphone. Il ne voulait pas demander ce qui avait tant bouleversé Edward mais il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec cette fille qui devait se marier avec lui. « A seize heures, soit dans un peu plus de quatre heures. Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ? » demanda doucement Harry, incapable de regarder Edward dans les yeux.

Edward prit en coupe la joue de son mari et pencha son visage jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit forcé de le regarder. « Non, mon amour. Je me rends compte maintenant que ce que je ressentais pour elle n'a jamais été de l'amour. J'étais amoureux de l'idée d'être amoureux. Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est logique ? J'avais été seul pendant si longtemps et mon cœur me faisait si mal. Je sais maintenant que mon âme était à ta recherche. A l'époque, je ne croyais même pas avoir une âme. Quand j'ai rencontré Bella, je ne pouvais pas lire dans ses pensées et son sang m'appelait. J'ai pris ça comme le signe qu'elle était ma compagne, je me suis trompé. Quand j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs et que je me suis souvenu de mon amour pour toi, j'ai su que ce que je ressentais pour elle n'était pas de l'amour. »

« Promis ? » demanda Harry avec les larmes aux yeux.

Edward tendit le pouce et essuya une larme qui coula sur la joue d'Harry. « T'ai-je déjà menti ? Tu es mien Harry, et je suis tiens, rien ne pourra nous séparer à nouveau. Je te le promets. »

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry quitta le bureau du médecin avec le sourire. Il lui avait dit qu'au moins la moitié de sa vision pouvait être rétablie dans son œil aveugle. La chirurgie était prévue pour la semaine prochaine et même s'il était terrifié, il était aussi excité. Comme promis, Edward l'avait accompagné avec Leora et Severus. Ce dernier transplanerait à la maison dès qu'il aurait parlé avec le médecin afin qu'Edward puisse lui faire faire le tour de Forks. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans Severus ces dernières semaines. Il en était venu à tenir énormément à ce vampire grognon.

« Il te considère comme son fils. » dit Edward avec un sourire affectueux. « Je ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées mais j'ai pu entendre celles de Bill quand il a oublié de porter le charme qui les bloque normalement. Ils te considèrent tous les deux comme un fils. »

Harry se figea et regarda Edward, abasourdi. « Vraiment ? Ils veulent vraiment être mes pères ? » Harry ne pouvait pas y croire. Il avait peut-être presque seize ans, il était peut-être marié et avait un enfant, mais il voulait désespérément avoir des parents. Sirius et Remus avaient joué ce rôle mais ils lui avaient finalement tourné le dos, le détruisant.

Edward sourit tristement vers Harry. « Oui, mais ils ont peur de l'admettre. Mon père, Carlisle, pense à toi comme un fils également. Il ne te connait pas très bien encore, mais tu es mon mari et tu seras bientôt officiellement un Cullen. Esmée t'adore, comme Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper. Alice ressentira la même dès qu'elle te connaîtra. »

« Je sais que Severus est mon tuteur, mais penses-tu qu'il voudrait m'adopter ? » Il voulait tellement être adopté par Severus. Severus avait fait pour lui plus que quiconque, sauf Edward et les jumeaux.

« Tu devrais lui en parler, Harry. » dit Edward.

Harry regarda Edward, horrifié. « Je ne pourrais jamais lui demander ça. S'il se moquait de moi ? Qui voudrait d'un fils brisé comme moi ? » dit doucement Harry. Si Edward n'avait pas été un vampire, il n'aurait pas pu l'entendre.

Edward s'arrêta et tourna Harry pour le regarder. « Écoute-moi, mon doux mari. Tu n'es pas brisé. Oui, tu as été blessé, mais tu n'es pas brisé. Severus et Bill seraient extrêmement chanceux de t'avoir comme fils. » Edward donna à Harry un câlin et regarda, par-dessus son épaule, son ex-professeur qui venait de quitter le bureau du médecin. Il était resté en retrait pour obtenir plus de détails sur la chirurgie. Harry était trop dégouté et ne voulait pas savoir ce qui allait se passer, étape par étape. Au vu du regard choqué de son professeur, Edward pouvait deviner qu'il avait entendu leur conversation. Severus était un vampire après tout, et donc il avait une excellente audition.

Severus ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry souhaitait être son fils. Il avait pensé le proposer à Harry mais il avait eu peur d'être rejeté. Severus passa un bras autour d'Harry et le conduisit jusqu'à une chaise. « Est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses Harry ? Veux-tu vraiment que je t'adopte ? »

Harry regarda droit dans les yeux de Severus, essayant de lire en lui. Severus demandait-il parce qu'il voulait vraiment l'adopter ou demandait-il pour lui rire au nez et lui faire du mal ? « Je… Je voudrais bien devenir votre fils. Si vous… si tu voulais bien de moi. »

Severus prit le visage d'Harry entre ses deux mains. « Je serais ravi de t'avoir comme fils, Harry. Bill et moi en avons parlé mais nous ne voulions pas te mettre la pression. Nous pensions que, peut-être, tu étais trop vieux pour être adopté. »

Harry sourit à son professeur, un sourire aveuglant. « S'il te plaît, veux-tu m'adopter ? »

Severus attira Harry dans une étreinte forte. « Oui, fils, j'en serais honoré. »

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry, Edward et Leora étaient tous les trois assis dans un petit café de Forks. Harry dégustait un délicieux morceau de gâteau aux fraises accompagné d'un thé chaud pendant qu'Edward nourrissait Leora avec un biberon. La petite famille avait passé les deux dernières heures à découvrir les différentes boutiques de la petite ville qu'était Forks. Harry avait acheté plusieurs jouets d'apprentissage et des animaux en peluche pour sa fille, pour qu'ils accompagnent l'ours offert par Rosalie.

Harry se demandait s'il arriverait à manger un nouveau morceau de gâteau quand une masse brune se dressa devant lui et bouscula Edward.

« Edward Cullen ! » hurla Bella. « Je t'ai envoyé pleins de textos et tu m'as ignoré depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. J'étais morte d'inquiétude pour toi alors que tu étais simplement assis ici avec un inconnu pendant qu'il mange un gâteau ! » Bella et Alice rentraient à la maison quand elle avait repéré Edward à travers la fenêtre du café, souriant au – petit – jeune homme. En colère, elle poussa Edward aussi fort qu'elle le put, sans jamais remarquer – ou ne se souciant pas – du petit bébé dans ses bras.

En entendant le cri de son bébé, Harry sauta sur ses pieds et poussa la fille plus grande par terre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle s'en prenait à quelqu'un qui tenait un bébé. Ignorant les cris d'indignation de la jeune fille, Harry commença à inspecter son bébé sous toutes les coutures. Un gémissement bruyant lui échappa quand il remarqua un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche.

« Harry, tout va bien. » Edward essayait de calmer son compagnon attristé. Il essayait aussi de se calmer, lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible que Bella s'en prenne à lui alors qu'il portait un bébé. En fait, il ne pouvait simplement pas croire que Bella l'ait attaqué tout court. « Quand elle m'a poussé, elle a frappé dans mon bras qui tenait le biberon. La tétine à simplement frappé dans sa lèvre, elle ira bien. »

Harry se retourna vers la jeune fille qui s'était relevée et qui regardait maintenant Harry, Edward et le bébé avec confusion. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avoir toi, espèce d'idiote ? Tu n'as pas vu qu'il tenait un bébé ? Edward aurait pu la laisser tomber ou tu aurais pu la frapper. » fit Harry avec rage.

« Edward, tu vas laisser ce garçon me parler comme ça ? » gémit Bella, les larmes aux yeux.

Edward ne quittait pas des yeux la lèvre de sa fille. Très doucement, il leva Leora et la posa sur son épaule en lui tapotant le dos, essayant de la calmer. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Bella ? » siffla Edward.

Bella se figea, bouche bée. Elle pensait qu'Edward allait se jeter sur le jeune garçon pour avoir osé la toucher. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'Edward était en colère contre elle. « Edward, il m'a poussé et il m'a fait tomber. »

« Tu le méritais. Tu as fait saigner notre fille. Tes actions négligentes et égoïstes ont blessé un petit bébé minuscule. » grogna Edward.

Les yeux de Bella tombèrent sur le bébé dans les bras d'Edward qui reniflait doucement. « Je suis désolée, je ne l'avais pas vue. Que veux-tu dire par « notre » fille ? »

Edward se maudit. Il ne voulait pas rompre avec elle comme ça. Il était tellement en colère et choqué par les actions de Bella. Il pouvait encore entendre sa fille hurler de douleur et voir le sang couler de sa bouche jusqu'à tâcher sa couverture. « Pas ici Bella. Nous devons discuter mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Rentre chez toi. Quand je me serais calmé, je viendrai te parler. »

Bella n'arrivait pas à y croire, Edward la renvoyait à la maison et il allait rester avec le garçon et le bébé. Elle était la compagne d'Edward, elle devait être sa priorité. Elle, pas ce bébé pleurnichard. Bella se retourna vers le garçon qui portait un horrible cache sur son œil. « Qu'as-tu fait à mon fiancé ? »

Bella se trouvait du côté aveugle d'Harry. Alors qu'il vérifiait que tout allait bien pour sa fille, Bella le frappa durement au visage. Elle était plus grande que lui et puis Harry se remettait encore d'Azkaban. La force du coup de poing l'envoya valser, tête la première dans une table, puis le fit chuter par terre.

Edward bondit sur ses pieds et donna sa fille à Alice qui venait d'entrer dans le café. Edward se mit à genoux à côté de son mari, recherchant des blessures. Il siffla quand il remarqua que le cache œil d'Harry s'était arraché et que son œil aveugle commençait déjà à gonfler et à bleuir rapidement. Il avait aussi un gros hématome sur le front et une grosse bosse sur sa tempe, là où le coin de la table l'avait touché.

« Isabella Marie Swan ! » cria Charlie, le père de Bella – et accessoirement, le chef de la police. Quand il avait reçu un appel disant que sa fille était à l'origine d'une confrontation, il avait d'abord cru à une erreur. Il fut choqué en la voyant agresser un jeune garçon.

Le regard suffisant de Bella disparu quand elle entendit son père crier. Elle donnait juste au garçon ce qu'il méritait. Offrant à Charlie ses meilleurs yeux de chien battu, Bella commença à pleurer. « C'est lui qui a commencé, Charlie. Il m'a attaquée en premier. Arrête-le ! »

Alice ne pouvait plus bouger, se tenant là, béante, à regarder sa meilleure amie. Ce n'était pas la Bella qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Bella soit debout dans cette pièce pleine de témoins, clamant qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Elle était choquée par le comportement de Bella. Harry était simplement en train de s'occuper de son bébé quand elle l'avait frappé.

« Chef Swan, je suis tellement heureux que vous soyez arrivé si vite. » dit le propriétaire du café. Il s'apprêtait à escorter la jeune fille hors de son magasin quand elle avait attaqué le garçon.

Charlie détourna les yeux de sa fille larmoyante. « Thomas, je suis désolé pour tout cela. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. Je me préparais à offrir à ce jeune homme… » fit le propriétaire en montrant Harry toujours allongé sur le sol, se tenant la tête d'un air hébété. « …un autre morceau de gâteau, quand votre fille est rentrée comme une furie. Elle a bousculé M. Cullen qui tenait le bébé dans ses bras pour lui donner à manger. »

Les yeux de Charlie glissèrent jusqu'à l'enfant qu'Alice tenait dans ses bras. Il remarqua immédiatement le sang séché sur les lèvres et sur le menton du bébé.

« Quand votre fille à bousculé M. Cullen, le biberon a frappé sa petite lèvre et l'a coupée. Le garçon s'est relevé quand le bébé a commencé à crier et il a poussé votre fille. Elle et M. Cullen ont parlé, puis elle a agressé le garçon. Il n'a rien fait à votre fille pour la provoquer… »

Charlie soupira et donna à sa fille un regard d'avertissement quand elle voulut dire quelque chose. Charlie se mit à genoux pour examiner le garçon et grinça des dents en voyant l'énorme bosse qui se formait sur la tempe du garçon. « Fils, je vais appeler une ambulance et tu vas aller à l'hôpital. Tu as une vilaine bosse qui arrive sur ta tête, je pense que nous devons la vérifier. »

Harry s'apprêtait à secouer la tête pour dire « non » quand une vague de vertige le frappa. Fermant les yeux, il se pencha vers Edward, essayant de ravaler la bile qui se frayait un chemin vers sa bouche.

« C'est bon, Harry. Je vais appeler mon père et lui demander de venir nous retrouver à l'hôpital. Je pense que tu as une commotion cérébrale. » dit doucement Edward, inquiet.

Charlie se releva et alla examiner le bébé. « Je veux aussi que la petite soit examinée à l'hôpital. Je suis certain qu'elle va bien mais puisque c'est une agression, je dois faire ça dans les règles. »

Il hocha la tête. Il savait que Severus pourrait guérir Harry et Leora en un instant mais il ne pouvait pas refuser l'aide de Charlie sans que cela paraisse suspect.

« C'est ridicule Charlie. Je ne l'ai pas agressé, c'est lui. » cria Bella.

Charlie s'avança vers sa fille qu'il ne reconnaissait même plus. Sa fille était douce et attentionnée. Elle n'aurait jamais été capable d'une telle violence. « Bella, plus un mot. Je t'ai vu frapper ce garçon, et comme le veut la loi, je dois t'emmener. »

Bella n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait. « Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter, je suis ta fille. »

Charlie fit signe à un autre officier, qui venait d'entrer dans le café, de saisir le bras de sa fille. « Bella tu as attaqué un mineur et blessé un autre. Il y a des témoins, je n'ai pas le choix. »

Bella commença à paniquer. « S'il te plaît, Edward, dis lui ce qui est arrivé. Je suis ta fiancée. Je suis désolée, Edward. » pleura Bella.

Edward ignora les cris de Bella, se concentrant sur Harry. Il n'aimait pas la manière qu'il avait de pâlir, il était maintenant certain qu'Harry avait une commotion cérébrale. Edward pouvait entendre l'ambulance arriver et il captait la conversation qu'Alice avait avec Carlisle pour lui expliquer la situation.

« Edward, j'ai besoin que tu viens avec moi au poste afin que je puisse prendre ta déclaration. » exigea Charlie.

Edward serra la main d'Harry quand il le sentit paniquer. « Vous pourrez prendre ma déposition à l'hôpital, je ne veux pas quitter Harry ou sa fille. »

Charlie regarda le garçon, choqué. Cet enfant était le père du petit bébé ? Charlie ne pouvait pas le croire. « Edward, seule la famille proche peut monter dans l'ambulance. »

« Je suis la famille proche » grogna Edward. « Je vais avec Harry à l'hôpital. »

Charlie soupira et se retourna vers sa fille. Elle pleurait toujours, mais il n'aimait pas le regard qu'elle avait envers le garçon. « Amenez-la au poste et coffrez-la, je vais suivre l'ambulance pour recueillir leur déposition. » Charlie regarda, avec le cœur lourd, sa fille menottée se faire conduire vers la porte.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Le retour tant attendu de Bella, l'apparition de Charlie et tout plein d'autre chose ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, soit le **19/03** pour la suite !

Bonne semaine les gens :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 _Helana Snape :_ _Wou ! Comme tu dis, je suis devenue muette pendant de longue minute, sans savoir que te répondre. Mais, je suis ravie que tu sois aussi enthousiaste à la lecture, ça me fait plaisir ! : D Merci pour ta review en tout cas, ça donne du peps ; ) J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture !_

 _Ladyleonix : Je suis contente que tu aimes cette traduction ! Tout le mérite de l'intrigue revient à l'auteur ! Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture :)_

 _Saya : Saluut ! Je comprends tout à fait ton désir de découvrir au fur et à mesure mais il y a des gens qui aiment se faire spoiler alors je demandais au cas où ! ^^ Je te remercie pour ta review, les réponses à tes questions devraient arriver progressivement. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture :)_

 _Magnolita : Non, l'auteur n'a pas l'air fan de Sam et elle déteste vraiment Bella ! Oooh non et tu n'as encore rien vu pour Bella, tu vas la haïr comme jamais tu n'as haïe quelqu'un, crois moi ! Merci à toi pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Elendil : Hystérique et vicieuse, tout à fait et plus encore ! Elle est horrible, tu le découvriras dans les prochains chapitres. Harry n'aura pas la paix avant… un long moment. J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci pour ta review, à la prochaine :)_

 _Aussidagility : La confrontation entre Sirius, Remus et Harry n'est pas pour tout de suite mais bientôt. Sinon, merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture :)_

.

Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 17

.

Dumbledore se trouvait au Terrier parce qu'il n'avait plus accès à Square Grimmaurd. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait avec Sirius et Remus mais il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis presque une semaine. Il savait qu'ils le blâmaient pour l'incarcération d'Harry et pour sa fuite du monde sorcier. C'était de sa faute. Il aurait dû se douter – il aurait dû _savoir_ qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pu faire de mal à un autre être vivant. Il aurait pu l'empêcher d'aller à Azkaban, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait été tellement en colère et tellement déçu d'Harry qu'il l'avait condamné à vie à Azkaban. Il avait simplement protesté quand Amos avait exigé le baiser du Détraqueurs. Il regrettait de ne pas savoir ce qu'Amos avait fait à Harry pendant son séjour à Azkaban.

Dumbledore réfléchissait avec Arthur, Molly, Tonks et Kingsley. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de trouver Harry et de le ramener chez lui. Sirius et Remus n'étaient pas les seuls à le blâmer pour ce qui était arrivé à Harry, la plupart des sorciers de Grande Bretagne était également contre lui. Harry était leur icône, leur parfait petit prince. Ils semblaient tous oublier qu'ils avaient eux aussi crié pour qu'Harry obtienne le baiser en arguant qu'il était le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Le Ministère est bombardé tous les jours par des Beuglantes, exigeant que je démissionne du poste de directeur de Poudlard. » soupira Dumbledore. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la Grande Bretagne, les sorciers réclamaient aujourd'hui sa tête. Il admettait qu'il avait eu tort de traiter ainsi Harry. Il l'avait laissé avec les Durlsey en sachant qu'ils ne l'aimeraient jamais. Mais honnêtement, il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils iraient jusqu'à abuser de lui. Il venait de réaliser qu'il aurait probablement dû vérifier lui-même, au lieu de ça il avait engagé Mme Figg pour le faire. En tant que gardien magique d'Harry, il aurait dû bannir Harry du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais il avait voulu voir comment cela allait se passer. Il avait également eu des soupçons sur l'empathie d'Harry. Les empathes magiques étaient rares et ils ne pouvaient pas tuer. Provoquer une grande douleur ou tuer quelqu'un pouvait détruire un empathe, surtout un empathe aussi puissant que l'était Harry.

« Quel est leur problème ? Pourquoi veulent-ils vous expulser ? » demanda Molly. Elle voyait Dumbledore comme un successeur de Merlin. Il était puissant, intelligent, gentil et compatissant.

« Peut-être parce qu'il a permis qu'un enfant innocent soit envoyé à Azkaban. » marmonna Tonks. Elle n'était pas comme Molly, elle voyait Dumbledore pour ce qu'il était réellement. Oui, Dumbledore était un homme bon, mais il était aussi un manipulateur. Dumbledore se souciait uniquement « du plus grand bien de tous » et non pas des individus qu'il blessait en chemin. Dumbledore était peut-être intelligent, mais il avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs et n'avait jamais appris d'elles. Tonks ne connaissait pas Harry personnellement mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était coupable.

Molly fixa Tonks. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle osait manquer de respect au grand Albus Dumbledore. « Peut-être que si Harry avait tout dit sur sa relation avec Diggory tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. » Elle était toujours en colère contre Harry et ses jumeaux pour lui avoir caché la relation entre Harry et Cédric.

« Peut-être que si Dumbledore avait permis à Harry de se retirer du tournoi, Cédric serait toujours en vie et Harry ne serait jamais allé à Azkaban. » répliqua Tonks.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Arthur.

Dumbledore grimaça. Il avait espéré que personne ne saurait qu'il avait été en mesure de sortir Harry du tournoi.

Tonks dévisagea Dumbledore. « Dumbledore est le gardien magique d'Harry. Il aurait pu retirer Harry du tournoi s'il l'avait voulu. Harry était mineur, il ne pouvait donc pas légalement entrer dans le tournoi sans le consentement de ses parents ou de son gardien magique. Le tournoi n'était ouvert qu'aux sorciers ou sorcières de dix-sept ans ou plus. En outre, puisque Cédric était le champion de Poudlard, cela signifie qu'Harry devait être inscrit en tant qu'élève d'une autre école. De toute évidence, il n'y avait aucune autre école d'inscrite dans le tournoi et Harry était un étudiant de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit un étudiant de deux écoles différentes. Dumbledore voulait qu'Harry concoure. » finit Tonks.

Molly ouvrit la bouche, déjà prête à défendre Dumbledore, mais son mari la devança. « Albus, est-ce vrai ? Auriez-vous pu retirer Harry de ce tournoi horrible ? » Arthur n'avait jamais approuvé l'idée d'un tournoi aussi violent. Beaucoup d'enfants étaient morts par le passé dans cette compétition.

« Nymphadora est Auror, elle connaît nos lois. » dit Dumbledore avec sa voix de grand-père. De l'extérieur, il avait une apparence sereine et calme, mais à l'intérieur, c'était l'effervescence. Cette information allait empirer la situation.

Arthur se leva, ses mains claquant sur la table. « Pourquoi Albus ? Pourquoi diable avez-vous permis à Harry de concourir ? » Il était en colère, Harry était comme un fils pour lui. Si Albus avait retiré Harry, tout ce gâchis aurait pu être évité. Arthur fixa sa femme quand elle se leva pour défendre Albus. « Non, Molly, ne le défend pas. Le défendrais-tu encore si c'était notre Ronald qui avait été sélectionné pour participer à un tournoi aussi dangereux ? »

Molly ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Si cela avait été Ronald, elle serait descendue à l'école, exigeant que son fils ne soit pas autorisé à concourir. Elle aurait ensorcelé quiconque lui aurait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être retiré de la compétition.

Dumbledore soupira, il savait qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. « Je voulais savoir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'intention de faire. La marque de Severus devenait de plus en plus sombre, on savait qu'il revenait. J'avais besoin de laisser les choses se passer d'elles-mêmes pour découvrir ce qu'il avait en tête. »

« Un appât ! Vous avez utilisé Potter comme un appât ? » fit Kingsley avec rage. « Vous ne vous êtes même pas soucié du fait que le garçon avait trois ans de moins que l'âge autorisé et qu'il était extrêmement défavorisé quant à son niveau scolaire. Avez-vous pensé ne serait-ce qu'un instant à la sécurité d'Harry ? Merde, ils avaient raison : vous êtes la raison pour laquelle Harry a vécu tout cet horrible cauchemar. »

Dumbledore baissa la tête. « Je me sens terriblement mal pour tout qu'Harry a traversé. Oui, tout est de ma faute. Mais nous devons trouver Harry et le ramener chez lui. C'est ici qu'il devrait être, avec sa famille et ses amis. »

Tonks renifla. « Ouais, la famille et les amis qui l'ont trahis, qui ont fait tuer son mari, qui l'ont envoyé à Azkaban, qui l'ont laissé être torturé et violé et qui l'ont forcé à donner naissance à sa fille, complètement seul, dans cet endroit sale. Je suis sûre qu'il est terriblement impatient de retrouver cette famille qui veut, en plus, le forcer à revenir à la maison. »

Molly regarda Tonks. Elle savait que l'Auror avait raison, mais Albus aussi. Harry devait revenir à la maison pour eux. Ils pourraient veiller sur lui, l'aider à récupérer et l'aider à élever sa fille. Harry n'était lui-même qu'un enfant, que savait-il sur l'art d'élever une petite fille ? Non, Harry devait retourner à Poudlard pour terminer son éducation et elle garderait sa fille au Terrier.

« Nous devons le retrouver. » dit Molly. « Harry a besoin de nous. Une fois que nous l'aurons ramené, il pourra retourner à Poudlard et j'élèverai sa fille ici. Je sais que ce sera dur pour lui mais il pourra la voir pendant les jours fériés et les vacances d'été. »

Dumbledore rayonna aux paroles de Molly. Il savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur elle pour être de son côté, elle avait toujours été son plus fidèle disciple. S'ils ramenaient Harry et qu'il lui pardonnait ses erreurs alors tout ce problème serait réglé. « C'est une merveilleuse idée, Molly. Je permettrai même à Harry de rendre visite à sa fille pendant certains week-ends. »

« Vous êtes tous les deux totalement fantasques ! » s'exclama Tonks. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'Harry va simplement vous donner sa fille ? Si vous l'avez oublié, Snape est le tuteur d'Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas ramener Harry sans sa permission et, putain, il n'y a pas moyen qu'il vous permette de prendre Harry et le bébé. »

Dumbledore sourit à Tonks. « C'est vrai, Severus est le tuteur temporaire d'Harry, mais je suis son tuteur magique. Je vais devoir faire appel à un grand nombre de faveurs accumulées mais j'obtiendrai que la tutelle de Severus soit résiliée et ensuite je permettrai à Molly et à Arthur d'adopter Harry. » Dumbledore fourra un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche. Oui, c'était un merveilleux plan. Quand tout cela sera éclairci, il serait de nouveau acclamé comme un héros apprécié et puissant.

Les yeux de Tonks s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'ils comptaient faire à Harry. Après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient déjà fait, comment diable pouvaient-ils vouloir enlever le bébé loin de lui ? Heureusement, elle avait un moyen d'entrer en contact avec Maugrey, et elle pourrait ainsi les prévenir.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Dans l'ambulance, Harry s'accrochait à la main d'Edward. Il s'était énervé quand les ambulanciers avaient essayé de le séparer de sa fille. Finalement, en voyant à quel point une séparation était pénible pour lui, ils avaient autorisé Leora à être placée à côté d'Harry sur la civière. Harry ne voulait pas retourner à l'hôpital et il ne voulait pas que ces étrangers qui tournaient autour de lui essaient de le toucher. Il reculait et se couvrait la tête à chaque fois que l'un des ambulanciers essayait de toucher sa bosse ou ses contusions.

« S'il vous plaît, ne me touchez pas. » pleura Harry d'une voix faible. Il voulait juste que Severus soit là, lui qui serait bientôt son père. Sa tête pulsait comme si elle était fendue en deux et il était étourdis, confus et nauséeux. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement le laisser seul ?

Edward pressa la main d'Harry. « Harry, tout va bien. Ils ne veulent pas te faire de mal, ils ont juste besoin de vérifier ta tête. Carlisle sera à l'hôpital quand nous arriverons, il va s'occuper de toi. »

Harry pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouvert. « Unhh ! » gémit-il. « Veux m'père » murmura Harry avant de s'évanouir.

« Asseyez-vous, M. Cullen, afin que nous puissions examiner le patient » demanda un des ambulanciers.

Même si Edward n'avait aucune envie de s'écarter, il obéit à l'ordre. Il était terrifié qu'Harry se soit évanoui. Edward sortit de son état de choc quand l'ambulancier lui tendit sa fille. « Pouvez-vous la tenir afin que nous puissions l'examiner correctement, s'il vous plaît ? Elle n'a qu'une petite coupure à l'intérieur de sa lèvre supérieure. » Il hocha la tête d'un air hébété et prit sa petite fille dans ses bras.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient à l'hôpital et Edward fut soulagé quand il distingua Carlisle et la famille d'Harry en train de les attendre. Harry était toujours inconscient mais les ambulanciers lui avaient posé une intraveineuse et il était stable. Edward gémit lorsque les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent et que Charlie se dressa devant lui, les attendant.

Les yeux de Charlie s'écarquillèrent quand il remarqua que le garçon était inconscient. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » exigea-t-il.

« Chef Swan, je dois vous demandez de bouger, il faut que je m'occupe de mon patient. » ordonna Carlisle, d'une voix calme mais ferme. Il souhaitait vraiment examiner Harry et ils faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour retenir Severus.

Charlie hocha la tête et bougea hors de son chemin. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa douce Bella avait fait cela. Elle avait non seulement nui à ce jeune garçon mais elle avait également blessé un bébé.

Rapidement, Carlisle poussa le brancard d'Harry dans une chambre d'hôpital et commença à l'examiner. Il hocha la tête vers Severus quand il passa à côté de lui. Il détestait voir l'inquiétude sur son visage mais ils devaient le faire de la façon non-magique, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent ramener Harry à la maison.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » gronda Severus dès que Carlisle eut refermé la porte de la salle d'examen. Heureusement, ils avaient le droit d'attendre juste devant la porte, Leora ne pouvant toujours pas être à plus de trois mètres d'Harry.

« Excusez-moi, je suis le Chef de la police Charlie Swan. Êtes-vous un parent du jeune homme qui vient d'être emmener ? » demanda Charlie. Il avait entendu dire qu'il y avait une nouvelle famille en ville mais il n'avait encore pas trouvé le temps d'aller se présenter.

Severus regarda une dernière fois Edward avant de se tourner vers l'homme de police moldue. « Oui, je suis son tuteur, Severus Snape. Qu'est-il arrivé à mon fils et à sa fille ? » demanda-t-il, exigeant. Severus était furieux mais il était également mortellement inquiet. Il avait quitté Harry seulement depuis quelques heures, qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer, merde ?

Severus et Charlie écoutèrent l'histoire d'Edward, racontant ce qui était arrivé entre Bella et eux. A la fin, Charlie lui posa des questions. Son cœur se serra quand il réalisa que sa fille était vraiment responsable de l'état de santé du garçon. Il avait encore besoin de prendre la déclaration du jeune homme mais ce qui était arrivé était maintenant évident.

« Quand Bella est partie pour la Floride, vous étiez heureux de planifier votre mariage. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ces derniers jours ? » Charlie était énervé contre Edward pour avoir blessé sa fille une nouvelle fois. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui permettre de sortir avec Edward quand il était revenu à Forks.

« Je peux répondre à cette question. » dit Carlisle en sortant de la chambre d'Harry.

« Carlisle ? » demanda Severus. Il avait besoin de savoir comment allait Harry.

Carlisle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Severus. « Tout va bien, mon ami. Il a une commotion cérébrale sévère et quelques méchantes ecchymoses mais il ira bien. Son œil aveugle est gonflé et méchamment bleuté donc je dois avertir son ophtalmologiste. »

« Attendez, il est aveugle d'un œil ? » demanda Charlie. Non seulement sa fille avait attaqué un garçon mineur mais elle en avait agressé un partiellement aveugle. Les choses allaient de plus en plus mal pour sa fille.

« Mon fils se remet d'un évènement très traumatisant et il souffre de stress post-traumatique. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il y avait beaucoup de chance pour que sa vision puisse être rétablie pour son œil aveugle et maintenant à cause de votre fille, ça pourrait ne jamais arriver. » gronda Severus.

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. » soupira Charlie. Se tournant vers Edward, Charlie serra les dents. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux, Edward ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Carlisle le coupa. « Charlie, comme vous le savez, j'ai adopté Edward. Il était un de mes jeunes patients suite à un accident et il souffrait d'amnésie. Je l'ai vu grandir et j'ai fini par l'adopter. Quand Edward a rencontré Harry et sa famille, qu'il connaissait avant son amnésie, ça a causé le retour de ses souvenirs. Il a été un peu perdu pendant deux jours, comme vous pouvez le comprendre, je suppose. Il semble que votre fille se soit fâchée quand Edward n'a pas répondu à ses SMS et qu'elle se soit précipité à la maison pour avoir une explication. Cependant, au lieu de lui demander simplement ce qui lui était arrivé, elle l'agressé et a accusé Harry.

Les yeux de Charlie étaient grands ouverts. « C'est une histoire incroyable. Je suis heureux que tu aies retrouvé tes anciens souvenirs, Edward. Vous en êtes où, ma fille et toi ? » demanda Charlie, sérieux.

Edward soupira, il voulait juste être avec Harry. « Honnêtement, je ne me vois plus avec Bella après tout ce qui vient de se passer. Harry est mon plus proche et mon plus cher ami et elle lui a fait du mal sans me laisser le temps de lui expliquer. Elle a également blessé sa fille prématurée et elle n'avait aucun remords. Quand les choses se seront calmées ici, j'irai parler à Bella et je romprai avec elle. »

Charlie hocha la tête tout en pensant que sa fille allait être dévastée. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Edward, Bella avait vraiment foiré. « Je reviendrai dans la matinée pour prendre sa déclaration. » Charlie serra la main de Carlisle et de Snape, fixa Edward un instant, puis tourna les talons.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Même si c'était contre les règles de l'hôpital d'avoir autant de visiteurs dans une même chambre, Carlisle permit à Severus et à sa famille d'aller voir Harry. « Il va bien mais nous devons le garder une nuit en observation. Il s'est réveillé juste avant que je ne sorte. Il avait très mal à la tête et il était un peu confus mais rien de grave. »

Carlisle fit signe à l'infirmière de quitter la chambre afin qu'ils puissent être seul avec Harry. Ce dernier était couché sur le côté, visiblement effrayé et se retenant pour ne pas pleurer. Il perdit sa bataille contre les larmes quand il vit Severus. « S'il te plaît papa, je veux rentrer à la maison. » marmonna Harry d'une voix faible.

Une sensation de chaleur traversa le corps mort de Severus. Harry l'avait appelé papa. Même s'il allait adopter Harry, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'Harry l'appellerait « papa ». Il avait espéré qu'Harry serait suffisamment à l'aise pour le faire mais, honnêtement, il n'avait jamais imaginé ça possible.

Severus se précipita aux côtés d'Harry et commença à examiner sa tête. « C'est une bonne chose que tu aies la tête dure, M. Potter. »

Harry rigola puis gémit quand une douleur explosa dans sa tête. Rapidement, Edward saisit un haricot en plastique et le plaça juste à temps pour qu'Harry vomisse dedans. « Shh, doucement mon amour. » tenta Edward pour l'apaiser.

« Carlisle, je vais lui donner une potion contre la douleur et une anti-nausée. Ça ne sera pas affiché sur un de tes tests mais cela soulagera Harry. » Quand Carlisle hocha la tête, Severus aida doucement Harry à prendre les potions.

Il fallut quelques minutes mais finalement Harry pu ouvrir son œil sans gémir. « Leora ? » demanda-t-il. Il fut inquiet quand il ne la vit dans les bras d'aucun des membres de sa famille.

« Elle est juste devant la porte avec sa marraine » sourit Edward. « A part une petite coupure à la lèvre, elle va parfaitement bien. »

Harry regarda chaque personne dans la salle. « J'suis désolé » dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Severus fit courir doucement son doigt sur la joue d'Harry. « Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ne sois pas désolé. »

« S'il te plaît, ramène-moi à la maison. » demanda Harry.

Severus soupira. « Je suis désolé Harry mais tu dois passer la nuit ici. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que le Chef de la police ne se méfie de nous. Comme c'est sa fille qui t'a agressé, il va garder un œil sur nous. »

Harry renifla mais ne pleura pas. Il voulait juste rentrer à la maison où il serait en sécurité, et plus à l'aise. Ici, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il se détende et qu'il s'endorme. Leora allait, en plus, elle aussi, devoir rester à l'hôpital et il n'aimait pas cela.

« Ton ophtalmo va venir te voir » murmura Edward.

Tout le monde sauf Edward, Carlisle et Severus, quitta la chambre quand l'ophtalmologiste arriva. Heureusement, aucun dommage supplémentaire n'avait été fait à l'œil d'Harry mais ils allaient devoir repousser son opération d'une à deux semaines, le temps que les ecchymoses disparaissent et que son œil dégonfle. Edward et Severus restèrent dans la chambre avec Harry toute la nuit, pendant que Rosalie et Emmett restèrent dans la salle d'attente avec Leora.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Charlie était frustré des propos de sa fille. Elle niait en bloque avoir attaqué le garçon, même après avoir passé la nuit en cellule. Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, il était retourné au café pour interroger de nouveau le personnel et le propriétaire. Toutes les versions étaient les mêmes : Bella était sortie de nulle part, avait bousculé Edward et agressé le garçon. Charlie soupira et passa avec lassitude ses mains sur ses yeux. Il était resté au poste toute la nuit et il était épuisé. Il allait ramener Bella à la maison puis il retournerait à l'hôpital pour parler au garçon.

Charlie ouvrit la porte de la cellule pour laisser sortir sa fille. Elle était en colère contre lui pour l'avoir arrêtée et elle refusa de lui parler. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison fut long, Bella se contentant de regarder par la fenêtre d'un air morose. Garé dans l'allée, Charlie saisit le bras de sa fille pour l'empêcher de sortir de la voiture.

« Tu vas rester à la maison. Tu n'appelles pas Edward, tu ne lui envoies pas d'SMS. Tu as un tas d'ennuis et je n'ai pas besoin que tu aggraves ton cas. Edward est très proche du garçon que tu as agressé et il ne veut pas te parler pour le moment. » exigea Charlie.

Bella ne reconnaissait plus son père. Elle était en colère contre lui pour lui avoir fait passer la nuit dans cette cellule répugnante, comme un vulgaire criminel. Qu'allait-elle faire quand tout le monde saurait qu'elle s'était faite arrêter par son propre père ?

Dès que son père libéra son bras, elle sortit de la voiture, claqua la portière, puis rentra dans la maison. Elle n'était pas autorisée à appeler Edward mais Charlie n'avait rien dit à propos de Jacob. Jacob l'aimait et il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Jacob frappa à la porte de Bella. Elle l'avait appelé, pleurant si fort qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle disait. Tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre c'était que quelqu'un l'avait attaqué. Rapidement, il avait raccroché pour se précipiter vers sa maison.

Lorsque Bella ouvrit la porte, le cœur de Jacob cessa de battre. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, son visage tremblant et rougi par les pleurs. Dès qu'elle le vit, Bella se jeta sur Jacob, sanglotant. « Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Jacob la prit dans ses bras et la porta dans la maison.

« Jake, c'était horrible. » gémit Bella. « Ce… Ce nouveau garçon que la meute e-espionne, il m'a attaqué. »

« Quoi ? » fit Jacob avec rage. Il allait tuer le petit bâtard pour avoir toucher la fille qu'il aimait.

« Ed-Edward était là et il… il ne m'a même pas aidé. Ils… Ils me blâment _moi_ et… et Ch-Charlie m'a arrêtée et… et j'ai passé la nuit dans une c-cellule. » Bella se cramponnait à Jacob, le serrant contre elle, et elle commença à pleurer, hystérique.

Jacob contrôlait difficilement son loup. Il allait tuer Edward et le petit nouveau. « Qui était-ce, Bella ? Les jumeaux aux cheveux roux ou le garçon aux cheveux noirs ? » Il voulait être sur de blesser le bon garçon.

« Le… Le garçon aux cheveux noirs avec le b-bébé. J'ai eu si p-peur, Jacob. Il m-m'a d-dit des choses horribles puis il m'a frappée et m'a poussée sur le s-sol. Q-Quand Edward s'est retourné le ga-garçon a dit qu'il allait re-revenir pour moi. » Bella se blottit plus étroitement contre Jacob, elle savait qu'il la vengerait. « Ce-Ce n'est pas la faute d'Ed-Edward, il avait… il avait le bébé. »

« Je vais tuer ce putain de garçon. Pourquoi Charlie t'a arrêtée, putain ? » Grâce à l'imprégnation de Seth avec l'un des jumeaux, Jacob commençait à être adopté par la famille. Sam avait raison, ils avaient besoin de faire attention à eux, ils étaient dangereux.

« Le gar-garçon a dit que j'a-j'avais commencé. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'était un ca-câlin à Edward et le garçon m'a bousculée. Même le propriétaire du café m'a blâmée. Qu-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Il va me faire du mal ? » pleura Bella.

Jacob l'embrassa sur le front et se leva. « Tu vas rester ici. Tu es en sécurité. Je vais aller m'occuper de l'enfant. Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais te blesser. » Jacob se retourna puis courut vers la porte.

Si Jacob avait regardé en arrière, il aurait pu voir Bella sourire.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry était rentré de l'hôpital depuis quelques heures et il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Grâce à son père et à ses potions, il était presque guéri, sauf pour ce qui concernait les ecchymoses. Ils ne pouvaient pas les faire disparaître, ni même la bosse sur sa tempe, au cas où le Chef de police reviendrait.

Même si son père pensait qu'il avait tort de ne pas le faire, Harry avait refusé de porter plainte contre Bella. Il n'aimait pas la jeune fille et il était furieux qu'elle ait blessé son bébé mais il ne voulait pas la voir enfermée, il savait ce que cela faisait. Il avait pu sentir que Bella était en colère, mais elle avait peur et elle était aussi profondément blessée qu'Edward l'ait ignorée.

« Edward, tu dois aller parler à Bella. Ce n'est pas juste de la laisser dans le noir, elle t'aime vraiment. » Harry ne voulait pas qu'il parte mais il voulait que l'histoire avec Bella s'éclaircisse.

Edward enroula ses bras autour de son compagnon. « Je ne veux pas te laisser seul » Bill était au travail, Fred et George étaient partis à la recherche d'un bâtiment assez grand pour créer leur magasin de farces et attrapes dans la partie magique de Seattle, et Severus les avait accompagnés pour les aider et pour acheter des ingrédients de potions.

Harry se retourna dans les bras d'Edward et embrassa sa joue. « Maugrey est dans sa chambre, ne t'inquiète pas. S'il te plaît, vas-y juste et met les choses au clair avec elle pour qu'elle nous laisse tranquille. »

Edward n'aimait pas l'idée de le laisser, mais il accepta. Ce qu'il faisait endurer à Bella était mal, elle ne méritait pas ça. Edward embrassa passionnément Harry, effleura les lèvres de sa fille et partit.

Harry frissonna, il n'aimait vraiment pas être tout seul. Attrapant sa fille entre ses bras, il monta les escaliers et frappa contre la porte de la chambre de l'ex-Auror. Harry eut un petit rire quand il entendit un grognement pour toute réponse. « Je vais sortir et jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours, ok ? » Harry voulait construire une aire de jeux pour Leora quand le printemps viendrait et il voulait savoir où la placer. Emmett et Jasper lui avaient proposé de l'aider pour la construire. Il savait que Leora était encore trop petite pour jouer dans une aire de jeux mais il voulait quand même un endroit agréable pour s'asseoir simplement avec elle quand le temps le permettait.

Maugrey ouvrit la porte et regarda Harry et le bébé. « Prends ta baguette et ne vas pas dans le bois. Vigilance constante ! » grogna-t-il.

Harry sourit vers l'homme balafré et promit de suivre ses instructions. Il faisait encore froid donc il prévoyait de sortir pour seulement quelques minutes. Il habilla correctement Leora et la posa dans sa poussette. Saisissant un bloc de dessin et un crayon, il sortit par la porte de derrière.

Jacob sourit en voyant le garçon sortir finalement de la maison. Il allait lui faire payer d'avoir osé toucher sa douce Bella. Il ne fut pas heureux de le voir avec le bébé, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée accidentellement.

Harry sourit en regardant la cour arrière. Bien qu'ils habitaient profondément dans les bois, leur arrière-cour était agréable et ouverte. Saisissant une chaise sur la terrasse, Harry marcha près de l'orée de la forêt et s'assit. Observant autour de lui, il frissonna, recevant un sentiment de haine et de colère qu'il ne comprit pas. Il ne voyait personne alors il pensa qu'il était juste devenu paranoïaque. Se tendant vers la poussette, il toucha la main de Leora afin qu'elle puisse le protéger contre les sentiments extérieur. Soupirant quand toutes les émotions furent coupées, Harry commença rapidement à esquisser la cour arrière. Il était tellement pris dans son croquis qu'il n'entendit pas lorsque quelqu'un approcha, jusqu'à ce que son carnet de dessins lui soit arraché des mains.

Harry lâcha la main de Leora et sauta sur ses pieds. Immédiatement après, il fut frappé en pleine face par un sentiment de colère intense et une violente aversion. Debout, face à lui, se trouvait un grand adolescent, qui devait au moins faire deux mètres de haut. Il avait les cheveux noirs coupés court, son torse était nu et ses muscles ondulaient sous sa peau. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient remplis de colère et ils lui promettaient une grande douleur. Les émotions qui se dégageaient de lui empêchaient Harry de penser ou de respirer.

Jacob regarda le petit garçon et ricana. Cette petite merde n'atteignait même pas ses épaules, il était encore plus petit que Bella. Qui diable pensait-il être pour l'avoir attaquée ? « Tu as fait du mal à Bella » grogna Jacob.

Harry porta la main à son nez quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud couler sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il gémit en remarquant le sang. Les émotions de l'étranger étaient trop intenses et trop éreintantes. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille. Il devait attirer l'homme loin de son bébé, mais il ne pouvait pas s'écarter d'elle de plus de quelques mètres. Il avait peur de la toucher accidentellement s'il devait utiliser la magie.

Harry leva les mains en signe de paix. « Je ne lui ai pas fait mal, elle est celle qui m'a attaqué. A cause d'elle j'ai dû rester à l'hôpital pendant toute la nuit. »

« Menteur ! » cria Jacob. « Elle m'a dit que tu l'avais frappé et que tu avais menacé de la retrouver. Je suis venu ici pour m'assurer que tu n'en aurais plus jamais la possibilité. » Jacob tendit le bras, saisit le garçon par la gorge et le plaqua contre un arbre. Jacob était choqué de découvrir à quel point le garçon était léger. En le regardant de plus près, il remarqua que le garçon n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. Il avait des cernes sous ses yeux pâles, un œil tuméfié et meurtri et il avait un autre gros hématome sur le côté de la tête. Le sang dégoulinait de son nez à un rythme alarmant.

Harry suffoqua en essayant de respirer. D'une main, il griffa celle, plus grande, enroulée autour de sa gorge alors qu'il cherchait maladroitement sa baguette de sa main libre. Il commença à pleurer en réalisant qu'il l'avait laissée dans la poussette. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, se mélangeant avec le sang qui coulait de son nez. Lorsque Leora commença à crier, Harry donna des coups de pieds désespérés, tentant de frapper l'homme musclé. Il avait besoin de sa fille et de sa baguette. « S'il vous plaît ! » croassa Harry. « Mon bébé, s'il vous plaît. »

Jacob grogna et jeta le garçon au sol. Il ne se sentait pas le droit de blesser quelqu'un de si jeune et sans défense. Le garçon ne faisait même pas la moitié de sa taille. « Reste loin de Bella. Cette fois ce n'était qu'un avertissement, mais la prochaine fois que tu t'approches d'elle, je te tue. » Jacob tourna les talons pour partir quand les cris du bébé attirèrent son attention. Il allait juste jeter un coup d'œil dans la poussette quand un petit corps heurta le sien. Ça ne lui fit pas mal mais il entendit un craquement et un cri venant du garçon.

Harry lutta pour se remettre sur pieds, à bout de souffle. Son sang se figea dans ses veines en voyant l'homme géant se diriger vers son bébé qui criait. Harry entra dans une panique aveugle et il oublia tout, y compris le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de magie sans baguette. Il chargea l'homme, le taclant de toutes ses forces avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de voler son bébé. Rentrer dans cet homme était comme de courir dans un mur de briques. Harry cria sous l'impact et son bras se plia et cassa. Harry tomba au sol, mais se remit rapidement sur ses jambes, ignorant la douleur pour l'attaquer de nouveau.

Jacob fut choqué de voir que même après que son bras soit cassé, le jeune homme se dressa devant lui. Ne sentait-il pas la douleur ? Les cris du bébé commençaient à vraiment lui parvenir et pour une raison inconnue, il avait désespérément envie de la consoler. Jacob poussa l'enfant au sol de nouveau et grimaça quand le garçon tomba sur son bras blessé.

Harry se remit sur ses pieds mais il était proche de l'évanouissement, cette fois. Son bras le faisait souffrir comme si quelqu'un l'avait déchiré, les émotions qui émanaient de cet homme le paralysaient et il était encore faible et il récupérait de la nuit dernière.

« S'il vous plaît » supplia Harry. « Ne lui faîtes pas de mal. » Harry chancela devant l'étranger et prit sa fille contre son torse.

Jacob se figea. « Hé gamin, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, je ne suis pas un monstre. Tu ferais mieux de la poser avant de lui faire mal, tu es blessé. »

Jacob se tenait entre lui et la maison. Il avait besoin de prévenir Maugrey avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Harry tenait Leora avec son bras gauche, son bras blessé. Au moins, maintenant qu'il tenait Leora contre lui, les émotions de l'étranger étaient coupées.

« Écoute, je suis désolé que tu pensais que je voulais lui faire du mal. Je ne ferais jamais de mal à un bébé. Je suis simplement venu pour t'avertir de rester loin de Bella. » grogna Jacob.

La tête d'Harry commença à tourner et il tomba à genoux. Jacob se précipita pour rattraper le garçon et le bébé quand la couverture de la petite glissa sur son visage. Jacob tomba à genoux en face d'eux lorsque les yeux du bébé s'ancrèrent aux siens pour la première fois. Son monde s'arrêta de tourner et il ne pouvait plus respirer. Tout d'un coup, elle était devenue la personne la plus importante de son univers. Elle était si petite, si fragile avec des yeux qui semblaient regarder droit dans son âme. Jacob resta figé, en état de choc. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cette petite humaine était son imprégnée.

Une forte explosion retentit derrière lui et Jacob se retourna pour protéger de son corps sa petite âme sœur et le garçon. Sa lèvre supérieure se retroussa et il grogna contre l'homme horriblement défiguré qui pointait un bout de bois vers lui.

« Je te laisse seul pendant dix minutes, le temps de prendre une douche, et tu t'attires déjà des ennuis mon garçon. Toi, le loup, éloigne-toi d'eux avant que je te neutralise. » ordonna Maugrey. L'Auror venait de sortir de la douche quand il avait entendu le cri d'Harry. Saisissant sa baguette, il avait invoqué quelques vêtements et transplané directement dans l'arrière-cour. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Les deux garçons étaient à genoux mais le visage d'Harry était couvert de sang.

« Ce… C'est de ma faute, monsieur. Nous avons eu un malentendu et il m'est rentré dedans, ça lui a cassé le bras. » Jacob savait que s'il voulait pouvoir revoir son imprégnée, il allait devoir faire des concessions et leur montrer son bon côté.

Maugrey boita jusqu'à Harry pour l'examiner. Avec un grognement, il envoya un patronus à Severus. Maugrey pouvait deviner que le garçon était proche de l'inconscience, ce qui n'entrait pas dans ses compétences de guérison. Maugrey fit courir ses doigts sur les bleus en forme de doigts qui fleurissaient sur le cou d'Harry. « Reste avec moi, mon garçon. Severus sera là dans quelques minutes. » Maugrey se tourna vers l'adolescent extrêmement musclé. « Toi ! Tu vas les porter jusque dans la maison. Tente quelque chose de stupide et tu vas le regretter. » Maugrey visa le visage du garçon avec sa baguette.

Jacob essaya de ne pas rire du vieillard. Que pensait-il faire avec ce bâton ? L'homme bizarre avait une jambe de bois et un œil tournoyant follement. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui. Secouant la tête, Jacob tendit les bras pour attraper le garçon mais ce dernier cria et s'écarta de lui.

« Cesse cela Potter ! Nous devons ramener ton bébé à l'intérieur avant qu'elle ne meure de froid. Laisse le chien te porter jusqu'à la maison. » Si il n'y avait eut qu'Harry, Maugrey aurait simplement jeter un sort de lévitation sur le garçon mais il tenait le bébé. Ce n'était pas prudent d'utiliser la magie directement sur un bébé ou un petit enfant. Les noyaux magiques se développaient encore et ils restaient très instables. S'ils étaient exposés à trop de magie alors leurs noyaux pouvaient exploser, les transformant en pétard humain ou, plus probablement, les tuant.

Harry regarda l'étranger avec peur. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche, lui ou son bébé, mais Maugrey avait raison. Leora avait été exposé au froid pendant trop longtemps.

Jacob soupira de voir la peur dans les yeux du garçon. « Écoute, je suis désolé. Je pensais que tu avais blessé une bonne amie à moi et j'ai réagi de manière excessive. Je te promets de ne pas te faire du mal, à toi ou au bébé. Laisse-moi vous ramener tous les deux dans la maison. »

Harry regarda sa fille dont le petit nez était rougi par l'air froid. Gémissant, Harry hocha la tête. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de pleurer de douleur quand les bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de lui et le soulevèrent.

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! On pensait pas pouvoir détester Bella encore plus, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant… Vous n'avez encore rien vu, sérieusement. Vous allez halluciner ! Enfin bref, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Encore merci et **à samedi prochain (26/03)** pour la suite !

Bonne semaine les gens :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 _Magnolita : Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas fini ! Tu vas avoir envie de la tuer après de longues heures de tortures. Merci à toi pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Guest : Si, si, je t'assure, elle peut faire pire. Bien pire même ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)_

 _Elendil : Jacob est bête, c'est sûr. Non, Harry ne va pas l'accepté facilement, il va devoir faire ces preuves, tu verras dans le prochain chapitre. Hhhm… Je pense que tu vas pouvoir bien peaufiner tes plans pour torturer Dumbledore et Molly parce qu'ils vont pas en s'améliorant. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Aussidagility : Ouais, mais enfin, le plan de Bella s'était qu'Edward se désintéresse d'Harry et qu'il retourne avec elle. Elle en avait rien à faire que Jacob puisse morfler face à Edward. Mais maintenant, le Quileute va vraiment morfler et pas qu'avec Edward ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)_

 _Adenoide : Oui, Leora n'a aucun gêne vampire en elle mais Jacob s'est quand même imprégné d'elle. Tu verras que ce n'est pas aussi facile pour Jacob dans le prochain chapitre ! Et non, Harry n'a pas fini de souffrir et il va encore souffrir, malheureusement. Merci pour tes reviews et bonne lecture :)_

 _Nesshrya : Je peux sentir ton ressentiment face à Bella ! Tu l'as déteste, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien ce n'est pas fini, crois moi ! xD C'est vrai qu'avec tout ça, le corps d'Harry doit être dans un mauvais état mais heureusement, papa Sev est là avec ses potions ! x) Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine :)_

 _Helena Snape : C'est vrai, il faut que tu te calmes. Respire calmement, ça va aller, tu verras. Bon, Bella est et restera une garce dans cette fiction. On va pas la changer. Et Jacob est un idiot, je te l'accord mais on peut espérer que maintenant qu'il s'est imprégné de Leora, il va changer, en bien. Tu vas être déçu de Molly encore longtemps, je le crains. J'avoue que ça se complique entre tout ce qui se passe en même temps. Hahaha, c'est vrai que tes reviews sont longues mais je n'ai aucun mérite pour te lire et te répondre, c'est normal ! Juste, à chaque fois, tu dois être un peu déçue de mes réponses parce que je ne sais jamais quoi dire… ^^' En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Guest : Salut ! Hééé oui, elle va faire pire (enfin de mon point de vu, c'est pire que ce qu'elle vient de faire). Severus va avoir envie de la tuer, et Edward aussi et beaucoup d'autres aussi. J'avoue que Dumbledore et Molly prennent leur rêve pour des réalités. Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine :)_

 _Saya : Salut toi ! Oui, Bella est manipulatrice et Dumbledore l'est aussi à sa façon. Je pense pas que Molly soit hypocrite mais elle semble très dévouée à Dumbledore et à sa cause, comme si elle avait subi un lavage de cerveau. Enfin, c'est mon avis ! x) J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci à toi pour ta review et à bientôt :)_

 _Aki : C'est vrai que Jacob n'est pas très malin. J'espère que la suite te satisfera après tant de temps à attendre ! x) Aaah donc, tu comprendras peut-être plus de chose maintenant ! Peut-être que ton avis vis-à-vis de Bella et de l'actrice à été influencé par les fictions que tu as lu – dont celle-ci ! xD Enfin bon, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Marie : Ravie qu'il te plaise ) Tu auras la réponse à tes questions dans le prochain chapitre. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère !_

 _Astaroth671 : Eeet oui, elle va carrément tomber des nues et c'est vrai qu'elle est presque de la même trempe que Bellatrix – à pas grand-chose, hein. Je crois que beaucoup de personne sont de ton avis : personne ne l'aime. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

.

Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 18

.

Jacob porta le garçon et son Empreinte dans la grande maison et le déposa doucement sur le canapé. En regardan le garçon, il lui adressa un sourire et il allait s'excuser une nouvelle fois. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, le garçon lui cria au visage et lui donna un coup de pieds dans les couilles, le faisant tomber sur le sol en hurlant. Jacob faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas vomir sur le tapis.

« Excellent coup Potter ! Trente points pour Gryffondor ! » rit Maugrey. « La prochaine fois, donne le coup avec la pointe de tes orteils, pas avec le côté de ton pied. Ce sera comme si ses boules remontaient jusqu'à sa gorge. »

Jacob gémit et tomba sur le côté. « C'est déjà fait, monsieur. » s'étrangla Jacob.

Maugrey rit et enjamba nonchalamment le loup gémissant, donnant un coup de pied dans la tête du garçon avec sa jambe en bois. « Désolé pour ça, garçon. Le genou ne se plie pas » rit Maugrey. Il savait que ce devait être plus qu'un simple malentendu pour qu'Harry réagisse si violemment.

Maugrey s'assit à côté d'Harry. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Potter ? » Même si Maugrey regardait Harry, son œil magique et sa baguette restaient pointés sur le loup.

Harry tremblait de douleur à cause de son bras. « S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous la prendre avant que je ne la fasse tomber. » gémit Harry.

Maugrey regarda le loup qui gémissait toujours sur le plancher en tenant ses testicules. Secouant la tête, Maugrey prit doucement le bébé d'Harry. « Parle Potter » exigea Maugrey.

Harry frotta les bleus sur sa gorge. « Ce connard a essayé de me tuer ! »

« Est-ce vrai, mon garçon ? » demanda Maugrey. Lorsque Jacob ne répondit pas, Maugrey donna un nouveau coup de pied dans sa tête avec sa jambe de bois. « Réponds moi ou tes noix ne seront pas l'unique partie de ton corps qui finira dans ta gorge. »

« Oui, je veux dire… non. » gémit Jacob avant de se redresser lentement. « Il a frappé et menacé une de mes amies. Je ne suis pas gentil avec les hommes qui s'en prennent aux femmes. Je crois au combat loyal. »

« Et te battre contre un gamin de quinze ans qui ne fait même pas la moitié de ta taille, blessé, aveugle d'un œil et terrifié pour la vie de sa fille, c'est un combat loyal pour toi ? » râla Maugrey.

Jacob baissa la tête de honte. Dis comme ça, ça sonnait vraiment mauvais. « Bella était l'amour de ma vie et il la menaçait. » Jacob n'arrivait pas à réaliser que ce petit garçon avait seulement un an de moins que lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait attaqué le garçon, surtout qu'il le pensait beaucoup plus jeune. Quand cela touchait à Bella, il perdait toujours la tête.

Maugrey rit quand il entendit le « crack » distinctif d'un transplanage. « Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends, mon garçon. Papa est rentré à la maison. »

Jacob déglutit et se tourna nerveusement vers la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme grand aux cheveux noirs lui tombant jusqu'aux épaules fit irruption dans la maison. Jacob ne savait pas s'il était un vampire ou pas. Il sentait comme un vampire mais il sentait aussi l'humain.

Les yeux de Severus atterrirent immédiatement sur Harry. Il avait perdu au moins dix ans de sa vie quand il avait reçu le patronus de Fol-Œil l'avertissant qu'Harry avait été attaqué par un loup et qu'il était blessé. Severus suivit du regard la baguette de Maugrey et trouva le loup en question recroquevillé sur le sol. En jetant un coup d'œil à son fils, Severus remarqua l'empreinte de main qui se dessinait autour du cou d'Harry et son bras droit qui pendait. Severus en avait marre que tout le monde blesse Harry. Pourquoi, par l'enfer, ne pouvaient-ils pas juste le laisser tranquille ?

En quatre longues enjambées, Severus releva le loup et le plaqua contre le mur. « Pourquoi diable avez-vous attaqué mon fils ? » enragea Severus.

Jacob essaya de se libérer mais cet homme était fort, beaucoup plus fort qu'un être humain pouvait l'être. Ce devait être un autre vampire. « Il a attaqué Bella. » étouffa Jacob.

Severus le claqua contre le mur. « Il n'a pas attaqué cette petite salope, elle l'a agressé. Il y avait des témoins, y compris son père. Mon fils a été à l'hôpital avec une commotion cérébrale à cause d'elle. A votre avis, pourquoi son père l'aurait arrêtée, espèce d'idiot ? »

Jacob saisit le bras de l'homme et essaya de se libérer de son emprise. « Bella ne ferait jamais de mal à personne, elle est bienveillante et douce. »

« Et elle vous a berné. Si vous ne me croyez pas, allez parler avec son père. Après que je ne vous ai tué pour avoir touché mon fils. » grogna Severus.

« Je suis désolé, s'il vous plaît, je suis désolé. Bella était en train de pleurer et elle a dit qu'il l'avait frappée, qu'il l'avait poussée par terre et qu'il l'avait menacée de la retrouver. J'étais énervé. » se défendit Jacob.

« Eh bien, si être énervé justifie l'agression de quelqu'un, alors vous allez souffrir parce que je suis très en colère. » Severus tira Jacob vers lui avant de faire claquer sa tête contre le mur. Il était prêt à recommencer quand il entendit Harry gémir. Tournant la tête vers lui, il remarqua que son fils était recroquevillé sur le canapé, tenant sa tête en arrière parce que son nez saignait beaucoup. Severus maudit les capacités empathiques d'Harry.

Il jeta le loup sur le sol aux pieds de Maugrey. « S'il bouge, écorchez-le vif. »

Severus s'agenouilla à côté d'Harry et lança un sort de diagnostic. « Réparer tes bras cassés devient un peu fatiguant, Potter. Penses-tu que je peux avoir un jour sans devoir te rafistoler ? »

« Désolé » marmonna Harry.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que mon petit jeu avec le loup te faisait si mal ? » soupira Severus et lança un _accio_ sur les potions dont il avait besoin.

Harry fut bâillonné le temps d'avaler les désagréables potions. « Parce que j'appréciais le spectacle. »

« Tu sais que cela mérite un peu de Poussos, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais aussi te faire une cure de potions nutritives et de potions pour renforcer tes os. Ils sont très faibles à cause de ton enfance et de ton séjour à Azkaban. » Severus rit quand Harry gémit et qu'il se laissa retomber sur le canapé.

« Peux-tu examiner Leora d'abord ? Elle est restée dans le froid trop longtemps. » demanda Harry.

Severus commençait à agiter sa baguette au-dessus du bébé mais il s'arrêta quand un grognement sourd fut émit par le loup. Plissant les yeux, Severus fixa le garçon. « Merde, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à vous ? »

Jacob n'aimait pas quand le vampire pointait son bâton sur sa petite Empreinte. Elle était sienne et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser quiconque lui faire du mal. « Je me suis imprégnée d'elle, elle est ma compagne. » grogna Jacob, debout de toute sa hauteur.

« Comment as-tu appelé ma fille ? » demanda Harry d'une voix mortellement calme. Il n'aimait pas les sentiments possessifs que Jacob avait envers sa fille. Harry s'était également relevé. Même s'il faisait à peine un mètre soixante deux et que Jacob se rapprochait des deux mètres dix, la magie qui s'échappait de lui le rendait beaucoup plus intimidant.

Jacob recula, les cheveux sur sa nuque se redressant à toute l'énergie qui crépitait autour du petit garçon. « Elle est mon Empreinte. Elle est mon âme sœur. Je serai tout ce dont elle a besoin que je sois : un frère, un protecteur… un amant. » Jacob tomba sur le sol quand un souffle d'énergie brute le frappa dans la poitrine violemment.

« Et que dirais-tu d'un putain de tapin en poils de loup pour sa chambre de princesse ? » grogna Harry. « Si tu penses que je vais te laisser t'approcher de ma fille alors tu es plus stupide que tu en as l'air, idiot de chien. » Les cheveux d'Harry bougeaient à cause de l'intense pouvoir magique qui soufflait autour de lui.

Jacob déglutit et ferma les yeux. « Tu n'as pas le choix, elle est mon imprégnée. »

Ce n'était pas les mots à dire. La magie d'Harry envoya Jacob voler à travers la pièce et le projeta dans un mur. Harry suivit l'homme blessé, et après y avoir réfléchi, il colla l'homme en haut du mur. « Tu me prends pour un faible petit garçon, facilement intimidé. Ton « empreinte »… » ricana Harry. « …Est ma fille et c'est un enfant sans défense. Je ne permettrai pas à ton cul plein de puce d'être près d'elle. Tu es imprudent et violent et tu étais prêt à tuer son père devant elle sans avoir tous les faits. Bella pleure sur ton épaule et tu es prêt à commettre un meurtre. Je m'en fiche que tu sois l'âme sœur de ma fille, ce sera très, très long avant que je ne te laisse dans la même pièce qu'elle – si jamais ce jour arrive, évidemment. »

« Que viens-tu de dire Harry ? » Edward se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux noirs comme du charbon. Il était arrivé pendant le discours d'Harry et il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait le plus énervé. Le fait que Jacob soit l'âme sœur de Leora ou le fait que Jacob ait essayé de tuer son compagnon. De toute façon, il allait tuer Black.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Edward était assis dans la voiture, garé devant la maison de Bella. Il redoutait de la voir. En ce moment, il pourrait facilement s'emporter et la drainer. Elle avait blessé son compagnon et sa fille. Elle n'était pas la personne qu'il pensait qu'elle était. Claquant ses mains sur le volant, il sortit de la voiture en grognant.

Bella sortit de la douche, épongeant ses cheveux. Elle sourit en imaginant Edward frapper à sa porte pour la supplier de lui pardonner. Elle devrait le faire souffrir mais elle aimait Edward et voulait simplement retourner à la planification de son mariage de rêve. En ce moment même Jacob devait être en train de prendre grand soin du garçon. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Edward se préoccupait du petit crétin mais bientôt il ne serait plus une préoccupation. Elle savait que Jacob n'allait pas le tuer mais il lui ferait assez mal pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait partir d'ici.

Bella venait de s'envelopper d'une grande serviette quand la sonnette retentit. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, elle poussa un cri quand elle vit la voiture d'Edward. Sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller, elle descendit les marches rapidement et se jeta sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. « Edward ! » cria-t-elle. Elle se précipita sur lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

Edward recula quand le corps presque nu de Bella se pressa contre lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cela, quelque jour auparavant, l'aurait excité. Son sang ne l'appelait même plus. Tout en elle, le repoussait. « Bella, s'il te plaît, lâche moi et va chercher des vêtements. »

Bella fit la moue et tira Edward dans la maison en claquant la porte derrière lui. « Pourquoi Edward ? Tu n'aimes pas me voir en petite serviette ? » dit Bella de sa voix la plus séduisante.

Edward soupira. « Bella, va juste chercher quelques vêtements. Nous devons parler. »

Bella embrassa Edward sur la joue et monta les escaliers. Souriante, elle se tourna vers Edward et laissa tomber sa serviette quand elle arriva sur la plus haute marche.

Edward gémit et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir ça !

Bella rigola quand elle entendit Edward gémir. Elle savait combien elle le rendait fou. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il tienne jusqu'à leur lune de miel.

Dix minutes plus tard, Bella était habillée et elle appela Edward pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Elle portait une paire de jeans skinny et un tee-shirt moulant avec un décolleté plongeant. Dès qu'Edward entra dans la chambre, elle se jeta sur lui et commença à l'embrasser.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Edward. Je te pardonne de ne pas avoir répondu à mes SMS. Oublions tout à propos de cet horrible incident d'hier. Je comprends que tu ne pouvais pas m'aider à cause de l'adorable petit bébé que tu tenais dans tes bras. » Bella tira Edward vers le lit. Elle allait faire tout son possible pour qu'Edward lui fasse l'amour.

« Bella, arrête ! » dit Edward en repoussant les mains de Bella loin de lui.

Bella le regarda, confuse. « Edward, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Bella, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Hier, tu m'as agressé ainsi que deux personnes innocentes puis tu l'as nié. Tu n'as même pas demandé d'explication, tu es juste devenu complètement dingue. » expliqua Edward.

Bella lui sourit. « Allez Edward, j'ai dit que j'étais désolée. Pourquoi s'en préoccuper de toute façon ? Toi et moi allons nous marier dans quelques mois, il nous reste beaucoup de préparation. » Elle passa sa main sur le bras froid d'Edward.

« En quoi cela est-il important ? » ricana Edward. « Je ne peux pas me marier avec toi Bella. Je ne veux même pas être dans la même pièce que toi. Tu n'es pas la fille que je croyais connaître. » Edward attrapa rapidement sa main droite et retira la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui avait donné. Elle appartenait à sa mère adoptive, qui l'avait élevé comme son fils quand il avait été renvoyé dans le temps.

Bella cria et essaya de retirer sa main de la sienne. « Nooon ! Tu ne le penses pas. Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que je suis ta compagne ? »

« Je me suis trompé, tu n'es pas ma compagne. Je suis désolé, Bella, mais c'est fini. » Edward se retourna pour partir, il était impatient de retrouver Harry.

« Cela a un rapport avec ce garçon stupide, n'est-ce pas ? » cracha Bella. « Nous étions bien avant qu'il n'arrive à Forks. »

Edward baissa la tête et se retourna vers Bella. « Ecoute Bella, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois blessée. Je t'ai aimée, mais mes souvenirs d'avant ma transformation sont revenus et je suis déjà marié. J'aime mon compagnon et je me suis rendu compte que tu étais ma chanteuse et non pas ma compagne. »

Bella commença à pleurer. « S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas de nouveau Edward. Je t'aime. Nous avons traversé tant de choses ensemble. Et puis, qu'en est-il des Volturi ? Ils vont venir pour nous, si tu ne me transformes pas. »

« Il y a des façons de duper les Volturi. » dit Edward. « Bella, je dois retourner au près de mon compagnon. Tu aimes Jacob aussi, va le voir et mets-toi avec lui. »

« Tu rigoles ? » cria Bella. « Ce garçon est ton compagnon ? » Bella observa Edward, attendant qu'il nie. « Oh Mon Dieu ! C'est ton compagnon. Hier soir, tu as dit « notre » fille. Comment diable deux pédés peuvent-ils avoir un bébé ? C'est impossible que tu sois le père. »

Edward serra les dents, essayant de ne pas faire de mal à Bella. « C'est une longue histoire Bella, mais nous sommes les pères biologiques de la petite fille. Reste loin de ma famille. »

Bella ricana. « Ta famille… » cracha-t-elle. « …fuit Forks en ce moment même. »

Edward s'avança vers elle, mais se recula de lui-même avant de la toucher. « De quoi parles-tu ? » rugit-il.

« J'ai parlé à Jacob à propos de la façon dont ta petite pute m'a agressé la nuit dernière. » rigola Bella. « Il était très énervé quand il est parti d'ici. »

Edward se retourna dans l'objectif de sortir d'ici mais les paroles de Bella le figèrent. « Si tu ne te maries pas avec moi et si tu ne me transformes pas, je vais dire à tout le monde ce que vous êtes, ta famille et toi. » Edward grogna mais s'enfuit de la maison. Si Jacob avait touché un cheveu de la tête de son compagnon, il allait le tuer.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Sirius était assis sur le siège arrière d'un taxi, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Remus, gémissant doucement. « Je ne monterai plus jamais dans un autre de ces pièges mortels volants, Moony. » Ils étaient actuellement à environ quarante kilomètres de Forks, Washington.

Remus rit. « C'était un avion, Patmol, pas un piège mortel volant. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas un mauvais vol. J'ai lu des histoires d'horreur à propos des avions, sois reconnaissant qu'on n'ait pas eu d'accident. »

Sirius grimaça et se rapprocha de son compagnon. Il préférait rentrer à la nage jusqu'en Angleterre plutôt que de remonter dans un avion.

« As-tu pensé à la meilleure façon que nous avons pour regagner la confiance d'Harry ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de simplement arriver et de frapper à sa porte. » dit Remus.

« Non, je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit une bonne idée, sauf si nous voulons nous faire maudire. » soupira Sirius. « Honnêtement Moony, je n'ai pas du tout d'idée. Ça ne va pas être facile, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

Remus hocha la tête, lui non plus ne voyait pas comment tout cela pourrait fonctionner. Sirius allait être complètement brisé. « D'abord, nous devons nous jeter un sort de glamour et trouver un hôtel où séjourner. Ensuite, nous devons voir ce qu'on peut trouver comme plan. Nous devons voir comment va Harry et comment il vit avant de nous approcher de lui. »

« C'est une bonne idée. Penses-tu qu'il puisse nous aimer de nouveau Moony ? » murmura Sirius.

« Siri, je ne doute pas qu'Harry nous aime maintenant. Est-ce que je pense qu'il puisse un jour nous pardonner ? Non, je suis désolé, je ne pense pas qu'il le puisse un jour. » Remus ferma les yeux quand il sentit les larmes de son compagnon couler dans son cou.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

« Oh, oh, princesse, ton père vient juste d'arriver, ça va devenir amusant maintenant. » Maugrey baissa les yeux vers la petite dans ses bras. Son vieux cœur solitaire se gonfla en rencontrant ses grands yeux émeraudes aux tâches bleus qui l'observaient, avec un sourire sur son visage. « Souris-tu à un vieil homme laid comme moi ? » Maugrey leva les yeux quand il capta un mouvement dans son champ de vision. « Oh, regarde princesse, ton père apprend à ton futur compagnon comment voler. N'est-ce pas gentil de sa part ? »

Edward n'avait pas eu besoin de demander ce qui s'était passé, il pouvait entendre haut et fort les pensées du cabot. Avant que Jacob n'ait pu cligner des yeux, Edward l'envoya voler à travers la pièce. « Ne t'approche plus jamais de ma famille » grogna Edward.

Jacob se releva, serrant ses côtes douloureuses. Il sentait qu'il en avait au moins une de cassée. « C'est quoi ton putain de problème, suceur de sang ? » gronda Jacob. Si sa petite Empreinte n'avait pas été dans la chambre, il se serait transformé et il aurait déchiqueté Cullen en morceaux.

En une fraction de seconde, Edward avait de nouveau soulevé Jacob dans les airs et l'avait jeté contre la porte. « Tu as essayé de tuer mon compagnon », rugit-il en s'avançant vers le loup abattu. « Tu n'es pas assez bien pour ma fille, tu peux oublier l'idée qu'elle soit ton imprégnée. » Edward donna un coup de pied dans le flanc de Jacob, cassant une autre côte.

Jacob roula sur lui-même et se hissa sur ses genoux. Penché en avant, il fut pris d'une quinte de toux, pulvérisant du sang partout sur le sol. Il releva la tête et regarda Edward, le sang dégoulinant sur son menton. Il n'avait jamais vu Edward aussi énervé, pas même après Victoria ou quand il avait embrassé Bella. C'était la première fois qu'il avait vraiment peur d'Edward.

« Edward, je ne comprends pas. » gémit Jacob avant de recommencer à tousser, crachant plus de sang. Il espérait que ses capacités de guérison due à la métamorphose le remettraient rapidement sur pied.

Du venin inonda la bouche d'Edward, il voulait désespérément tuer Jacob. L'imaginer toucher sa fille provoqua une soif de sang qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Il ne voulait pas boire le sang de Jacob, il voulait juste le tuer de la façon la plus gore.

« Harry est mon compagnon, pas Bella. Il est également mon mari et le porteur de ma fille. C'est une histoire longue et compliquée, une que tu n'as pas gagné le droit de connaître. Tout ce que tu dois savoir est que si tu t'approches trop d'eux, je te tue. » Malheureusement, Edward savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais tuer Jacob. Il était l'âme sœur de sa fille et elle aurait besoin de lui quand elle serait plus vieille. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire souffrir et lui casser la gueule si c'était nécessaire.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas rester à l'écart, le lien ne le permettra pas. » gémit Jacob. Si Edward disait la vérité à propos d'être le père de son imprégnée alors il ne pouvait pas se battre avec lui et il devrait honorer ses souhaits.

Harry avança vers son mari, une serviette sanglante sous le nez. Il ferma les yeux quand Edward le coupa des émotions environnantes. Après une minute, Harry les rouvrit et regarda la pitoyable créature qui, face à lui, se tenait sur ses genoux. « Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus âgée, le lien ne fera pas effet. Tu vas devoir nous prouver que tu es digne d'être près d'elle. Jusque là, tu n'es pas autorisé à la voir. Si tu n'avais pas agi comme un sauvage, je t'aurais volontiers accueilli dans la famille. A ta place, j'arrêterais d'écouter Bella, c'est une putain de menteuse. »

Jacob baissa la tête. « Que dois-je faire pour vous prouver que je ne suis pas une menace ? Si je ne la vois pas, le lien va me punir ! »

Harry n'avait pas besoin d'être empathe pour voir à quel point le métamorphe était blessé. « Tu dois le comprendre tout seul. Je sais ce que ça fait de vivre sans son âme sœur et je ne souhaite ça à personne. Leora est ma fille et elle passe avant tout le reste. Ton impudence, ta fougue et ta bigoterie vont finir par la blesser. Tu as beaucoup à apprendre et un long chemin à parcourir avant que je ne te fasse assez confiance pour te la confier. » Harry soupira et regarda sa fille qui roucoulait joyeusement dans les bras de Maugrey. « Lorsque le lien deviendra trop douloureux, viens me voir et je te donnerais un de ses vêtements. Son odeur devrait suffire à calmer le lien pendant un certain temps. »

« Merci » croassa Jacob. « Je ferai tout ce que je dois pour gagner ta confiance. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fais tout à l'heure. »

Harry renifla. « Tu ne serais pas désolé si ma fille n'était pas ton âme sœur. »

Jacob ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il avait raison. Si sa fille n'avait pas été son Empreinte, il serait sans doute en train de se vanter auprès de Bella.

« Bella n'est pas la fille que nous pensions connaître. Elle nous a tous dupés. » dit Edward. « Elle a menacé de nous exposer au monde si je ne me mariais pas avec elle et si je ne l'a transformais pas. »

Les yeux de Jacob s'élargirent sous le choc. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Bella puisse menacer de faire cela parce qu'elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Edward secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas, mais elle est dangereuse. »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle va venir vers moi alors je vais la garder à l'œil et je vous préviendrais si elle prévoit quoi que ce soit. Et surtout, pas d'inquiétudes, je ne vais rien dire sur mon imprégnation avec votre fille. » Jacob se releva difficilement, serra douloureusement ses côtes.

« En dépit de mon bon sens, prenez ceci, le loup, avant que je ne change d'avis. » Severus était debout près d'Harry, lui présentant la prochaine potion.

Jacob prit la bouteille. La débouchant, il la renifla et grimaça. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ça pue ! »

« Eh bien, merci… Je peux vous garantir que le gout sera bien pire que l'odeur. Ça va atténuer votre douleur jusqu'à ce que votre guérison accélérée ne soigne les coups de pieds. » grommela Severus.

Jacob retint son souffle et avala d'une traite la vile potion. « Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, à la fin ? »

« Prouve ta valeur et nous te le dirons. » rit Harry.

« Potter, je crois qu'il y a une bouteille de Poussos qui t'attend » dit Severus.

Harry laissa tomber sa tête contre Edward et gémit. Edward rit et prit entre ses bras son compagnon. « Viens, amour, allons te soigner… à nouveau. »

.

* * *

.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je m'excuse de poster à cette heure là, moi qui vous avez habitué à poster le matin, je ne pouvais pas le faire aujourd'hui à cause d'un entretien pour un boulot cet été ! En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews, fav et follow !

La suite arrivera samedi prochain, soit le **02/04** !

Je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end de pâques et passez une bonne semaine les gens :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 _Magnolita : C'est une bonne idée la carte de fidélité, il pourra peut-être avoir des réductions ! x) Merci à toi pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Elendil : Oooh ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense qu'il a bien retenu la leçon après avoir été confronté à tout le monde ! ) Ca pourrait être drôle qu'il le raconte à Leora, si tu fais abstraction du fait que dans un premier temps, il a frappé Harry… Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Guest : Non, tu as bien raison, il aurait dû souffrir beaucoup plus ! x) J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci pour ta review et à la prochaine :)_

 _Helena Snape : Non, c'est vrai, Bella n'en vaut pas la peine. T'inquiètes pas, Jacob va se rattraper, et lui aussi croise les doigts pour que tout le monde lui pardonne parce qu'il veut vraiment être aux côtés de Leora. Dans le prochain chapitre, il y a les Quileutes, tu devrais être contente :) ! Oooh tu es en plein baby-sitting ? Encore ? (Si j'ai bien compris, tu en as pour deux semaines ?) Pas trop dur ? En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Et je te remercie pour ta review – que tu as pris le temps de poster alors que tu étais visiblement occupée – c'est trop gentille. Bonne lecture :)_

 _Saya :_ _Ohayô onee-san ! (T'as vu, je me mets au japonais ! xD) Oooh mais je comprends tout à fait, tu voulais que Jacob paie, eh bien tu es servie ! x) Tu n'as pas fini de rager contre Bella, je t'assure ! En tout cas merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_ _Mata ne !_

 _Aki : C'était drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Pour Kristen Stewart et son jeu d'actrice, je comprends – perso, je l'aime bien comme actrice, c'est le perso que j'aime pas vraiment. Mais chacun ces gouts ! x) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Marie : J'espère que tu as été gâtée pour pâques ) C'est vrai que Leora aurait pu ressentir les conséquences du traitement reçu par Jacob mais heureusement, ça n'a pas été le cas. Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !_

 _Guest : Salut ! D'abord, je tiens à te remercier personnellement (même si ça serait plus simple d'avoir un pseudo ^^) pour ta sollicitude vis-à-vis de mon entretien. Je ne sais pas si ça t'intéresse mais je te le dis quand même : je n'ai pas été prise mais bonne nouvelle, j'ai eu un autre poste \ o / Je suis trop contente ! Enfin bon… Je suis ravie que tu es apprécié(e ?) ce chapitre et j'avoue que j'ai aimé traduire la partie où Jacob se fait malmener par tout le monde avec les commentaires de Maugrey au fond. C'était marrant :) Tu as raison, Jacob va se tenir à carreau maintenant, il le faut bien s'il veut avoir la chance de côtoyer Leora ! Alors non, on ne voit pas Sirius et Remus dans ce chapitre mais très bientôt :) En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !_

 _Aussidagility : Merciii ! Alors non, je n'ai pas eu de réponse positive après cet entretien maiiiis j'ai eu une autre proposition, que j'ai accepté ! \ o / Sinon, non, Bella n'a pas peur de paraître fosse ou de la menace des Volturi qui plane au-dessus de sa tête ! Soit, elle est au-dessus de ça, soit, elle pense qu'Edward la reprendra avant qu'elle ne soit tuée par les Volturi. En clair, c'est une menace, du chantage mais elle n'a aucune vraiment attention de le dire à tout le monde… Moi, j'ai compris ça comme ça après, j'en sais rien ! x) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

.

Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 19

.

« Jacob Black ! » rugit Sam. « Qui diable penses-tu être pour discuter mes ordres ? » Sam avait été furieux de découvrir que Seth avait été retrouver le garçon, mais il était devenu carrément livide quand il avait compris que Jacob l'avait convaincu d'y aller.

Jacob se planta devant Sam. Il était fatigué de la façon dont Sam menait la meute et il était fatigué d'être sous ses ordres. Il avait une âme sœur, maintenant, qu'il devait protéger et il devait se prouver à sa famille. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Sam les virer de Forks. Il ne connaissait pas encore tous leurs secrets, mais il pouvait facilement dire qu'Harry était un bon garçon qui avait été gravement blessé. Même après son attaque, Harry allait lui donner une chance. Il aimerait vraiment savoir comment Edward-super-flippant-Cullen pouvait être le père de son Empreinte. Comment un vampire pouvait-il avoir un bébé ?

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'énerver aujourd'hui, Sam Uley. » gronda Jacob. « Je ne t'ai pas encore défié pour le rôle d'Alpha mais je suis le petit-fils d'Ephraïm Black et je suis né pour être chef. Tu as blessé Seth en le gardant loin de son âme sœur et tu as enfreint nos lois. »

Le visage de Sam devint rouge de colère. Il avait été le premier à se métamorphoser et il était l'alpha de cette meute. Pas même le petit-fils du grand Ephraïm Black ne pourrait lui enlever ça. Jacob était peut-être plus grand que lui dans sa forme humaine et dans sa forme lupine mais il ne pourrait pas le détrôner de son rôle d'Alpha.

« Les hommes ne s'imprègnent pas d'hommes, c'est du jamais vu et c'est contre-nature. Cette famille n'est pas normale, et ils n'ont pas leur place ici. »

« Merde, Sam, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, personne n'est normal ici. Nous sommes une meute de métamorphes lupins, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Il y a une famille de putain de vampires végétariens en ville et tout ce qui va avec. Dis-moi, comment ils ne s'adapteraient pas ici ? » cria Jacob.

Aucuns des deux hommes n'avaient remarqué que la foule commençait à s'amasser autour d'eux. La plupart de la meute était rassemblée avec les ainés de la tribu. Ils savaient que Jacob allait finir par défier Sam. Jacob était né pour diriger, pas pour suivre des ordres. Billy Black, le père de Jacob, regardait nerveusement l'échange mais il était aussi très fier que son fils défende son frère de meute. Une Empreinte était votre âme sœur, indépendamment du sexe ou de la race. Sam avait eu tort d'interdire à Seth de voir son imprégné.

« Seth a outrepassé les ordres de l'alpha et il sera puni pour cela. Il a interdiction de voir son empreinte, ou de sortir de la réserve. Si tu essaies de l'aider, Jacob, tu seras également puni. » ordonna Sam.

Jacob se rapprocha de Sam et gronda vers lui. « Moi, Jacob Black, te défie, Sam Uley, comme alpha légitime de la meute Quileute. Acceptes-tu mon défi ? » grogna Jacob afin que toute l'assemblée puisse l'entendre.

Sam se lécha les lèvres de nervosité. Honnêtement, il ne pensait pas que Jacob le défierait pour devenir l'alpha de la meute. Retroussant sa lèvre supérieure, il gronda : « Moi, Sam Uley, alpha de la meute Quileute, accepte le défi lancé par Jacob Black. »

Billy dit à voix haute et claire : « Le défi pour devenir alpha a été émis et accepté. Ce n'est pas un combat à mort mais une lutte jusqu'à ce qu'un de vous deux ne puisse continuer et se soumette. Le perdant accepte de suivre les ordres de l'alpha et aucun futur défi ne sera accepté. C'est un défi unique. Jacob si tu perds, tu ne seras jamais en mesure de défier Sam à nouveau. Sam, si c'est toi qui perds, tu ne pourras jamais défier à ton tour Jacob pour sa position d'alpha. Êtes-vous d'accord avec les termes ? »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent l'un l'autre, sans ciller. « Nous acceptons les termes. » dirent-ils en même temps.

Billy hocha la tête vers les deux hommes. « Très bien, alors, vous avez dix minutes pour vous préparer. » Billy se tourna vers le reste de la meute. « Il n'y aura pas d'interférence, est-ce bien compris ? » Observant tous les signes de têtes d'approbation des métamorphes, il ajouta : « Vous suivrez de loin qui s'en sort comme alpha. » Une fois encore, ils acquiescèrent tous.

Seth se tordit les mains d'impatience. Tout était de sa faute. Il aurait dû simplement obéir à Sam. Maintenant, Sam et Jacob allaient se battre pour la position d'alpha. Seth approcha de l'endroit où se tenait Jacob, torse nu et portant une paire de shorts en jeans. « Jake, ne fais pas ça. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais cesser de voir Fred. » Seth sentit son cœur se serrer, ça lui faisait physiquement mal de le dire.

Jacob regarda le plus jeune membre de la meute. « Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, je me suis imprégné du bébé du nouveau garçon. Je remuerai ciel et terre pour être avec elle. Seth, ton Empreinte en vaut la peine. Ce défi, ce n'est pas juste à propos de Sam t'interdisant de voir ton âme sœur. Sam n'est pas un bon alpha, il ne prend pas en considération les sentiments de la meute ou leurs opinions. Sam est en train de devenir un tyran et si nous le laissons faire, il va seulement empirer. » Jacob se pencha en avant et tira Seth dans une étreinte. « Ne met jamais la meute avant ton Imprégné. Ton Empreinte est l'autre moitié de ton âme, ta raison de vivre. Je m'en fiche que ton Empreinte soit un extraterrestre orange à pois, nul n'a le droit de t'empêcher de le voir. »

Seth sourit et étreignit son frère de meute. « Merci, mec. Fred n'a pas de pois et ce n'est pas un extraterrestre mais il a les cheveux roux et des tâches de rousseurs. Je suis tellement heureux que tu te sois imprégné et que tu puisses maintenant oublier Bella. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle était assez bien pour toi. »

Jacob rit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Seth. « Merci. Hé, tu ferais mieux de m'encourager. »

Seth hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, tu vas gagner les doigts dans le nez. Tu es le plus grand, le plus rapide et le plus puissant de la meute. »

« Et le plus têtu. » ajouta Leah. « Es-tu sûr de savoir ce que tu fais, Black ? »

Jacob sourit à l'unique femme métamorphe de la meute. « Nope, mais ça doit être fait. »

« Eh bien, je vais t'encourager. » Leah regarda Jacob dans les yeux et sourit. « Félicitations pour ton imprégnation. » Leah essayait de ne pas montrer à quel point elle était jalouse. Elle était seule et voulait désespérément trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimerait et prendrait soin d'elle. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait Sam et Emily ensembles, un autre morceau d'elle mourait.

Jacob choqua presque la jeune louve en l'attirant dans une étreinte. « Merci, et sois patiente, tu trouveras ton Empreinte un jour. »

« Il est temps. » appela Billy. « Pour être un bon alpha, vous devez être aussi fort dans votre forme humaine que dans votre forme de loup. Pendant les cinq premières minutes, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous métamorphoser. Il n'y aura également aucune arme, c'est une lutte de force et d'intelligence. »

Jacob et Sam se placèrent au centre de la clairière. Tous les ainés et les membres de la meute étaient ici pour assister à l'évènement. La plupart de la meute encourageait Sam, les autres s'en fichaient royalement.

Le duo commença à tourner l'un autour de l'autre. Jacob était plus grand et plus fort, mais Sam n'avait rien à envier niveau muscle. Sam fit le premier pas en se précipitant sur Jacob. Ce dernier évita Sam et donna un coup dans ses reins. Le coup était douloureux mais Sam réussit à rester sur ses pieds et à oublier la douleur. Il se retourna, visant de son pied la mâchoire de Jacob mais il perdit l'équilibre et tomba quand Jacob lui faucha les jambes. Roulant rapidement sur le côté, Sam se remit debout. Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre ses repères, Jacob envoya deux coups de poing dans son visage. Sam, resté sur ses pieds, se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que son épaule s'enfonce dans l'estomac de Jacob, le faisant s'effondrer sur le sol. A cheval sur l'estomac de Jacob, Sam fit pleuvoir des coups de poing sur son torse. Un bras protégeant son visage, Jacob passa l'autre bras autour du cou de Sam et le repoussa de son corps. Jacob sauta sur Sam et frappa durement son visage, lui cassant le nez. Il se leva et recula loin de Sam, essuyant son propre sang sur son visage. Du sang coulait de son nez et il avait une lèvre fendue.

Sam trébucha sur ses pieds, serrant son nez cassé. Grognant, il retourna à l'offensive et parvint à donner un coup dans le flanc de Jacob, avant qu'il ne fasse de nouveau un pas de côté et ne réussisse à le frapper trois fois d'affiler dans les reins, mettant Sam à genoux. Alors que Sam était toujours à genoux essayant de reprendre son souffle, Jacob lui donna un coup de pied dans son flanc, lui brisant une côte.

Billy regarda fièrement son fils. Jacob aurait toujours dû être l'alpha, c'était dans son sang. Billy appréciait Sam mais il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour être un bon alpha. Jacob avait battu Sam à la loyale dans le combat au corps à corps. En regardant sa montre, il compta mentalement les trente dernières secondes qui restaient puis marqua la fin de l'affrontement d'un sifflement.

Immédiatement après, les deux hommes se changèrent : Jacob devenant un grand loup roux et Sam, un loup noir, plus petit. Le loup noir favorisait visiblement son côté gauche. Jacob grogna et se jeta sur Sam, enfonçant ses grandes canines dans ses muscles de son épaule. Il ne lâcha pas Sam, même quand il l'entendit japper de douleur. Jacob mordait et déchirait n'importe quel morceau de Sam qui se trouvait à sa portée. Il pouvait sentir les canines de Sam le déchiqueter, mais il en fit abstraction. Il devait gagner ce combat. Il le devait pour la meute, pour lui-même et surtout pour son Empreinte.

Jacob saisit Sam par la peau du cou et le jeta à travers la clairière. Marchant vers le loup abattu, il laissa échapper un grognement d'avertissement, le défiant de se lever. Le loup noir essaya de se remettre sur ses pattes, mais il gémit quand elles cédèrent sous lui. Il saignait par de multiples blessures et sa jambe droite s'était cassée quand Jacob l'avait jeté au loin.

Jacob se tint au-dessus de Sam, grognant et bavant. Il ordonna à Sam de mettre son cou à nu et de se soumettre à lui. Sam commença à gronder en retour, refusant de se soumettre quand Jacob se précipita en avant, plantant ses crocs dans son cou, les enfonçant profondément dans la chair. Le loup noir essaya de faire lâcher Jacob en secouant la tête mais le loup roux était plus fort que lui. Jappant de tristesse, Sam se détendit et roula sur le dos, découvrant son cou et son ventre dans une position vulnérable, emplie de soumission.

Jacob mordit plus fort le cou de Sam avant de le relâcher. Debout au-dessus du loup soumis, Jacob rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un hurlement victorieux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était rejoint par le reste de sa meute.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry était debout à côté du berceau de Leora, la regardant dormir. Elle était un si bon bébé, ne pleurant presque jamais. Frottant son cou encore douloureux, il repensa au métamorphe qui était l'âme sœur de sa fille. Il essayait de ne pas trop penser au fait que l'homme était plus vieux que lui d'un an et qu'il avait dix-sept ans de plus que Leora. Il en savait assez sur les métamorphes pour savoir que Jacob arrêterait de vieillir jusqu'à ce que Leora devienne adulte. Il savait aussi qu'à l'instant présent, Jacob ne voyait en elle qu'une petite sœur – il n'y avait rien de malade ou de pervers à propos de ça. Il devrait plutôt être heureux que Leora ait déjà trouvé son âme sœur et qu'elle serait toujours aimée et protégée. Il voulait juste que tout aille moins vite. Les derniers jours avaient été semblables à une tornade. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis son arrivée à Forks.

Harry sourit en pensant à son Cédric – maintenant Edward. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, Edward était redevenu le même mari aimant, protecteur et compréhensif qu'il était avant. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour obtenir une seconde chance avec son âme sœur mais il ne gâcherait pas tout. Il allait vivre chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier et il essaierait de faire abstraction de son horrible passé.

Il allait donner à sa fille, la vie et la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Harry était encore sous le choc de savoir que Severus et Bill voulaient l'adopter. Il allait avoir tout ce dont il avait rêvé et ça l'effrayait. Rien de bon dans sa vie n'avait jamais duré. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour lui rappeler qu'il était indigne d'aimer, d'être aimé et d'avoir une famille.

« Ne pense pas comme ça. » implora Edward en enroulant ses bras froids et forts autour d'Harry. « Tu es digne. » Edward fit tourner Harry sur lui-même de sorte qu'ils pouvaient maintenant se regarder dans les yeux. « Tu es une personne extraordinaire, Harry James Potter-bientôt-Cullen. Ta capacité à aimer est incomparable. Toi qui n'avais jamais connu d'amour ou de mot gentil, as toujours été la personne au plus grand cœur que j'ai rencontré durant mes cent et quelques années. Je me serais fait un plaisir de déchirer Jacob aujourd'hui, mais même après qu'il ait tenté de te tuer, tu as fait preuve de pitié et de compréhension. Je suis celui qui est indigne de toi. »

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Tu es digne et je t'aime ! » Harry se pencha et embrassa Edward.

Edward grogna et, passionnément, lui rendit le baiser.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Albus arriva au Terrier par la cheminée, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il avait dû faire appel à un grand nombre de faveurs et il devait maintenant beaucoup de services mais Harry était maintenant le fils adoptif de Molly et Arthur Weasley. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de trouver le garçon, faire en sorte que les trois déposent une goutte de sang sur les papiers d'adoption et tout serait parfaitement légal et irréversible.

« Albus, je ne vous attendais pas si tôt. Je vous en pris, dites-moi que vous avez de bonnes nouvelles pour nous. » sourit Molly Weasley.

Dumbledore prit une chaise et accepta la tasse de thé qu'on lui offrait. « Félicitations, vous venez juste de devenir les parents d'Harry Potter et les grands-parents de sa fille. »

Molly poussa un cri d'excitation et frappa dans ses mains. « Merci beaucoup, Albus. Harry va être si heureux quand il le découvrira. » jaillit Molly.

« Harry a toujours eu une affection particulière pour vous tous et pour le Terrier. » Albus poussa les papiers d'adoption à travers la table. « Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est de votre signature et d'une goutte de sang et tout sera officielle. Nous aurons aussi besoin du sang d'Harry mais je suis sûr qu'il sera plus qu'heureux de le donner. »

Souriante, Molly signa de son nom et se piqua le doigt. Elle avait vraiment hâte de retrouver Harry et de les ramener, lui et sa précieuse petite fille, à la maison. Elle avait vraiment hâte d'avoir un autre bébé chez elle, et une fille en plus. Elle allait commencer immédiatement à convertir l'ancienne chambre de Bill en chambre d'enfant. Molly plaça les papiers en face de son mari ainsi que la plume.

Arthur fixa les papiers avec un goût amer dans la bouche. C'était mal et il ne pouvait pas croire que sa femme et le directeur allaient faire ça à Harry. Arthur prit la plume dans sa main et la regarda comme si elle était recouverte d'Empestine (1) « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'Harry voudrait venir vivre ici après ce que nous lui avons fait ? » Arthur leva les yeux de sa plume pour rencontrer ceux de sa femme et du directeur.

Dumbledore sourit au patriarche Weasley. « Harry est un garçon qui pardonne facilement, et en dépit de ce qu'il a dit, il aime cette famille. »

Arthur secoua la tête. « Nous vous supplions de nous permettre d'adopter Harry depuis qu'il a douze ans et vous avez toujours refusé. Maintenant, parce que votre réputation est en jeu, vous nous le permettez. » Arthur replaça la plume sur la table. « Vous ne faîtes pas cela pour Harry, vous faîtes ça pour vous-même. Harry ne veut rien avoir à faire avec nous ou avec le monde sorcier et nous devons respecter cette décision. » Arthur se tourna vers sa femme. « Tu me déçois. Tu veux arracher ce bébé des bras du garçon et lui permettre de la voir quelques fois par an. Est-ce que tu permettrais à quelqu'un d'autre d'élever ton bébé ? C'est mal. Je refuse de signer. Je n'étais pas là pour Harry quand il avait besoin de moi, mais que je sois damné si je le trahis de nouveau. » Arthur se leva et utilisa la cheminée pour rejoindre le ministère.

Molly resta assise, à regarder la cheminée où son mari venait de disparaitre, sans voix. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son mari ait refusé de signer les papiers d'adoption.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge. « Molly, si Arthur ne signe pas les documents alors l'adoption n'aboutira pas. Il est impératif qu'il les signe dès que possible. » Dumbledore était choqué qu'Arthur se soit opposé à lui et à sa femme. Arthur avait toujours été un homme aux manières douces qui se contentait de laisser sa femme diriger la maison et de simplement suivre son exemple.

Molly hocha la tête. « Je suis terriblement désolée, Albus. Je vais parler avec Arthur quand il rentrera à la maison. Je vais lui faire voir que nous voulons seulement le meilleur pour Harry. Harry est juste un enfant et il ne devrait pas avoir à assumer la responsabilité d'élever un bébé. Harry devrait être à l'école, s'amuser avec ses amis et jouer au Quidditch. Je suis juste soulagée que la petite soit bientôt en sécurité dans mes bras et non pas avec son grand-père, Amos Diggory. » Molly frissonna à la pensée de ce que Diggory avait fait subir à Harry quand il était à Azkaban.

Dumbledore regarda tristement Molly. « Le chagrin peut changer une personne. Il n'y a pas de plus grande perte que celle d'un enfant. Malgré tout, je suis dégouté qu'Amos ait battu et violé ce pauvre garçon alors qu'il était impuissant. Comment Harry a-t-il réussi à porter et à donner naissance au bébé de Cédric dans de telles conditions extrêmes, je ne saurais le dire. Le Ministre Fudge devrait être viré de son poste pour avoir permis à Amos d'accomplir ces actes atroces. »

Toujours assise, Molly avait ses joues inondées de larmes. « Harry a besoin de nous. Je sais que mes fils et Severus ne veulent eux aussi que le bonheur d'Harry, mais ils ne peuvent pas lui donner une famille aimante. Je ferai en sorte qu'Arthur signe ces papiers dès ce soir. »

Dumbledore et Molly étaient tellement pris dans leurs pensées, qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le scarabée sur la table qui s'enfuit par la fenêtre.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Maugrey descendit rapidement les escaliers. Il venait tout juste de recevoir une lettre inquiétante de la part de Tonks, son apprentie Auror favorite. Il semblait que la vieille bique ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se faire. Une nouvelle fois, il essayait de contrôler la vie de Potter. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas trop tard pour arrêter Dumbledore.

« Réunion ! » aboya Maugrey en passant devant tout le monde qui se prélassait au salon. Maugrey ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il remarqua Harry et Edward, enlacés sur le canapé avec la petite Leora entre eux. Il détestait donner de mauvaises nouvelles à ce pauvre garçon.

« Quoi de neuf Fol Œil ? » demanda George.

Maugrey regarda tour à tour tout le monde se rassembler. « J'ai reçu une lettre de Tonks aujourd'hui. » En remarquant le regard noir que lui lança Severus, il s'empressa de rajouter : « Détendez-vous, elle ne sait pas où nous sommes mais elle a un moyen de recevoir mes lettres. Elle est allée à une réunion, l'autre jour, présidé par Dumbledore au Terrier. Dumbledore fait pression pour qu'Harry soit adopté par les Weasley et cela va se faire s'il continue comme ça. »

Harry se pencha vers Edward, tremblant. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement le laisser tranquille ?

« Je savais que mon bonheur était trop beau pour être vrai. » chuchota-t-il.

Maugrey regarda tristement vers Harry. « Molly va t'obliger à retourner à Poudlard pendant qu'elle gardera Leora au Terrier. »

Aussitôt que les mots sortirent de la bouche de Maugrey, la magie d'Harry réagit violemment. Les photos accrochées aux murs s'arrachèrent, la grande fenêtre dans la salle à manger éclata et un vent s'éleva dans la pièce. Severus sortit une potion calmante et la versa dans la gorge d'Harry. Après une petite minute tout rentra dans l'ordre et Harry s'affala contre Edward, une lueur désespérée dans le regard.

« Calme-toi Harry, ils ne savent pas où nous sommes. Nous avons le temps d'élaborer un plan, je ne vais pas les laisser t'emmener et te séparer de ta fille. » dit Severus. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Harry de perdre le contrôle de sa magie, il avait lui-même du mal à garder la sienne sous contrôle.

Harry leva les yeux vers l'homme qui allait, il l'espérait, devenir son père. « Nous allions déposer les documents pour que toi et Bill puissiez m'adopter. Nous allions devenir une vraie famille. » dit-il d'une petite voix.

Severus se mit à genoux devant Harry. « Nous _allons_ devenir une vraie famille. Tout cela ne va pas m'empêcher de t'adopter. Nous irons à Gringotts à Seattle demain et nous commencerons le processus d'adoption. »

Harry essaya de sourire à l'homme qu'il avait appris à aimer. Il n'était pas rempli d'espoir, rien ne marchait jamais pour lui.

« Corrigez-moi si je me trompe » dit Edward. « Mais, comme je suis le mari d'Harry et son âme sœur, ne suis-je pas aussi son tuteur légal ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil vers Edward et le regarda sans ciller. « Voilà une bonne question, nous devons le demander aux gobelins demain. Techniquement Harry Potter est marié à Cédric Diggory. Or Cédric est mort il y a huit mois, la preuve se trouve sur la tapisserie de la famille Diggory. Légalement, vous êtes Edward Cullen – même si génétiquement vous êtes Cédric Diggory. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça ferait si je me remariais avec Harry en tant qu'Edward Cullen ? Harry allait prendre le nom de famille Cullen de toute façon. » demanda Edward.

« Je pense que ce serait la meilleure chose à faire » grogna Maugrey. « Si tous les deux êtes légalement mariés, Dumbledore ne pourra plus s'appuyer sur rien. »

Harry sourit à Edward puis regarda Severus. « Est-ce que tu pourras toujours m'adopter ? » Il voulait désespérément que Severus devienne son père.

Severus sourit à Harry. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que quelqu'un veuille de lui comme père. « Tu ne seras jamais trop vieux pour être adopté. Je vais devenir légalement ton père. »

Harry se pencha en avant et étreignit Severus, choquant l'homme sévère.

« Tonks avait une autre nouvelle qui s'avère intéressante. » dit Maugrey. « Sirius et Remus n'ont pas été vu depuis presque une semaine. Ils ont interdit l'entré au Square Grimmaurd et ils ont vidé leur coffre à Gringotts. »

Severus jura et frappa la table à l'aide de sa main. « Ces maudits cabots sont à notre recherche. »

Harry baissa la tête et ses épaules commencèrent à trembler. Edward tendit la main pour réconforter son mari. Sa main se figea, planant au-dessus de l'épaule d'Harry quand il entendit un doux rire. « Tu rigoles ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry leva la tête et tout le monde fut soulagé de voir qu'un grand sourire s'étalait sur son visage.

« Qu'y avait-il dans cette potion calmante, Sev ? » demanda Bill.

Harry se mit à rire plus fort. « Pouvez… Pouvez-vous imaginer la tête de Sirius quand il découvrira que tu es mon père ? » Sirius méprisait Severus. Même si Harry aimait toujours Sirius et Remus, ils ne méritaient pas une deuxième chance. Il allait avoir un papa – avec un homme qui n'avait pas toujours été gentil avec lui mais qui avait toujours été là pour lui.

Severus surpris tout le monde en joignant son rire à celui d'Harry. Oh oui, c'était une manière parfaite de revoir Sirius Black.

.

* * *

.

(1) « L'Empestine est une substance produite par le Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Le liquide vert, foncé, épais et malodorant jaillit des pustules de la plante lorsqu'elle est attaquée » ( _c.f. Wikia Harry Potter)_

.

* * *

.

Voilà, voilà ! Alors dans le prochain chapitre, on reverra un personnage qu'on aurait préféré oublier… J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, le prochain arrivera la semaine prochaine, soit le **8/04** ! Merci à tous et bonne journée les gens :)

 **PS** : _j'ai remarqué hier que je n'avais pas reçu de mail pour une review alors si je n'ai pas répondu à la votre, c'est probablement à cause de ce problème. Plusieurs auteurs en font malheureusement les frais en ce moment, alors, je m'excuse sincèrement auprès de ces gens._


	20. Chapter 20

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews** : Voir note de fin !

.

Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 20

.

Severus, Bill, Carlisle, Edward et Leora accompagnèrent Harry chez Gringotts à Seattle Washington. Ils espéraient régler la question de la tutelle d'Harry avant qu'il ne soit forcé de retourner à Poudlard. Harry n'avait pas réussi à dormir la nuit dernière, terrifié qu'il était à l'idée d'être obligé de revoir tous ces gens qui l'avaient trahi.

« Détend-toi, amour, tout va bien se passer. » murmura Edward. Il portait leur fille, enveloppée dans une couverture violet pâle.

« Rien ne s'est jamais bien passé pour moi. » soupira Harry. « Pardonne-moi si je n'ai pas beaucoup confiance dans le système, il ne m'a jamais été très favorable. »

Le groupe suivit un gobelin ratatiné et vouté jusqu'à une arrière salle. Ils attendirent patiemment tandis qu'il fit le tour de son grand bureau et s'installa sur le siège. « Je suis Blackroot et vous êtes Harry Potter, Severus Snape et William Weasley. Pas besoin de vous présenter, par contre, j'aimerais savoir qui sont ces vampires qui vous accompagnent. » Le gobelin regarda curieusement Carlisle et Edward.

« Je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici mon fils, Edward Cullen. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » répondit Carlisle.

Blackroot envoya à Carlisle un étrange regard. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de vampire qui traitait les gobelins avec respect. Les vampires regardaient toujours de haut ceux des autres espèces. « Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? » Blackroot savait tout à propos d'Harry Potter et de tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

« Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui parce que ma tutelle envers Harry a soi-disant été révoqué. Je tiens également à me renseigner auprès de vous sur l'adoption officielle d'Harry. » dit Severus, d'une voix douce. Il regarda vers Harry qui tripotait nerveusement le bord de la couverture de Leora.

« Effectivement, dès qu'Arthur Weasley signera les papiers d'adoption, ils seront officiellement les parents adoptifs de Potter. » Blackroot croisa les doigts devant lui et regarda les sorciers et les vampires présents.

« Je ne suis pas seulement Edward Cullen, je suis aussi Cédric Diggory. Je me suis légalement marié avec Harry quand j'avais dix-sept ans et quand il avait quatorze ans. Cela ne fait-il pas de moi son tuteur légal ? » demanda Edward.

Blackroot regarda le vampire qui proclamait être le défunt héritier des Diggory. « Puisque je ne peux utiliser votre sang pour tester votre déclaration, je vais avoir besoin d'un échantillon de vos cheveux » Blackroot attrapa un bol et le tendit au vampire. « Arrachez quelques brins et mettez-les dans le bol. »

Il hocha la tête et fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Patiemment, il attendit pendant que Blackroot versait une potion noire dans le bol, mélangeait la substance puis en déversait un peu sur un morceau de parchemin vierge. Tout le monde se pencha en avant lorsque des noms commencèrent à se dessiner sur le parchemin.

Blackroot se moqua d'eux et soustrait le papier à leur regard. « Selon ce document, vous êtes effectivement Cédric Diggory, votre mari est Harry James Potter et vous avez une fille, Leora Kalila Potter. Cela dit aussi que vous êtes mort le 24 juin de l'année dernière lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Toutes les informations que nous avons sur la famille Diggory, qui se met à jour automatiquement, vous déclarent « décédé ». La tapisserie de la famille Diggory indique également que vous êtes mort. En d'autres termes, Cédric Diggory, mari d'Harry Potter, père de Leora Potter, est mort. »

Harry étouffa un sanglot qui tentait de s'échapper. « Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Il détestait entendre que son mari était mort, c'était comme si son sang se glaçait dans ses veines.

« Cela signifie, Monsieur Potter, qu'un homme mort ne peut pas être votre tuteur ou votre mari. » dit Blackroot, catégorique.

Harry tourna sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'enfouir contre l'épaule d'Edward pour cacher ses larmes. Il savait que ça ne marcherait pas pour lui. Il allait être forcé de retourner à Poudlard et on lui arracherait sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'il ait dix-sept ans.

Edward confia Leora à Bill, souleva Harry et le plaça sur ses genoux, le serrant contre lui. « Donc, je ne suis pas marié à Harry ? » demanda Edward avec effroi.

« Vous, en tant qu'Edward Cullen, n'êtes pas marié à Harry Potter. » affirma Blackroot.

Severus soupira et passa sa main sur son visage. « Alors, qui à la garde d'Harry en ce moment même ? »

Blackroot fouilla dans quelques papiers. « Votre tutelle sur Monsieur Potter a été révoqué il y a quelques jours. Jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Weasley signe les formulaires d'adoption, la tutelle revient au beau-père de Monsieur Potter, Amos Diggory. »

Harry s'étouffa sur ses sanglots. Se retrouver avec Amos était pire que d'aller au Terrier et à Poudlard. Severus fouilla dans sa robe et en sortit une potion calmante qu'il passa à Edward.

« Edward n'est peut-être plus Cédric Diggory mais il est toujours l'âme sœur d'Harry Potter. Peuvent-ils se remarier ? » demanda Severus.

« M. Potter est mineur et ne peut pas se marier sans le consentement de ses gardiens. » répondit Blackroot, raide.

Severus jura, tout cela n'allait pas être facile. Amos était têtu et il voulait faire partie de la vie de Leora, il y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il laisse ce bâtard de violeur près de sa petite-fille. « Y-a-t-il un moyen pour que j'obtienne la tutelle d'Harry à nouveau ou que je l'adopte ? »

Blackroot soupira. « Encore une fois, vous aurez besoin de passer par Amos Diggory. Il a autorisé l'adoption d'Harry par les Weasley. Dès qu'Arthur Weasley aura signé les formulaires, Amos n'aura plus son mot à dire dans la vie d'Harry. Y a-t-il une possibilité que Monsieur et Madame Weasley permette à Harry d'épouser Edward Cullen ? »

Bill gémit. « Mon père acceptera éventuellement mais pas ma mère. Elle est trop autoritaire, ça se passera comme elle le voudra, ou ça ne se passera pas du tout. Elle voudra qu'Harry aille à Poudlard, elle ne se soucie pas du lien des âmes sœurs ou de son désir de rester auprès de sa fille. »

« Le lien des âmes sœurs. » murmura Edward. Il regarda le gobelin. « Nous sommes liés, Harry a besoin d'avoir un contact quotidien avec moi. Aurais-je le droit de vivre à Poudlard avec lui ? »

« Non ! » hurla Harry. « Je m'en fous de ce que cette salope ou de ce que Dumbledore veut. Je refuse de retourner à Poudlard, au Terrier ou au Royaume-Unis. Ma vie a toujours été réglée par ce que les autres voulaient, eh bien c'est fini ! » fit Harry avec rage, le vent commença à souffler dans la pièce et les objets commencèrent à bouger. « Je suis fatigué que tout le monde me dise comment je dois vivre ma vie, jamais personne ne souhaite que mon bonheur. J'en ai assez, je ne le permettrai pas. » Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Potter ! » hurla Severus. « Où vas-tu ? »

« Je vais rendre visite à mon cher vieux beau-père et je vais lui faire signer une autorisation pour que tu puisses m'adopter. S'il refuse, alors je rendrais visite à Mme Skeeter. » grogna-t-il.

Edward bondit sur ses jambes et enroula ses bras autour d'Harry. « Tu ne peux pas juste aller voir mon père pour lui exiger des choses. »

« Edward, je t'aime, mais tu ne veux vraiment pas m'arrêter. Je dois absolument le voir avant que les cris de Mme Weasley ne brisent la volonté de Mr Weasley et qu'il signe. S'il signe, je n'aurai jamais la chance d'avoir Severus comme père et nous ne nous marierons pas avant que j'ai dix-sept ans. Je ne plaisante pas, je ne veux plus qu'ils dictent ma vie. »

Edward sourit à son petit compagnon énervé. C'était si bon de voir les étincelles dans les yeux d'Harry. « Je ne vais pas t'arrêter, mais nous avons besoin d'un plan. Tu n'iras pas là-bas tout seul. »

« C'est plus qu'évident qu'il n'ira pas tout seul. » dit Severus d'une douce voix létale. « Je suis d'accord avec Harry, nous devons le faire avant que les sermons de Molly ne brisent totalement Arthur. Merlin seul sait ce que je serais prêt à faire pour faire taire cette grande bouche. » Severus se racla la gorge et regarda timidement son compagnon.

Bill rit. « Je suis d'accord. Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis parti si loin de la maison dès que j'ai obtenu mon diplôme ? Pourquoi attendre, les gars ? Je vais aller rendre visite à mon père. Je pense que nous pouvons le ramener de notre côté. »

Blackroot se racla la gorge. « Je vous conseille de le faire rapidement. Si la tutelle de M. Potter reste en suspens pendant un mois alors sa tutelle ira au ministère. Je vous garanti que rien ne ferait plus plaisir à Fudge que de mettre la main sur M. Potter et ses coffres. »

Harry hocha la tête et s'approcha du gobelin. « Je vous remercie pour votre temps et votre aide, monsieur. » Harry ancra ses yeux dans ceux du gobelin abasourdi et s'inclina.

Alors qu'Harry sortait de la pièce, Blackroot appela : « M. Potter, je vous souhaite bonne chance. » Regardant son bureau, il ajouta : « M. Potter, ce bureau a été conçu pour qu'aucune sorte de magie ne puisse être utilisée, avec ou sans baguette. »

Harry grimaça et regarda autour de lui les dommages causés par sa magie. « Je suis désolé monsieur, j'ai parfois du mal à contrôler ma magie. Je vous en prie, prenez l'argent dans mon coffre pour les réparations. »

Blackroot étudia le jeune héritier Potter. Il était si différent que les autres sorciers et si incroyablement puissant. « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, M. Potter. Tout ce qui est cassé peut être réparé en quelques minutes. Ne laissez pas les sorciers vous changer. Vous êtes un sorcier rare, M. Potter, avec une âme pure. Si je peux vous êtres utile à l'avenir, n'hésitez pas à me demander. Bonne journée à vous, messieurs. »

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Dumbledore s'étrangla avec son bonbon au citron quand il lut la Gazette du Sorcier parue ce matin. Levant les yeux, il remarqua que chaque élève et chaque enseignant dans la Grande Salle le regardait avec consternation et colère.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » grinça le petit professeur Flitwick. Sa petite main agitait son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier sous son nez.

« Oh Albus, s'il vous plaît, dîtes-moi que nous n'avons pas envoyé à Azkaban un garçon de quatorze ans enceinte. » pleura Minerva. Elle n'était pas là le jour où Harry était parti du Square Grimmaurd, elle ne connaissait pas l'existence du bébé.

« Est-ce que ce qu'écrit Skeeter est vrai ? Amos a-t-il fait toutes ces choses horribles à Harry ? » demanda le professeur Chourave, choquée et dégoutée. Cédric était un de ses Blaireaux et en tant que Directrice de maison elle avait rencontré M. Diggory à plus d'une occasion. Il avait toujours été très gentil avec elle et il était un père aimant envers Cédric.

Albus toussa plusieurs fois pour essayer de se dégager la gorge et pour gagner quelques minutes. « Harry était effectivement enceinte, mais nous ne le savions pas à l'époque. Harry reviendra bientôt à Poudlard où nous pourrons tous l'aider et prendre soin de lui. »

« Et pour son enfant ? Les bébés ne sont pas autorisés à Poudlard. » demanda Madame Pomfresh. Elle était stupéfaite d'apprendre qu'Harry avait été en mesure de porter un bébé à Azkaban. Même dans de bonnes conditions, qu'un homme porte et donne naissance à un bébé vivant et en bonne santé était extrêmement rare. La plupart des hommes échouaient au alentour du quatrième mois, lorsque le bébé avait besoin de beaucoup plus de magie pour grandir.

« La famille Weasley ont été assez gentils pour offrir à Harry un foyer et une famille. Au moment même où nous parlons, Arthur Weasley est en train de signer les formulaires d'adoption. Molly gardera et élèvera le bébé pendant qu'Harry terminera sa scolarité. » Dumbledore analysa le visage de ses enseignants et il fut choqué de les voir froncer les sourcils.

« Et que pense Harry de ces arrangements ? » demanda Minerva. Elle essayait retenir sa colère. Ce ne serait pas convenable si elle s'en prenait au directeur devant tous ses élèves.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge. « Nous n'avons pas encore localisé Harry et nous avons donc pas eu la chance de lui annoncer ces bonnes nouvelles mais il sera très heureux de pouvoir revenir à Poudlard. »

« Êtes-vous devenu fou, vieil homme ? » cria Minerva. Elle grimaça quand sa voix résonna dans la salle. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'Harry laisse Molly élever sa fille. Harry désirait une famille plus que tout au monde, jamais il tournerait le dos à sa propre fille.

Hermione était assise à la table de Gryffondor, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Sur la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier, il y avait une photo d'elle souriant vers son ex-meilleur-ami, Harry. C'était une image qui avait été prise pendant le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Elle ne savait pas comment elle se sentait à propos de l'article. Ce dernier prétendait que les parents de Ron allaient adopter Harry et qu'il serait bientôt de nouveau à Poudlard. Elle aimerait avoir la chance de prouver à Harry à quel point elle était vraiment désolée, mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'Harry revienne volontairement.

« C'est génial ! » clama Ron, la bouche pleine de nourriture. « Harry va être mon frère. »

Hermione secoua la tête face à son ami ignorant. « Sérieusement ? Crois-tu honnêtement qu'Harry veuille faire partie de ta famille ? »

« Hey, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il n'y a rien de mal avec ma famille. D'ailleurs, Harry aime ma famille ! » hurla Ron.

Hermione claqua ses mains sur la table. « Non. Harry aimait ta famille, au passé. Après ce qu'eux et nous tous lui avons fait, il ne veut plus rien à avoir à faire avec eux. Harry ne veut pas revenir à Poudlard et c'est certain, putain, qu'il ne veut pas que ta mère élève son bébé. »

« Ma mère est une mère formidable » fit Ron avec rage.

« Oui, mais elle n'est pas la mère du bébé d'Harry. Penses-tu honnêtement qu'Harry souhaite laisser sa fille ? Réfléchis-y Ron. Quelle est la seule chose qu'Harry veut plus que tout au monde ? » Hermione regarda tristement la photo sur la première page.

Ron avala sa nourriture, sa gorge nouée. Hermione avait raison, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'Harry laisse volontairement sa fille derrière lui.

« Nous devons l'aider. » dit tranquillement Neville. « Nous sommes redevables envers Harry. » Neville avait honte de lui-même. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'Harry avait tué Cédric mais il ne s'était jamais levé pour lui. Harry avait été la seule personne à Poudlard qui ne le regardait pas de haut et qui ne l'avait pas traité comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un Cracmol. Harry lui avait toujours souhaité « bonjour » quand ils se réveillaient et qui lui offrait un « bonne nuit » avant de dormir.

« Que pouvons-nous faire pour aider Harry ? » demanda Ginny.

Hermione secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas mais je vais chercher à la bibliothèque. Peut-être que nous trouveront un moyen pour qu'Harry puisse emmener sa fille avec lui à Poudlard. Harry ne peut pas être le premier étudiant à tomber enceinte, il doit y avoir eu d'autres cas avant lui. »

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Amos Diggory sortit de la cheminée au Ministère de la Magie. Il était en retard aujourd'hui donc il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire la Gazette de ce matin. Marchant en direction de son bureau, Amos s'arrêta quand il remarqua que tout le monde au ministère semblait figé et qu'ils le regardaient. « Bonjour » dit-il, l'air plus heureux qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Depuis que son fils était mort, sa vie était devenue un enfer. Maintenant, pour couronner le tout, il avait une précieuse petite-fille qu'il n'aurait jamais la chance de voir et sa femme avait demandé le divorce. Il avait été choqué la semaine dernière de voir Albus se présenter à son bureau pour lui demander de signer la renonciation de ses droits sur Potter. Il ne savait même pas qu'il avait encore des droits sur le garçon, mais Abus lui avait rapidement rappelé ce qui se passerait si le monde magie apprenait ce qu'il avait fait à leur parfait Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu.

Amos força un sourire à se dessiner sur son visage quand une vielle sorcière l'approcha. « Vous êtes un homme dégoutant et obscène qui ne mérite que le Baiser du Détraqueur. » cracha-t-elle.

« Il n'a pas d'âme ! » cria quelqu'un dans la foule.

Amos recula lorsque la sorcière qui venait de lui crier dessus le frappa dans l'estomac à l'aide de son sac. « Pourris en enfer, putain de violeur d'enfant.» Eberlué, il la regarda cracher à ses pieds et s'éloigner loin de lui. Toutes les couleurs disparaissant de son visage, Amos observa la foule qui l'entourait. Tout le monde semblait vouloir le mettre en pièces.

« Très bien, tout le monde se disperse. » ordonna Kingsley. Fudge l'avait envoyé pour escorter Amos jusqu'à son bureau. Fudge était entré dans son bureau un peu plus tôt dans la matinée et il avait ensorcelé la porte pour empêcher quiconque d'y entrer.

« Kingsley que… que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda Amos.

Kingsley ricana vers l'homme en face de lui. « Evidemment, tu n'as pas lu le journal de ce matin. » Kingsley attrapa une copie et la jeta vers lui.

Amos prit le papier avec des mains tremblantes. Il baissa les yeux et s'évanouit presque quand il lut le titre du journal d'aujourd'hui accompagné d'une photo de son beau-fils.

 _LE HEROS DU MONDE SORCIER ENCEINT, TRAHIS PAR NOUS, VIOLE PAR SON BEAU-PERE ! par Rita Skeeter._

 _Il y a quelques semaines, notre monde a été bouleversé lorsque nous avons appris qu'Harry Potter, notre petit héros, était innocent des charges qui l'avaient envoyé à Azkaban pendant huit mois. Depuis lors, nous nous sommes demandés ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Tout ce qu'on nous a dit était qu'Harry était innocent et que Dumbledore avait permis à un garçon innocent d'être enfermé à Azkaban. Nous avons été choqués et indignés que le ministre Fudge scelle les dossiers et interdisent aux membres du tribunal de parler sur l'affaire. Eh bien, mes chers lecteurs, j'ai découvert la vérité sur ce qui s'est vraiment passé et laissez-moi vous dire que je suis horrifiée._

 _Cédric Diggory, un jeune homme de grand talent avec un avenir des plus prometteurs, a été tragiquement tué au cours de la dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. J'ai découvert que M. Diggory était l'âme sœur liée du jeune M. Potter. Le couple s'était marié discrètement à Gringotts avec seulement leurs amis, Fred et George Weasley, quelques mois avant la mort de M. Diggory. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas conscients de l'importance de ce fait, les âmes sœurs ne peuvent pas se tuer ou se blesser l'un, l'autre. Je suis tombée sur une autre découverte choquante : M. Potter est un très rare empathe magique. En tant qu'empathe, M. Potter n'aurait jamais été physiquement capable d'assassiner quelqu'un._

 _Malgré la plaidoirie d'Amos Diggory pour le Baiser, M. Potter a été condamné à Azkaban. On pourrait penser que cette punition était suffisante pour un sorcier âgé de seulement quatorze ans mais ce n'était pas de l'avis d'Amos Diggory. M. Diggory, avec l'autorisation de notre propre ministre de la magie, a été autorisé à visiter M. Potter de façon hebdomadaire, visites pendant lesquelles il passait des heures à le battre brutalement et à le violer. S'il vous plaît, gardez à l'esprit qu'à l'époque, M. Potter n'était qu'un impuissant garçon de quatorze ans. J'ai pu rencontrer les compagnons de cellule de M. Potter qui décrivent M. Diggory comme étant plus brutal et assoiffé de sang que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Je ne pourrais jamais oublier les cris perçants du garçon. » a déclaré la Mangemort condamnée, Bellatrix Lestrange. « Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres a montré plus de pitié pour ses ennemis. » a ajouté Mme Lestrange. « Il était juste un chiot innocent et ce salaud l'a battu, mordu, poignardé, lui a brisé des os et l'a violé. Mais même après tout ce que ce monstre lui a fait, il est resté fort et vivant. Il devait s'occuper de son propre chiot. » a grogné le loup-garou notoire, Fenrir Greyback._

 _Son propre chiot, vous demandez-vous ? Oui, sorciers et sorcières, vous avez bien compris. Harry Potter était enceint de l'enfant de M. Diggory quand il fut condamné à Azkaban. Les grossesses mâles sont très rares et très dangereuse, et elles ne peuvent avoir lieux qu'entre deux âmes sœurs. Il faut beaucoup de magie pour mener à terme une grossesse masculine et pour que le fœtus se développe correctement. Plus de quatre-vingt dix pour cent des grossesses masculines se terminent par une fausse couche au cours des premiers mois. M. Potter doit être un sorcier extrêmement puissant pour non seulement les avoir sauver de la mort, son bébé et lui-même, mais surtout pour l'avoir fait alors que les Détraqueurs se nourrissaient de lui, qu'il manquait de bonne nourriture et malgré les abus et les viols dont il était victime, des mains de son propre beau-père. Votre journaliste a été choquée d'apprendre que M. Potter a donné naissance à une petite fille, seul dans sa cellule, la veille de sa libération. Nous ne connaissons aucun détail sur la santé du bébé Potter, ou son nom, mais je prie pour qu'elle soit en bonne santé._

 _Depuis la libération de M. Potter, nous avons cherché à savoir où il se trouvait. Albus Dumbledore nous a assuré qu'Harry recevait l'aide médical dont il avait besoin et qu'il serait de retour à Poudlard l'automne prochain. J'ai appris des choses différentes. M. Potter, avec l'aide de son ex-professeur de potions Severus Snape, William Weasley, Fred et Gorge Weasley et le très décoré ex-Auror Alastor Maugrey ont quitté la Grande-Bretagne pour une direction inconnue. Severus Snape a été en mesure d'obtenir la tutelle de M. Potter et, à la demande d'Harry, il a put l'emmener loin des gens qui l'avaient trahis et qui lui avaient fait du mal._

 _Il y a deux jours, j'ai entendu parler d'un complot sournois de la part de notre estimé Directeur pour forcer M. Potter à revenir au Royaume-Unis et pour lui retirer son enfant. Albus Dumbledore a été capable d'annuler la tutelle de M. Snape et à demander à ce que Arthur et Molly Weasley adoptent Harry. Il est vrai qu'à un certain moment, M. Potter pensait aux Weasley comme étant sa propre famille mais c'était avant qu'ils ne lui tournent le dos et qu'ils ne l'accusent lors de son procès. Le plan est de forcer M. Potter à revenir en Grande-Bretagne et de le renvoyer à Poudlard, tandis que Mme Weasley élèverait la petite fille Potter chez elle. Harry ne serait en mesure de voir son enfant que pendant les vacances scolaires et celles d'été. Leur plan a cependant connu un hic quand Arthur Weasley a refusé de signer les papiers d'adoption. Il pense que ce qu'ils font est mal et que M. Potter devrait être laissé tranquille pour lui permettre de vivre sa vie comme il l'entend._

 _Je vous le demande : qu'est-ce qui donne le droit à Albus Dumbledore de diriger la vie de M. Potter ? Pour ma part, je suis d'accord avec Arthur Weasley. On devrait laisser M. Potter tranquille et lui permettre de vivre une vie paisible avec sa nouvelle famille et sa fille._

Amos laissa tomber le journal et tomba à genoux. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce qu'il avait fait à Harry avait fuit. Sa vie était ruinée maintenant, personne ne voudrait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il avait perdu tout ce qui valait la peine de vivre.

.

* * *

.

Salut les gens ! Comme vous l'avez remarqué, il n'y a pas eu de réponses aux reviews cette semaine tout bonnement parce que je suis malade (un vieux combo : bronchite, sinusite, conjonctivite, allergie, surinfection ! La totale quoi ! ^^) du coup **, je m'excuse auprès de vous tous**. **Merci pour vos commentaires** ! Et pour répondre à la question qui est revenue plusieurs fois dans les reviews, cette **traduction** (j'insiste !) comporte **28 chapitres et un épilogue** , donc il reste 8 chapitres et un épilogue !

Voilà ! Encore désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos commentaires, le prochain chapitre arrivera **samedi prochain** , soit le 16/04 et encore merci à tous.

Bonne journée les gens :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 _Aussidagility : Merci pour tes souhaits de rétablissements ! Effectivement, Hermione se rattrape et oui, Ron pense vraiment qu'Harry va accepter ça mais tu verras, il va se rattraper aussi. J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci pour ta review, bonne lecture :)_

 _Elendil : Il a de la ressource Dumbledore, tu verras, malheureusement… Mais tu as raison, la vengeance commence plutôt bien. Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine :)_

 _Saya : Ohayô onee-san ! Tout d'abord, merci pour le bon rétablissement. Ensuite je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le précédent chapitre et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ) Il y aura encore un peu de honte dans ce chapitre mais je parie que tu vas être dégouté des différents sentiments qui se ressent à travers les lignes de cette suite, j'attends ta réaction ! x) En tout cas, merci pour ta review, bisous et sayonara !_

 _Magnolita : Hééé oui, j'aime pas faire les choses à moitié ! xD Merci en tout cas :) Ouaip, les Gryffondor vont enfin servir à quelque chose, pas tout de suite mais très bientôt ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture :)_

 _Helena Snape : Mais non, mais non ! Ne culpabilise pas, ce n'est qu'un hasard ! J'étais malade depuis lundi, donc pas d'inquiétude, c'est pas ta review postée sans nouveau chapitre qui m'a fait tomber malade. xD Les deux phrases « Bon courage à nos persos de l'Amérique » et « C'est bien fait pour vos gueules, aux salauds d'Angleterre » résume assez bien toute la situation ! ^^ Par contre, il n'y aura pas la réaction des Malfoy, l'auteur n'a pas jugé intéressant de les inclure dans l'histoire. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira (j'attends tes réactions avec impatience parce que je pense que le prochain chapitre va bien t'énerver ^^) Bonne lecture :)_

 _Le poussin fou : Tu m'as fait rire ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Astaroth671 : Oui, les choses avancent, lentement mais surement. Ravie que tu aimes toujours autant cette traduction. Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine :)_

.

Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 21

.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne veuilles pas signer ces papiers. Tu ne te soucies donc pas d'Harry ? Tu ne veux pas lui donner la famille qu'il a toujours voulue ? » plaida Molly. Elle avait essayé de faire en sorte que son mari signe les papiers d'adoption toute la soirée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à quel point Arthur pouvait être têtu.

Arthur soupira et baissa le journal qu'il lisait, ou plutôt qu'il _essayait_ de lire. « Manifestement Molly, je me préoccupe plus d'Harry que toi. » cassa Arthur.

« Harry a une famille, une qui se soucie beaucoup de lui, une qui veut seulement le voir être heureux. »

« Bill ! » cria Molly. Elle était tellement concentrée sur son mari pour qu'il signe les papiers d'adoption qu'elle n'avait pas entendu son fils sortir de la cheminée. Molly courut pour embrasser son fils mais elle se figea quand il s'éloigna d'elle.

« Vous devez laisser Harry et sa fille tranquilles. » déclara Bill sévèrement. « Harry est plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. Il a trouvé des pères avec Severus et moi et il a des frères avec les jumeaux. Harry s'est également fait des amis incroyables où nous vivons, des amis qui ne le trahiraient jamais pour cinq minutes de célébrité. » Ils avaient décidé de ne pas dire à tout le monde à propos de Cédric tant qu'il ne se serait pas confronté à son père avant.

« Bill, je suis désolée, mais tu ne peux pas être le père d'un adolescent. Que voulais-tu dire à propos de Severus et toi ? » demanda Molly.

Bill leva les yeux. « Je suis le compagnon de Severus et nous allons adopter Harry. »

Molly laissa tomber les papiers d'adoption qu'elle tenait. « Tu… tu es le compagnon de Severus ? Oh, comme c'est merveilleux. » Molly donna un câlin à Bill, sans manquer l'absence de réponse de sa part. « Vous deux commencez juste votre vie ensemble, vous n'avez pas besoin de prendre en charge un adolescent et sa petite fille. Maintenant, dis à ton père de signer les papiers. »

Bill se tenait devant sa mère, la regardant avec incrédulité. « C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu insistes pour rendre Harry malheureux ? Je déteste te le dire comme ça maman, mais Harry ne veut plus jamais vous revoir. Il est heureux, tellement heureux maintenant. Si tu ne voulais vraiment que son bonheur alors tu le laisserais avec Severus et moi. »

Molly sourit à son fils. « William, je comprends qu'Harry ait ressenti quelques préjudices moraux mais il ira mieux bientôt. Il a juste besoin de voir que nous ne voulons que le meilleur pour lui. Il a besoin de finir sa scolarité, trouver une belle fille ou un beau garçon et venir s'installer ici. »

« Quelques préjudices moraux… » répéta Bill en chuchotant. « Tu te fous de moi ? « Quelques préjudices moraux » vraiment ? Harry a fui, il vous a fui, vous, et le monde sorcier. Alors, il y a plus que « quelques préjudices moraux ». Vous l'avez tous envoyé à Azkaban sans même connaître les faits. Vous l'avez trahi. »

Arthur se dirigea vers son fils visiblement bouleversé et plaça sa main sur son épaule. « Félicitations pour avoir trouver ton compagnon, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. S'il te plaît, dis à Harry à quel point je suis désolé d'avoir douté de lui et de ne pas l'avoir défendu. » Arthur se tourna vers sa femme. « Je ne signerai pas les papiers et si ta mère continue, j'irai prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. »

Molly plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Pendant toutes leurs années de mariage, Arthur n'avait jamais menacé de la quitter. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux. « Je veux juste aider Harry, je me sens tellement coupable. »

« Ce n'est pas en le forçant à revenir à l'endroit qu'il déteste et à revoir les gens qui l'ont blessé que tu vas l'aider. Harry n'a pas pu manger ou dormir depuis qu'il a découvert que vous essayez de l'adopter. Il pleure et s'accroche à sa fille, la petite fille que tu veux lui arracher. Il était tellement heureux quand Severus et moi lui avons proposé de l'adopter. Tu dois le laisser décider s'il veut revenir de son propre chef, tu ne dois pas le forcer. Laisse-le guérir, laisse-le se retrouver. » supplia Bill.

Molly tomba sur une chaise de la cuisine et enfouit son visage entre ses mains, en pleurs. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'Harry revienne ici de son propre chef. « Chaque nuit, je fais des cauchemars sur Harry étant à Azkaban et sur ce qu'Amos lui a fait. Je veux juste l'aimer comme il le mérite. »

Bill soupira. « Il est aimé, maman, je te le promets. S'il te plaît, laisse-le tranquille. »

Molly secoua la tête. « Si je fais ça, je ne reverrais plus jamais Harry. Non, je dois lui prouver que je regrette tout ce que nous lui avons fait et tout ce que nous lui avons dit. Il a aussi besoin d'aide avec son petit bébé, elle va avoir besoin de l'influence d'une femme. »

Bill dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas crier sur sa mère. « La seule façon que tu as pour lui prouver que tu regrettes vraiment, c'est en le laissant tranquille. Tu le fais souffrir en essayant de l'adopter, il ne veut pas de cette adoption. Leora a des femmes dans sa vie, elle n'a pas besoin de toi. » cassa Bill.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda doucement Molly. Quel genre de femmes Harry avait-il put rencontrer en si peu de temps ?

« Ecoute, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Je suis venu ici pour parler avec papa. » Bill se tourna vers son père. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Vas-tu refuser de signer les papiers ? »

Arthur sourit à son fils. « Je ne les signerai pas, et il n'y a rien que ta mère ou le directeur puissent faire ou dire pour me faire changer d'avis. Je pense que Severus et toi, vous ferez d'excellents pères pour Harry. Comment vont tes frères ? » demanda Arthur avec inquiétude. Ça ne faisait pas très longtemps mais ses fils lui manquaient.

Bill sourit. « Tu les connais, ils causent des ennuies, comme toujours. »

Arthur serra son fils contre lui. « S'il te plaît, ne m'oubliez pas, vous me manquez les garçons. » Arthur attrapa l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. « Tu voudras peut-être lire ça, quand Harry ne sera pas dans les parages. »

Bill regarda le journal et geignit en lisant le titre. « Harry n'a vraiment pas besoin de voir ça. » dit-il.

« Bill, s'il te plaît, demande à Harry de venir nous voir. Je voudrais lui parler de l'adoption et j'aimerais rencontrer sa fille. » supplia Molly.

Bill regarda sa mère et secoua la tête. « Non, je ne le ferai pas. Vous ne méritez pas une seconde chance. » Bill attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette et disparut dans la cheminée.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Amos était assis dans sa bibliothèque avec une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu presque vide à la main et la Gazette du Sorcier dans l'autre. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Son fils avait disparu, sa femme avait disparu, il avait été renvoyé de son travail et tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait fait à son gendre. Il n'avait pas prévu de perdre ainsi le contrôle. Il se noyait dans la douleur de la perte de son fils et il avait juste voulu que le garçon qui avait tué Cédric souffre autant que lui-même souffrait. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de franchir la ligne en violant un enfant mais rien de ce qu'il lui avait fait ne l'avait brisé. Il avait voulu le faire crier, le faire supplier, l'entendre implorer pour sa vie. Mais non, il était resté étendu là et il avait tout encaissé. Ça avait marché, la seconde fois qu'il était entré dans son minuscule corps, il avait commencé à se débattre et à crier. Avoir un tel pouvoir sur quelqu'un avait été incroyablement grisant. Il avait aimé entendre le gamin qui avait tué son fils crier alors qu'il violait son petit corps.

Amos se pencha par-dessus l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et vomit partout sur le sol. Qu'était-il devenu ? Rien que d'imaginer être à l'intérieur d'Harry le faisait devenir dur. Même maintenant en sachant à quel point c'était mal et dégoutant, il voulait toujours sentir le garçon sous lui. Il était malade, gravement malade. Quel genre d'homme désirait le mari de feu son fils ? Il avait toujours été une bonne personne, il ne faisait aucune discrimination entre les créatures magiques, il n'avait jamais eu d'ennui à l'école ou avec les Aurors et surtout, il n'avait jamais eu d'attirance sexuelle envers des garçons mineurs. Harry n'était pas aussi vieux que son fils. Alors pourquoi désirait-il l'âme sœur de son fils ?

Amos vida le reste de son Whisky-Pur-Feu et attrapa une autre bouteille. Il avait besoin d'un plan. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, tout le monde le détestait. Pas l'enfer, il se détestait lui-même. Il n'y avait aucune manière pour qu'il puisse survivre dans le monde moldu et il n'y avait pas une sorcière ou un sorcier sur cette foutue planète qui ne le reconnaitrait pas et qui ne saurait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de traquer Harry et de le forcer à lui permettre de voir sa petite-fille. Il avait été chez son notaire avec le contrat que Snape lui avait fourbement fait signer, espérant trouver une échappatoire mais tout était parfaitement légal. Ça le tuait de savoir qu'il y avait un morceau de son fils encore vivant et qu'il ne pourrait jamais la voir. Ressemblait-elle à Cédric ou était-elle comme Harry ? Quel était son nom ? Harry avait-il honoré Cédric en lui donnant son nom de famille ? Il voulait faire d'elle son héritière mais il ne savait pas quel nom mettre sur les papiers. Celle qui serait bientôt son ex-femme savait le nom de leur petite-fille mais elle refusait de le lui dire. Son épouse ne voulait plus avoir à faire à lui et elle avait l'intention de quitter le monde sorcier dès qu'elle aurait des nouvelles d'Harry.

Amos rejeta sa tête en arrière et engloutit plus de la moitié de la bouteille de Whisky. Secouant la tête, il essaya de dissiper le brouillard que l'alcool créait. En tendant le bras, il attrapa une copie des formulaires de renonciation des droits de tutelle qu'Albus lui avait fait signer. Il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte qu'il avait actuellement la garde d'Harry. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu des nouvelles, Severus était le tuteur d'Harry. Il se demanda comment le grand Albus Dumbledore avait réussi à changer cet état de fait. Il n'aurait pas dû signer ces maudits papiers. Non, il aurait dû utiliser sa tutelle pour obliger Harry à revenir en Grande-Bretagne. Merde, il devrait le faire maintenant qu'Harry ne pouvait plus le menacer de dire au monde entier ce qu'il lui avait fait lorsqu'il était à Azkaban. En ce moment, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. En observant attentivement les papiers, il pouvait deviner qu'il était toujours le tuteur d'Harry, les Weasley n'avaient pas encore signé les papiers d'adoption. La magie lui permettait de voir leurs signatures et pour le moment, il n'y avait que le nom de Molly. Décidé, il avala le reste du whisky et appela un elfe de maison. Il allait prendre une potion de sobriété puis il irait rendre visite à son avocat pour obtenir le retour d'Harry.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

« Depuis combien de temps dort-il ? » murmura Bill. Il venait tout juste de revenir du Terrier et il était heureux de voir Harry endormi sur le canapé, la tête reposant sur les genoux d'Edward. Le pauvre garçon n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit dernière, tant il était énervé depuis qu'ils avaient découvert pour l'adoption. Même si Harry semblait aller mieux, il se remettait toujours de son séjour à Azkaban et de la naissance de sa fille.

Edward fit doucement courir ses doigts dans les cheveux doux de son mari. « Depuis seulement une quinzaine de minutes. Severus lui a donné une potion calmante dès que nous sommes rentrés. Harry était prêt à prendre d'assaut la maison de mon père pour lui ordonner de signer les formulaires d'autorisation pour que nous puissions nous marier. » Edward regarda Harry et soupira. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Bill, ses yeux étaient emplis de douleur. « Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de cet homme. Je ne veux pas que ce pervers totalement taré puisse voir mon mari de nouveau. Si Harry vient avec moi, je ne pourrais pas contrôler mon vampire et je finirais par l'égorger. Je vais probablement l'égorger de toute façon. »

Bill hocha la tête – il ne pourrait pas blâmer Edward s'il tuait son père. « Eh bien, mon père refuse de signer les papiers d'adoption mais ma mère ne cèdera pas. Je te conseille d'intervenir rapidement, avant que Dumbledore et ma mère ne trouvent un autre moyen pour faire revenir Harry. » Bill fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit la Gazette qu'il tendit à Edward. « Après cet article, Dumbledore souhaitera encore plus retrouver Harry. Il va vouloir qu'Harry lave son nom et le rende sympa. Dumbledore se fait démolir là-bas. »

Edward jura dans un souffle après avoir lu l'article. « Va chercher Severus, je pense que nous devrions ensorceler Harry pour le maintenir endormi le temps que j'aille rendre une petite visite à mon cher vieux papa. Je ne veux pas qu'Harry vienne avec moi et tu sais qu'il va insister. »

Bill rit. « Harry est très têtu, je suis d'accord, je ne pense pas que ce soit sain qu'il le revoie. Je ne veux pas que Leora soit près de lui, non plus. »

Edward regarda dans le berceau posé à côté de lui. Sa fille était la plus précieuse petite chose qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Si Harry insistait pour venir, qu'ils devaient l'emmener et avec eux deux près de son père, son vampire serait incontrôlable. « Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il a violé et battu mon mari enceint. J'aurais pu les perdre à cause de lui. Bill, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir me contrôler devant lui. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon, nous t'aiderons. » grogna Maugrey qui entrait en boitant dans la pièce. « Cet homme mérite de mourir pour ce qu'il a fait mais ce serait trop facile. Je suggère que Severus, ton père, tes frères et moi t'accompagnons pour voir Amos. Bill, tu resteras ici pour t'occuper d'Harry et de la petite. Fred et George sont sortis pour installer leur magasin, alors peut-être que Rosalie peut venir t'aider avec la petite. »

« Ça m'a l'air bien. » dit Bill. « Je vais chercher Sev. » Bill se leva et quitta la pièce.

Edward regarda l'ex-Auror balafré. « Pouvez-vous jeter un sort de silence autour de lui afin qu'il ne se réveille pas ? Je vais appeler mon père et Rose. »

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Rose berçait sa belle petite filleule contre elle tandis que Severus récapitulait le plan. Elle espérait que son frère pourrait s'empêcher de tuer son père biologique. L'homme le méritait totalement mais Edward n'avait pas besoin de vivre avec le souvenir d'avoir tué l'homme à qui il voulait ressembler en grandissant. Elle savait que cela tuerait Edward, et si elle le pouvait, elle serait très heureuse de tuer l'homme pour lui. Après tout, elle avait pris grand soins de tous les hommes qui l'avaient violée.

Edward sourit à sa sœur en entendant ses pensées. Il était si heureux que Rose ait rencontré Harry et Leora. Rose ne faisait pas facilement confiance et elle n'aimait pas les nouvelles personnes qui s'insinuaient dans sa vie. Edward regarda son mari qui dormait toujours sur le canapé. Grâce à Severus, Harry resterait endormi pendant au moins dix heures. Il espérait que tout serait réglé pour ce soir. Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper l'accompagnaient, ainsi que Severus et Fol Œil. Il espérait qu'avec eux tous, ils pourraient l'empêcher de tuer le violeur de son mari.

Edward marcha jusqu'à Rose et embrassa sa fille sur le dessus de sa tête. « Tu vas être une gentille fille avec tante Rose, je serai de retour dès que possible. Aide ta tante à s'occuper de ton papa. » Edward sourit quand sa fille commença à roucouler. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à quel point elle était la combinaison parfaite d'Harry et lui. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de ne pas savoir qui étaient ses parents.

Severus passa ses mains autour de son compagnon. « Nous allons essayer de ne pas être trop long. Je ne pense pas qu'Amos soit trop long pour accorder à son fils le droit de se remarier avec Harry. Je veux entrer et sortir de là-bas avant que Dumbledore ne montre son visage poilu. »

Bill rit et se tourna entre les bras de son compagnon. « Fais attention à toi et essaye d'empêcher Edward de le tuer. »

« Et qui va m'empêcher moi de tuer ce salaud ? » grogna Severus. Lui et Bill regardèrent à la fois Edward et Harry.

Edward se mit à genoux à côté de son compagnon endormi. « Je vais résoudre ce problème, je ne laisserai personne t'utiliser ou te blesser à nouveau. Nous allons nous remarier mais cette fois, on fera les choses bien. Nous allons avoir un vrai beau mariage avec tous nos proches et nous irons en lune de miel. Je ne laisserai personne vous éloigner de moi, Leora et toi. » Edward ferma les yeux et embrassa Harry sur le haut du crâne. « Je t'aime Harry. » chuchota-t-il. Edward leva les yeux quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il sourit quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Carlisle. C'était son père, son véritable père. Il savait que, peu importe ce qui arriverait, jamais Carlisle ne blesserait son compagnon ou sa fille.

« Allez fils, il est temps. » dit Carlisle.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Molly essuyait son plan de travail de manière complètement obsessionnelle. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire Albus. Arthur refuse de signer les papiers et il a même prit une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Il a dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant que je ne laisse tomber et que j'accepte de laisser Harry tranquille. »

Dumbledore soupira. « Je vais aller là-bas pour avoir une petite conversation avec lui. Se cacher ne va pas aider Harry, il a besoin de revenir à la maison et retourner à Poudlard. Il doit voir que nous nous soucions tous de lui. » Il était vraiment déçu d'Arthur, il pensait qu'il aurait fait tout ce qu'il demandait.

Molly prit un siège en face du directeur. « Bill est venu ici un peu plus tôt. » dit-elle doucement. « Il a dit qu'Harry était heureux et qu'il s'était même fait de nouveaux amis. Il a dit qu'il y avait une femme dans leur vie qui les aidait avec le bébé. » Ça avait fait mal à Molly d'entendre ça. Elle aurait dû être la seule à pouvoir aider la fille d'Harry. Harry était comme un fils pour elle et son bébé était sa petite-fille.

Dumbledore en fut surpris. Il était heureux qu'Harry aille mieux mais il avait besoin qu'il revienne ici. Il était impératif qu'Harry revienne. Il avait besoin de lui pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il n'avait aucune rancune contre lui. Harry était également incroyablement puissant et il avait besoin d'être formé et guidé. Après tout ce qu'Harry avait vécu, il pourrait facilement se transformer en Mage Noir. Il savait qu'à cause de son empathie Harry ne pourrait jamais mal tourner et commettre un meurtre mais il pouvait quand même rejoindre les Ténèbres. Harry devait être le champion de la lumière. Toute sa vie avait été prévue depuis qu'il était bébé. Normalement, Harry et Ginny devaient se marier et Harry devait devenir Auror mais Albus n'avait pas prévu que le garçon soit gay et empathique. Harry pouvait encore être un guérisseur et il pourrait lui trouver un homme bien, quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait se caser et qui prendrait soin de lui.

Dumbledore sourit et enfourna un bonbon dur dans sa bouche. Tendant le bras jusqu'au centre de la table, il saisit les papiers d'adoption en face de Molly. « Molly, Charlie est gay, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Molly regarda le directeur avec confusion. « Oui, Charlie nous a avoué qu'il préférait les sorciers à l'âge de treize ans » affirma-t-elle.

« Excellent. » répondit Dumbledore. « Eh bien, vous ne pouvez pas adopter Harry, mais il pourrait devenir votre beau-fils. »

Les yeux de Molly s'élargirent sous le choc quand elle comprit ce que le directeur cherchait à lui dire. « Vous avez l'intention de fiancer Harry à Charlie ? » sourit Molly. « C'est une excellente idée et je sais que Charlie sera d'accord. Il adore Harry et il voudra aider à le protéger. »

« Lorsqu'ils seront mariés, Charlie pourra retourner auprès de ses dragons tandis qu'Harry restera ici pour terminer sa scolarité et vous pourrez élever leur fille. Oui, tout cela va fonctionner à merveille. » dit Dumbledore. « Molly, ma chère, voudriez vous bien contacter Charlie par Cheminette et lui demander devenir ? Je vais changer ces papiers d'adoption par un contrat de fiançailles et je vais demander l'autorisation signée d'Amos. » Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Amos s'effondra sur la chaise de son bureau, avec un sourire sur le visage. Son avocat ne voulait plus avoir à faire à lui, mais grâce à beaucoup d'argent, il avait été en mesure d'assurer sa tutelle envers son gendre. Amos avait été choqué par l'accueil qu'il avait reçu de son ami de longue date et, accessoirement, son avocat. Il savait qu'il allait perdre beaucoup de ses amis après qu'ils aient découvert ce qu'il avait fait, mais il espérait que certains resteraient de son côté. Il venait de perdre son seul et unique enfant et il voulait que la personne responsable de sa mort paye. Eux aussi, ils avaient été au ministère exigeant pour qu'Harry reçoive le Baiser. Tout le monde semblait avoir oublié leur propre rôle dans l'incarcération et la disparition du Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu.

A la première heure demain, il irait à Gringotts et il forcerait les gobelins à traquer son beau-fils. En tant que tuteur légal d'Harry, ils devaient le prévenir si Harry avait faire des retraits ou des achats et, surtout, ils devaient lui dire où était-ce. Il savait qu'il devrait sans doute se battre, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Snape lui remettre volontairement Harry et sa petite-fille.

Amos leva les yeux quand il entendit la cheminée se déclencher. Il fut choqué mais heureux quand sa belle épouse en sortit. Sa femme lui avait vraiment manqué et il l'aimait toujours, il espérait qu'après avoir ramené Harry et leur petite-fille, elle accepterait de revenir vivre chez eux et de donner une seconde chance à leur mariage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Amos ? » cria Mme Diggory. Elle n'en revenait pas quand son avocat l'avait appelée par Cheminette pour lui faire savoir que son futur-ex-mari avait obtenu la tutelle d'Harry.

Amos fut pris de court par la colère de sa femme, mais il lui sourit quand même. « Ne vois-tu pas qu'Harry a besoin de nous ? Snape n'est plus son tuteur et si je ne fais rien, c'est le ministère qui récupèrera notre gendre et notre petite-fille. Harry aimait Cédric, il apprendra à me pardonner avec du temps. »

Mme Diggory saisit le chandelier et le jeta à la tête de son ex-mari. « Tu délires ! » cria-t-elle. « Si tu vas jusqu'à bout de cette folie, je te tuerais. Je serai heureuse de passer le reste de ma vie à Azkaban pour protéger Harry et sa fille de toi. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire maman, je ne laisserais pas mon pervers de père s'approcher de mon mari ou de ma fille. » ricana Edward.

« Céd… Cédric, mon garçon. Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ? » demanda Amos, choqué. Amos ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux, son fils se tenait dans la pièce, bel et bien vivant et non pas en tant que fantôme. En observant plus attentivement, il pouvait dire que Cédric était vraiment vivant, mais qu'il était devenu un vampire. Amos contourna rapidement son bureau pour embrasser son fils mais il se figea en entendant le grognement de son fils et en voyant ses crocs découverts.

« Je suis pas ton fils. Je ne suis pas le fils d'un violeur d'enfant. » Edward tremblait de colère, le venin inondait sa bouche et le vampire en lui se battait pour prendre le contrôle. Il voulait déchiqueter l'homme qui avait fait du mal à leur compagnon. Tout ce qu'il était en mesure de voir était cet homme en train de battre son compagnon et le forçant à se soumettre alors qu'il violait son corps brisé et ensanglanté.

Jasper ferma les yeux et trébucha jusqu'au mur. Il n'avait jamais ressenti, auparavant, d'aussi grande colère que celle d'Edward en ce moment. Jasper tenta de calmer son frère, mais sa capacité à manipuler les émotions n'arrivaient pas à calmer le feu qui brulait en son frère. Si quelqu'un ne faisait pas quelque chose bientôt, il allait y avoir un bain de sang.

.

* * *

.

On ne tue pas la traductrice pour cette fin de chapitre, je ne choisie rien ! La suite promet d'être haute en couleur, n'est-ce pas ? Comment vous trouvez Amos ? Horrible ? J'ai trouvé (et ma bêta aussi) son point de vue extrêmement malsain. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plu et je vous revois samedi prochain (soit le **23/04** ) ! Merci pour vos précédents messages.

Bonne journée les gens :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 _Saya : Ohayô onee-san ! Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. Tu avais envie de le tuer très, très lentement. Je comprends. xD Tu verras comment se passe le face à face, mais tu risques pas d'être déçue. Enfin je crois ! x) Oui, tout le monde espère que Edward tue Amos même si ça serait quand même pas vraiment cool qu'il finisse à Azkaban pour meurtre ! En tout cas, merci à toi pour ta review, j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira et bonne lecture ! Sayonara !_

 _Magnolita : Hmmm, je comprends le choix cornélien qui s'offre à toi ! Dumbledore, Amos ou Molly… c'est difficile, n'est-ce pas, tant les trois sont horrible à leur manière. Le prochain chapitre sera normalement, tout aussi prenant… Enfin, je l'espère :) Merci à toi pour ta review, à bientôt._

 _Marie : Ravie que cela t'ait plu ! Tu as tout à fait Amos est complètement malsain, Dumbledore est un manipulateur, Molly est égoïste et Edward prend bien soin de son mari. Tu résumes parfaitement la situation. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira. A la prochaine :)_

 _Aussidagility : Oui, je vais mieux, merci ! Je comprends que tu sois dégoutée par Dumbledore et Molly, ils sont horribles dans leur comportement et leurs pensées sont tout bonnement affreuses. En fait, je pense qu'ils sont malades, mentalement parlant, ou tout simplement égoiste : ils se voilent la face en pensant avoir un droit sur la vie d'Harry mais ils sont tellement bornés… Sinon, je suis d'accord avec toi, le sang d'Amos ne doit pas être terrible, je ne le recommanderai pas à Jasper ! Enfin bon… JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira, que tu seras gâtée pour ton anniversaire. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt. :)_

 _Elendil : Tout serait tellement plus facile s'il s'étouffait vraiment avec un bonbon au citron. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce chapitre et par les réactions d'Edward. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Aki : C'est pas de ma faute ! Je me désolidarise totalement pour la fin ! Tu peux toujours essayer de faire du ragoût de Dumbledore mais je ne suis pas sure que ce soit très bon, et surtout très comestible. Trop de citron, trop de sucre, tu comprends ? Faut croire qu'ils ne peuvent pas laisser Harry tranquille. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)_

 _Helena Snape : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux laisser tous les commentaires que tu veux, ça ne se répercutera pas sur ma santé. xD Dois-je te rappeler, chère amie, qu'Aragog est mort, malheureusement ? Pour Touffu, ça reste une solution pour s'occuper de Dumbledore, de Molly et d'Amos, bien que l'auteur ne soit pas du même avis que nous ! ^^ Tu ne rêves pas, je pense qu'effectivement, ils sont des enfoirés à ce point-là, doublé peut-être d'une petite maladie mentale… Je vois ça ! Honnêtement, je pensais que tu craquerais plus que ça, donc je suis pas choquée ni rien ! On a tous envie qu'Edward tue son père mais pense à la réaction d'Harry si son mari est enfermé à Azkaban, hm ? Pas terrible, n'est-ce pas ? T'inquiètes pas, je suis jamais déçue par tes reviews, elles sont géniales ! C'est avec plaisir que je lis tes réactions chaque semaine. On ne reverra aucun des personnages que tu attends dans le prochain chapitre mais ils reviendront très bientôt :) Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine !_

.

Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 22

.

Emmett se précipita sur Edward, l'entoura de ses bras forts quand il bondit sur son père humain.

« Putain de merde, laisse-moi, Emm. » grogna Edward. Il était très fort mais la force d'Emmett n'avait rien de comparable.

Carlisle plaça ses mains sur les épaules de son fils. « Edward, tu dois te concentrer. Pense à ton compagnon. Tu dois obtenir ces papiers signés. Si tu le tues, Harry et Leora vont être emmenés loin de toi. » Alors que Carlisle essayait de calmer son fils furieux, Jasper envoyait des vagues apaisantes vers lui.

Même si Edward était un vampire et qu'il n'avait donc pas besoin de respirer, sa poitrine se soulevait. Jamais auparavant il n'avait senti une telle rage, c'était aveuglant – une rage incontrôlable. C'était l'homme responsable de la douleur et la souffrance de son compagnon.

« Cédric. » murmura Mme Diggory, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son fils était vraiment devant elle. Parfois au cours de ces huit derniers mois, elle avait cru voir son fils du coin de l'œil, pour finalement se tourner et ne trouver que le vide. Presque chaque soir, elle se réveillait en larmes en pensant l'entendre l'appeler comme il le faisait quand il était petit.

Severus enveloppa doucement son bras autour de la femme en détresse. « C'est votre fils, mais pour le moment son vampire a pris le contrôle. Ne vous approchez pas, s'il vous fait du mal accidentellement, ça le détruira. »

Mme Diggory plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche quand ses larmes dévalèrent rapidement sur ses yeux. « Comment ? » demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

« Quand nous en aurons terminé ici, vous pourrez venir avec nous et nous vous expliquerons tout. » rassura Severus. Mme Diggory hocha la tête sans quitter des yeux son précieux fils.

Amos était pâle et tremblant. « Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je… Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Harry. »

Edward rugit comme un animal sauvage. « Je peux lire dans tes dégoutantes pensées, sale bâtard. » Edward se débattit contre l'emprise d'Emmett. « Tu as aimé violer mon mari, tu fantasme de le faire de nouveau. Tu as voulu avoir sa garde uniquement pour pouvoir le soumettre de nouveau. » Edward commença à se débattre frénétiquement dans les bras de son frère. « Emmett, laisse-moi le tuer, putain ! »

Jasper ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps alors il s'effondra sur le sol. Il ne pouvait plus gérer toutes les émotions dans la pièce. Edward voulait du sang, son père humain se sentait coupable de vouloir son gendre, il était dégoûté de lui-même pour vouloir Harry et il était enthousiasmé et soulagé que son fils soit en vie, il avait peur dudit fils, il paniquait parce que son fils savait qu'il voulait son mari et ça ne prenait même pas en compte les émotions de Mme Diggory.

« Assez ! » hurla Severus. Il savait que cette rencontre ne serait pas très jolie mais leur principale préoccupation aurait dû être Harry et Leora. Ça l'avait glacé jusqu'au sang de savoir qu'Amos avait la garde d'Harry. Pointant sa baguette sur Edward, il hurla : « Si tu ne reprends pas le contrôle de toi-même, je vais botter ton cul de mort-vivant hors d'ici. Tu dois te rappeler pourquoi nous sommes là et surtout pour qui. On aura le temps plus tard pour la vengeance, tout ce qui importe maintenant c'est de garantir la sécurité de ton compagnon et de ta fille. »

Edward ferma les yeux et essaya de reprendre le contrôle sur sa rage. Quand ça ne marcha pas, il imagina le visage souriant de son doux compagnon. Il se visualisa en train de se marier à nouveau avec Harry, la petite Leora parée d'une belle robe choisie par sa marraine. Lentement, il commença à reprendre le contrôle sur son vampire. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il rouvrit les yeux et regarda l'homme pour qui, autrefois, il avait au énormément d'estime. Tournant la tête sur le côté, il fit signe à Emmett que tout allait bien maintenant.

Severus fouilla dans sa robe et en sortit le formulaire d'adoption. Regardant Edward, il s'approcha d'Amos en ricanant. « Ce sont des papiers pour que mon compagnon et moi puissions adopter Harry. » Tirant un stylo moldu de sa poche, il métamorphosa en plume et la posa sur le bureau. « Signez-les. » rugit-il.

Sans regarder Severus, Amos garda son attention tournée vers son fils. « Je ne comprends pas. La tapisserie dit que tu es mort. »

« Je suis mort ! Maintenant signe ces maudits formulaires ! » grogna Edward.

Amos regarda brièvement les papiers puis revint sur son fils. Edward découvrit les crocs et grogna : « Tu ne t'approcheras plus de mon compagnon. J'ai cessé d'être ton fils à la seconde même où tu as déversé ta douleur sur mon âme sœur. »

Amos pâlit un peu plus et les larmes commencèrent à tomber sur ses joues. « S'il te plaît, Cédric, je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça dégénère comme ça. Reviens à la maison, on peut surpasser ça, être une famille à nouveau. »

Edward regarda l'homme avec dégoût. « Il n'y a pas de place pour des agresseurs et des violeurs dans ma famille. J'ai déjà un père et tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville. Signe ces papiers maintenant ! »

Avec une main tremblante, Amos attrapa les formulaires. Les lisant en diagonales, il prit la plume. Alors qu'il était sur le point de signer, il s'arrêta soudainement. « Si je signe, je ne pourrais plus jamais vous voir, toi ou ma petite fille. »

Emmett saisit rapidement le bras d'Edward. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un télépathe pour savoir qu'Edward allait passer à l'attaque. « Si tu ne signes pas, je vais t'arracher la tête. » rugit Edward.

Amos grimaça : il était dans une impasse. Il ne pouvait pas simplement laisser son fils s'éloigner et partir sans un regard en arrière. Il aimait son fils plus que tout. « Je préférerrais mourir plutôt que de te perdre à nouveau. » dit-il désespérément.

« Je serai heureux d'exaucer ton souhait une fois que tu auras signé ces maudits papiers. » dit Edward. Il n'avait pas une grande emprise sur son vampire. Si cet enfoiré ne signait pas bientôt, il allait le perdre totalement, et il allait le tuer.

Amos s'effondra sur son fauteuil en pleurant. « Cédric, nous avons toujours été proche, plus proche que n'importe quel père et fils. Comment peux-tu tourner le dos à dix-sept ans d'amour et d'amitié. »

« Chaque fois que je te regarde, tout ce que je peux voir c'est ce que tu as fait à Harry. Tu mérites de pourrir à Azkaban pour ce que tu as fait. Il n'y rien que tu puisses dire ou faire pour changer le fait que, dès que j'aurai franchi cette porte, tu ne nous reverras plus jamais, moi ou ma famille.. Si tu es vraiment désolé pour tout ce que tu as fait, alors signe ces papiers. » dit Edward.

Amos baissa la tête, jusqu'à ce que son menton touche sa poitrine et pleura. Il avait tout perdu et tout était de sa faute.

Edward savait que son père humain l'aimait plus que tout et qu'il voulait désespérément refaire partie de sa vie mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse un jour lui pardonner. Il ne serait jamais capable de lui faire suffisamment confiance pour lui confier sa famille. « Si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu signeras ces papiers. Dumbledore veut emmener mon mari et ma fille loin de moi. Ils mourront tous les deux sans moi. »

Avec des mains tremblantes, Amos ramassa la plume et signa de son nom. « Emmenez ça à Gringotts avant que Dumbledore ne trouve un moyen pour les contrer. » dit Amos, brisé.

Edward arracha les formulaires du bureau de son père, ce même bureau où il s'assaillait, gamin, pour regarder son père travailler. A l'époque, il voulait être comme son père quand il serait grand, il était son héros. Sans dire un mot à l'homme qui avait presque détruit son mari et sa fille, Edward se tourna vers sa mère. « Maman. » dit-il doucement. « Veux-tu venir avec moi pour rencontrer ma famille ? »

Mme Diggory laissa échapper un petit pleur étranglé et se précipita sur son fils, se jetant dans ses bras. « Mon bébé, je t'aime tellement. Je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau. »

Edward tint sa mère humaine tout contre lui. Regardant Severus, il dit : « Rentrons à la maison. Il n'y a rien ici pour moi. » Edward ne se retourna pas pour voir la détresse qui marquait le visage de son père.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Amos était assis derrière son bureau, les yeux dans le vague. Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour vivre avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour que son fils revienne. Il était toujours sous le choc de savoir son fils toujours en vie – aussi en vie que pouvait l'être un vampire. Quand il avait appris que son fils était mort pendant la troisième tâche du tournoi, sa vie s'était arrêtée. Le jour où son garçon avait montré le bout de son nez était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il avait fait une petite personne minuscule absolument parfaite. A ce moment là, il s'était promis d'être le meilleur père qu'un fils puisse avoir. Pendant dix-sept ans, il avait honoré cette promesse. Il aurait voulu pouvoir blâmer Potter pour tout ce qui lui arrivait mais il savait que ce n'était pas de la faute de l'enfant. Il était cent pour cent à blâmer. Il avait blessé le pauvre garçon de son propre choix, il n'était pas sous Imperium ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Ses yeux injectés de sang se tournèrent vers la cheminée quand elle se déclencha. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Albus Dumbledore sortir de l'âtre, essuyant la suie sur ses robes épouvantablement flashy. Amos s'en fichait, il n'avait même pas le courage de saluer le vieux bâtard manipulateur.

« Ah Amos, changement de plans. » dit Dumbledore en guise de salutations. Il sourit en lui remettant un contrat de fiançailles. « Ce cher Charlie Weasley veut se marier et s'occuper d'Harry et de votre petite-fille. » Dumbledore poussa les formulaires sous le nez d'Amos.

Amos ne détourna pas les yeux du mur du fond où un portrait géant les représentant, sa femme, son fils et lui, était accroché. « Il n'y aura pas d'adoption ou de fiançailles, vieil homme. » dit-il d'une voix morne.

Pour la première fois, Dumbledore observa plus attentivement Amos et s'inquiéta de ce qu'il vit. « Voyons Amos, on en a déjà parlé. » dit-il sévèrement. « En faisant ça, on obtiendra le retour d'Harry dans le monde sorcier. Il faudra un certain temps, mais je suis sûr qu'il vous pardonnera. Signez ces formulaires ! »

Amos rit et ramassa sa baguette. « Harry est hors de votre portée pour toujours. Mon fils n'est pas mort. » rit-il, de manière un peu maniaque. « Lui et Harry se sont retrouvés. Il y a une heure, j'ai signé les papiers qui autorisaient Severus Snape et Bill Weasley à adopter le garçon. C'est fini Albus, vous ne pourrez pas retrouver Harry. »

Albus ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Comment Cédric Diggory pouvait être encore en vie ? C'était super, maintenant il pourrait les ramener tous les deux et il serait de nouveau un héros. « Vous ont-ils dit où ils vivaient ? » demanda-t-il désespérément.

Amos joua avec sa baguette, la faisant tournoyer. « Non, et même s'il l'avait fait, je ne vous le dirais pas. » Alors qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue, Amos regarda de nouveau le portrait de sa famille. Avec un sourire triste sur le visage, il mena sa baguette sur sa tempe.

« Amos, que faîtes vous ? Baissez votre baguette ! » cria Dumbledore.

Amos n'entendit pas le vieil homme. Son esprit n'était plus dans la pièce. Il se remémorait des temps meilleurs, des moments avec son fils. Il se souvenait de la premières fois où Cédric l'avait appelé « papa », ses premiers pas, son premier vol, son départ à bord du Poudlard Express, le premier match de Quidditch en tant qu'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, son dix-septième anniversaire quand il était finalement devenu majeur, le moment où Cédric était devenu le champion de Poudlard puis finalement, les derniers mots de Cédric avant son entrée dans le labyrinthe. Cédric l'avait embrassé en lui disant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il espérait être au moins la moitié du père qu'il était.

« Je t'aime aussi, fils. » murmura Amos, regardant le portrait de son garçon. « AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Dumbledore essaya de saisir sa baguette mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Trébuchant vers la cheminée, Dumbledore regarda, incrédule, le rayon vert disparaitre. Amos s'effondra sur son bureau, les yeux grand ouverts fixés sur le portrait de son fils, mort.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry sourit en entendant les roucoulements de sa fille. Avec beaucoup d'efforts, il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il se sentait fatigué et groggy. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'endormir mais les mains d'Edward qui caressaient ses cheveux avaient été trop bons.

« Bonjour marmotte. Quelqu'un a patiemment attendu que son papa se réveille. » ricana Edward. Il était assis sur le lit à côté de lui, Leora dans les bras.

Harry se redressa avec panique alors qu'il se rappelait ce qui était arrivé à Gringotts. Comment avait-il pu s'endormir ?

« Détends-toi, amour, on s'est occupé de tout. » Edward remit à un Harry groggy les formulaires d'adoption. « Tout ce qu'il te reste à faire est de signer, et ce sera officiel. »

Harry prit les papiers d'une main tremblante. « Comment ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« On s'est chargé de tout, Harry. Tu as maintenant un père, enfin, deux pères. » rit Edward. « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

Harry secoua la tête, son œil écarquillé.

« Je dois demander au professeur Snape, la méchante chauve-souris des cachots, ta main en mariage. »

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Le méchant Amos est hors d'état de nuire, un de moins. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain arrivera samedi prochain, soit le 30/04.

A bientôt les gens :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 _Amista : Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de commenter ! J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira :) Encore merci et bonne lecture._

 _Magnolita : Ouaip, ça c'est fait. On entendra plus parler d'Amos ! Tu as raison, il reste le nouveau plan de Dumbledore mais honnêtement, il reste encore quelques personnages qui vont venir mettre le bordel dans la vie d'Harry. Ca serait trop simple s'il n'y avait eu qu'Amos et Dumbledore ! Merci à toi pour ta review, à bientôt._

 _Larian : Je suis ravie que tu apprécies cette traduction :) Pour répondre à ta question, je ne poste qu'une fois par semaine, parce que, mine de rien c'est du boulot de poster – il faut répondre aux reviews, mettre en page le chapitre, le corriger – ça prend du temps que je n'ai pas forcément. Rien que pour répondre aux reviews, il m'arrive de prendre trois heures. De plus, je laisse ainsi aux personnes qui n'ont pas le temps de lire le samedi d'avoir une semaine complète pour pouvoir le faire. Eeeet enfin, en postant qu'un chapitre par semaine, ça me laisse un peu de temps pour écrire mes autres histoires, ainsi, dès que cette traduction sera terminée, je pourrais peut-être publier une autre histoire dans la foulée ! ) J'espère que mes explications te satisferont et que la suite te plaira. Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture :)_

 _Aussidagility : Nope, personne, heureusement. Heureuse d'entendre que tu as apprécié le précédent chapitre (et ravie d'apprendre que tu as été gâtée pour ton anniversaire !) Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)_

 _Guest : Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour la longueur des chapitres, désolée. Je suis quand même contente que tu aies adoré le précédent chapitre. Oui, c'est triste de voir jusqu'où la peine peut mener les gens, mais Amos méritait bien plus que la colère d'Edward quand même. Ce qu'il a fait est abjecte et non excusable. Je te remercie pour ta review et à bientôt :)_

 _Saya : Salut toi ! Tu as raison, c'est cool qu'Amos soit mis hors d'état de nuire mais Dumbledore est toujours là, à roder et il prépare un plan. Et puis, il n'y a pas que lui dont il faut se méfier. C'est un plaisir de te répondre, chère amie :) J'espère que ma Muse t'entendra pour que l'inspiration reste jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! x) Merci à toi, onee-san, pour ta review, bonne lecture :)_

 _Elendil : On aurait aimé le voir souffrir plus, n'est-ce pas ? J'avoue, mais je pense que notre cher directeur était un peu choqué et qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, ce que je peux comprendre. Surtout qu'il venait enfin d'apprendre que Cédric était toujours vivant. Il commence à être vieux aussi, il n'a plus les réflexes d'antan. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira, ciao !_

 _Guest : Coucou ! Tu as raison, Dumbledore ne va pas lâcher aussi facilement le morceau, pas alors qu'il sait maintenant que Cédric est vivant. Oui, pour le moment tout va bien, mais il risque d'avoir encore quelques bas.. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt._

 _Helena Snape : Mon Dieu, tu me fais trop rire ! J'adore tes reviews mais j'arrive jamais à y répondre correctement… : / Honnêtement, je pense que si, Amos s'attendait à ce que Cédric lui saute dans les bras ou qu'au moins il lui pardonne ce que « la colère et la peine » l'a « obligé » à faire (note mes guillemets parce que comme tu l'as si bien dit, Amos est clairement un pédophile, ses pensées parlent pour lui). Sinon, j'avoue avoir été choqué aussi que personne n'aide Jasper. Après, je peux les comprendre, ils étaient tous sur les nerfs entre Severus qui voulait tuer Amos mais qui s'occupait de la mère de Cédric, Edward qui, à tout moment pouvait sauter sur son ancien père. Emmett et Carlisle n'étaient pas trop de deux pour retenir Edward. Et Jasper… Eh bien, Jasper se débrouille… Pauvre petit… x) En tout cas, merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous !_

.

Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 23

.

Harry fredonnait joyeusement dans la cuisine pendant qu'il préparait un dîner spécial. Ils célébraient ce soir… l'officialisation de l'adoption ! Severus Snape et Bill Weasley étaient maintenant ses papas. Il avait été choqué quand il s'était réveillé un peu plus tôt et qu'Edward lui avait dit ce qu'ils avaient fait. Au début, il avait été un peu contrarié d'apprendre qu'ils l'avaient ensorcelé pour qu'il ne se réveille pas et qu'ils étaient partis sans lui. Mais après s'être calmé, il avait été heureux qu'ils l'aient fait. Amos Diggory était la dernière personne qu'il voulait revoir. S'il y avait été, Leora aurait dû y aller aussi et il ne voulait pas que ce pervers s'approche de sa douce princesse.

« Harry, mon chéri, est-ce que je peux t'aider ? » demanda une Mme Diggory rayonnante. Elle était installée à la table, admirant sa belle petite-fille qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point sa vie avait changé en seulement quelques heures. Elle était passée de seule, mère en deuil, bientôt divorcée, à une mère souriante et grand-mère heureuse. Elle allait toujours divorcer de son mari mais, maintenant, elle avait son fils, sa petite-fille et son gendre. Elle gagnait aussi une plus grande famille avec Severus, Bill, les jumeaux, les Cullen et même le grincheux Alastor Maugrey qui l'avaient accueillie. Elle avait été plus que ravie quand ils lui avaient proposée de vivre avec eux. Elle avait déjà prévu de déménager après son divorce mais, maintenant, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas seule. Elle allait pouvoir s'installer dans la chambre du troisième étage, à côté de celle d'Alastor.

« Merci, madame, mais j'ai tout sous contrôle. Asseyez-vous juste là et profitez de votre incroyable petite-fille. » s'amusa Harry.

« Je vous en prie Harry, appelez-moi Anna et tutoyons-nous. » Anna regarda sa petite-fille. « Elle est vraiment belle. » Anna ne disait pas cela uniquement parce que Leora était sa petite fille. Non, l'enfant était vraiment superbe. Ses yeux, à eux seuls, captivaient n'importe qui. Elle n'avait jamais vu des yeux comme les siens auparavant. Le bébé était le parfait mélange entre ses deux parents.

Harry sourit à Anna puis retourna à la préparation du dîner. Ce soir, il y aurait de la dinde, de la farce, de la purée, de la salade de chou, de la sauce, des petits pains maison et des haricots verts. Pour le désert, il allait faire un cheesecake au chocolat blanc. Il était peiné que son mari ne puisse pas en profiter, mais au moins, il serait là avec eux pour fêter l'évènement. Severus fournirait le sang animal pour eux afin qu'ils ne restent pas simplement assis à regarder tout le monde manger. C'était aussi très agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui puisse porter et divertir Leora pendant qu'il mangerait.

Sans quitter des yeux la pomme de terre qu'il épluchait, sa main jaillit et en attrapa une pâle pleine de tâches de rousseur qui se frayait un chemin vers les petits pains frais et encore fumants qui venaient tout juste de sortir du four.

« Foutus réflexes d'attrapeur ! » grommela Fred.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il t'attraperait » le taquina George. « Tu me dois cinq gallions. »

Harry eut un petit rire. « Le dîner sera prêt dans environ une demi-heure, nous attendons simplement qu'Edward et sa famille reviennent de la chasse. Tu peux attendre encore un peu plus longtemps, non ? »

« Mais Haaaaaaaaaaaaarry. » gémit Fred. « Je meurs de faim. » Fred tira sur sa chemise pour montrer son torse musclé et son ventre plat.

Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la joue de Fred. « Comment puis-je dire non à un visage comme celui-là ? Je ne peux pas savoir que mon pauvre frère est en train de mourir de faim sans rien faire. » Il eut un petit rire. Se penchant en avant, il attrapa un petit pain et étala du beurre dessus. « Ne le dis à personne, ce sera notre petit secret. »

Fred feignit de fermer à clé ses lèvres closes avant d'engloutir le petit pain beurré. « Putain Harry, tu fais la meilleure nourriture que je n'ai jamais mangé. » gémit Fred. Il allait ajouter que sa cuisine était bien meilleure que celle de sa mère mais il savait que sa famille restait un sujet sensible pour Harry. Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, lui-même ne voulait pas penser à sa propre famille. Au moins, il avait encore George, Bill et Charlie.

Harry rougit sous le compliment, il aimait réellement cuisiner. « Quand est-ce que ton petit ami vient ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, Frederick, quand aurons-nous l'occasion de rencontrer ton garçon-loup ? » demanda George. Depuis sa rencontre avec son compagnon, Fred n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui. Il était heureux que Fred ait rencontré quelqu'un spécialement conçu pour lui. De son point de vue, Fred avait assez souffert à cause de son amour pour Harry.

A son tour, Fred rougit. « Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, du moins pas encore officiellement. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup qu'il le soit. » ajouta Fred avec nostalgie. « Il devrait arriver dans une minute. Tu es sûr que ça ne dérangera pas qu'il vienne avec sa sœur ? » demanda-t-il à Harry.

« Bien sûr que non. D'ailleurs, il semblerait qu'il soit bientôt de la famille. » ricana Harry.

Fred jeta un regard étrange vers Harry. Son petit frère riait beaucoup trop. Son visage avait également pâli et ses mains tremblaient un peu. « Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien pour toi avec le fait d'accueillir deux métamorphes loup chez toi. Je ne savais pas comment tu te sentirais avec eux après qu'un t'ait attaqué. » dit Fred en enroulant par derrière ses bras autour de son petit frère. Sa préoccupation ne fit que croître quand il sentit qu'Harry avait un peu de fièvre.

Harry soupira en essayant d'oublier que sa fille était l'empreinte du loup nouvellement alpha. « Ça va Fred, ça ne me dérange pas que Seth vienne ici. »

« Je sais que Jake t'a fait une horrible première impression mais c'est vraiment un bon gars. Il a pris en charge et a protégé Seth quand Sam a essayé de l'éloigner de moi. » dit Fred en essayant d'attraper un autre petit pain.

Harry frappa les doigts de Fred à l'aide d'une spatule. « Je sais, mais je ne suis pas prêt à lui pardonner. Il a le sang chaud et il doit apprendre à se contrôler avant de pouvoir s'approcher de Leora. J'ai enfin la famille dont j'ai toujours rêvé et je ne laisserai personne les emmener loin de moi. » dit Harry avec force.

« Nous ne permettrons à personne de nous emmener loin de toi non plus, mon amour. » dit Edward, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Maintenant, Fred, je t'aime comme un frère, mais si tu ne lâches pas mon compagnon immédiatement, je vais frapper chaque tâche de rousseur sur ton visage. »

Fred déglutit et alla rapidement se cacher derrière Mme Diggory. « C'était simplement un câlin fraternel platonique, j'ai mon propre homme maintenant » rit-il.

Anna ne pouvait toujours pas croire que son Cédric était vivant et qu'il portait maintenant le nom d'Edward. Techniquement, il n'était pas en vie, mais elle l'aurait accepté quel que soit son état. L'important était qu'il se tenait dans la cuisine, sain et sauf, heureux. Ce qui était arrivé après leur entrée dans le labyrinthe était vraiment incroyable. Elle était reconnaissante envers Carlisle Cullen pour avoir transformé son garçon alors qu'il était mourant, mais il lui faudrait un certain temps pour accepter de partager son petit garçon avec un autre couple de parents.

Anna rigola aux pitreries de son fils et de Fred. Elle n'en revenait pas que Cédric aime à ce point Harry. Comment avait-elle fait pour le rater quand il était encore humain ? Elle savait que quelque chose se tramait avec Cédric ces quelques dernières années mais elle n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il avait trouvé son âme sœur. Trouver son âme sœur était incroyablement rare, c'était quelque chose qu'on racontait aux jeunes filles dans les contes de fée et qu'on écrivait dans les romans d'amour.

Harry regarda sa belle-mère et sourit. Ses émotions lui réchauffaient le cœur mais elles commençaient également à l'étourdir et à lui donner un peu le vertige. Cédric l'avait averti, lorsqu'il était exposé à beaucoup d'émotions heureuses, il s'enivrait d'elles. Il savait que cela était déjà arrivé quelques autres fois, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir. Et bien qu'il essaya très très fort, il ne put retenir un fou rire de sortir de sa bouche.

Secouant la tête, Edward attrapa son compagnon par la taille et le plaça sur le comptoir. « Tu es ivre. » rit-il en remarquant ses pupilles dilatées.

Le rire d'Harry ressembla à celui d'une petite fille. « J'désolé. » Harry regarda Mme Diggory et la pointa du doigt. « C'est d'sa faute » dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Les yeux d'Anna s'écarquillèrent et elle regarda son fils, paniquée. « Je ne lui ai pas donné d'alcool. Je ne ferais pas ça. » Elle était choquée qu'Harry puisse l'accuser d'une telle chose.

Edward rit. « Il n'a pas bu comme ça, maman. Il s'est enivré de tes émotions. Parfois, quand les émotions de quelqu'un sont extrêmement fortes et heureuses, il s'enivre d'elles. Tu lui as juste projeté un peu trop d'émotions. »

« Oh » déclara Anna en souriant. « Je suis désolée mais comment puis-je ne pas être super heureuse d'avoir mon fils, mon grand bébé et une nouvelle famille. » Anna regarda Harry dont le regard semblait abruti et qu'un sourire idiot maculait son visage. « Est-ce que ça va aller ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Edward embrassa son compagnon ivre sur le nez, le faisant loucher et froncer le nez. « Ouais, il a juste besoin d'une pause de quelques minutes pour s'éclaircir les idées. » Il rit, Harry était vraiment trop adorable quand il était ivre.

« Wuv, tu es Cédward. » ricana Harry. « Cédward, tu comprends ? D'abord tu étais Cédric puis après tu étais Edward. Ce qui fait de toi un… Cédward. Ou… ou que dis-tu de Edced ou Edric ou Ceded ? » Harry fut secoué par une crise de fou rire incontrôlable.

« Merlin, c'est excellent. » rit Fred. « Doux, innocent, petit Harrikins totalement ivre. »

Esmée entra dans la cuisine en souriant à son adorable beau-fils. « Je vais finir de préparer le dîner. Tu l'emmènes dans une autre pièce et tu l'aides à se protéger des émotions. »

Edward hocha la tête et souleva son compagnon, l'aidant à envelopper ses jambes autour de ses hanches. « Allez viens, nous allons essayer de te faire te sentir mieux. »

Harry enroula ses bras autour du cou de Cédward. « Vraiment ? Vas-tu me faire l'amour ? Ça me fait me sentir vraiment bien. » Harry adressa un clin d'œil à l'amour de sa vie.

Edward étouffa son ricanement alors que tout le monde dans la cuisine et dans la salle à manger éclatait de rire. Emmett entra dans la cuisine en riant. « Je vois que quelqu'un n'a pas de filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche quand il a bu. J'aime ce petit gars. » dit-il en ébouriffant les long cheveux d'Harry.

Edward gémit quand Harry commença à sucer son cou. « Harry, amour, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Nous faisons une fête ce soir et nous avons des invités qui viennent ici. »

Harry fit la moue. « Mais chui excité et tu as dit que tu allais me faire sentir mieux. »

« Je vais te faire sentir vraiment bien, mais pas maintenant. Tu te rappelles que nous avons un dîner spécial ce soir parce que Severus et Bill t'ont adopté ? » Edward essayait d'ignorer qu'Harry était en train de frotter son sexe dur contre son ventre.

Harry eut un petit rire. « Chuut, ne le dis pas à papa Severus, mais je te veux à l'intérieur de moi. »

Edward s'installa sur le canapé avec Harry sur les genoux. Basculant la tête en arrière, il ferma les yeux pour essayer de calmer son érection. Il savait qu'Harry reviendrait dans quelques minutes mais qu'il se retrouverait avec un sévère mal de tête. C'était la troisième fois qu'il voyait Harry se saouler avec des émotions heureuses et à chaque fois il avait une terrible migraine quand il dessoulait.

« Je suis tellement heureux. » sourit niaisement Harry. « Je t'aime… J'aime Leora… J'aime mes nouveaux papas… J'aime mes frères… et j'aime aussi Fol Œil. Ma vie est tellement bien maintenant. »

Edward caressa amoureusement les joues de son compagnon. « Je t'aime aussi. Tu es une personne incroyable Harry Potter-futur-Cullen. » Edward ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu penser que ce qu'il ressentait pour Bella était de l'amour. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry était au-delà de l'amour ordinaire, et même s'il restait du chemin à parcourir, il avait vraiment hâte de passer le reste de l'éternité avec son âme sœur. Malheureusement, ils devaient encore faire face à Bella et à ses menaces. Si elle venait pour ça, il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer pour protéger sa famille. Elle lui envoyait des SMS plusieurs fois par jour dans lesquels elle menaçait de révéler leur existence. Et puis il y avait Dumbledore et sa manie de mettre toujours son nez dans les affaires des autres. Il savait que le vieil homme n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement.

Harry posa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Edward et gémit. « Owww, ma tête me fait mal. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Harry se sentait comme si quelqu'un venait juste de le frapper à la tête avec une poêle, et il savait comment on se sentait parce que sa tante l'avait déjà frappé avec une poêle à frire, plusieurs fois.

Edward grogna en entendant les pensées d'Harry. Maintenant plus que jamais, il voulait tuer ces salauds. Ça avait été difficile de ne pas les tuer quand il s'était présenté à leur maison pour les convaincre de signer les papiers du mariage, mais maintenant, il devait également calmer son vampire assoiffé de sang. Ils étaient les créatures les plus dégoutantes et les plus nauséabondes qu'il n'ait jamais eu le malheur de rencontrer. L'unique raison pour laquelle ils avaient accepté le mariage était la promesse qu'ils ne reverraient plus jamais leur neveu et parce qu'il leur avait donné une folle quantité d'argent.

Sachant que Severus pourrait l'entendre grâce à son audition vampirique, Edward l'appela doucement. Il savait que son professeur de potions et Bill fêtaient ensemble l'adoption d'Harry, seuls et nus. En attendant le nouveau père de son compagnon, Edward lui massa la tête. « Tu t'es soulé avec les émotions de ma mère. » chuchota-t-il.

« Oh Merlin. » gémit Harry. « S'il te plaît, dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait ou dit quelque chose de stupide. » Il savait par ses expériences antérieures que sa bouche avait tendance à laisser filtrer n'importe quoi lorsqu'il était émotionnellement ivre.

Edward rit. « Bien sûr que tu l'as fait, mais tu es avec ta famille. Alors même si tu m'as appelé par toutes les combinaisons possibles et imaginables de Cédric et Edward et que tu m'as supplié pour que je te fasse l'amour, l'opinion qu'ils ont de toi n'en sera pas affectée. »

Harry fixa son compagnon, choqué. « Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu plaisantes ? » supplia-t-il.

« Désolé petit frère. » rit Fred, en entrant dans la pièce en portant une Leora agitée. « Tout ce qu'il a dit est vrai, mais juste pour info, je t'aime aussi. »

Harry grogna en se couvrant les yeux de ses mains. Maintenant, non seulement il avait l'impression que sa tête abritait une fanfare, mais en plus il s'était complètement ridiculisé.

« Mets ta tête sur mes genoux, mon amour, pendant que je prends Leora. Severus sera là dans une minute avec une potion contre la douleur. » Edward prit sa minuscule fille dans ses bras et sourit quand elle arrêta de gigoter dès qu'il la toucha. « Est-ce que ton papa t'a manqué ? » demanda-t-il doucement, conscient que son compagnon souffrait.

Les yeux d'Harry papillonnèrent quand il sentit une main froide se poser sur sa joue. « Peux-tu t'asseoir fils ? J'ai une potion contre la douleur. »

Harry sourit quand il l'appela « fils ». Il avait toujours rêvé avoir un père qui l'appellerait comme ça. Avec l'aide de son nouveau père, il s'assit lentement en essayant d'ignorer les vertiges qui l'assaillaient. « Merci papa. » chuchota-t-il.

Après qu'Harry ait avalé la potion, Severus demanda : « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que ça t'arrivait ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et posa sa tête sur le torse de son père. « Ça n'est arrivé que quelques fois, mais je pense que cette fois a été la pire si je me fie au mal de tête que j'ai eu après. »

« Est-ce que ça va mieux maintenant ? » demanda Severus en frottant le dos de son fils.

« Ma tête me fait encore un peu mal mais je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je te remercie pour la potion. » dit Harry en donnant un câlin à son père.

Severus fut surpris de l'étreinte. Harry se remettrait doucement de son séjour à Azkaban et il était toujours mal à l'aise avec les contacts. Il n'y avait qu'avec les jumeaux et Edward qu'il était OK avec le fait d'être touché.

« Je pense que ce serait mieux si nous restions en contact pendant quelques heures afin que je puisse te protéger des émotions et que tu puisses avoir un break. » suggéra Edward.

Harry rit. « Tu veux juste me toucher. »

« Il y a de ça aussi. » sourit Edward avant d'embrasser Harry sur la tête. C'était vrai, il serait heureux de tout le temps garder Harry dans ses bras.

« Oh non, mon dîner ! » couina Harry. Il avait travaillé si dur pour faire un dîner parfait, histoire de célébrer son adoption.

Edward ramena Harry contre lui avant qu'il ne puisse se lever. « Tout va bien, ma mère et Esmée le finissent pour toi. » Edward était heureux de savoir que ses deux mères s'entendaient bien. Elles avaient besoin de ce temps pour apprendre à se connaître.

Harry soupira en frottant ses tempes. Au moins il avait terminé la plupart du dîner avant de se saouler. Fermant les yeux, il posa sa tête sur Edward, son crâne martelant encore un peu.

Severus regarda son fils avec inquiétude, il pouvait facilement deviner qu'il avait toujours mal. Fouillant dans sa poche, il en sortit une autre potion contre la douleur. Il n'aimait pas donner plusieurs potions à la suite mais on pouvait le faire de temps en temps sans risque. « Hey, fils, je veux que tu prennes une autre potion contre la douleur. »

Harry sourit chaleureusement à son père et avala cul sec la potion. Il soupira quand son mal de tête disparu totalement. « C'est bon, papa, la douleur est partie. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Je pense que tu es en train de devenir immunisé aux potions contre la douleur. Je dois chercher s'il existe une alternative pour toi. Ce n'est pas sain de prendre plus d'un anti-douleur à la suite. »

« Est-ce dû au fait qu'il en ait pris un trop grand nombre au cours de sa vie ? » demanda Edward avec inquiétude. Il savait qu'Harry était allé à l'infirmerie plus que personne d'autre en quatre années à Poudlard. Et il y avait aussi toutes les fois où les jumeaux avaient dû le soigner après ses étés.

« Probablement, mais je vais trouver quelque chose. Nous avons encore un an et demi avant qu'il ne puisse être transformé et, connaissant Harry, il va se créer pas mal d'ennuis d'ici là. »

Harry fit la moue. « Hey, ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ma faute. »

Tout le monde leva les yeux quand ils entendirent quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Fred se tenait dans la pièce en souriant, accompagné d'un beau jeune homme musclé à la peau halée et d'une très jolie fille qui avait visiblement un lien de parenté avec le garçon. « Tout le monde, voici Seth et sa sœur, Leah. » dit Fred fièrement.

Harry se leva en souriant. Il pouvait dire que Fred était déjà follement amoureux de Seth. Tendant la main, Harry se présenta. « Salut, je suis Harry, je suis tellement heureux que vous ayez pu venir pour festoyer avec nous. » Bien sûr, Harry dut lever la tête pour les regarder tous les deux, Seth et Leah. Il détestait être toujours le plus petit. Il était même plus petit qu'Alice.

Seth regarda le petit garçon et put voir pourquoi Fred avait eu le béguin pour lui avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Il était vraiment une adorable petite chose. « Félicitations pour ton adoption. » Malheureusement, il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'on ressentait de ne pas avoir de père. Au moins, il avait eu la chance d'en avoir un pendant toute son enfance. Pourtant, il aurait tout fait pour pouvoir revoir son père pendant cinq minutes, pour lui dire combien il l'aimait.

Harry se tourna pour regarder Severus et Bill. « Ce sont les meilleurs papas du monde. » dit-il en souriant.

George était au milieu des escaliers quand il se figea. Il descendait pour rencontrer le compagnon de son frère, et venait de remarquer la femme la plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais vue de sa vie.

Edward rit en secouant la tête. « Eh bien, au moins, ils restent dans la même famille. » Il savait, grâce aux pensées de Leah et de George, qu'ils étaient compagnons. Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris que des jumeaux aussi proches que l'étaient Fred et George aient trouvé leur compagnon dans une même fratrie.

Harry regarda Leah et George et remarqua la façon dont ils se dévisageaient intensément. « Oh… tu veux dire que… »

« Salut. » déclara George en secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

« S-Salut » répondit Leah doucement. C'était comme si elle allait pleurer. Elle pensait qu'elle allait passer le reste de sa vie seule et misérable. Etant la seule louve de la réserve, elle pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez elle, quelque chose de défectueux.

Harry regarda Leah, tristement. Il ne touchait pas Edward, alors il ressentait toutes ses émotions. Il savait ce que cela faisait de se sentir mal aimé et indésirable. Personne ne devait jamais avoir à ressentir cela.

Edward attrapa la main d'Harry et l'aida à le couper de toutes les émotions. C'était un moment heureux et il ne voulait pas qu'Harry s'attarde sur le passé. « Seth, Leah. » dit-il en inclinant la tête face aux métamorphes. Il savait que Seth n'avait jamais eu de problème avec eux, mais Leah haïssait les vampires. Il espérait, pour le bien d'Harry et des jumeaux, qu'elle surmonterait sa haine envers eux.

Leah commença à grogner mais s'arrêta quand elle vit le regard du garçon. « Cullen » dit-elle entre ses dents serrées. En observant de nouveau son empreinte, elle rougit. C'était bizarre de penser que son imprégné était identique à celui de son frère.

« Le dîner est prêt. » prévint Anna, brisant ainsi la tension.

Bill avait magiquement élargi la table pour pouvoir accueillir tout le monde. Il y avait les sept Cullen, lui-même, Severus, les jumeaux, Harry, Leora, Maugrey, Anna et les deux métamorphes.

Quand Harry passa près d'Anna, elle l'arrêta et le prit dans ses bras. « Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. »

Harry se tendit dans un premier temps avant de lui rendre son étreinte. « Ne soyez jamais désolée d'être heureuse. » dit-il doucement.

Harry s'apprêtait à s'asseoir quand on sonna à la porte. En regardant autour de lui avec confusion, il se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être. Tout ceux qu'il connaissait et qu'il trouvait importants se trouvaient ici, assis à cette table.

Harry était presque à la porte quand il sentit des bras forts s'enrouler autour de sa taille, l'arrêtant net dans son élan. « Edward, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule quand Edward ne lui répondit pas. Il eut peur quand il vit qu'Edward fixait la porte en grognant.

« N'ouvre pas la porte Harry », gronda-t-il.

Jurant dans sa barbe, Severus contourna Edward et Harry pour ouvrir la porte à la volée. « Putain de bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Black ? » hurla Severus.

Harry pâlit quand il aperçut son ex-parrain et Remus debout sur le seuil de la porte avec un imposant Jacob Black derrière eux, les bras croisés, qui fixait le couple avec insistance.

.

* * *

.

Et oui, vous les attendiez tous (et peut-être que certains les avaient oubliés), Sirius et Remus rentrent en action ! \ o / J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Juste pour que vous soyez au courant, je l'ai déjà dit mais ne sait-on jamais, il reste – après celui-ci – cinq chapitres et un épilogue. On arrive au bout les gens :)

Le prochain chapitre arrivera samedi prochain, soit le 7/04 !

Merci à tous et bonne journée les gens :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 _Magnolita : Oui, c'était un chapitre plutôt cool, où tout se passe bien jusqu'à ce que Sirius arrive. Il choisit bien ces moments, n'est-ce pas ? Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt :)_

 _Guest : Salut ! J'avoue que sur ce coup là, tu pardonnes très – trop ? – facilement. Du coup, je ne sais pas si le prochain chapitre va te plaire mais bon, je l'espère. xD Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)_

 _Saya : Ohayo ! Hmmmm, tordant, certainement pour toi mais je pense qu'eux ne font pas les malins… Tu découvriras la réaction d'Harry, de Sev et des autres face à l'arrivé de Sirius et Remus, j'espère que ça te plaira ! D'humeur joyeuse, je ne sais pas, mais ça va en ce moment, ça se ressent peut-être dans mes petits mots du début et de fin de chapitre ! xD Merci pour ta review, onee-san, bonne lecture :)_

 _Guest : Aaaah, ce n'est pas de ma faute si l'auteur à arrêter le chapitre précédent, précisément à ce moment là. Je suis désolée que tu sois frustrée mais j'espère que le prochain chapitre répondra à tes attentes :) Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !_

 _Auriane07 : Oui, ça va barder dans le prochain chapitre ! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le précédent ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Aussidagility : Hhhhmmmm… Non pas exactement, ce n'est pas Jacob ! Normalement tu comprendras dans ce chapitre qu'en réalité, Jacob n'a fait aucune connerie. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)_

 _Astaroth671 : Ca vaaa… Plus ou moins durer, ces moments de bonheur. Il y en aura de plus en plus, si ça peut te rassurer. Tu verras la réaction d'Harry face à l'intrusion de Sirius et Remus, j'espère que ça te plaira. Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine :)_

 _Vitani : J'avoue que ça devrait être interdit mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, je plaide non coupable ! Merci à toi pour ta review, à bientôt :)_

 _Helena Snape : Harry ne fait pas exprès de s'enivrer des émotions positives, il ne peut faire que ça si quelqu'un est heureux près de lui et que Leora et Edward ne le touchent pas. J'avoue qu'Edward est un peu bête de penser à autre chose qu'Harry alors que ce dernier se trouve dans ses bras mais que veux-tu ? Les gens ne peuvent cessés de penser à ce qui les préoccupe, Bella et Dumbledore préoccupent vraiment Edward. Il a peur pour Harry et ça le travaille, même quand Harry demande de son attention. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va se rattraper ) Sinon pour George et Leah, j'avoue que je trouve ça triste comme manière de voir, un peu. C'est très catégorie : un peu comme si il n'y avait que le blanc ou le noir mais pas de gris. C'est triste que Leah ne puisse pas continuer à avoir ses propres idéaux (parce que c'est quand même ancré dans ses gènes… même si elle a tord de s'en prendre aux Cullen) et ne pas être aimé par son âme-sœur. Pourquoi se serait à elle de changer alors qu'elle pense que ce qu'elle fait est la bonne chose ? Je trouve ça triste qu'elle doive choisir d'aimer les personnes qu'on lui a appris à détester ou finir seule et sans l'amour de sa vie. Enfin bon ! xD Sinon, pour Mme Diggory, tu peux l'appeler Anna, l'auteur à choisi de l'appeler ainsi ! Il y aura un remplaçant à Amos mais je ne te dirais pas qui ! x) Pour Bella, elle va revenir et elle va effectivement rapporter les ennuies avec elle. On la verra pas dans ce chapitre mais ça ne saurait tarder ! Sinon, je peux me permettre de te demander ton âge ? (tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, je voulais juste savoir, je suis curieuse !) En tout cas, merci pour ta review et à bientôt ! PS : Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas laide. PPS : Tu n'as jamais pensé à te faire un compte, se serait plus facile pour répondre…_

 _Aki : Se serait bien que Severus se serve de Sirius et Lupin dans ses potions, n'est-ce pas ? On devrait voir Dumbledore et Bella très bientôt, pas dans ce chapitre mais bientôt ! x) Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)_

.

Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **ATTENTION SCÈNE SEXUELLE EXPLICITE – RELATION M/M – A RÉSERVER A UN PUBLIC AVERTI**

 **.**

* * *

.

Chapitre 24

.

« Qu'est-ce que… je... » bégaya Harry en perdant ses mots. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son parrain et Remus l'avaient retrouvé. « Jacob ? » demanda-t-il en regardant le futur compagnon de sa fille qui fixait Sirius et Remus.

Les yeux de Jacob se tournèrent vers le petit garçon et il hocha la tête. « Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre votre petite fête mais j'ai trouvé ces deux là rodant autour de la maison. J'étais en patrouille quand je suis tombé sur eux. Nous avons repéré leur parfum depuis trois jours maintenant. »

Harry essaya de cacher la douleur qu'il ressentait en regardant son ex-parrain. « Rentrez chez vous et faîtes comme si vous ne m'avez jamais trouvé. »

Edward resserra son emprise autour de son compagnon et grogna contre les trouble-fêtes. Son vampire voulait désespérément déchiqueter les deux hommes qui avaient tant fait souffrir son compagnon. Malgré ce que disait Harry, il aimait encore profondément Sirius et Remus, mais il ne serait jamais capable de leur refaire confiance.

Les yeux de Remus flashèrent et il grogna à son tour contre le vampire qui étreignait son doux chiot. La pleine lune était pour bientôt et Moony essayait de prendre le contrôle. L'être humain en lui comprit que le vampire était le compagnon d'Harry. Il se rappelait de Cédric Diggory puisqu'il l'avait eu en classe pendant sa sixième année. Cédric était un Poufsouffle très brillant, attentionné et travailleur. Il s'était senti mal quand le garçon n'était pas sorti vivant du labyrinthe. Cédric était aussi le garçon pour lequel son chiot avait été à Azkaban après l'avoir prétendument tué. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre que le Poufsouffle était l'âme sœur – et le mari – de son chiot. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et peu importait ce qu'il avait été, Cédric était maintenant un vampire. Un vampire qui piégeait son chiot contre lui.

Edward découvrit les crocs et poussa son compagnon derrière lui, se mettant entre lui et le loup-garou énervé. Il savait bien qu'Harry aimait cet homme mais il ne voulait que l'égorger avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcher de son compagnon ou de sa fille. Les loups-garous et les vampires étaient des ennemis naturels.

En entendant le grondement d'Edward, le reste des Cullen se précipita dans le hall et entourèrent Harry, le protégeant. C'était un mauvais choix. Lorsqu'il vit six autres vampires se presser contre son chiot, Moony craqua et prit le contrôle complet. Il n'était pas en mesure de se métamorphoser complètement en dehors de la pleine lune mais ses canines et ses ongles s'allongèrent, ressemblant à quelque chose avec des courtes griffes acérées. Il avait également une vitesse plus rapide et une force surdéveloppée. Avec un grognement féroce, il se jeta sur le vampire qui se trouvait le plus près de son chiot : Edward.

Edward attendait que le loup fasse le premier mouvement, lisant ses pensées. Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand il passa à l'attaque. Severus, sentant ce qui allait se passer, se prépara lui aussi à combattre. Moony bondit dans les airs vers Edward mais Snape le poussa sur le côté. Moony gronda, de la bave dégoulinant de sa bouche. Pendant des années, il avait dû jouer les gentils avec ce vampire mais aujourd'hui, il avait enfin une chance de pouvoir s'occuper de lui. Fendant l'air rapidement, il enveloppa ses bras forts autour de la poitrine du vampire et serra avec toute la force qu'il avait. Il hurla de triomphe quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un os se brisant.

Harry regarda avec horreur Moony attaquer son père. Avant qu'Edward ne puisse l'arrêter, Harry se précipita vers les deux créatures qui s'attaquaient mutuellement. Quand il fut sur le point de les arrêter, des bras forts et chauds s'enroulèrent autour de lui et le soulevèrent en l'air, le portant en sécurité.

Edward ne pouvait pas croire la vitesse à laquelle Harry passa devant lui. Il était tellement concentré sur les pensées du loup qu'il n'avait pas entendu celles d'Harry. Son cœur mort se retrouva au bord de ses lèvres quand il comprit que son petit compagnon allait essayer d'arrêter le combat. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre Harry avant qu'il ne soit sévèrement blessé. Alors qu'Harry était sur le point de se glisser entre les deux combattants, Jacob se précipita en avant et souleva Harry loin de la bagarre.

« Pose-moi ! » hurla Harry en frappant le torse musclé de Jacob. Il devait aider son père, il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

« Calme-toi, mon petit. Si je te pose, tu vas te faire mal. » Jacob grimaça quand Harry réussit à le frapper durement à la mâchoire. Autant ça lui fit mal, autant Harry avait dû se casser la main avec un tel coup.

« S'il te plaît, je ne peux pas perdre mon père. » plaida Harry désespérément.

« Il va bien, ils ont tous repris le contrôle. » dit Edward en soulevant doucement son compagnon des bras du métamorphe. « Merci Jacob. » Edward sourit et hocha la tête vers le métamorphe. S'il n'y avait pas eu les réflexes rapides de Jacob, Harry aurait pu être grièvement blessé, ou tué.

Harry se retourna dans les bras d'Edward pour regarder le combat qui s'était, depuis, terminé. Moony était allongé sur le sol, complètement stupéfait, des chaines enroulées autour de son corps pendant que Sirius s'agenouillait à ses côtés. Maugrey était debout, les surplombant, et il les tenait en respect avec sa baguette. Harry remua dans les bras d'Edward quand il repéra son père penché en avant, sur les genoux, avec Bill à ses côtés. En le regardant, il pouvait dire que son père était blessé.

« Papa ! » cria-t-il en se précipitant vers son père blessé.

Bill enroula ses bras autour de son fils et le tira contre lui. « Il va aller bien, Harry. Il a quatre côtes cassées mais puisqu'il est un vampire, il va guérir en quelques minutes. »

Harry essuya les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux tout en laissant Bill le réconforter. « Je suis désolé. » pleura-t-il alors qu'il regardait la tête baissée de son père.

Severus serra les dents pour contenir la douleur quand ses côtes se ressoudèrent et regarda son fils. « Fils, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne t'avise pas de culpabiliser pour ça. »

« Merde ! C'est quoi ces conneries de « père » et de « fils » ? » demanda Sirius en regardant Severus.

Harry se dégagea des bras de Bill et s'approcha de son ex-parrain en hurlant. « Tout est de ta faute. Merde, pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas juste me laisser seul ? » Harry se mit à frapper aveuglément l'homme.

Bill se leva pour intervenir quand une main pressa son épaule, l'arrêtant net. « Non, il en a besoin. » dit calmement Severus. Depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban, Harry avait tout gardé à l'intérieur de lui. Les gens en qui il avait le plus confiance l'avaient trahi et lui avaient tourné le dos. Au lieu de leur donner ce qu'ils méritaient, Harry était simplement parti du monde sorcier. Pour qu'Harry avance et puisse enfin être heureux, il devait évacuer toute la douleur que son ex-famille lui avait causée.

Sirius était trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce fût d'autre que d'encaisser tous les coups que son chiot lui donnait. Il méritait ce traitement, et bien plus encore après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il voulait juste faire partie de la vie de son chiot à nouveau. Il l'aimait tellement. Ça l'avait tué de penser qu'Harry avait mal tourné. Il avait été stupide de croire ce que tout le monde disait à propos d'Harry. Il aurait dû écouter son cœur. Son cœur savait qu'Harry était bon et innocent.

« Je te hais ! » hurla Harry en frappant toujours Sirius. « Comment as-tu pu penser que j'étais capable de tuer quelqu'un ? Tu étais supposé m'aimer inconditionnellement. Mes parents te faisaient confiance pour m'élever et veiller sur moi. » Harry sentit la fatigue monter et ses coups de pieds et ses coups de poings ralentirent. « Je me disais… Sirius… Sirius va venir me sauver. Même après toute la douleur que j'ai ressentie quand tu as coupé le lien, j'ai cru que tu viendrais quand même me chercher. » Harry se recula de Sirius, tremblant et haletant. « Tu ne m'as jamais demandé si j'étais coupable. Je méritais plus de respect de ta part. Je t'ai fait confiance alors que je n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Je t'ai laissé me raconter ton histoire alors que je ne te connaissais même pas. Tu me connaissais, Sirius. Tu savais que j'étais un bon garçon qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Tu as choisi de me tourner le dos et de me laisser pourrir à Azkaban. Tu as choisi de rompre notre lien en sachant la douleur que cela me ferait. »

Harry regarda Sirius qui pleurait ouvertement. « C'est à mon tour de faire des choix maintenant. J'ai choisi Severus et Bill pour être mes pères. Depuis cette après-midi, l'adoption est officielle. J'ai aussi décidé que je ne voulais pas de toi dans ma vie. Je t'aime Sirius, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Ton amour a des conditions et je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Tout le monde ici m'aime inconditionnellement. Ils sont ma véritable famille. »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Non, s'il te plaît, chiot, ne fais pas ça. Ne me tourne pas le dos. »

« Pourquoi je ne te tournerais pas le dos alors que tu n'as pas hésité à le faire avec moi pendant tout ce temps ? » Harry se maudit quand il sentit du sang couler de son nez. Il sentait toute la douleur de son ex-parrain. « Je suis un empathe, Sirius, et je peux sentir ton amour pour moi. Je sais aussi à quel point tu regrettes tout ce que tu m'as fait. » Harry soupira quand Edward lui prit la main, bloquant les émotions de Sirius. « Mais ça ne suffit pas. Je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie. Je ne serai jamais capable de te regarder sans voir ton visage tordu de haine. Je sentirai toujours la douleur que tu m'as causée en coupant le lien. »

« S'il te plaît, donne-moi une chance. » supplia Sirius. « Je sais que je ne le mérite pas mais s'il te plaît… »

Harry ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de canaliser la force nécessaire pour le faire. « Partez, M. Black. Vous et votre compagnon n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici. Vous interrompez ma fête d'adoption. Vous avez ruiné une grande partie de ma vie, je ne vais pas vous permettre de gâcher cela aussi. » Harry balaya toute la pièce, voyant les gens qui se souciaient réellement de lui. « J'ai une famille maintenant, ma véritable famille. »

Edward enroula ses bras autour de son compagnon pour essayer de lui offrir du réconfort. Harry mourait à l'intérieur en dépit de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il voulait tellement qu'il existe un moyen de prendre la douleur de son compagnon à sa place. Harry avait déjà tant souffert, il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il était si fier que son petit compagnon se soit défendu : Sirius arborait un nez cassée et une lèvre fendue.

Sirius tomba à genoux à côté de son compagnon évanoui en pleurant. Il savait qu'il avait perdu Harry pour de bon. Ça faisait mal mais il ne pouvait pas blâmer son chiot de ne plus vouloir de lui dans sa vie. Il avait vraiment foiré et il ne méritait pas de seconde chance. Merde, ça aurait été sa troisième chance. Il avait abandonné Harry quand il avait un an en choisissant de partir à la poursuite de Peter, au lieu de rester avec Harry, bébé, qui avait eu besoin de lui.

Harry se retourna contre la poitrine d'Edward et s'accrocha fermement à lui, pleurant de tout son cœur. Ça fait si mal de dire toutes ces choses à Sirius, même si tout était vrai.

Severus attrapa un gobelet et le transforma en portoloin avant de le jeter aux pieds de Black. « Ça vous mènera au Chaudron Baveur. Si vous vous êtes un jour souciés d'Harry, vous oublierez où il vit. Ne revenez pas et n'envoyez aucun hibou. Laissez-le décider si un jour il veut vous donner une nouvelle chance. »

Sirius se pencha lentement et attrapa le gobelet. Tout en levant les yeux vers l'homme qu'il avait toujours détesté, il dit : « Prends soin de lui. » Sirius se tourna ensuite vers Cédric. « Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour être encore en vie, mais je suis content que mon filleul t'ait retrouvé. Aime-le et chéris-le, il mérite le meilleur. »

Harry se retourna pour regarder son parrain partir. « Chiot, je vais exaucer ton souhait et je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne vais pas abandonner, j'espérerai toujours et je prierai pour que tu me donnes une autre chance. Même si je dois attendre une centaine d'années, je continuerai à t'attendre. Je t'aime Harry et je suis content que tu aies trouvé une famille, même si c'est Snape, il fera un bon père pour toi. » Sirius attrapa la main de Remus et y plaça le gobelet. Sirius sourit – tristement – une dernière fois à son chiot, puis disparut.

Harry se dégagea des bras d'Edward et courut jusqu'à son père pour le serrer contre lui. Severus entoura son fils de ses bras. « Tu as bien fait, mon fils. Je sais que c'est difficile mais tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Je sais que cela te semble impensable aujourd'hui mais un jour, tu voudras peut-être que Black revienne dans ta vie. » Severus espérait que ce jour ne viendrait jamais, mais il soutiendrait son fils si jamais il décidait de donner une nouvelle chance à l'homme.

« S'il te plaît, pouvons-nous juste continuer la fête ? » demanda Harry, le visage enfoui dans la poitrine de son père.

Severus rit. « Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je meurs de faim. »

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour profiter de l'incroyable repas qu'Harry avait cuisiné. Harry était presque arrivé à la table quand il se retourna. « Jacob. » appela-t-il le métamorphe qui se dirigeait vers la porte. Jacob s'arrêta et regarda Harry, avec regret et envie. « Puisque tu es ici, pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas pour dîner ? »

Jacob sourit au petit garçon. « Tu en es sûr ? Je ne veux pas m'immiscer. »

« Ouais sûr, et au fait Jake ? Merci de m'avoir arrêté. » dit Harry, timidement. Harry bougea un peu la main avec laquelle il avait donné un coup de poing à Jacob. Ouais, il allait avoir besoin de la faire examiner. Maudit fussent ses os fragiles et maudit fussent ces vampires et ces métamorphes avec leur corps résistants.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry était couché dans son lit, sa tête posée sur l'épaule d'Edward. Leora dormait dans le berceau à côté de leur lit. « Harry, je te soutiendrai si jamais tu veux donner une autre chance à Sirius. » Depuis une heure, Harry n'avait rien fait d'autre que de penser à ce que son père avait dit à propos de donner une autre chance à Black.

« Il m'a vraiment fait du mal. » dit Harry doucement. « Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime toujours ? » demanda-t-il tristement.

Edward roula sur le côté et glissa vers le bas pour que sa tête soit au niveau de celle d'Harry. « Parce que tu as un cœur cinq fois trop grand. » rit-il. « Plus sérieusement, Sirius a été le premier adulte à t'aimer, pour ce que tu étais et non pas à cause de qui tu étais. Toi qui n'avais jamais connu l'amour d'un adulte, tu t'es accroché à lui. Il t'a offert quelque chose dont tu avais toujours rêvé… une famille. Tu sais aussi que Sirius t'aime désespérément. »

Harry resta tranquille alors qu'il pleurait pendant quelques minutes tandis que son compagnon le tenait dans ses bras. « Je ne peux pas le laisser revenir maintenant, je ne suis pas prêt. » chuchota-t-il.

Edward embrassa doucement Harry sur les lèvres. « C'est bon. Tu pourrais ne jamais être prêt à lui donner une autre chance et ce serait bon aussi. »

Harry soupira et embrassa Edward à son tour. « Me feras-tu l'amour ? » Harry passa ses mains sous la chemise d'Edward, caressant son ventre ferme.

Edward gémit. « Tu ne devrais jamais avoir à me demander de te faire l'amour. » Edward prit en coupe la joue d'Harry de sa main glacée et mena ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes. C'était un baiser doux et sucré, plein d'amour. Lentement, Edward déshabilla son compagnon, caressant doucement sa peau et en embrassant les zones découvertes.

Harry gémit quand Edward honora son corps. Edward prenait son temps, lui faisant l'amour passionnément. Harry sursauta quand Edward suça l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite, tout près de l'aine. Le lent effeuillage d'Edward l'avait rendu hypersensible. Harry faillit s'évanouir quand Edward enveloppa, de ses lèvres, son sexe douloureusement dur. Harry eut la présence d'esprit de jeter un sort de silence autour de Leora avant de s'abandonner aux mains d'Edward.

Edward voulait montrer à Harry combien il l'aimait en lui faisant lentement et passionnément l'amour. Sirius avait raison sur une chose : Harry méritait d'être chéri et aimé. Lorsqu'il sut qu'Harry était proche de venir, grâce à son chouette petit don de télépathie, il ôta sa queue de sa bouche et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son anneau de muscles serrés. Remontant les jambes d'Harry contre sa poitrine, il les maintint écartées, exposant la belle petite entrée de ce corps. Continuant sa lente exploration du corps de son compagnon à l'aide de sa langue, Edward caressa doucement les petits plis, touchant à peine mais suffisamment pour qu'Harry se cambre sur le matelas en criant.

« Merlin, Edward, j'ai besoin de plus. » hurla-t-il en essayant de pousser la langue d'Edward entre ses fesses. Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais eu aussi désespérément envie qu'Edward soit en lui.

Edward gloussa. Il aimait voir son compagnon devenir pantelant entre ses bras. Attrapant le lubrifiant sur la table de chevet, il en versa une quantité généreuse sur ses doigts avant de masser l'entrée de son compagnon frémissant. Tout doucement, il enfonça son doigt dans le délicieux corps chaud. Pour le coup, il avait lui aussi désespérément envie d'être à l'intérieur de lui, mais il voulait surtout continuer à lui faire l'amour avec passion.

Les yeux d'Harry se révulsèrent quand le doigt le pénétra finalement. Ce n'était pas le glorieux sexe de son compagnon mais c'était quand même merveilleux. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Edward pouvait continuer à aller aussi lentement. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu, comme s'il allait spontanément s'enflammer et que la seule manière d'éteindre le feu était que le sexe de son compagnon s'enfouisse profondément en lui.

Les canines d'Edward coupèrent sa lèvre inférieure. C'était de plus en plus difficile de maintenir ce rythme lent. Il voulait simplement s'enfoncer dans le corps de son compagnon et le réclamer comme sien. Quand finalement il estima qu'Harry était suffisamment dilaté, il lubrifia sa queue et se glissa lentement dans son âme sœur. Le canal d'Harry était si chaud qu'il avait l'impression de brûler – c'était parfait.

Harry s'agrippa aux hanches d'Edward, essayant de lui imposer un rythme plus dur et plus profond. « S'il te plaît, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi Edward. Je suis en feu. »

Edward grogna et augmenta le rythme de ses coups de reins, donnant à Harry – et à lui-même – ce dont ils avaient besoin. Tâtonnant entre leurs corps, il saisit le sexe de son compagnon qui fuyait et commença à le caresser.

Harry se sentit partir. Edward martelait sa prostate à chaque poussée, lui faisant voir des étoiles. Il ne lui fallut que deux aller-retours sur sa queue pour qu'il se déverse entre leur deux corps.

Edward rugit quand Harry se crispa autour de son sexe pendant son orgasme. D'un puissant coup de hanche, il poussa sa queue aussi loin qu'il le put et éjacula. C'était l'orgasme le plus intense qu'Edward se rappelait avoir eu.

Harry enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour d'Edward, l'empêchant de bouger. « Ne te retire pas. J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi. » pria-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Edward se bougea assez pour qu'il soit sur le côté mais toujours profondément enfoui dans son compagnon. Il aimait la façon dont Harry était encore serré et chaud autour de lui. « Dors, mon amour, je reste avec toi. » Edward embrassa la tempe brune alors qu'Harry sombrait dans le sommeil.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Alors vous pensiez que ça finirait comme ça cette confrontation entre Sirius, Remus et Harry ? Comme vous avez pu le voir, Jacob n'a fait aucune connerie, mieux encore : il a gagné des points auprès de la famille, c'est-y pas génial ? x)

En tout cas, un gros merci à tout le monde, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, soit le **14/05** , pour la suite !

Bonne semaine les gens :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 _Guest : On reparle de Bella et de Fenrir dans le chapitre 27, il me semble mais ce n'est pas vraiment des nouvelles d'eux qu'on a, c'est plus un flash-back ! Sinon, on ne les revoit pas, désolée… Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)_

 _Maraudeurshp : Ravie que ça t'ait plu et j'espère que tu apprécieras autant la suite. Merci pour ta review :)_

 _Yuukitsune : Voici la suite ! J'espère que ça te plaira tout autant. Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture :)_

 _Vitani : Oui, on peut facilement croire que Remus va se faire tuer mais tout est bien qui fini bien ! Heureusement ! Ravie que ça t'ait plu même si ce n'est pas ton préféré. J'espère que tu apprécieras le prochain tout autant :) Merci pour ta review, à bientôt !_

 _Magnolita : Ouip, il montre les crocs pour pas longtemps mais il montre les crocs quand même et ça fait du bien de le voir réagir ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture :)_

 _Saya : Ohayo ! J'avoue que tu as raison, Sirius et Remus font pitiés ! x) C'est sur qu'entre Harry et ses pères, tout va pour le mieux et que tant qu'ils seront tous ensembles, Sirius et Remus vont passer à la trappe ! Je pense que tu risques d'être surpris par notre petit ryry et sur la rancune qu'il porte à Sirius et Remus et tous les autres. Je te souhaite aussi pleins de bonnes choses, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture, onee-san !_

 _Auriane07 : Non, tu ne peux rien y faire, malheureusement. Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié le moment où Harry déverse tout ce qu'il ressent à Sirius ! Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine :)_

 _Aussidagility : Exactement ! Harry avait besoin de ça pour pouvoir avancer, pour faire une croix sur son passé. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture :)_

 _Elendil : Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Il aurait pu faire un peu plus mal à Sirius après tout ce qu'il lui a fait mais que veux-tu ? Harry restera toujours Harry et son cœur est trop pur pour qu'il ne fasse du mal volontairement à quelqu'un, surtout quelqu'un qu'il aime. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)_

 _Helena Snape : Tu t'es faite insultée ? Ton poignet est en attelle ? : o Mais… Mais, tu vas bien ? La dernière fois, ce n'était pas n'importe quoi, tu as droit d'avoir ton point de vue, et je ne suis aucunement déçue, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis grande, j'ai l'esprit ouvert, j'accepte toutes les manières de voir, je tentais juste de t'expliquer qu'il n'y a pas toujours le bien et le mal qu'il y a des nuances et que lorsqu'on parle d'amour il faut souvent faire des concessions des deux côtés (se serait très sectaire s'il n'y avait qu'une personne sur deux à faire des efforts et pas très juste, tu ne trouves pas ?) Donc, tu n'as pas a t'excuser ! :) Pour te faire un compte, rien de plus simple, ça prend cinq minute : tu cliques sur Sign up en haut de l'écran, tu rentres ton pseudo, ton adresse mail et ton mot de passe et voilà ! Sinon pour le chapitre ! Exactement, des ennuies de moins. Tu m'étonnes, perso, je les aime beaucoup habituellement mais là, je les hais à un point… Avec le courage digne d'un gryffondor, je suis sûre que Severus grimacerait s'il t'entendait ! xDD En tout cas, merci pour ta review (comme j'aime toujours autant), j'espère que tu vas bien (mieux ?) et bonne lecture :)_

.

Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **ATTENTION SCÈNE SEXUELLE EXPLICITE – RELATION M/M – A RÉSERVER A UN PUBLIC AVERTI**

 **.**

* * *

.

Chapitre 25

.

Sirius était assis à la table à Square Grimmaurd, le regard perdu dans le vague. Ça faisait une semaine que Remus et lui avaient revu Harry. La douleur du rejet de son filleul était toujours présente même si cela faisait une semaine. Pendant toute la semaine, il avait rejoué dans sa tête tous les moments qu'ils avaient traversé : lorsqu'Harry avait été accusé de meurtre, son procès, la découverte de son innocence, son sauvetage de cet enfer, la découverte des coups, des viols, de sa petite fille, sa confrontation à Forks et son rejet. C'était comme une boucle infinie. Dormir avait été quasi impossible et quand il y était arrivé, il s'était retrouvé en proie à d'horribles cauchemars.

« Encore à te morfondre, à ce que je vois. » déclara une Tonks aux cheveux roses tout en prenant une chaise en face de son cousin.

« J'ai tout perdu. » dit Sirius, brisé.

« Tu n'as perdu que ce que tu méritais de perdre. Tu devrais être heureux que Cédric et Harry soient de nouveau ensemble et qu'ils soient une vraie famille avec Leora. Harry mérite d'être heureux pour le restant de ses jours. » dit Tonks.

« Je suis heureux qu'Harry n'ait plus à souffrir de la perte de son âme sœur. J'aimerais juste que… » soupira Sirius, souhaitant que son chiot ne lui ait pas tourné le dos. « As-tu su que Snape l'avait adopté ? »

« Ouais, tu as dû le mentionner une ou deux fois… ou une quinzaine de fois. » gloussa Tonks. Elle se sentait mal pour son cousin mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

« Ça aurait dû être moi. » dit tristement Sirius. « Je devais élever Harry comme mon fils si quelque chose devait arriver à James et Lily. Je suis son parrain, j'aurai dû être celui qui adopterait Harry. Ce devrait être moi qu'il appelle papa et pas Snape. »

« Peut-être, mais tu as rompu le lien et tu as perdu tous tes droits sur lui. Sirius, comment as-tu pu penser qu'Harry était coupable aussi facilement ? Je pensais qu'après ce qui t'étais arrivé et ton séjour à Azkaban, tu te serais interrogé sur sa culpabilité. »

Tranquillement assis, Sirius regarda la vieille table en bois, sans ciller. « Je ne sais vraiment pas comment, ni pourquoi. » dit-il sèchement. « Ma plus grande erreur a sûrement été de croire en Dumbledore. Je n'ai jamais remis en question ce que disait le vieil homme. Dumbledore est… eh bien, il est Dumbledore. Il est omniscient, sage et il ne se trompe jamais. Si Dumbledore a dit qu'Harry était coupable, alors Harry devait être coupable. »

Tonks émit un _hm_ pensif. « Je ne pensais pas que tu étais un mouton qui suivait aveuglément le chef de file. Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose qu'Harry n'était pas un mouton quand tu essayais de prouver ton innocence. Tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, sans lui. Merde, la moitié du monde sorcier serait mort aujourd'hui s'il n'y avait pas eu ce garçon. D'abord, il a vaincu Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé et comme remerciement, il a été abandonné chez des parents abusifs. Puis il a tué Voldemort pendant sa résurrection et une fois de plus pour le remercier, on le jette à Azkaban. Honnêtement, peux-tu lui reprocher de partir et de ne pas revenir ? »

« Je fais quoi, alors ? Est-ce qu'il faut que j'oublie mon chiot ? » pleura Sirius.

« Tu ne fais rien. Tu continues ta vie comme tu le faisais quand Harry était enfermé. Tu le laisses tranquille et tu lui laisses le temps de faire face à tout ce qui s'est passé. Sirius, Harry a grand cœur et il t'aime. Donne-lui le temps dont il a besoin pour guérir et peut-être qu'un jour, il viendra te chercher. » Tonks se leva et donna à son cousin un gros câlin. « Donne-lui du temps. »

Sirius regarda sa cousine sortir par la porte. Ça allait être difficile mais il allait suivre son conseil. Il allait prouver à Harry qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance à nouveau. Il donnerait à son chiot le temps qu'il faudrait pour guérir. Sirius venait juste de se lever pour rejoindre sa chambre quand la cheminée s'alluma. Avec un grognement, il se rassit quand le vieux directeur sortit de l'âtre.

« Sirius, je suis tellement heureux de te revoir. Je craignais que Remus et toi aient disparu. Je suppose que vous êtes allés chercher Harry. L'as-tu trouvé, mon garçon ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était vos affaires, mais oui, j'ai trouvé Harry. Vous serez heureux d'apprendre qu'à cause de ma confiance aveugle en vous j'ai perdu mon chiot. Harry a été adopté par Snape et Bill Weasley. » claqua Sirius.

« Oui, avant qu'Amos ne mettre tragiquement fin à sa propre vie, il m'a informé que Severus et Bill voulaient adopter Harry. Je suis désolé que tu penses que cela est ma faute mais je t'assure que si tu me dis où se trouvent Harry et Cédric, je te le ramènerai. » Il avait l'intention d'aller à la Gazette pour les informer que Cédric était vivant, une photo du couple avec lui serait encore mieux.

Sirius renifla. « Bien sûr, comme si j'allais vous dire où les trouver. Vous avez fait assez de dégâts, laissez-les tranquille, merde. Harry et Cédric sont heureux, même s'il est devenu un vampire. »

Dumbledore ne put cacher son choc à la nouvelle. Amos ne lui avait jamais dit que son fils était devenu un vampire. Personnellement, il n'avait rien contre les vampires, mais il ne valait mieux pas qu'Harry soit vu avec une créature des ténèbres. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était que tout le monde pense une nouvelle fois qu'Harry deviendrait le prochain le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Ce n'est pas bon, Sirius. Ne le vois-tu pas ? Harry ne peut pas être marié à une créature des ténèbres. » dit Dumbledore avec une pointe de panique dans la voix. Comment allait-il pouvoir séparer Harry de son âme sœur ?

« Merde, qu'est-ce que ça fait qu'Harry soit avec une créature des ténèbres ? » grogna Remus en entrant dans la pièce. « Evidemment, je n'aime pas les vampires, mais Cédric est l'âme sœur d'Harry. Si vous les séparez, Harry pourrait mourir. »

« C'est un vampire végétarien de toute façon. » ajouta Sirius. « Toute sa famille avait les yeux dorés. Ils ne se nourrissent qu'avec du sang animal. »

« Ne voyez-vous pas comment cela va se passer si Harry est avec une créature sombre, végétarien ou pas ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Ne voyez vous pas que je suis moi-même une créature sombre, Albus ? » répliqua Remus.

« Ce que le putain de reste du monde pense d'Harry et de Cédric, on s'en tape, de toute façon. Il ne reviendra pas et il a été sacrément clair sur la question. » grommela Sirius. « Laissez mon chiot tranquille, vieil homme. Il a sa vie maintenant et il est heureux, ne vous avisez pas de tout foutre en l'air. A cause de vous, sa vie a été minable depuis la mort de James et de Lily. Alors restez loin de lui maintenant. »

Dumbledore baissa la tête. Sirius avait raison. Il avait causé beaucoup de douleur à Harry. « Le monde sorcier a besoin d'Harry » soupira Dumbledore. Sans dire au revoir, il attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette et entra dans la cheminée.

« Nous devons avertir Severus. » dit Remus quelques minutes après la disparition de Dumbledore.

Sirius hocha la tête. « Je vais lui envoyer une lettre. Ils doivent s'attendre à tout de la part de ce vieux fou. »

.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry gémit quand il commença à se réveiller. Il venait de faire le rêve le plus incroyable qu'il n'ait jamais fait et il ne voulait pas que cela prenne fin maintenant.

Dans son rêve, Edward suçait lentement sa queue pendant qu'il dormait. La bouche d'Edward était chaude et humide autour de son membre douloureux et sa langue faisait des choses à son sexe, des testicules et son anus qui devaient être illégale dans la plupart des Etats.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement quand il entendit Edward rire. « Je suis heureux d'entendre que tu penses que ma langue devrait être considérée comme une arme illégale. » Harry sursauta quand une langue humide commença à pousser contre l'anneau de muscles.

« Putain, je ne rêve pas, n'est-ce pas ? » gémit Harry, essayant de pousser la langue d'Edward à l'intérieur de son corps. Harry cria quand deux doigts lubrifiés envahirent son canal chaud. « Nan, définitivement pas un rêve. » haleta-t-il.

Edward revint sucer la queue de son petit compagnon pendant qu'il le préparait avec ses doigts. Harry l'avait rendu fou toute la nuit avec ses rêves érotiques les mettant tous les deux en scène. Il avait été constamment excité pendant des heures. Dès que sa fille s'était réveillée, il l'avait nourrie, l'avait habillée, puis il l'avait emmenée à sa marraine. Il était maintenant temps que son compagnon paie pour l'avoir fait souffrir pendant la nuit la plus longue qu'il puisse se souvenir.

Harry gémissait et bougeait sur le lit. Edward l'emmena rapidement au bord de l'extase. En sentant ses boules se contracter, il savait qu'il allait venir en quelques secondes.

Edward abandonna le sexe de son compagnon et retira ses quatre doigts de son cul. « As-tu la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel m'ont mis tes rêves érotiques cette nuit ? Ça va faire huit heures que je suis dur. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te torturer. Je vais te baiser si fort et si longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi pour descendre les escaliers et tu pourras abandonner l'idée de t'asseoir. »

« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, baise-moi. Je te veux à l'intérieur de moi. Maintenant ! » s'écria Harry.

« Tu es tellement beau quand tu supplies, Harry, mais tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. » En une seule poussée rapide, Edward enfouit son sexe au fin fond de son petit compagnon. Fermant les yeux, il savoura la sensation du corps de son compagnon enserrant sa queue douloureuse. Pendant des heures, il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre qu'à ce moment là.

« Bouge, s'il te plaît, bouge. » supplia Harry en essayant de bouger ses hanches sous son compagnon. Il avait besoin de sentir Edward, il avait besoin qu'il bouge.

Edward captura les lèvres d'Harry en commençant un va-et-vient rapide et dur. Il avait été excité depuis trop longtemps pour adopter un rythme lent et doux. Peut-être qu'après deux ou trois rounds, il sera en mesure de se contrôler suffisamment pour aller plus lentement. Son petit compagnon était sur le point d'être confronté à l'endurance légendaire des vampires.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

« P-Pas plus. » souffla un Harry couvert de sueur. Edward lui avait donné six orgasmes en deux heures et il n'en pouvait plus. Honnêtement, il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait un endroit à l'intérieur de lui qui n'était pas recouvert de sperme. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé, Edward n'était pas sorti de lui, même quand ils avaient changé de position, il était resté profondément enfoui dans son cul.

Edward était en cuillère derrière son compagnon, poussant lentement à l'intérieur de lui tandis qu'il mordillait son cou. « Ça ne fait que deux heures, mon amour, tu as huit heures à compenser. » Edward percuta violemment la prostate d'Harry. Tendant le bras, il enroula ses doigts autour de la queue très dure de son compagnon. « Hmmm, ton corps me dit qu'il peut supporter un peu plus de rounds. » grogna Edward.

Une heure et deux orgasmes plus tard, Harry était officiellement mort. Il venait d'avoir son dernier orgasme et Edward le baisait toujours. Il avait commencé ce dernier round à quatre pattes mais maintenant, il était juste effondré sur le matelas, tandis qu'Edward maintenait ses hanches, recherchant un douzième orgasme.

Avec un rugissement, Edward inonda les entrailles de son compagnon puis il s'effondra à côté de lui, encore profondément enfoui à l'intérieur de lui. N'étant pas prêt pour quitter le canal chaud de son âme sœur, il attira Harry contre lui. « Dors, mon amour » murmura-t-il en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux trempés de son compagnon. « Je te réveillerai quand il sera temps de partir. »

Harry n'avait pas suffisamment d'énergie pour répondre à Edward. Il était épuisé et son corps lui faisait mal de la plus délicieuse des manières.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry grogna en sortant de la douche. Edward ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu'il ne serait pas capable de marcher ou de s'asseoir. Il avait désespérément besoin d'une potion contre la douleur, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il aille en demander une à son père.

Edward frappa à la porte de la salle de bain avant d'entrer. Voir son compagnon trempé, enveloppé seulement d'une serviette, le fit durcir immédiatement.

Harry se retourna et plaça ses deux doigts devant lui en signe de croix. « Arrière, démon. » Saisissant une tasse, il la remplit avec de l'eau.

Edward rit en s'approchant lentement de son compagnon. « Les croix ne nous font pas de mal et l'eau de la salle de bain n'a pas le même effet que de l'eau bénite… désolé mon amour. » Edward attrapa la tasse remplie de la fausse eau bénite. « Que dis-tu si nous échangions ? » Edward lui présenta une potion contre la douleur.

Harry regarda avec envie la fiole de potion. « Je ne pensais pas être un jour heureux de voir une des potions dégoûtantes de papa. » Saisissant la fiole, il l'avala rapidement. Presque immédiatement, la douleur disparue, ne laissant qu'une légère palpitation au niveau de ses fesses. « J'aime la magie », soupira-t-il.

Edward attrapa son compagnon et le porta jusque dans la chambre. « Habille-toi, Esmée a préparé le dîner. J'ai déjà préparé assez de vêtements pour toi et Leora afin de passer les trois prochains jours chez moi. »

Harry soupira. Il était heureux d'aller à la maison des Cullen mais il ne voulait pas quitter ses pères. Il voulait rester ici et soutenir Bill pendant sa transformation.

Edward attrapa Harry par les épaules et le tourna pour lui faire face. « Harry, nous en avons déjà parlé. La transformation de Bill va te faire souffrir à cause de ton empathie. Nous ne voulons pas que tu sois blessé. Même Fred et George vont rester à la Réserve pour les prochains jours. »

Harry posa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Edward. « Je sais, et je comprends, mais je me sens comme si j'allais abandonner mon père, mes deux papas. »

« Non, amour, ils ne veulent pas que tu assistes à la transformation de Bill ou que tu sentes sa douleur. »

« Je comprends mais il n'y pas moyen pour que je te laisse seul quand tu prendras la potion pour restaurer ta magie. » proclama Harry. Si tout ce passait bien avec la transformation de Bill, Edward recevrait ensuite la potion pour restaurer sa magie.

Ne voulant pas se disputer avec son compagnon, Edward rit. « Allez viens, allons dire au revoir à tes pères. »

Harry se cramponna à son père, ne voulant pas le quitter. Il n'avait pas été loin de Severus depuis qu'il était venu le chercher à Azkaban. Même quand il était enfermé dans la chambre à Square Grimmaurd, Severus était resté à ses côtés.

« Allez morveux, tu vas t'absenter seulement pendant trois ou quatre jours. » Severus essuya une larme qui coulait le long de la joue de son fils.

Harry renifla. « Je sais mais c'est quand même difficile de vous quitter, tous les deux. Je-Je vous aime, papas. » dit-il doucement.

Severus et Bill étreignirent ensemble leur fils. « Nous t'aimons aussi, Harry. Tout ira bien pour Bill mais il se sentirait mieux s'il savait que tu ne pouvais pas sentir sa douleur. »

Harry se dégagea des bras de son père et se frotta les yeux. « Trois jours. Je vais rester avec la famille d'Edward pendant trois jours, mais pas un seul jour de plus. Tu ferais mieux de m'appeler aussi, au moins trois fois par jour. Si je ne reçois pas de nouvelles, je vais supposer que quelque chose se passe mal et je vais rentrer à la maison. »

Bill rit. « Je te promets qu'il t'appellera et, Harry ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va très bien se passer. »

Harry donna un dernier câlin à ses papas, en larmes, puis se dirigea vers la voiture d'Edward.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Bella était énervée alors qu'elle conduisait son vieux tas de ferrailles rouillé jusqu'à la réserve. Vraiment, à quoi avait pensé son père en lui achetant ce camion de merde ? Aucune adolescente ne voudrait mourir en conduisant ce cercueil ambulant. Elle avait pensé pendant des mois qu'Edward lui offrirait une nouvelle voiture pour son anniversaire mais à cause de ce stupide petit pédé, elle avait perdu Edward.

Qu'est-ce qu'Edward pouvait voir en lui ? Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'Edward était gay, elle lui aurait ri au nez. Comment Edward pouvait-il l'embrasser et la tripoter et, ensuite, être avec un garçon qui avait le même équipement entre les jambes ? Rien qu'en pensant à la manière dont deux gars avaient des rapports sexuels, elle était physiquement malade. C'était tout bonnement dégoûtant et contre nature.

Se garant dans l'allée de Jake, elle attendit que la terre et la poussière se dispersent. Elle était là pour dire à Jacob sa façon de penser. Pendant ces deux dernières semaines, elle l'avait appelé et textoté et il ne répondait qu'avec seulement un ou deux mots par textos. Il n'y avait eu aucun compliment sur combien elle était jolie, ni de déclarations enflammées ou de conseils sur comment elle devrait quitter le suceur de sang pour être avec lui.

Jacob gémit quand il vit Bella sortir de sa voiture. Jusqu'ici, il avait réussi à éviter la psychopathe mais il semblait que sa chance fût épuisée. Essuyant la graisse qui maculait ses mains, il sortit du garage et se prépara aux cris de Bella.

Bella se lécha les lèvres quand elle vit le torse nu de Jacob marchant vers le camion. Depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il semblait avoir encore grandi. L'homme était magnifique avec sa peau dorée et ses muscles parfaitement dessinés. Ça lui fit presque oublier pourquoi elle était venue ici.

« Jacob Black, pourquoi diable est-ce que tu m'ignores ? » cria Bella, en sortant du camion et en claquant la porte.

Jacob leva les yeux vers elle. Merde, comment avait-il pu penser qu'elle était belle ? Bella était simple et ordinaire. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas comme des diamants, comme le faisaient ceux de sa petite Leora.

« Bella, parle plus bas, mon père ne se sent pas bien donc il se repose. » Jacob lui mentait totalement mais ses cris blessaient ses oreilles sensibles.

Bella ricana. Honnêtement, elle s'en fichait de savoir comment allait Billy. « Ou étais-tu Jake ? Ça fait une éternité que tu n'es pas venu me voir. » Bella s'avança et donna une accolade à Jacob, ignorant sa sueur. Pour être tout à fait honnête, la sueur l'excitait.

Jacob grimaça quand Bella se colla à lui. « Désolé Bella mais j'ai été très occupé. » dit-il en la repoussant loin de lui.

Bella recula mais garda ses mains sur les bras de Jacob, caressant ses muscles saillants. Elle n'avait jamais autant désiré Jacob qu'en ce moment. Elle se demanda si son sexe était aussi gros que le reste de sa personne.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu m'as manqué, Jake. » Bella posa sa tête sur le bras de Jake.

Jacob s'éloigna hors de sa portée et rebroussa chemin vers son garage, malheureusement pour lui, Bella le suivit. « Eh bien, je suis maintenant l'Alpha de la meute. J'étais fatigué de la façon dont Sam traitait Seth donc je l'ai défié et j'ai gagné. »

« Wow » dit Bella en prenant place dans un des fauteuils et en déboutonnant les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise. Rejetant ses longs cheveux par-dessus son épaule, elle sourit timidement vers Jacob. « Je me suis toujours dit que tu devrais être l'alpha. Pourquoi Sam s'acharnait-il sur Seth ? »

Jacob essaya de ne pas rire devant les efforts presque désespérés de la jeune fille. Malheureusement, elle prit son sourire comme un signe d'encouragement. « Seth s'est imprégné. En fait, Seth et Leah se sont imprégnés. »

« Vraiment ? Leah s'est imprégnée ? D'un mec ? » Elle avait toujours pensé que son obsession pour Sam était sa façon de couvrir qu'elle était en réalité lesbienne.

« Oui, d'un gars. » cassa Jacob. « Leah et Seth se sont imprégnés de jumeaux identiques. »

Bella fronça le nez de confusion. « Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des jumeaux à Forks. »

« Ils ne sont pas de Forks. Ils se sont imprégnés des jumeaux qui sont venus ici avec la nouvelle famille. Sam n'était pas content alors il a interdit à Seth de voir son Empreinte. C'est contre nos lois de nous empêcher de voir nos Empreintes. Je ne pouvais pas permettre à Sam de briser nos lois et de blesser Seth. »

« Putain, tu te moques de moi n'est-ce pas ? Sam a raison, vous ne devriez pas les côtoyer, ils sont dangereux. » cria Bella. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec tout le monde en ce moment ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient tous en adoration devant eux ?

« Ils ne sont pas dangereux Bella. » gronda Jacob. Il savait qu'il était censé être gentil avec elle pour pouvoir l'espionner mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser dénigrer la famille de son âme sœur. Il n'avait donné à Harry aucune raison de lui faire confiance et pourtant il l'avait invité à dîner. Il n'avait pas été autorisé à tenir Leora mais il avait pu la regarder et jouer avec elle. C'était une belle enfant et il ne se lassait pas de la regarder et de la faire sourire.

« As-tu oublié ce que ce petit merdeux m'a fait, Jacob ? Il m'a attaqué et m'a menacé. » pleura Bella, feignant quelques larmes.

« Bella, j'ai parlé à Charlie et au propriétaire du café. Merde, il m'a même montré les images de sécurité. Tu as attaqué Harry avant de rester là tranquillement et de mentir sur ce que tu avais fait. Puis tu m'as envoyé auprès du garçon et j'ai blessé un innocent à cause de toi. Je suis reconnaissant qu'Harry ait un assez grand cœur pour me pardonner et qu'Edward ne m'ait pas tué. » Jacob en avait marre des mensonges de Bella.

Bella attrapa un tournevis et le lança à la tête de Jacob. « Ce garçon m'a volé Edward. Je voulais que tu le tues. »

Jacob esquiva le tournevis et se mordit la langue. Il devait rester dans les bonnes grâces de Bella pour Harry. Bella était dangereuse et elle représentait une menace pour le père de son Empreinte… la mère… qu'importait ce qu'était Harry pour elle. Il avait besoin qu'elle ait confiance en lui pour lui révéler ses plans. Levant les mains, il s'approcha du visage rougi de la psychopathe. « Doucement, Bella, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Tu as raison, il t'a volé Edward. » Jacob tendit les mains et la prit dans ses bras, essayant de ne pas grincer des dents.

Bella se cramponna à Jacob, souriant contre son cou. Elle savait que Jacob ne se détournerait pas d'elle. C'était un idiot. Prenant un risque, elle commença à embrasser et à lécher son cou.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » gémit Jacob. Ce n'était pas un gémissement de plaisir mais au contraire, un gémissement de dégoût.

« S'il te plaît » supplia-t-elle, en suçant l'oreille de Jacob. « Fais-moi l'amour. »

Jacob serra les hanches de Bella, essayant de ne pas la jeter à travers la pièce. Bella devait lui faire confiance, mais il n'irait pas jusqu'à coucher avec elle. Il ne voulait coucher avec personne, sauf avec son Empreinte, même s'il avait plus de seize ans à attendre.

« Bella, tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est faux. Je ne veux pas être qu'un remplaçant. » Jacob repoussa doucement Bella loin de lui. « Tu aimes Edward. »

« Je vous aime tous les deux. » pleura Bella. « Je vous ai toujours aimé tous les deux. Je veux te donner ma virginité. »

Jacob ravala la bile qui montait dans sa gorge. « Bella, si Edward entrait ici, tu me tournerais le dos sans te poser de questions. Préserve-toi pour Edward. »

Bella baissa la tête et commença à pleurer. « Edward dit que je ne suis pas sa compagne. Il dit que je n'étais que sa chanteuse. Il a également dit que le nouveau garçon était son compagnon et qu'il était le père de son bébé. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment Edward peut-il être père alors qu'il est un vampire ? Comment Edward et ce garçon peuvent-ils être les parents de ce petit parasite ? »

Jacob ne pouvait pas retenir le grondement qui monta dans sa poitrine. Comment osait-elle appeler sa douce, innocente petite Empreinte un « parasite » ? « Bella, il y a beaucoup de choses sur le monde surnaturel que nous ne connaissons pas ou que nous ne comprenons pas. Peut-être existe-t-il un moyen pour un homme de concevoir. »

Bella le regarda avec de grands yeux puis elle éclata de rire. « Ouais bien sûr, comme si un homme pouvait avoir un bébé. » Quand elle se calma, elle regarda Jacob avec sérieux. « Vas-tu m'aider à ramener Edward ? »

Jacob se sentait comme si quelqu'un venait de lui jeter un seau d'eau froide en pleine figure. Il y avait dans son regard une lueur vraiment effrayante. « Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Bella. Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'esprit ? »

« Eh bien, je pense que nous devons frapper le garçon où ça lui fera le plus mal. » commença Bella d'une douce voix écœurante.

Jacob savait que Leora était la chose la plus importante pour Harry. Si Bella voulait vraiment se venger de lui, blesser Leora serait la seule voie à suivre. « Bella, si tu fais quoi que ce soit de répréhensible, tout ce que tu y gagneras c'est la colère d'Edward. Tu n'obtiendras pas le retour d'Edward en blessant le bébé. »

« Oh, Jacob, penses-tu vraiment que je puisse faire du mal à un doux petit bébé ? » sourit Bella. « Eh bien, je dois y aller, Charlie continue à m'imposer des restrictions. » Bella embrassa Jacob sur la joue avant de sauter dans son camion.

« Putain » murmura Jacob. Il devait avertir Edward. Bella avait déjà manigancé quelque chose et quoi que ce fût, son Empreinte était impliquée.

« Cette fille est complètement folle. » dit Fred en entrant dans le garage par l'arrière, tenant la main de Seth. Ils avaient voulu rendre visite à Jacob et ils avaient entendu les quinze dernières minutes de leur conversation.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » déclara Jacob. « Je vais courir chez les Cullen et leur faire un topo. J'ai peur pour Leora. »

« Il faut faire quelque chose à propos d'elle, avant qu'elle ne dévoile tout sur nous. » dit Seth.

« Je la tuerai avant qu'elle ne puisse blesser Harry. » gronda Fred.

« Ouais, moi aussi. Elle ne s'approchera pas d'Harry ou de Leora. Écoutez, je vais aller voir Edward. Restez loin de Sam, il est toujours énervé d'avoir perdu et je ne veux pas qu'il vous emmerde. » Jacob attrapa une chemise sur le banc de travail et partit.

« Donc, nous avons ce garage entier et ce canapé pour nous tous seuls. » sourit Fred. « Des suggestions sur ce que nous pourrions faire ? » Fred remua les sourcils vers son compagnon nerveux. Ils n'avaient pour le moment, rien fait d'autre que de se tenir la main et de se câliner. Il savait que Seth était inexpérimenté, c'était pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas pressé.

Seth regarda vers le canapé et rougit. Non seulement il était toujours puceau mais il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un auparavant.

Fred attrapa la main de Seth. « Hey, nous irons à ton rythme. Que dirais-tu de commencer avec quelques patins ? » Fred avait été en internat et il avait partagé un dortoir avec d'autres garçons. Il n'avait pas été avec beaucoup de gars mais il n'était plus vierge. Quand il avait treize ans, il avait eu ses premières expériences sexuelles avec Lee. À quatorze ans, il perdait sa virginité avec lui. La première personne qu'il avait dominée était Angelina et même si c'était bien, ce n'était pas la même chose que d'être avec un mec. Il avait compris après cette expérience qu'il était très certainement gay, et non pas bisexuel. George était bisexuel, mais il préférait être avec des filles et il ne s'était jamais laissé dominer par un mec.

« Je ne suis pas sur de savoir ce que signifie « patin » mais si ça veut dire « s'embrasser » alors je suis pour à cent pour cent pour. »

Fred rit et approcha son visage de celui de Seth. Etre à la même hauteur rendait les choses beaucoup plus faciles. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te montrerais pas ce qu'est un patin alors ? » Fred n'attendit pas de réponse. Les joues de Seth prises en coupe par ses mains, Fred s'avança et prit ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa lentement, ce n'était pas difficile de deviner à la façon dont Seth se raidit que c'était son premier baiser. Lorsque Seth se détendit et commença à profiter du baiser, Fred lécha ses lèvres, quémandant l'entrée.

Seth gémit quand la langue de Fred se fraya un chemin dans sa bouche pour venir se frotter contre la sienne. Il ne savait pas qu'embrasser pouvait être aussi excitant. Il sentait son estomac faire des bonds dans son ventre et il était dur comme un roc.

Marchant à reculons, Fred s'assit sur le vieux canapé taché et tira Seth sur ses genoux sans briser le baiser.

Seth ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait mais il chevaucha les jambes de Fred et s'installa sur ses genoux. Il ne portait qu'une paire de short pour les cours d'éducation physique, sans aucun sous vêtement en dessous – donc il se sentait un peu exposé.

Fred approfondit le baiser en passant ses mains de bas en haut sur le ventre tendu de son compagnon. Il aimait le fait que les métamorphes haïssaient les chemises, ça facilitait l'effeuillage de son partenaire.

Seth eut le souffle coupé quand les doigts de Fred caressèrent ses mamelons. Il avait toujours pensé que la stimulation des tétons n'était que pour les filles, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner que ce serait aussi bon pour un gars. Ayant besoin d'air, il rompit le baiser et rejeta la tête en arrière. « Oh mon Dieu, c'est tellement bon. » Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il commença à bouger ses hanches contre Fred.

Fred attrapa les hanches de Seth et les positionna pour que leurs sexes – toujours recouverts de tissus – puissent se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Penché en avant, il suça les tétons durcis de son compagnon et les mordilla.

Seth attrapa l'arrière du crâne de Fred, le poussa plus fort contre sa poitrine en gémissant.

Fred baissa timidement la main jusqu'à la poser entre les jambes de Seth, lui donnant une chance de se retirer s'il ne voulait pas. Il fut un peu surpris quand ses doigts rencontrèrent la plus grande queue qu'il n'ait jamais sentie. Il savait que Seth était grand de partout mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit grand ici aussi.

Seth poussa ses hanches vers le haut, se frottant contre la main qui le touchait. « S'il te plaît, touche-moi. » haleta-t-il.

Fred ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Contournant le short ample de Seth, il glissa sa main à l'intérieur et enveloppa de ses doigts le gland du très grand sexe. Doucement, il commença à pomper, faisant courir son doigt sur le gland duquel dégoulinait de grandes quantités de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

« Oh merde, ça vient… ça vient… putain, je vais venir. » En sentant Fred resserrer son poing autour de son gland, Seth éclata dans la main de son compagnon, la maculant de sperme. Haletant et tremblant, Seth posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Fred. « C'était… incroyable. » Seth savait qu'il devrait être embarrassé de n'avoir duré que quelques secondes, mais c'était la première fois.

Fred continua à masturber lentement Seth, le vidant de sa dernière goutte de sperme, profitant de la vue qu'offrait son compagnon complètement assouvi. Seth était magnifique au moment de l'extase. Il avait plus que hâte de compléter leur lien.

Seth ouvrit lentement les yeux et adressa à Fred un sourire timide. « J-Je peux pas croire que j'ai fait ça. J-Je n'ai rien fait pour toi. »

Saisissant la main de Seth, Fred la posa entre ses jambes où une très grande tache humide s'était formée. « Tu as fait ça pour moi. Te regarder avoir ton premier orgasme par une autre main que la tienne m'a suffit à me faire venir dans mon pantalon. Tu n'as pas besoin de me toucher pour me faire jouir. »

.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

.

« Le dîner était très bon, Esmée. C'est agréable de manger un repas que je n'ai pas cuisiné. » Harry laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise, frottant son ventre plein. Il ne pourrait jamais manger un repas ordinaire sans avoir la sensation d'être ballonné. A cause de ses relatifs qui l'avaient affamé pendant de nombreuses années, son estomac avait rétréci et ne pouvait pas contenir beaucoup de nourriture.

« Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, mon chéri. J'aime cuisiner mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'occasion pour le faire. » Elle avait toujours voulu cuisiner pour Bella mais elle avait refusé.

Edward tint sa fille d'un bras pendant qu'il fouillait dans le sac à langer. « Tiens, ton père m'a donné ça. »

Harry gémit quand il vit qu'Edward lui tendait une potion nutritive, une potion anti-nausée et une potion contre la douleur.

« Juste, finis-en avec ça. » rit Edward. « Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après les avoir bues. »

Harry lui tira puérilement la langue mais avala rapidement les potions en entendant Edward grogner.

Carlisle entra dans la cuisine et sourit au petit compagnon de son fils. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Bella, il ne pensait pas que ça marcherait entre elle et Edward. Harry était si parfait pour son fils. « Harry, lorsque tu auras terminé, je voudrais te voir dans mon bureau. Ton ophtalmologiste m'a demandé si je pouvais regarder tes yeux afin que nous puissions fixer une date pour ton opération. »

Harry se leva, sourire hésitant aux lèvres. Il avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir voir des deux yeux. Il avait encore peur pour l'opération mais il retrouverait sa vision grâce à elle alors il prenait sur lui.

Edward pencha la tête sur le côté puis regarda son père. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'expliquerais pas à Harry toute l'opération en détail, comme ça il ne serait pas aussi nerveux. » Même si Jacob n'était pas encore sur le chemin de la maison, il pouvait entendre les pensées du loup. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry entende les menaces proférées par Bella. Harry n'avait pas besoin de plus de stress, il en avait assez enduré. Il était grand temps de faire face à Bella avant qu'elle ne nuise à sa famille.

.

* * *

.

Bella is back ! Et vous sentez ? Vous sentez comme elle va mettre la m*rde ? Vous découvrirez son plan diabolique dans le prochain chapitre ! Et je vous promets que vous allez la détester, plus que jamais !

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, merci à tous pour vos messages. Le prochain chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine, soit le **21/05** !

Bonne semaine les gens : )


	26. Chapter 26

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 _Magnolita : Heyyyyy mais c'est une super bonne idée ! On pourrait faire ça ! En leur disant que le survivant sera libre mais en vrai on le laisserait pourrir dans la pièce sans eau, ni nourriture ! Qui a dit que j'étais sadique ? Comme ça Harry aurait son Happy End, les méchants seraient morts et tout serait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! xD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :) (Je suis sûre que tes envies de meurtre vont exploser avec la fin de ce chapitre…) Au plaisir ! x)_

 _Saya : Ohayo onee-san ! Je vais bien et toi ? On peut la tuer à plusieurs si tu veux, Bella. Je peux la tuer (ou tu peux la tuer) et après tu (ou je) caches le corps. Histoire qu'on ne finisse pas à Azkaban ! ^^ Merci pour ta review, ma chère et à bientôt :)_

 _Elendil : On est d'accord, Dumbledore est complètement idiot et Bella devrait être enfermée. Perso, je pense que Dumbledore devrait aussi être enfermé x) En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Astaroth671 : Ooooh ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai entendu pire, bien pire, que juste découper Bella en petits morceaux :) Tes envies de meurtres ne vont pas s'améliorer si tu veux mon avis… En tout cas, merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)_

 _Guest : Sur ? Tu es bien la (le ?) seul(e) à avoir hâte de la détester encore plus, cette sacrée Bella. Je suis ravie que cette traduction te plaise :) Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine !_

 _Aussidagility : Tout à fait, Dumbledore est un vieux manipulateur et c'est lui qui a besoin d'Harry pour que le monde magique lui pardonne ses erreurs. Oh, je suis navrée que tu es dû tourner le dos à des personnes que tu aimais mais si ils t'avaient fait souffrir, je suis contente que tu l'aies fait quand même et je suis contente aussi que tu aies réussi à te reconstruire. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

.

Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 26

.

Jacob regarda sa petite Empreinte qui se tenait en sécurité dans les bras de son père. « Il y a encore tellement de choses que je ne comprends pas, » dit-il à Edward sans quitter le beau bébé des yeux. « Comment ça se fait qu'Harry et toi soyez ses pères ? »

« Ce sera à Harry de te l'expliquer quand il sera prêt. » déclara Edward. Il regarda le couloir qui menait au bureau de son père. « Harry va revenir dans quelques minutes et je ne veux pas qu'il sache que tu étais là. Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse du souci à propos de Bella, il en a assez comme ça. » Harry était inquiet à propos de Bill, inquiet que ses anciens amis ne puissent le retrouver et inquiet à cause de Dumbledore. Il s'occuperait personnellement de Bella pour qu'elle ne soit plus un souci pour son compagnon.

Jacob jeta un dernier coup d'œil nostalgique à son Empreinte, puis partit par la porte de derrière. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Edward le laissait regarder sa fille. Quand il était encore avec Bella, il était incroyablement possessif. Edward avait surement compris que Leora souffrirait s'il ignorait leur lien. Tant de choses avaient changé dans sa vie et dans la vie de la meute depuis qu'Harry et sa famille avaient emménagé. Seth et Leah avaient tous les deux trouvé leurs compagnons. Leah avait toujours eu peur que quelque chose cloche chez elle et que ce soit la raison pour laquelle elle était la seule femme métamorphe. Fred et George étaient bons pour ses deux amis, et avec toutes leurs blagues et leurs farces, ils ne manquaient jamais de rire.

Le plus grand changement pour lui était son nouveau rôle d'alpha. Il n'avait jamais voulu assumer cette responsabilité avant et même s'il n'était pas toujours d'accord avec Sam, il se contentait de s'asseoir et de le laisser gérer. Après avoir vu la façon dont il traitait Seth et à quel point Seth souffrait à cause de lui, il n'avait pas pu rester plus longtemps les bras croisés, à l'ignorer. Il était surpris qu'être l'alpha ne soit pas plus difficile. Son père avait raison, il était né pour diriger.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry prit une chaise en face d'Edward, en souriant. « Dans cinq jours, j'espère pouvoir voir avec mes deux yeux. »

Edward se pencha en avant et embrassa son compagnon. « C'est génial, et essaye de ne pas trop t'inquiéter, tout va bien se passer. »

Harry baissa les yeux vers le magnifique bébé qu'ils avaient créé ensemble, Edward et lui. « J'ai tellement hâte de la voir avec mes deux yeux. » dit-il avec mélancolie. « Elle est déjà belle avec un seul œil, ça veut dire qu'elle sera doublement belle avec les deux. »

Edward sourit tristement à son compagnon. Harry avait vécu tellement de choses depuis la dernière Tache. Il ne savait pas comment Harry avait survécu mais il était prêt à se mettre à genoux et à remercier celui qui les regardait d'en-haut. Harry avait encore beaucoup à parcourir sur le chemin de la guérison et il lui restait beaucoup de démons à vaincre, mais Edward avait juré d'être toujours à ses côtés quand il se battrait contre eux.

« Que dirais-tu de sortir fêter ça ? » suggéra Edward. Harry s'était un peu reclus depuis son arrivée à Forks. Il n'était sorti que quelques fois et seulement en y étant obligé.

« Pourquoi ? Tu me proposes un rencard, M. Cullen ? » demanda Harry en papillonnant des cils.

Edward rit. « Eh bien oui, c'est bien ce que je propose. Alors qu'en dis-tu ? »

Harry sourit. « Je serais ravi de sortir avec toi, et avec la petite miss Leora évidemment. »

« Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je oublier notre chaperon ? » taquina Edward.

« S'il vous plaît » hurla Emmett de l'autre pièce. « Vous me rendez malade. Si vous continuez, je vais vomir mon ours. »

« Beurk, c'est juste dégoûtant. » gémit Harry.

« Attends un peu d'être transformé, petit, tu aimeras le sang d'ours toi aussi. » cria Emmett en retour.

« Je n'avais pas pensé au besoin de boire du sang. » dit Harry, en fronçant le nez.

« Tu as le temps, Harry. Severus ne te transformera pas avant que tu aies dix-sept ans, tu peux toujours changer d'avis. » Edward essaya d'ignorer la douleur dans sa poitrine. La simple pensée de vivre éternellement sans Harry le faisait physiquement souffrir.

« Ne dis pas ça. » répliqua sèchement Harry. « Je ne te quitterai jamais, même pas dans la mort. Je boirai n'importe quoi pour être avec toi. »

« Sérieusement ? » hurla de nouveau Emmett. « J'ai l'impression d'écouter un putain de feuilleton. »

« Emmett McCarty Cullen, si tu ne surveilles pas ton langage devant de ma filleule, tu vas dormir sur le canapé pendant un mois. » cria Rosalie quelque part à l'étage.

« Aww, allez bébé, nous ne dormons même pas. » ricana Emmett.

« Non, mais il y a d'autres choses que nous faisons au lit pendant la nuit, quelque chose que tu ne feras pas pendant un mois. » cassa Rosalie.

« D'accord ! Je ne jurerai plus devant les petites oreilles innocentes. » promit rapidement Emmett.

Harry gloussa. « Je pense que ta famille est aussi folle que la mienne. »

« Heureusement, nous n'avons pas les jumeaux. » déclara Edward. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer vivre dans une maison avec Emmett et les jumeaux. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait la chair de poule, enfin si les vampires pouvaient avoir la chair de poule.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Edward et Harry sortirent de la salle de cinéma en poussant Leora, emmitouflée dans une poussette. « C'était incroyable. » sourit Harry.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'étais jamais allé au cinéma. » gloussa Edward.

« Je te ferais remarquer qu'avant de devenir Edward-le-vampire-sexy-Cullen, tu étais un sorcier de sang pur qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le monde moldu et qui avait encore moins entendu parler de films. »

« Tu m'as eu sur ce coup-là. » rigola Edward. Il n'avait même jamais vu de télévision quand il était humain. Sa vie dans le monde sorcier avec ses parents avait été très protégée du monde moldu. « As-tu faim ? »

« Je suis affamé. » répondit Harry.

« Eh bien, il y a un bon restaurant chic à quelques rues d'ici. » suggéra Edward.

Harry se mordit la lèvre en s'agitant nerveusement.

Edward rit en secouant la tête. « Va pour la pizza alors ! » dit-il en lisant les pensées de son compagnon. « Harry, n'ai jamais peur de me demander quelque chose. »

Harry rougit. « Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas si un repas à la pizzeria pouvait être considéré comme un rendez vous amoureux. »

« Pendant un rencard on peut faire tout ce que tu veux. Il n'y a pas de règles sur ce que tu dois faire ou sur l'endroit où tu dois aller. » expliqua Edward. « En fait, il y a une seule règle pour les rendez-vous, en réalité, c'est plus une loi. »

Harry regarda Edward avec les yeux écarquillés. Il ne savait pas qu'il y avait des lois pour les rendez-vous. Il n'avait jamais été à un rencard auparavant. Quand il avait commencé à voir Cédric, il le rencontrait dans des lieux secrets du château, il n'y avait jamais eu de réels rendez-vous.

Edward attrapa Harry par les épaules et le regarda sérieusement. « Harry, c'est vraiment très important. » Edward se retenait difficilement de rire en voyant son compagnon déglutir nerveusement. « Chaque rendez-vous doit se terminer par un baiser, de préférence quand tu es nu dans mon lit, mais avec un baiser quand même. » dit-il en envoyant un clin d'œil à Harry.

« Edward » gémit Harry en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule. « Tu m'as eu. Mais après tout qu'est-ce que je sais à propos des rendez-vous, moi ? »

Edward rit et esquiva le second coup de son compagnon. Il n'avait pas peur qu'Harry lui fasse mal mais plutôt qu'Harry se blesse. Le frapper était comme frapper un mur de briques. « Allez viens, allons chercher une pizza. »

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Edward jouait avec sa fille chérie pendant que son compagnon engloutissait sa pizza. Il ne savait pas où Harry mettait tout ça mais c'était déjà sa cinquième tranche. Il était heureux d'avoir mis une potion anti-nausée à l'intérieur du sac à langer de Leora pour Harry. Au rythme où Harry mangeait, il allait devoir le porter hors du restaurant.

« C'est tout simplement incroyable. » gémit Harry. « Celui qui a inventé la pizza est un génie. »

« Ton papa est fou. » dit Edward à sa fille.

« Hey ! » s'écria Harry. « C'est seulement la deuxième fois que je mange de la pizza. Ma tante commandait toujours une pizza pour Dudley une fois par semaine et je n'avais pas le droit d'en avoir. Ils me faisaient sortir la pizza de la boite puis m'obligeait à les regarder manger. Pour moi, rien n'a jamais senti aussi bon qu'une pizza. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour en avoir une petite bouchée. » Harry reposa le reste de sa pizza sur son assiette et cligna des yeux pour repousser les larmes. Il détestait la manière dont les souvenirs horribles de son enfance refaisaient surface, sortant de nulle part. Il haïssait qu'ils l'abattent ainsi.

Edward jura dans un souffle. Un de ces jours, il allait faire payer à ses monstres ce qu'ils avaient fait à Harry. « Je suis tellement désolé, amour, je te taquinais juste. » Edward attrapa une des mains tremblantes de son compagnon.

« Je sais. » dit Harry en essuyant une larme qui s'échappait de son œil. « Je vais bien. »

« Non, tu ne vas pas bien. » déclara Edward fermement. « Ce que ces monstres t'ont fait… »

« S'il te plaît, je veux juste profiter que notre premier rendez-vous. » le coupa Harry. « Je me suis remis de ce qu'ils m'ont fait. »

Edward regarda attentivement son petit compagnon. Harry était tout sauf remis de son enfance abusive. Il allait devoir parler à Severus et à Carlisle pour qu'Harry obtienne une aide professionnelle. « Alors, as-tu fini de manger ? » demanda Edward tentant de changer de sujet

« Euh, non, je pense que je vais manger cinq autres tranches. » ricana Harry.

Edward ancra ses yeux dans ceux brillants de sa fille qui le regardait attentivement. « Je pense que nous allons rester encore un petit moment ici. » Edward rit quand Leora agita sa petite main dans l'air en souriant.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

« Doooooooooooooonc, comment s'est passé votre premier rendez-vous ? » demanda Alice en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre d'excitation.

« Alice, s'il te plaît. » gémit Edward.

« C'était bien. » proclama Harry. « Edward m'a emmené voir un film et m'a ensuite emmené à la pizzeria. »

« Nous nous sommes fait jeter à la porte de la pizzeria parce que quelqu'un ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de manger. » plaisanta Edward.

« Tais-toi. Nous ne nous sommes pas fait expulser. »

« Je n'ai jamais vu une seule personne manger autant de pizza. » Edward détacha Leora de son siège auto et la prit doucement dans ses bras. « Ton papa a mangé plus que son poids en pizza, hein ? »

Harry eut un petit rire. « Il ne ment pas à ce sujet. Je crois vraiment avoir mangé plus que mon poids en pizza. » Harry recouvra sa bouche de sa main lorsqu'il bâilla.

« Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne monterais pas te mettre au lit ? Ma famille a proposé de surveiller Leora pour nous. » dit Edward.

Harry rougit mais hocha la tête. Prenant Leora des bras d'Edward, il sourit amoureusement à sa fille. « Tu vas être une bonne fille, d'accord ? Papa t'aime tellement. » Attrapant sa petite main dans la sienne, il fit pleuvoir une pluie de baiser sur ses minuscules doigts. Harry gloussa quand les petites jambes commencèrent à donner des coups sous la couverture. Il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point elle avait grandi. Elle était encore incroyablement minuscule mais elle commençait à montrer sa personnalité. Elle souriait, agitait ses bras et ses jambes. Il avait plus que jamais hâte de bien la voir avec ses deux yeux. Alors qu'il pourrissait à Azkaban, il avait pensé tant de fois qu'elle allait mourir dans son ventre. Au moins une centaine de fois par jour, il avait prié pour qu'elle aille bien. Il n'avait jamais prié pour lui-même, seulement pour son enfant. Il avait passé des heures à planifier ce qu'il ferait le jour où il allait accoucher. Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester dans cet enfer avec lui alors il avait essayé de trouver un moyen pour contacter les jumeaux. La seule façon qu'il avait trouvé était d'offrir des faveurs sexuelles à l'un des gardiens dans l'espoir qu'il donnerait sa lettre aux jumeaux. Il était prêt à vendre son âme au diable s'il le devait, rien que pour savoir que son bébé serait heureux et en sécurité. Il savait que Fred et George élèveraient sa fille comme si elle était la leur.

« … rry… Harry ! »

Harry secoua la tête, clignant rapidement des paupières. En sentant quelque chose d'humide sur ses joues, il fut surpris de réaliser qu'il pleurait.

Edward glissa ses bras autour de son compagnon et le serra étroitement contre lui. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Harry avait subi un flash-back. Ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit d'Harry lui avait brisé le cœur. Harry avait désespérément besoin d'aide après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura Harry. Se dégageant des bras d'Edward, il embrassa Leora sur la joue avant de la donner à Esmée. « Edward, je vais prendre un bain. »

Hochant la tête, Edward observa son compagnon partir. Quand il fut sûr qu'Harry était assez loin pour ne pas les entendre, il se tourna vers son père. « Carlisle, je pense qu'Harry a besoin de voir un professionnel. Ça fait deux fois ce soir qu'il a des flash-back. C'était d'abord un souvenir de quand il était petit et qu'il vivait avec ses parents abusifs et puis à l'instant, c'était à propos de son séjour à Azkaban. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui. »

« Harry a vécu beaucoup de chose et il n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'y faire face. Il souffre de stress post-traumatique et je suis d'accord avec toi, il a besoin d'aide. » dit Carlisle. « J'en parlerai à Severus après la transformation de Bill. » Carlisle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Edward, nous allons faire en sorte que ton compagnon reçoive l'aide dont il a besoin. »

Edward embrassa sa fille, qu'Esmée tenait, puis après avoir attrapé une fiole de potion sur le comptoir il alla rejoindre son compagnon à l'étage. Il était vraiment inquiet pour Harry, il ne savait pas combien son compagnon pourrait encore prendre avant de se briser. Merde, quelqu'un d'autre aurait abandonné depuis bien longtemps.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain en traînant des pieds. Il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point il se sentait épuisé. Ses membres semblaient peser des tonnes et il pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts.

Si Harry ne paraissait pas sur le point de s'évanouir, Edward se serait jeté sur lui pour honorer chaque centimètre de son petit corps délicieux. Harry ne portait qu'un boxer et ses cheveux et sa peau étaient encore humides de son bain. Se levant rapidement, il se précipita sur son compagnon et le souleva dans ses bras avant qu'il ne puisse s'effondrer.

« Si fatigué. » marmonna Harry.

Edward le déposa sur le grand lit et s'installa à ses côtés, recouvrant leurs deux corps d'une couverture. Il savait qu'Harry souffrait d'un épuisement émotionnel, et non pas d'une fatigue physique. « Harry, j'aimerais que tu boives ça pour moi avant de dormir. »

« Trop tard » pensa Harry en enfouissant son visage dans le cou froid d'Edward.

« Allez, mon amour. Je veux que tu prennes une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Tes émotions te submergent ce soir et je n'ai pas envie que tu aies de cauchemars. »

Harry tendit la main à l'aveuglette et chercha à tâtons le flacon. Il ne voulait pas la prendre mais il était trop fatigué pour discuter.

Edward attrapa la main d'Harry et plaça la fiole entre ses doigts. « Merci. »

Harry marmonna quelques choses à propos des potions désagréables et sur le fait de juste vouloir dormir tout en débouchant la fiole et en l'avalant. « Edward, ne pars pas. » pria doucement Harry en dérivant vers le sommeil.

« Plus jamais Harry. Je te promets de ne plus jamais te quitter. Toi et Leora êtes mon monde et je ne pourrais pas vivre sans vous. »

Harry eut un ronronnement de contentement mais il était parti trop loin avec la potion pour pouvoir lui répondre.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

« Bonjour, je suis Abigail Garner, services de protection de l'enfance. Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

Bella sourit en tenant son téléphone contre son oreille. « Je tiens à vous signaler un cas de maltraitance. Le pauvre chéri n'est seulement qu'un minuscule petit bébé. » dit Bella tristement.

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce dont vous avez été témoin, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. Il y a cette nouvelle famille qui vient d'emménager à Forks. Ils sont un groupe de six hommes accompagnés d'un bébé de sexe féminin qui, je pense, n'a qu'un ou deux mois. C'est vraiment difficile de dire quel âge elle a exactement parce qu'elle est tellement petite. Je ne pense pas qu'ils la nourrissent correctement, c'est surement pour cela qu'elle est si minuscule. Son père est un adolescent de quatorze ans et sa mère n'est pas avec elle. Je l'ai vu l'autre jour secouer le bébé pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Il hurlait et postillonnait à son visage en disant qu'il regrettait qu'elle soit née et que si elle ne se taisait pas rapidement, il allait la faire taire. » Bella fit semblant de pleurer. « C'était vraiment horrible. Je suis tellement inquiète pour la petite fille. Le garçon est vraiment malade, j'ai peur qu'il ne puisse lui faire du mal… sexuellement. »

« Avez-vous leur nom et leur adresse ? Je vais enquêter immédiatement. Nous prenons la maltraitance des enfants très au sérieux. »

Bella retint difficilement d'éclater de rire. C'était la première étape de son plan pour faire fuir le monstre qui lui avait volé Edward. Forks était une petite ville et bientôt tout le monde aurait entendu les rumeurs disant que la nouvelle famille abusait d'un pauvre bébé innocent. Elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour se débarrasser du garçon et de son petit morveux, même si elle devait payer quelqu'un pour les tuer. Edward et elle se remettraient ensemble et elle deviendrait une belle vampire qui vivrait éternellement.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà, le plan machiavélique de Bella. Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous la détestez ? Sinon, il reste seulement deux chapitres et un épilogue, on approche de la fin. Ce sera un Happy End, si certains commençaient à en douter et j'espère que tout cela vous plaira !

Sinon, j'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews parce que FF a eu un beug alors je n'en suis pas sûre. Je m'excuse si jamais je n'ai pas répondu à l'un de vos messages.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera samedi prochain, soit le **28/05** !

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est juste super !

Bonne semaine les gens :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 _Guest_ : Ah bah non, je vois ça que tu n'es pas du tout sadique. xDD C'était assez… violent. Mais accepte t'envie de la tuer de toutes les manières lentes et douloureuses que tu as pu trouver. Et encore, je pense que tu as d'autres idées mais que tu as trié pour sélectionner que les meilleurs ! xD En tout cas, merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)

 _Aussidagility_ : C'est un sentiment partagé par, à peu près, tous les gens qui me lisent ! xD Je savais que tout le monde allait la détester. Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture :)

 _Saya_ : Ohayo onee-san ! Ok, ça me va. Tu la tues et je cache le corps, on devrait plutôt bien se débrouiller, suffisamment pour que la police ne nous retrouve pas. xD Oh… Le temps est pourri par chez toi ? J'espère que ça s'est améliorée depuis la semaine dernière, et avec ça, que ton moral est remonté. Oui, c'est un petit chapitre avec peu d'infos. Le prochain chapitre est un peu plus long. J'espère qu'il te plaira. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne leture :)

 _Auriane07_ : J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira autant que les deux derniers :) Merci pour ta review, à bientôt !

 _Adenoide_ : Déjà, je te remercie pour tes sept reviews. Sinon, oui, Bella rêve éveiller, elle se fait des films, clairement en pensant qu'Edward pourrait revenir vers elle pour qu'elle devienne un vampire à son tour. Mais il lui manque quelques neurones, elle est trop ancrée dans ses idées pour se rendre compte que rien ne changera le passé. En tout cas, encore merci pour toutes tes reviews, bonne lecture :)

 _Magnolita_ : Je suis pas sûre que ça soit très déontologique pour un psy de serrer son patient dans ses bras. xD Oooh oui, je crois aussi, mes lectrices ont beaucoup d'imagination en ce qui concerne les tortures à l'encontre de Bella et de Dumbledore. Ce serait un véritable film d'horreur – et tu as raison, il serait surement déclarer comme le meilleur film d'horreur de l'année. Sinon, pour mes futurs projets, si tu parles de traductions, je n'ai aucun projet après celui-là. Si tu parles de fanfictions écrites par ma main, je t'invite à aller voir mon profil où j'ai fait un liste des fictions en cours d'écriture. Mais je peux te dire que je vais poster deux OS pendant les vacances d'été puisque je travaille et que ce ne sera pas facile puis, je posterai une fiction Teen Wolf et finalement un Crossover Hannibal/Harry Potter (plus d'infos sur mon profil, si ça t'intéresse). Est-ce que j'aurai l'honneur de te revoir sur une de ses histoires ? En tout cas, merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

 _Elendil_ : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour le langage vulgaire, j'ai vu pire ces derniers jours, tu peux me croire. Tu verras comment Edward et les autres règlent le problème Bella. Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture :)

 _Aki_ : Hum-hum, tu as sans doute raison. Si les loups-garous et les vampires apprennent ce que Bella a fait, ça va finir dans un bain de sang. Ou pas. Je n'ai rien à voir avec la fin de chapitre sadique, je ne suis que la traductrice. Je ne fais que traduire et je coupe là où l'auteur à couper. Merci pour ta review, à bientôt.

.

Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 27

.

 _La douleur était pire que le Doloris que lui avait lancé Voldemort pour le torturer lors de cette nuit au cimetière. La douleur était pire que tout ce que l'Oncle Vernon ou Amos Diggory avait pu lui faire. C'était différent que tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti auparavant et pourtant il l'accueillit et l'embrassa._

 _« Ne la combat pas, chiot. » dit une voix bourrue dans la cellule d'à côté. « Respire malgré la douleur. »_

 _Harry était assis dans un coin de la cellule, les genoux repliés et les bras enroulés autour de son gros ventre. Il avait été en travail pendant toute la nuit et maintenant c'était presque l'heure. Les contractions n'avaient presque plus d'interruption maintenant et il commençait à ressentir l'envie de pousser._

 _« Tu peux le faire, bébé Potter. » roucoula Bellatrix. « Tu es sur le point de devenir maman. » ajouta-t-elle avec mélancolie._

 _Harry se mordit la lèvre, si fort que le sang coula dans sa bouche. Il devait être silencieux : il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que les gardiens viennent faire une inspection. Ses glamours étaient tombés à la première contraction et il ne pouvait pas les remettre, peu importait à quel point il essayait. Si les gardiens venaient maintenant vérifier sa cellule, ils trouveraient un garçon maigrichon, manifestement enceinte, blotti dans un coin de la cellule froide et humide._

 _Depuis des heures, il peinait à ne pas faire de bruit. Ses bras étaient jonchés de marques de morsure qu'il s'était lui-même fait pour ne pas crier. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était sur le point de donner naissance dans cette cellule en pierre, sale, qui n'avait probablement pas été nettoyée depuis qu'elle avait été construite._

 _« N'abandonne pas maintenant, chiot, c'est presque l'heure. » grogna Fenrir, souhaitant pouvoir aider le petit garçon. Il n'avait jamais vu d'homme donner naissance à un bébé auparavant mais il avait aidé quelques femmes à accoucher._

 _« J-Je peux pas. » murmura Harry._

 _« Si tu peux, chiot. Ce petit a besoin que tu sois fort, il ne peut pas le faire tout seul. »_

 _Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage d'Harry quand une autre contraction douloureuse sembla déchirer son petit corps sous-alimenté. L'envie de pousser devenait de plus en plus forte mais il avait trop peur d'essayer. Il était terrifié par l'idée que sa magie soit trop faible pour qu'il puisse lancer un silencio sur le bébé une fois qu'il serait né. Tant que son enfant était à l'intérieur de lui, il était à l'abri des gardes et d'Amos Diggory. S'il ne pouvait pas rendre ses cris silencieux, alors les gardes les entendraient et ils emmèneraient son bébé loin de lui._

 _Abandonnant son coin protecteur, Harry rampa jusqu'au lit, rongé par les souris et se coucha sur le dos. Le lit en question n'était rien de plus qu'un mince matelas qui avait été placé par terre, sur lequel on avait jeté un drap sale et une couverture déchirée qui grattait. C'était le même drap et la même couverture depuis son arrivée, huit mois plutôt, et ils étaient sales et ils sentaient mauvais. Sa seule autre possession qu'on lui avait donnée était une grande robe épaisse qui était tout aussi sale et nauséabonde que le drap et la couverture._

 _Son corps lui criait de pousser et il ne pouvait plus le combattre. Avec les genoux remontés et les pieds posés à plat sur le lit, il poussa avec toutes les forces qu'il avait encore en lui. Il ne lui fallut que cinq poussées avant de sentir le bébé glisser de son corps et tomber sur le lit dégoutant. Malgré la douleur et les vertiges, il tendit la main entre ses jambes et attrapa le petit corps pour le poser sur son ventre. Saisissant le drap qu'il avait arraché de son lit, un peu plus tôt, il commença à frotter vigoureusement son bébé pour le stimuler et le faire respirer._

 _Fenrir commença à chanter une chanson obscène très fort quand il entendit les cris venant de la petite cellule à côté de la sienne. Il savait que le chiot serait trop faible et fatigué pour jeter un sort de silence alors il essaya de couvrir les cris du nouveau-né. Le chiot était incroyablement puissant pour être en mesure de lancer des sorts sans baguette à Azkaban. Pour ce qu'il en savait, aucun autre prisonnier n'était capable de faire de la magie dans ces cellules d'isolement magiques._

 _C'était difficile mais Harry réussit finalement à s'asseoir avec son bébé serré contre sa poitrine nue. Allongeant son enfant sur une partie sèche de son lit, il commença à nettoyer le bébé du mieux qu'il le put._

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est, bébé Potter ? » demanda Bellatrix en essayant de voir à travers les barreaux. Depuis des mois, elle avait écouté et avait donné des conseils à l'héritier Potter pour trouver un nom à son enfant. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour trouver des noms elle-même mais elle connaissait la plupart des significations des noms et Harry voulait nommer son enfant avec un prénom qui signifiait quelque chose de spécial. Il avait finalement trouvé deux noms et maintenant, elle attendait avec impatience de savoir le sexe._

 _« F-Fille. » croassa Harry d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure._

 _Bellatrix sourit. « Bienvenue dans ce monde, petite Leora Potter. »_

.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry roula hors du lit et courut dans la salle de bain. Tombant à genoux, il leva la cuvette des toilettes juste à temps pour vomir dedans tout ce qu'il avait mangé la veille.

Edward se mit à genoux derrière son compagnon et retint ses cheveux loin de son visage. Doucement, il frotta le dos d'Harry en faisant des cercles apaisants. « J'ai essayé de te réveiller. » dit-il doucement. « Mais tu étais trop ancré dans ce cauchemar. »

Après avoir tiré la chasse et fermé la cuvette, Harry posa sa tête sur le plastique froid. Ses vêtements humides de sueurs collaient à sa peau et il tremblait de façon incontrôlable.

« Tes cauchemars et tes flash-back empirent. » dit Edward en soulevant son compagnon du sol dur. Sans le poser, il marcha vers la baignoire et commença à la remplir avec de l'eau chaude.

Harry reposa mollement entre les bras de son âme sœur, son cauchemar encore frais dans son esprit. Il devait se rappeler que Leora allait bien et qu'elle était ici avec lui.

Edward se déshabilla et fit de même avec son compagnon avant de s'installer dans la baignoire. Dos contre la baignoire, Harry était étendu entre ses jambes, le dos appuyé contre sa poitrine. Prenant un gant de toilette, il y versa du savon et commença a nettoyer la sueur de son compagnon.

Harry ferma les yeux, son cœur retrouvant finalement un rythme normal. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Edward soupira. « Harry, tu as vécu un enfer et c'est normal que tu fasses des cauchemars et que tu aies des flash-back. Depuis que tes parents ont été assassinés, ta vie ressemble à un film d'horreur. Tu ne peux survivre à toutes ces épreuves sans problèmes. »

Harry resta allongé là et laissa Edward lui laver les cheveux. Il aimait recevoir ce genre de traitement, ça le relaxait.

« Ça va prendre du temps pour que tu guérisses, Harry. Ce sera long et fastidieux, mais tu as une grande famille qui t'aime et qui sera là pour t'aider tout au long du chemin. »

Harry sourit et se retourna vers son compagnon, enfouissant son visage dans son cou froid. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant, allons nous habiller et nous irons ensuite voler notre fille à Rosalie. Je pense que de l'amour de bébé ne pourra pas te faire de mal. » Même si Edward ne le montrait pas, le cauchemar d'Harry l'avait secoué. Voir son compagnon souffrir seul ainsi et voir sa précieuse petite fille voir le jour dans un enfer comme Azkaban, ça l'avait bouleversé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir laissé tomber sa famille. Il était censé les protéger. Et pendant qu'ils étaient à Azkaban, lui vivait dans le luxe et prévoyait de vivre avec Bella.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry suivit Edward lentement jusque dans la cuisine en se sentant psychologiquement épuisé à cause de son cauchemar. En voyant sa fille, il sourit et la prit des bras de sa marraine. « Bonjour ma princesse, as-tu passé une bonne nuit ? »

Les yeux de Leora se mirent à briller et elle sourit à son papa. « Elle a été un vrai petit ange. » dit Rosalie, embrassant la joue de sa filleule. « Elle va me manquer ce soir quand vous allez rentrer chez vous. »

Severus avait finalement donné le feu vert. Harry était autorisé à rentrer à la maison avec Leora. La transformation de Bill s'était très bien passée et il n'était plus un danger pour quiconque.

« Tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne se plaindra pas si tu viens juste t'asseoir à côté d'elle toute la nuit. » rit Harry.

« Je comptes bien accepter cette offre. Je n'ai jamais trop de ma petite filleule. Maintenant, je vais sortir lui acheter quelques vêtements. » Rosalie attrapa son sac à main et partit par la porte.

« Elle va faire de notre fille une pourrie-gâtée. » dit Edward en secouant la tête.

« Elle mérite d'être gâtée. » dit Harry, les yeux ancrés dans ceux incroyables de sa fille.

« Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? » demanda Esmée tout en mettant une assiette pleine de pancakes en face du compagnon de son fils. Elle l'avait entendu gémir et pleurer ce matin, puis vomir dans la salle de bain.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je vais bien. » dit-il simplement.

« Bien, donne-moi ma fille que je puisse moi-aussi avoir un peu d'amour pendant que tu manges. » Edward prit le bébé des bras d'Harry et commença à lui faire des grimaces. Fixant ses yeux verts pétillants, Leora offrit son premier petit rire.

La tête d'Harry se redressa et la cuisine fut presque immédiatement remplie de vampires. « Vient-elle de rire ? » demanda Harry en sautant sur ses pieds pour contourner la table précipitamment. Il arriva près d'elle juste à temps pour entendre son doux rire de nouveau.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. « Elle est heureuse. Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, elle est heureuse » fit Harry en revenant lentement sur sa chaise et en commençant à grignoter sa nourriture sans vraiment y gouter.

« Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda gentiment Carlisle.

Harry resta assis à regarder son assiette pendant quelques minutes avant de répondre à Carlisle. « Quand j'étais à Azkaban, je passais beaucoup de temps à imaginer notre avenir. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'on allait survivre. Je pensais qu'après qu'ils l'aient découverte, qu'ils l'emmèneraient et la tueraient simplement parce qu'elle était ma fille et j'avais prévu de me laisser mourir de faim. Je ne voulais pas vivre en ayant perdu Cédric et elle était la seule raison pour laquelle je ne m'étais pas laissé mourir plus tôt. Il y avait des moments où je voulais me tuer même si elle était à l'intérieur de moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je permettrais à mon enfant de naître dans un monde qui allait la haïr à cause de l'identité de son père… si on lui avait permis de vivre en premier lieu. Si je mourais et l'emmenait avec moi alors nous aurions pu être ensemble au paradis avec mes parents et Cédric. Je-Je pense que j'aurai fini par le faire s'il n'y avait pas eu Fenrir et Bellatrix. Chaque fois que je commençais à abandonner, ils me parlaient et m'encourageaient. Qui aurait pu penser que la plus fidèle Mangemort de Voldemort et le loup-garou le plus redouté du monde auraient sauvé le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Ils se souciaient plus de moi et de mon enfant à naître que mes propres amis et parrains. »

Harry posa sa fourchette et repoussa son assiette, qu'il avait à peine touchée. « Dans tous mes rêves, je n'ai jamais imaginé entendre le rire de mon enfant. » Harry se retourna pour quitter la pièce. « Je vais aller préparer nos affaires afin que nous puissions rentrer à la maison. »

Carlisle tendit la main et la posa sur l'épaule d'Edward, l'empêchant de se lever à son tour. « Il a besoin d'être seul, donne lui du temps. »

« Carlisle, il a besoin… »

« Je sais, Edward, Harry a besoin d'aide. Je vais en parler avec Severus et Bill aujourd'hui. » Carlisle adressa à son fils un sourire rassurant. « Il ira bien, Edward. »

Edward resta assis à la table avec sa fille, écoutant son compagnon pleurer pendant qu'il emballait ses affaires et celles de Leora. Il voulait se précipiter là-haut et le serrer contre lui mais Carlisle avait raison. Harry avait besoin d'être seul pendant un moment. Il avait aussi besoin de temps pour digérer tout ce qu'il avait vu, entendu et subi. Voir son cauchemar lui avait fait mal mais c'était encore pire de savoir qu'Harry avait imaginé plusieurs fois de se tuer avec leur fille.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry courut dans la maison, sauta dans les bras de Severus, s'accrochant désespérément à lui, et commença à pleurer. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point il était devenu dépendant de l'homme qui l'avait autrefois rabaissé et intimidé.

Severus ne s'attendait pas à ce que son fils se jette sur lui, et il remerciait mentalement sa force vampirique. « Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son fils était aussi bouleversé.

Edward entra dans la maison en portant Leora dans ses bras et tous les sacs, regardant tristement son petit compagnon. Sentant un coup de pied dans ses barrières mentales, il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Severus, lui permettant de voir ses souvenirs des dernières heures écoulées.

Severus ferma les yeux et serra plus étroitement son fils contre lui. « Bill, peux-tu aller me chercher une potion calmante et une légère de sommeil-sans-rêves, s'il te plaît. » Harry s'était si bien débrouillé qu'il était facile d'oublier qu'il n'était qu'un enfant qui avait terriblement souffert. Ça avait été la folie depuis le sauvetage du garçon et ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps de vérifier sa santé mentale.

Severus s'installa sur le canapé, berçant doucement son fils contre lui. « Voilà, Harry. » dit-il en levant délicatement le visage de son fils pour qu'il puisse lui verser les potions dans sa bouche.

Harry avala les potions sans se plaindre. Il n'avait pas la force de se battre et de toute façon, il ne voulait pas. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était dormir un peu, se réfugier dans le sommeil là où il ne devait ni réfléchir ni se souvenir.

« Harry a besoin de voir quelqu'un. Il est brisé. » dit Carlisle en prenant un siège en face de l'homme qu'il considérait comme un fils.

Severus regarda son fils qui s'était déjà endormi. Il devait vraiment être épuisé si la potion légère de sommeil-sans-rêve fonctionnait aussi rapidement.

« Ses flash-back deviennent plus fréquents et ses cauchemars empirent. Il ne peut pas continuer comme ça, il a besoin de l'aide d'un professionnel. »

« Mais qui, Carlisle ? A qui puis-je faire confiance pour s'occuper de mon fils ? Je ne peux l'emmener voir un thérapeute moldu puisqu'il aura besoin de parler de ce qu'il a subi dans le monde sorcier et je ne peux l'emmener dans le monde magique parce qu'Harry ne veut pas être retrouvé. Il ne veut pas être de nouveau entraîné dans le monde magique, pas même dans le monde magique Américain. Peut-être qu'il changera d'avis plus tard mais pour le moment, il ne fait pas confiance aux sorciers. »

« Puis-je faire une suggestion ? » demanda Maugrey d'un ton bourru. Se tenant au fond de la salle, il observait et écoutait tranquillement.

« Bien sûr, vous vous souciez d'Harry autant que le reste d'entre nous. » répondit Severus.

« Ted Tonks est un guérisseur de l'esprit né Moldu et un homme sacrément doué. Je suis sûr qu'il accepterait de venir ici pour voir Harry. »

« Le père de Nymphadora ? » demanda Severus, pensif. Il avait rencontré Ted à quelques reprises mais il ne connaissait pas l'homme personnellement.

« C'est un bon guérisseur de l'esprit, il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour aider le garçon. » ajouta Maugrey.

Severus baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux vers son fils et soupira. « Pouvez-vous le contacter pour lui expliquer la situation ? Voyez s'il veut bien venir ici pour rencontrer Harry, comme ça nous verrons si Harry est à l'aise avec lui. Ensuite nous pourrons nous organiser avec lui pour qu'il vienne ici régulièrement. »

Maugrey hocha la tête et partit en boitant. Il irait voir Ted en personne et lui expliquerait la situation d'Harry. Il savait que Ted ne se détournerait jamais d'Harry, et même si ça prenait du temps, Ted serait en mesure de l'aider.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

« J'y vais ! » dit Harry en essuyant ses mains dans le torchon. Il était en train de préparer le dîner quand la sonnette avait retenti. Mme Diggory était assise dans la cuisine, tenant compagnie à sa fille et jouant avec elle, tandis que le reste de sa famille vaquait à leurs occupations, loin de la maison. Ses pères étaient partis avec les Cullen pour s'essayer à la chasse, les jumeaux étaient avec leurs âmes sœurs à la Réserve et Maugrey était parti depuis la vieille. Ils reviendraient tous pour le dîner mais en attendant il était seul avec sa fille et Mme Diggory – ou Anna comme elle aimait qu'on l'appelle.

Harry ouvrit la porte avec un sourire, s'attendant à voir Jacob. Il fut surpris quand il découvrit non pas Jake derrière la porte mais une femme à l'aspect très sévère, habillée d'un tailleur noir et d'une impeccable chemise blanche sous son manteau noir en laine épaisse. Ses cheveux poivres et sel étaient tirés en arrière dans une queue de cheval serrée et elle avait une expression très désagréable sur le visage. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut qu'elle était le professeur McGonagall en plus jeune.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? » demanda Harry, incertain.

Abigail Garner examina le jeune garçon d'un œil critique, n'aimant déjà pas ce qu'elle voyait. Le garçon souffrait visiblement de malnutrition, il portait un cache-œil et elle pouvait distinguer des cicatrices qui maculaient son visage et son cou et qui disparaissait sous son tee-shirt. Le garçon montrait des signes d'ancien abus et il ressemblait maintenant à un délinquant.

« Mon nom est Abigail Garner. Je suis des Services de Protection de l'Enfance à Forks Washington. » dit-elle en tendant la main au jeune garçon mais ce dernier la fixa simplement d'un air absent.

Harry savait ce qu'était les Services de Protection de l'Enfance, ils étaient venu quelques fois voir les Dursley quand il était enfant mais il n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'aider. Ils avaient pourtant pu voir clairement qu'il était négligé et abusé mais ils avaient préféré croire son oncle et ils l'avaient laissé dans cette maison, tournant le dos à un enfant innocent qui avait besoin d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda Harry, un mauvais pressentiment lui vrillant l'estomac. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas une visite pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue dans cette ville.

« Puis-je entrer, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda froidement Abigail.

Harry ne voulait pas la laisser entrer dans sa maison mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le pense encore plus suspect. S'il ne coopérait pas, elle allait leur rendre la vie impossible. En grimaçant, il s'écarta et lui fit signe d'entrer.

Abigail fut surprise par la propreté de la maison et par les meubles visiblement chers. Elle nota qu'il n'y avait aucune photo de famille sur les murs. « Je suis ici parce que nous avons reçu un appel anonyme affirmant qu'il y avait un bébé maltraité dans cette maison. » Regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua quelques articles pour bébés, chers et haut de gamme.

« Je peux vous garantir que ma fille n'est pas victime de maltraitance. » dit Harry en essayant de garder son calme.

« Votre fille ? » demanda Abigail, choquée. Leur source anonyme avait dit que le père du bébé était un jeune garçon mais ce garçon là n'avait pas plus de treize ans à vue d'œil.

« Oui, ma fille. » répliqua sèchement Harry.

« Eh bien où est-elle ? Dans le cadre de visites comme celles-ci, on exige de moi que j'évalue l'enfant. » renifla Abigail.

« Elle est dans l'autre pièce avec sa grand-mère. » dit Harry sur la défensive.

« On m'a dit qu'aucune femme ne vivait dans cette maison. » Abigail darda sur le garçon un regard dur.

« Eh bien visiblement votre informateur a eu tort. » dit Anna en rentrant dans la pièce, sa petite fille serrée contre sa poitrine pour la protéger des regards de l'étrangère.

Abigail s'approcha de la femme. « Et qui êtes-vous ? »

« Anna Diggory, la grand-mère de cette petite et la belle-mère d'Harry. » dit Anna en tirant la couverture du bébé sur sa tête.

Abigail plissa les yeux en remarquant les gestes de la femme. Se retournant vers l'enfant, elle demanda : « Et vous êtes Harry ? »

Harry acquiesça de la tête, essuyant ses mains moites sur son jeans. Il pouvait sentir sa magie bouillir sous sa peau, voulant s'en prendre à la personne qu'il considérait comme une menace.

« Et vous êtes le père de l'enfant ? » demanda Abigail, ne croyant pas un instant leur histoire.

« Il me semble vous avoir déjà dit que je l'étais, oui. » dit Harry entre ses dents serrées. Grâce à son empathie, il pouvait sentir que cette femme ne le croyait pas et qu'elle souhaitait emmener sa fille loin de lui.

« Bien. » Abigail se tourna vers la femme qui tenait le bébé. « Remettez-moi l'enfant, s'il vous plaît, que je puisse l'examiner. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Anna en se déplaçant de telle manière que Leora se retrouva le plus loin possible de la femme.

« Elle pense que nous battons Leora. » claqua Harry. « Elle veut l'emmener. »

Anna resta bouche bée, immobile et choquée. « Nous ne lui ferions jamais de mal. » promit-elle en reculant lentement.

« Il n'y que moi qui puisse juger de cela. Je vous le redemande : remettez-moi l'enfant. »

« Non ! » hurla Harry se plaçant entre la femme et sa fille. « Je ne vais pas permettre à une étrangère de venir simplement ici pour exiger d'avoir ma fille. Comment puis-je savoir que vous êtes celle que vous prétendez être ? »

« Jeune homme, si vous ne coopérez pas, je vais devoir appeler la police. Si j'examine votre fille et que je la trouve en bonne santé, je partirai. Si je constate qu'il y a une raison de m'inquiéter, je devrais la prendre avec moi et aller la faire examiner par un médecin. »

« Je vais vous dire. » grogna Harry. « Appelez le chef Swan et il m'escortera avec ma fille jusqu'à l'hôpital où je permettrais à un médecin d'examiner ma fille. Il n'y aucun moyen pour que je vous laisse poser vos mains sur mon bébé. »

« Ecoutez… »

« Je n'accepterai aucune protestation. » Harry sortit son téléphone portable et composa rapidement le numéro que le chef Swan lui avait donné. Souriant d'un air satisfait à la femme qui pensait évidemment qu'il bluffait, il raconta rapidement le problème au Chef de police.

Raccrochant, Harry répliqua : « Le Chef Swan est en chemin, il va nous accompagner jusqu'à l'hôpital et vous ne toucherez pas ma fille. »

Ignorant les protestations de la femme, Harry lui tourna le dos et prit son bébé des bras d'Anna. « Pouvez-vous prendre quelques biberons et son sac à langer, s'il vous plait ? Je ne lui fais pas confiance pour rester toute seule dans la maison. » Anna hocha la tête, toujours hébétée, et partit dans la cuisine.

« Hey, princesse. » roucoula Harry, son visage s'éclairant de joie quand Leora lui sourit. « Nous allons faire un petit tour. Peut-être que tu pourras voir ton grand-père. » Harry grogna vers la femme quand elle essaya de jeter un coup d'œil à sa fille.

Harry venait de finir d'attacher Leora dans son siège auto quand le chef Swan frappa à la porte. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, la dame des services de protection de l'enfance se précipita pour ouvrir la porte.

« Chef Swan, je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir. J'ai reçu un témoignage de maltraitance d'enfant dans cette maison et ce jeune homme s'est montré extrêmement peu coopératif et ne m'a pas permis de voir sa fille. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il soit le père de cet enfant. » jaillit Abigail.

« Je vous assure, Mme Garner, qu'Harry est le père de l'enfant. » dit Charlie, analysant rapidement la situation. « Vous avez dit que vous avez reçu un témoignage ? »

« Oui, Chef Swan. Un dame nous a appelé il y a deux jours, extrêmement bouleversée parce qu'elle avait vu ce garçon maltraiter le bébé. Elle craignait aussi qu'il puisse y avoir des abus sexuels. »

« Quoi ? » hurla Harry. « C'est… C'est juste… Elle n'est qu'un bébé. » Harry pouvait sentir la bile remonter le long de sa gorge.

« Harry, calme-toi. » dit Anna en sentant la magie sortir de lui. Si Harry ne se calmait pas bientôt, sa magie allait éclater et, éventuellement, pourrait blesser quelqu'un.

« Détends-toi, Harry. » dit Charlie tranquillement. Il ne croyait pas un seul instant qu'Harry puisse blesser sa fille, surtout sexuellement parlant. « Nous allons nous rendre à l'hôpital et tout sera réglé. »

Harry hocha la tête, des larmes tombant de ses yeux. « Je-Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche de ma fille. »

« Seulement un médecin Harry. Elle n'a aucune raison de s'approcher de ta fille. » rassura Charlie.

« Excusez-moi Chef mais si les médecins trouvent des signes d'abus, je serais dans mon droit de prendre l'enfant pour la mettre dans un foyer d'accueil jusqu'à ce que nous puissions trouver le fin mot de l'histoire. » dit sèchement Abigail.

Charlie hocha la tête. « C'est vrai, Mme Garner, mais je ne crois pas que les médecins trouveront quoi que ce soit d'anormal chez ce bébé. Harry, si tu pouvais venir avec moi, s'il te plaît. Mme Garner, je pense que vous pouvez trouver l'hôpital toute seule. » Charlie attrapa le sac à langer et suivit Harry.

Anna fixa la femme quand elle se retourna pour partir. Elle voulait aller avec Harry et sa petite-fille mais Harry lui avait demandé de rester ici pour que chacun sache ce qui se passait. Il ne voulait utiliser le téléphone alors que la dame les écoutait.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry était assis sur une des chaises en plastique de la petite salle d'examen, sa jambe bougeant nerveusement. Il attendait qu'un médecin vienne et examine sa fille. Comme la salope n'avait pas arrêté de répéter qu'il ne devrait pas être présent pendant l'examen, c'était Charlie qui tenait Leora, et la salope s'était campée près du mur face à lui. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il leur permette d'emmener sa fille loin de lui, même pour un examen. Il voulait désespérément effacer cet air de suffisance du visage de cette femme d'une bonne gifle. Qu'était-il arrivé à la présomption d'innocence ? Il comprenait que son travail consistait à protéger les enfants mais elle avait été une garce dès le début. Elle l'avait proclamé coupable à la seconde même où il avait ouvert la porte d'entrée.

Charlie rit quand le bébé dans ses bras commença à rire. « Harry, c'est vraiment le plus beau bébé que je n'ai jamais vu. Sa mère doit être très belle. »

« Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que je suis moche, chef Swan ? » demanda Harry avec une petite moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

Charlie secoua la tête en riant. « Non, tu es aussi le plus beau garçon que je connaisse. Je vois de qui elle tient ses yeux. Elle est vraiment toute petite, cependant. »

« Combien de biberons lui donnez-vous par jour ? » demanda Abigail en tirant un carnet et un stylo de son sac.

Ignorant la garce, Harry sourit à Charlie. « Elle est prématurée mais elle était suffisamment en bonne santé pour ne pas avoir besoin de rester à l'hôpital. C'est une petite battante. »

Abigail souffla, n'aimant clairement pas être ignorée. « D'où venez-vous et où se trouve sa mère ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds quand on frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit rapidement. Il aurait pu pleurer de joie quand Carlisle entra dans la pièce, clairement confus de le voir ici.

« Harry, est-ce tout va bien ? Leora va bien ? » Carlisle regarda autour de lui jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur sa petite-fille dans les bras du chef Swan.

« Excusez-moi, je suis Abigail Garner, des Services de Protection de l'Enfance. Nous avons reçu un témoignage affirmant que ce bébé était victime d'abus. Connaissez-vous ce jeune homme ? » demanda Abigail.

« Docteur Carlisle Cullen. Oui, je connais très bien Harry et sa fille, ils sont de bons amis de la famille. Quel est le problème ? » Carlisle savait ce qui se passait : Harry avait été accusé de maltraiter sa fille et ils avaient voulu l'emmener loin de lui.

« Avez-vous déjà remarqué des signes prouvant que ce jeune homme abuse de son enfant ? »

« Jamais. » dit fermement Carlisle. « Harry et sa fille ont même passé trois jours chez moi un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Si elle était victime d'abus, je l'aurais remarqué. »

« Carlisle, Harry a refusé que Mme Garner examine Leora alors il m'a appelé et m'a demandé de le conduire ici pour qu'elle soit examinée par un médecin. » expliqua Charlie, posant délicatement la petite fille sur la table d'examen.

Carlisle posa sa main sur l'épaule tremblante de son beau-fils. Harry semblait proche de la rupture. « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Avec des larmes dans les yeux, Harry secoua la tête. « I-Ils pensent que j'ai sexuellement abusé de ma propre fille. »

Carlisle attrapa un petit bac en plastique et le tint sous le visage d'Harry quand il se mit à vomir.

« Doucement, Harry. » Carlisle frotta son petit dos pendant qu'il vomissait dans le bac. C'était la dernière chose dont Harry avait besoin. Il avait l'impression de connaître l'identité exacte de la personne qui avait dénoncé Harry aux Services de Protection de l'Enfance. Quand Harry s'arrêta de vomir, il lui dit de prendre une chaise et lui tendit un verre d'eau. « Harry, je dois examiner Leora maintenant. Tu sais que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Merci. » dit-il doucement. « Ne la laisse pas toucher ma fille. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas blessée alors elle n'a aucune raison de la toucher. As-tu appelé ton père ? » Carlisle soupira quand il vit Harry secouer négativement la tête. « Harry, tu es mineur et tu as besoin que ton père soit avec toi. Envoie-lui un SMS pour lui dire ce qui se passe et où tu es. »

Avec les mains tremblantes, Harry sortit son téléphone portable et envoya un texto à son père et à Edward. Quelques secondes plus tard, il reçut leur réponse, l'informant qu'ils seraient là dans dix minutes. Se remettant debout, il se tint au bout de la table d'examen et regarda Carlisle déshabiller sa fille, ne pouvant pas retenir ses larmes.

Carlisle examina soigneusement sa petite-fille lui parlant doucement en même temps. Il savait qu'elle partageait un lien étroit avec Harry et qu'elle sentait probablement ses émotions. Souvent, elle se tournait vers Harry et lui souriait – d'un grand sourire édenté. Elle était inquiète pour son papa et essayait de le faire sourire.

« Mme Garner, ce bébé est en parfaite santé. Il n'y a aucun signe de violence physique ou sexuelle et elle a pris neuf cent grammes depuis qu'elle est venue ici la dernière fois, ce qui montre évidement qu'il n'a pas négligence. » déclara Carlisle.

« Et pourquoi est-elle venue à l'hôpital ? » demanda Abigail en regardant le garçon.

Charlie soupira. Il était encore choqué de ce que sa fille avait fait. « Dans un accès de jalousie, ma fille a attaqué Harry il y a quelques semaines. J'ai emmené Harry et sa fille ici pour qu'ils soient examinés. Le bébé allait bien mais Harry avait une commotion cérébrale. »

« Pourquoi quelqu'un signalerait un faux témoignage de violence envers un enfant ? » demanda Abigail, incrédule.

« De toute évidence, quelqu'un qui a une dent contre mon fils. » dit Severus en faisant irruption dans la salle d'examen.

« Papa ! » cria Harry, courant jusqu'à lui et enfouissant son visage dans la chemise noir.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas contacté à la seconde où elle a frappé à la porte, Harry ? » demanda doucement Severus.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu peur. » dit Harry dans la chemise de son père.

« Vous avez dit que c'est une femme qui vous a appelé ? » demanda Charlie avec effroi.

« Oui, sa voix ressemblait à celle d'une jeune fille mais elle a refusé de laisser son nom et son numéro. »

Charlie ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. « Je vais vérifier les appels téléphoniques de ma fille et voir si elle est l'auteur de ce faux témoignage. »

« Eh bien, je suppose qu'on n'a plus besoin de moi ici. » déclara sèchement Abigail.

Harry leva la tête et la regarda avec des yeux rouges et gonflés. « Je comprends que vous fassiez simplement votre travail, mais vous ne devriez pas condamner quelqu'un sans preuve. »

Abigail regarda le garçon pendant un instant, puis sortit brusquement de la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas que le bébé soit victime de violence, mais elle détestait se tromper. Dès qu'elle avait vu le garçon, elle avait été persuadée qu'il y avait un quelconque abus qui se passait dans cette maison.

« Harry, je suis désolé pour tout cela. Si ma fille… »

« Chef Swan, si votre fille a fait cela alors ce sera de sa faute, pas de la vôtre. » dit Harry. Il aimait vraiment Charlie, c'était un homme bon et juste. « Merci d'être venu m'aider. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si elle avait essayé de prendre ma fille. »

« N'hésite pas à m'appeler, Harry, dès que tu as besoin de moi. » Charlie caressa la joue du bébé que Carlisle tenait dans ses bras. « Elle est tellement précieuse. Je suis désolé que tu doives traverser tout ça. » Charlie salua tout le monde d'un signe de tête puis sortit.

Harry tomba au sol en se sentant faible et fragile. Ses jambes ne soutenaient plus son poids. Edward se précipita dans la pièce et le souleva. Il avait attendu dehors jusqu'à ce que le chef Swan sorte. Il ne voulait pas faire empirer les choses. Il savait que l'homme était toujours en colère contre lui pour avoir quitté sa fille.

Harry se cramponna à Edward en pleurant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un l'avait accusé de maltraitance envers sa fille.

« Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que c'était l'œuvre de Bella. » dit Carlisle en donnant le biberon à sa petite-fille.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que je rende visite à Mlle Swan. » grogna Severus. « Je vais voir si je peux effacer ses souvenirs. »

« Et si vous ne pouvez pas ? » demanda Edward, tenant toujours contre lui son compagnon en larmes.

« Alors j'ai bien peur que l'avenir de Mlle Swan ne soit pas très prometteur. Je ne vais pas la laisser faire du mal à ma famille. » répliqua sèchement Severus.

« Pouvons-nous rentrer à la maison, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

Carlisle remit Leora à Severus et Edward aida son compagnon à marcher jusqu'à la porte. Une fois qu'ils auraient mis Harry et Leora au lit, Edward avait prévu de rejoindre Severus pour sa petite sortie.

.

* * *

.

TBC ! On a revu Fenrir et Bella, certaines vont être contentes. Bon, c'était qu'un flash-back mais quand même. Sinon, comment vous avez trouvé la réaction de l'assistante sociale ? J'avoue que personnellement, je l'ai un peu détestée pour le mal qu'elle fait à Harry mais bon, elle ne fait que son travail – et la sécurité d'une enfant était en jeu alors je comprends et respecte ça.

Sinon, comme vous le savez, il reste un chapitre et un épilogue. Exceptionnellement, le **chapitre 28 n'arrivera pas samedi mais vendredi** parce que ma coloc (ma bêta) et moi allons aux GeekFaëries (si certaines connaissent ! ^^) du coup, je n'aurais pas internet le samedi.

Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis au **3 juin** !

Bonne semaine les gens :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 _Magnolita_ : N'est-ce pas ? Ils feraient un bon petit groupe à l'asile psychiatrique ces trois là ! Oui, je comprends ce que tu dis pour leur comportement normal. Je suis contente que mes fictions t'aient plu et je suis ravie de savoir que tu suivras mes autres histoires (même si ton mari est mort de rire moi je suis contente de savoir que j'aurai l'honneur de te revoir xD) En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)

 _Astatoth671_ : J'avoue que ce n'est pas courant de voir Fenrir et Bella gentils mais c'est plutôt sympa. J'aime bien l'idée. Je ne te dirai rien sur le sort de Bella Swan mais j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue (déçu ?) ! Merci pour ta review, à la prochaine :)

 _Elendil_ : On est d'accord, elle est exécrable et bourrée de préjugés… J'espère que le sort réservé à Bella ne te décevra pas :) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

 _Aussidagility_ : Oui, Bella est vraiment allée trop loin en prévenant le service de protection de l'enfance. Elle va le regretter… En tout cas, merci pour ta review et à bientôt ! :)

 _Saya_ : Ohayo ! Je vais bien, et toi ? Oui, on est d'accord Harry doit passer par toutes ces phases mais s'il n'est pas aidé par un professionnel ça peut vite tourner au vinaigre. Tu ne peux pas passer par de telles horreurs sans aide, tu coules forcément sinon. J'avoue que le fait que Harry soit empathe et du coup ressente les émotions de l'assistante social n'aide pas du tout. Oui, Fenrir a un côté attachant et attirant (son côté Alpha, « je prends soin de ma meute et je protège les plus faibles ») ! Je garderai le silence sur le sort réservé à Bella mais tu risques d'être surprise ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

.

Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 28

.

Harry ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit des draps frais le recouvrir. Il ne se rappelait plus comment il était arrivé dans sa chambre puisque son dernier souvenir était lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital avec la garce des Services de Protection de l'Enfance.

« Tu t'es endormi dans mes bras avant même qu'on ait quitté l'hôpital. » dit doucement Edward. « Rendors-toi, mon amour, tu es épuisé. »

« Leora ! » pleura presque Harry en luttant pour s'asseoir.

Edward repoussa doucement son compagnon contre le matelas. « Elle va bien, Harry. Rosalie est avec elle dans sa chambre. »

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues d'Harry. « J'ai eu tellement peur, Edward. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient l'emmener loin de moi. Cette femme m'a jugé coupable à la seconde où elle a posé les yeux sur moi. »

Doucement, Edward caressa le visage d'Harry, essuyant ses larmes. « Je sais, mon amour, mais je te promets que ça ne reproduira plus jamais. Je ne permettrais à personne de faire du mal à ma famille. »

Harry remarqua immédiatement la façon dont les yeux d'Edward devinrent noirs même s'il revenait de la chasse. « Ne lui fait pas de mal, Edward. »

« Comment peux-tu me demander ça après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait ? » grogna Edward. Se redressant, il commença à arpenter la pièce avec colère. « Elle va jamais s'arrêter, Harry. »

« Je sais. » dit tristement Harry. « Crois-moi, j'ai aussi envie de lui faire du mal pour ce qu'elle nous a fait mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Charlie. Il aime Bella autant que j'aime Leora et rien de ce qu'elle a fait n'est de la faute de Charlie. »

Soupirant, Edward s'assit sur le lit, attrapa la main d'Harry et embrassa ses phalanges. « Tu es trop bon, Harry. Je n'aime pas ça mais pour Charlie, nous ferons tout notre possible pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Cependant, si on en arrive là, et nous n'aurons peut-être pas le choix, je l'éliminerais avant qu'elle ne puisse vous blesser à nouveau, toi ou Leora. »

Harry se redressa et embrassa Edward sur les lèvres. « Merci, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Severus entra dans la pièce et lui tendit une potion.

Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward en gémissant. « Pas de Sommeil-Sans-Rêves. Tu réalises qu'elles sont grandement addictives, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, vraiment, je n'en avais aucune idée. » répondit Severus, impassible. « On pourrait pourtant penser qu'ils en auraient parlé pendant ma maîtrise de potions. »

Rougissant, Harry prit la fiole et avala la potion. « C'est seulement une faible de dose » ajouta Severus. « Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à m'inquiéter pour toi pendant que je sors m'occuper de… notre affaire. »

« Papa, s'il te plaît, ne lui fais pas de mal. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai entendu tout ton discours et je vais essayer de ne pas la tuer. » ricana Severus. Personnellement, il était prêt à tuer cette petite garce et en finir avec ça. « Cependant, garde à l'esprit Harry qu'elle n'est pas seulement un danger pour toi ou Leora, elle l'est aussi pour les Cullen et les métamorphes. Elle sait ce qu'ils sont et elle n'hésitera pas à les dénoncer si elle n'a pas ce qu'elle veut. »

Couché sur le lit, Harry regarda l'homme qui était maintenant son père avec un air endormi. « Je comprends et je ne serais pas en colère si vous devez finalement la tuer. J'aime simplement beaucoup Charlie et je sais que perdre sa fille va le briser. »

Severus tira sur les couvertures et borda son fils. « Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de Charlie et de Bella, repose toi. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le problème « Bella » se terminera ce soir. »

Harry voulait en dire plus mais la potion commençait déjà à faire effet même si ce n'était qu'une potion douce. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils ne seraient pas obligés de tuer Bella mais il savait que son père ne risquerait pas sa sécurité ou celle de Leora. S'il estimait ne pas avoir d'autre choix alors il tuerait Bella et ferait passer sa mort pour un accident.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Edward leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella, essayant de son mieux de contrôler sa colère. « Pensez-vous que le sort de mémoire va fonctionner sur elle ? »

Severus secoua la tête. « Si vous ne pouvez pas traverser les boucliers de son esprit alors j'en doute. Je suppose qu'elle a des boucliers naturels, et si c'est effectivement le cas, un sort de mémoire ne fonctionnera pas, ni une potion de mémoire d'ailleurs. »

Edward se tourna vers Severus. « Alors quel est le plan ? »

« Lorsque Charlie partira de la maison, vous irez frapper à la porte et vous essaierez de faire en sorte que votre petite amie vous laisse entrer. »

« Ce n'est pas ma petite amie. » claqua Edward en serrant les poings de colère.

Severus se moqua d'Edward. « Eh bien, vous n'aviez pas de problème à jouer au papa et à la maman avec elle pendant que mon fils était en train de pourrir en prison, enceint et blessé. »

Edward recula d'un pas, la douleur clairement gravée sur son visage. « Vous ne pensez pas que je m'en veux pour ça ? Je me déteste pour avoir oublier Harry et notre enfant. Je sais que je ne les mérite pas, mais je ne peux pas les quitter. »

Severus savait qu'il était injuste. Ce n'était pas de la faute d'Edward s'il avait perdu sa mémoire, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère. Il était non seulement en colère contre Edward mais aussi contre lui-même et le reste du monde sorcier. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Potter était responsable de meurtre de Cédric mais il aurait pu essayer plus durement de le faire sortir. Il n'y avait que les jumeaux qui n'avaient pas jamais abandonné. Ils n'avaient jamais cessé de clamer son innocence et ils avaient toujours cherché à aller le voir à Azkaban.

« Si vous pensez ne serait-ce qu'à les quitter. » grogna Severus, nez à nez avec Edward. « Je vous découperais en mille morceaux et je vous utiliserais comme ingrédients pour mes potions. »

Edward déglutit et s'éloigna du père furieux. Il savait que Severus ne plaisantait pas, il serait heureux de mettre sa menace à exécution s'il blessait Harry. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne pourrais jamais quitter ma famille… mon âme sœur. »

Avec un grognement, Severus fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit pot. Jetant un _lumos_ , il leva le bocal pour qu'Edward puisse le voir.

Edward plissa le nez de dégoût. Dans le bocal, il y avait un horrible ver rouge d'environ trois centimètres qui se tordait dans tous les sens. La tête se finissait par une sorte de trou circulaire d'où sortait six crocs acérés et mobiles… enfin, il pensait que c'était sa tête. « Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Severus sourit en regardant le bocal. « Cette petite perle rare est un ver Neuro. J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur lui pendant qu'il mangeait joyeusement le cerveau d'un ogre alors que je le disséquais pour l'utiliser comme ingrédients pour mes potions, il y a de cela quelques années. » Severus leva les yeux quand il entendit Edward avoir un haut-le-cœur. « Je n'ai pas tué l'ogre, j'ai juste eu la chance de tomber un soir sur sa carcasse dans la Sombre Forêt. Non, c'est ce tout petit qui a tué l'ogre. »

Severus sourit au ver comme si c'était un petit chaton tout mignon. « Ces petits trucs sont terriblement fougueux et voraces. Leur repas favoris est le cortex cérébral… là où la mémoire est stockée. Quand il commencera à le grignoter, elle perdra ses souvenirs. »

« Le cortex cérébral n'est pas seulement responsable des souvenirs. » souligna Edward en fixant toujours le petit ver méchant. « Si ce truc mange un bout de son cortex cérébral, ça affectera aussi son langage et… »

Severus leva un sourcil en regardant Edward.

« Très bien, qu'elle ne soit plus capable de parler sera une bonne chose. » murmura Edward. « Est-ce que ça va la tuer ? Vous avez dit que ça avait tué l'ogre. »

« Le Ver Neuro commence toujours par le cortex cérébral puis il continue son chemin à travers le reste du cerveau. S'il n'est pas retiré rapidement, il tuera son hôte. »

« Donc, si vous ne pouvez pas effacer la mémoire de Bella, vous allez lui mettre cette chose dans le cerveau et simplement le laisser manger pendant un certain temps ? »

« C'est le plan, M. Cullen, sauf si vous avez une meilleure solution ? » susurra Severus. Il avait hâte d'implanter son ver dans cette garce. Non seulement parce que son petit copain crevait de faim mais aussi parce qu'il voulait que la garce souffre. Bella souffrirait beaucoup pendant que le ver se régalerait, et en ce qui le concernait, elle le méritait grandement.

Edward secoua la tête. « Uhm, comment fait-on pour implanter le ver dans son cerveau ? » Edward n'était pas sûr de vouloir avoir la réponse à cette question.

« Il y a trois façon, M. Cullen. » sourit méchamment Severus. « Les oreilles, les yeux ou le nez. »

Ici et maintenant, Edward se promit de ne jamais, jamais, jamais énerver Severus.

Severus sourit en voyant la peur sur le visage du vampire. « Et avant que votre conscience ne prenne le dessus, nous ne pouvons pas assommer Mlle Swan. Elle doit être éveillée et en possession de tous ses moyens pour que le Ver Neuro parvienne jusqu'à son cerveau avec succès. »

« Je pense que la mort, ce serait plus humain. » murmura Edward.

Severus renifla. « Effectivement, mais nous avons dit à Harry que nous allions essayer de ne pas la tuer. D'ailleurs, c'est beaucoup plus amusant. Maintenant si vous avez fini de me faire perdre mon temps avec vos questions, je voudrais en finir avec ça et rejoindre ma famille. Je vais me désillusionner pendant que vous vous débrouillerez pour qu'elle vous laisse entrer. »

Hochant la tête, Edward se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et frappa.

Bella feuilletait des magazines de mariage en essayant de trouver le bouquet idéal. Elle savait que dès que Edward découvrirait que l'étrange petit garçon était un agresseur d'enfant, il reviendrait vers elle. Elle n'allait pas renoncer à Edward et si son plan ne fonctionnait pas, elle devrait utiliser des mesures plus drastiques. Elle griffonnait quelques notes quand la sonnette retentit.

Ouvrant la porte, elle poussa un cri de joie en voyant Edward sur le seuil de sa maison. Saisissant sa main froide, elle le tira à l'intérieur et se jeta sur lui pour embrasser sa joue et son cou. « Je savais que tu reviendrais vers moi. Je le savais. »

Edward tenta de la repousser mais pour une humaine, elle était incroyablement collante. « Bella ! Bella arrête ça. » grogna-t-il.

Bella ignora Edward. Elle allait lui montrer qu'elle était la personne la mieux pour lui. Il était peut-être un vampire mais il était aussi un adolescent avec des hormones déchaînées. Attrapant le bord de son tee-shirt, elle le passa par-dessus sa tête et le jeta au sol.

Edward repoussa Bella loin de lui quand ses seins nus se frottèrent contre son torse. « Merde, c'est quoi ton problème ? Aies un peu de respect pour toi-même et remets ce putain de tee-shirt. »

Le sourire de Bella se fana un peu mais elle ne le laissa pas l'arrêter. Revenant vers lui, elle saisit ses seins nus et commença à les frotter l'un contre l'autre. « Fais-moi l'amour Edward, je sais que tu me veux. Je ferais ce que tu veux… tout ce que tu désires. Si tu veux que je te suce, je te sucerais jusqu'à ce que tu viennes durement dans ma gorge. »

Edward ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bella se laisse tomber à genoux et commence à déboutonner son pantalon. Saisissant ses poignets, il la souleva et la jeta sur le canapé. « Arrête ça, Bella. Je ne serai jamais avec une salope comme toi. »

Elle mourait d'envie qu'Edward la comprenne. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui, il pourrait ainsi voir à quel point ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Se relevant, elle enleva son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements.

« Putain, je ne peux pas en voir plus. » grogna Severus en annulant le charme qui le rendait invisible. D'un coup de baguette, il rhabilla la fille et l'attacha à une chaise.

« Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » pleura Bella en tirant sur les cordes.

Edward se dirigea vers son ex-petite-amie et ricana. « Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas laisser les choses comme elles étaient ? Des couples se séparent tout le temps, pourquoi devais-tu devenir psychotique ? Je t'ai dit de laisser Harry tranquille mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. Je ne veux pas que tu blesses de nouveau ma famille, Bella. » Edward s'écarta pour laisser la place à Severus.

Bella commença à se débattre désespérément sur sa chaise, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son doux Edward tolère qu'elle subisse ça.

Pointant sa baguette sur Bella, Severus murmura : « Legilimens. »

Edward regarda Severus essayer de percer les barrières de Bella mais visiblement, il n'y arrivait pas. Pendant quinze minutes, il essaya jusqu'à ce qu'il se recule en haletant.

Bella pleurait et tremblait, du sang coulant de son nez. Elle ne savait pas ce que l'homme lui avait fait mais elle avait l'impression qu'il avait fendu sa tête en deux. « S'il vous plaît, ne me faîtes pas de mal. Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fais, je vous promets que je ne tenterai plus rien ou que je dirai rien. » Elle savait qu'ils allaient la tuer et elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Severus sortit le bocal contenant le ver et dévissa le bouchon. « Je suis désolé, Mlle Swan, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque que vous blessiez de nouveau ma famille. Mon fils à subi assez de choses et il n'a pas besoin d'être constamment sur ses gardes de peur de ce que vous pourriez lui faire ensuite. »

Edward détourna la tête, ne souhaitant pas voir le ver se frayer un chemin dans le cerveau de Bella. Il ne savait pas quel point d'entrée Severus allait utiliser mais les trois seraient éprouvant à regarder. Ça suffisait déjà qu'il doive entendre les cris de douleur de Bella.

Severus s'approcha de la fille qui pleurait, le ver pincé entre le pouce et l'index. Il n'y avait pas de manière rapide et indolore de le faire mais il devinait que l'oreille serait moins douloureux pour la jeune fille. Comme s'il détectait que l'heure du repas approchait, le ver se mit à se tortiller frénétiquement entre ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » cria Bella en regardant craintivement le ver. « S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, je suis désolée. Je ne dirai rien, je vous le jure, je vais même retourner avec ma mère. » sanglota Bella, les larmes et la morve coulant sur son visage.

Severus était sur le point de libérer le ver dans l'oreille de Bella quand Charlie entra dans la pièce. L'homme avait l'air fatigué et vieux mais ne semblait pas surpris de les voir là. Il ne fit pas un geste pour prendre son arme, se contentant de regarder tristement sa fille.

« Papa ! Papa, s'il te plaît, ne les laisse pas me faire mal. » pleura Bella.

Charlie secoua la tête. Il nota mentalement que Bella venait de l'appeler papa pour la première fois depuis qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille. « S'il vous plaît. » plaida-t-il en regardant Severus. « Je sais qu'elle vous a fait du mal mais, c'est ma fille… ma petite fille. » Des larmes coulaient maintenant des yeux de Charlie.

Severus saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur le shérif. « Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'elle blesse de nouveau mon fils. »

Charlie se rapprocha, ne prenant toujours pas son arme ou ne regardant même pas la baguette, bizarrement. « Je sais mais n'utilisez pas cette chose sur elle, s'il vous plaît. » dit-il avec un petit geste du menton vers le ver qui essayait de s'échapper des doigts de Severus pour entrer dans l'oreille de Bella. « J'y ai réfléchi et si vous acceptez de m'écouter, je vous expliquerais mon idée. »

A contrecœur, Severus éloigna le ver de l'oreille de Bella et le replaça dans le bocal. Ne pouvant plus supporter les cris de la fille, il agita sa baguette et la fit taire. Il n'était pas inquiet que Charlie sache pour la magie, il comptait lui envoyer un _oubliettes_ de toute façon. Il remarqua que Charlie ne semblait pas étonné.

Souriant tristement à Bella, Charlie tourna toute son attention vers Severus. « Je sais ce que vous êtes et qui vous êtes, Maître des Potions Severus Snape. Je ne suis pas un sorcier, mais je suis un Cracmol. Je viens d'une longue lignée de Cracmols, mais j'ai suivi les évènements du monde sorcier. Je sais pour Harry Potter et pour comment votre monde l'a accusé à tort de meurtre et l'a envoyé à Azkaban. »

Edward fut choqué. Pas une seule fois il n'avait entendu dans les pensées de Charlie qu'il savait ce qu'ils étaient. « Si vous savez pour la magie, alors j'imagine que vous savez que je suis… »

Charlie grogna : « Un vampire ? Oui, je sais ce que vous êtes, toi et ta famille, des vampires, et que les garçons de la tribu sont des métamorphes. Billy pense qu'il est doué, mais il ne peut pas me la faire à l'envers. » rit Charlie.

« Si vous savez ce que je suis pourquoi avez-vous laissé Bella sortir avec moi ? Vous alliez laisser votre fille épouser un vampire, pour l'amour de Dieu ! » dit Edward, dégouté. S'il avait une fille moldue, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il la laisse être avec un monstre.

Charlie ricana. « Crois-moi, je ne voulais pas que ma petite fille soit avec toi. Malheureusement, tu la rendais heureuse et c'est tout ce que je voulais pour ma fille. J'ai essayé de la pousser vers Jacob, qui aurait été mieux pour elle de mon point de vue, mais elle est aussi têtue que son vieux père. » dit Charlie en regardant tendrement sa fille.

« Puisque vous savez ce que nous sommes, vous savez qu'on ne peut pas lui permettre de nous dévoiler. J'ai essayé de lui effacer la mémoire mais elle a des barrières naturelles qui protègent son esprit. » expliqua Severus.

Charlie acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Je suis curieux. Pourquoi ne pas simplement en finir avec tout ça ? Pourquoi ne pas la tuer ? » Charlie ne voulait pas qu'ils tuent sa fille bien-aimée mais Bella était hors de contrôle. Les sorciers et les vampires ne plaisantaient pas avec ceux qu'ils considéraient comme une menace.

« Croyez-moi, si on l'avait fait à ma façon, je l'aurais simplement tuée et tout aurait été terminé. Mais vous pouvez remercier Harry pour la vie de votre fille. Le garçon a énormément de cœur et il se soucie de vous. Il ne voulait pas que vous souffriez de la perte de votre fille, malgré ce qu'elle a fait. Il nous a demandé de l'épargner. »

Charlie essuya ses yeux, reconnaissant envers le jeune garçon compatissant. Regardant sa fille, ses larmes envahirent rapidement ses yeux quand il la vit sangloter sur sa chaise, priant son papa de la sauver. « J'ai un plan pour que Bella puisse vivre sans être une menace pour vous. » Charlie regarda Severus, le suppliant avec ses yeux.

« Je vous écoute, mais je ne promets rien. » grogna Severus.

« Bella est hors de contrôle, je l'avoue. Elle ne s'arrêtera pas avant qu'Edward revienne et je ne vois pas comment l'aider. » Charlie sortit une potion de sa poche et la tendit à Severus.

Severus attrapa la fiole et la déboucha. La portant à son nez, il prit une profonde inspiration. « Une potion de rajeunissement. » dit-il, surpris que l'homme y ait même pensé. « Et une puissante en plus. Vous vous rendez compte qu'elle redeviendra un nouveau-né, âgée d'à peine quelques heures ? »

Charlie hocha la tête, incapable de regarder sa fille. Il ne voulait pas le faire mais au moins elle ne mourrait pas. Il pourrait soulever une nouvelle fois sa fille dans ses bras, l'élever pour qu'elle soit une fille bien et qu'elle soit beaucoup moins gâtée. Sa femme avait donné tout ce que voulait Bella, sans jamais lui dire non. Même si Severus ne tuait pas Bella, ses actions auraient pu finir par la tuer. C'était la seule manière qu'il avait pour sauver sa fille.

Severus regarda le ver qui continuait de se tortiller dans le bocal. Essayant de ne pas faire la moue, il rangea le bocal et hocha la tête. « Je vous autorise à faire cela mais je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que ce soit fait au cas où il y aurait des complications. » Il aurait aimé punir la jeune fille pour avoir fait tant souffrir son fils mais cette solution rendrait Harry beaucoup plus heureux. Non seulement Bella redeviendrait un enfant mais en plus, elle perdrait tous ses souvenirs.

Charlie prit la potion et se dirigea lentement vers sa fille. Même si techniquement elle ne serait pas morte, il allait quand même la perdre. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait ouvert sa poitrine et déchirait son cœur. S'arrêtant en face de Bella, il se tourna vers Severus. « Pourriez-vous annuler le sort, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda-t-il, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

Severus agita sa baguette et les cris de Bella remplirent instantanément la salle. « S'il te plaît papa, ne fais pas ça. Je t'aime, ne me tue pas. » Même si eux ne pouvaient plus l'entendre, elle avait entendu tout ce qu'ils se disaient. Son père allait la transformer en bébé… son père allait la tuer.

« Je t'aime aussi, Bells, c'est pour ça que je fais ça. Je ne vais pas te tuer, je vais te sauver. »

« Edward ! S'il te plaît, Edward, tu as promis de toujours me protéger. S'il te plaît, ne le laisse pas me tuer. Je t'aime. » pleura Bella, essayant désespérément leur faire entendre raison. « Je vais te laisser tranquille, je te le jure. Je ne dirai à personne ce que vous êtes, je le promets. »

Edward secoua la tête et se détourna d'elle. Il se sentait mal pour elle. Si elle n'était jamais revenue à Forks, ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés et elle serait une adolescente normale et heureuse.

Charlie serra sa fille entravée contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front. « Je t'aime, Bells et je ferai les choses bien cette fois. Tu vas grandir heureuse et aimée, promis. » Charlie attrapa sa tête et l'inclina en arrière. Ce n'était pas facile avec ses coups et ses cris, mais il put verser la potion dans sa bouche et il l'empêcha de recracher en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

Bella essaya de ne pas avaler, elle essaya vraiment, mais son père était trop fort. Avec sa main sur sa bouche et son nez, elle n'avait pas le choix : elle devait avaler si elle voulait respirer. La potion était déguelasse et dès qu'il enleva sa main, elle essaya de la revomir.

« Je t'aime, Bella. » déclara Charlie doucement en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il savait que la potion ne prenait pas effet immédiatement, il fallait quelques minutes pour qu'elle traverse tout son corps.

« Ta gueule ! » cria Bella, ayant assez de son père. « Ta gueule, vieil homme stupide. Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Tu es un horrible père… une honte ! »

Charlie recula d'un pas, les mots de sa fille le blessant comme un couteau en plein cœur.

« Vous savez, » ricana Severus en parlant à Charlie mais en regardant la petite garce. « Ce n'est pas trop tard pour utiliser le Ver Neuro. » Severus sourit quand elle pâlit et secoua frénétiquement la tête. « Quel dommage ! Mon petit animal a vraiment très faim. Et puis, je suis sûr que votre cerveau ne serait pas vraiment un repas pour lui. »

Edward observait attentivement, curieux de voir le processus de rajeunissement. « Combien de temps avant que le travail ne commence ? »

« Quelques minutes. » répondit Severus, lui aussi curieux de voir le processus. Il avait déjà utilisé la potion sur des rats et des chats mais jamais sur des humains. « Normalement, il faut environ une demie heure mais la façon dont elle lutte accélère le flux de la potion. »

« Les gars, vous avez perdu la tête. Les sorciers, les potions de rajeunissements et tous ces autres trucs n'existent pas. » gronda Bella, les regardant triomphalement. Pendant une seconde, elle pensait honnêtement que tout ce qu'elle avait entendu était vrai. La potion avait été vraiment dégoutante mais évidemment, rien ne se passait. « Vous essayez juste de me faire peur mais vous verrez. Quand je sortirai d'ici, je vais dire au monde entier ce que tu es, Edward Cullen. Le petit garçon et son petit morveux vont eux aussi souffrir. J'ai essayé d'être gentille. Je voulais qu'il parte de la ville sans devoir lui faire de mal, mais plus maintenant. Je vais faire en sorte qu'ils souffrent avant de les jeter au fond de l'océan. »

Edward ignora Bella en sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle puisse blesser Harry et Leora. « Tu sais Bella, si tu y penses, ton vœu va se réaliser. Tu ne voulais pas vieillir et bien maintenant, tu ne le feras pas. »

Bella se jeta vers Edward, claquant des dents, enragée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'injurier quand une douleur monstrueuse déchira son corps. Elle voulut crier mais la douleur était trop grande pour lui accorder ce moyen de soulagement.

Edward regarda avec fascination les cheveux de Bella tomber de son crâne et ses membres raccourcirent. Lorsqu'il se força à se détourner, il remarqua que Charlie était tombé à genoux et qu'il sanglotait. En entendant les pensées de Charlie, il sut que l'homme aimait tendrement sa fille et que cela était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il voulait lui faire. Charlie savait aussi que c'était la seule façon de sauver Bella, non seulement d'eux mais aussi d'elle-même.

Severus se baissa et souleva la petite fille nouvellement-nouvelle-née qui gémissait doucement. Il était un peu dépité de ne pas avoir pu utiliser le ver mais observer le rajeunissement d'un être humain était passionnant. Il aurait bien dit que le bébé était mignon mais elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de sa petite-fille. Bébé Bella était simple et ordinaire, à l'image de Bella adolescente.

« Comment allez-vous expliquer la disparition de votre fille et l'apparition soudaine d'un nouveau-né ? » demanda Severus en tendant le bébé à son père en larmes.

Charlie regarda sa belle petite fille… sa parfaite petite fille. « Je vais dire à tout le monde qu'elle est de Bella. Je ne savais pas que Bella était enceinte et elle est partie directement après son accouchement à la maison. »

« Bella n'avait pas l'air enceinte cependant, et tout le monde va penser qu'elle est de moi. » souligna Edward.

Charlie sourit à l'enfant dans ses bras qui suça goulument son doigt. « Je leur dirai que Bella m'a dit le nom du père biologique et que ce n'était pas toi. Les filles de nos jours sont très bonnes pour cacher leurs grossesses. Je me contenterai de dire que Bella a fait un déni de grossesse ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Severus fit signe à Edward de le suivre. Ils étaient partis depuis longtemps et la légère potion de sommeil sans rêves qu'il avait donné à Harry pourrait s'estomper à tout moment maintenant.

Charlie détacha son regard de sa fille, à contrecœur. « Remerciez Harry de ma part pour avoir sauvé ma fille. C'est un jeune homme incroyable, vous devez être fier de lui. »

Severus se retourna vers Charlie qui se trouvait encore à genoux, tenant sa fille-enfant dans ses bras. « Harry est très spécial et il ne peut pas voir quelqu'un souffrir… même ceux qui lui ont fait du mal. Je lui rapporterai ce que vous avez dit, il pense beaucoup de bien de vous. » Le saluant d'un signe de tête, Severus et Edward quittèrent la maison.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry sourit d'un air endormi quand Edward se glissa dans le lit à côté de lui. « Tout va bien ? » dit-il d'une voix pâteuse en allant se blottir contre la poitrine d'Edward.

Edward embrassa le haut du crâne de son compagnon et sourit dans ses cheveux. « Mieux que bien. Bella ne posera plus de problème et nous ne l'avons pas tuée. Même si je pense que ton père a été déçu par l'absence de violence. » Edward frissonna quand il se souvint de l'horrible petit ver.

Clignant des yeux pour chasser les dernières traces de sommeil, Harry se redressa et regarda Edward. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Edward ne put s'empêcher de glousser, Harry avait l'air adorable encore tout ébouriffé de sommeil. « Eh bien, il se trouve que Charlie est un Cracmol et il a rajeunit Bella à l'état de nouveau-née. »

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit sous le choc. « Donc, Bella est un bébé. Un bébé… comme Leora. »

Edward grogna. « Elle est loin d'être aussi belle que notre Leora. »

Harry ne pouvait pas croire que Bella était maintenant un bébé inoffensif. « Est-ce qu'elle se souvient de quelque chose ? » Il ne voulait pas que Bella s'en prenne à Leora d'ici seize ans.

Edward se redressa, souleva son compagnon et l'installa sur ses genoux, collant leurs bas-ventres l'un contre l'autre. « Tous ses souvenirs sont partis, elle n'est rien de plus qu'un nouveau né. » Edward poussa la tête d'Harry vers le bas et captura ses lèvres.

Harry poussa ses fesses contre le sexe d'Edward. « S'il te plaît, Edward, fais moi l'amour. »

Edward attrapa les hanches d'Harry et entra en lui d'une poussée. « Tu n'as pas à le demander Harry, je prévois de te faire l'amour jusqu'à la fin des temps. Toujours, mon amour, toujours. »

.

* * *

.

Alors ? Avouez que vous ne vous attendiez pas à cela, n'est-ce pas ? L'auteur a donné une explication. Elle avait pensé tuer Bella sauf que tous ses lecteurs s'attendaient à cette fin, puisqu'elle semble faire de Bella une peste dans toutes ses histoires avec Twilight. Alors elle a décidé de ne pas la tuer mais de la sauver et de la transformer en bébé.

Je vous traduis sa note, si ça vous intéresse : « _Au début, j'avais prévu une mort très douloureuse et beaucoup plus graphique pour Bella mais après avoir eu une review sur une autres de mes fictions disant que je suis prévisible, j'ai décidé de vous surprendre. Pour moi, Bella est morte mais c'est parce que je la hais totalement._ »

Voilà, voilà. Je voulais vous remercier pour vos très nombreuses reviews, vous avez dépassé le nombre de commentaire sur la fiction originale, comme quoi le public francophone est bien meilleur que le public anglophone (bien que je vous aime beaucoup, mes amis anglais, si jamais vous me lisez ! :3)

Sinon, juste pour dire que finalement les GeekFaëries ont été annulé à cause de la pluie et des crues. Donc pas de festival pour nous, autant vous dire qu'on est dégoutées et que j'aurai pu vous publier le chapitre comme d'habitude le samedi mais je vous l'avais promis vendredi alors le voici ! ^^)

Encore merci à tous, les gens, vous êtes géniaux. J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis au samedi **11/05** pour l'épilogue !

Bonne semaine les gens :)


	29. Epilogue

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes) et des relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Mention de **tortures, de violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. **MPREG.** Ceci est une TRADUCTION

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, **ni l'histoire qui est de misteeirene.**

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes** :

 _Saya_ : Ohayo ! Oui, tu as raison, j'ai plein d'autres choses à voir pendant l'été, même si je vais certainement bosser pendant les jours fériés… ^^' Enfin bon. Sinon, pour le chapitre, comme tu dis, c'est une belle seconde chance mais tout le monde y a le droit. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire d'autre, mais en tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture, onee-san ! :)

 _Magnolita_ : Oooh tu as été déçue ? J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même. J'espère que ça va chez toi et que vous n'avez plus les pieds sous l'eau ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)

 _Elendil_ : Je pense pas que redevenir un enfant est pire que la mort. Après chacun son avis mais là, elle pourra recommencer à zéro, avoir une nouvelle vie avec une bonne éducation puisque son père va veiller sur elle, et fera d'elle une fille moins gâtée qu'elle était devenue avec sa mère. C'est une seconde chance. J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira. Merci ta review, bonne lecture :)

 _Guest_ : Oui, beaucoup de personnes étaient dans le même cas que toi. Déçue et pourtant heureuse de son sort. Charlie et sa peine, y sont pour beaucoup :) En tout cas, merci pour ta review et j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira ! A bientôt !

 _Astaroth671_ : Tout à fait ! Tu as raison ! Il faut savoir laisser une seconde chance aux gens. En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture :)

 _Aussidagility_ : Héééé oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Honnêtement ? Je pense que personne ne l'a vu venir le coup du Charlie Cracmol. Elle s'en tire bien mais comme je dis plus haut, tout le monde mérite une seconde chance. C'était la bonne chose à faire, je pense, sinon ça aurait fait souffrir Charlie et Harry. Même si j'aurai aimé voir Severus faire joujou avec le vers neuro ! x) Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)

.

Merci à tous pour vos follows, favories et reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Epilogue

.

« Êtes-vous sûr d'être prêt à le faire Harry ? » sourit Ted au jeune homme face à lui.

« J'attends ça depuis si longtemps, Ted. Je suis plus que prêt. » dit Harry en rebondissant d'excitation. Il était également nerveux mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Ted ne pouvait pas manquer la façon dont les yeux d'Harry brillaient d'excitation. Enfin, l'un de ses yeux brillait, l'autre œil était partiellement trouble et terne. Malgré deux opérations, l'œil endommagé d'Harry n'avait jamais totalement guéri. Il pouvait s'en servir pour voir mais seulement un petit peu.

« Est-ce que Bill vous a parlé de la douleur que provoque la transformation ? » demanda Ted.

Harry hocha la tête, sentant comme un nœud dans son estomac. « Ouais, Bill est entré dans les détails… graphiquement. » rit nerveusement Harry. « Je peux le gérer, j'ai connu beaucoup de souffrance. »

Ted hocha tristement la tête. Le jeune homme en face de lui avait déjà tant souffert dans sa courte vie. D'abord, il avait souffert aux mains de ses parents abusifs puis ensuite aux mains du monde sorcier. Il aidait Harry depuis maintenant quatre ans mais, en dépit des étonnants progrès qu'il avait fait, Harry avait encore des problèmes avec les flash-backs et les cauchemars. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Harry, il était un petit garçon effrayé qui était proche de la rupture psychologique. Il avait fallu un an, à raison de trois séances par semaine, avant qu'Harry soit enfin à l'aise avec lui.

« Je voulais que mon père me transforme à dix-sept ans mais nous n'avons pas pu le faire à cause de Leora. » Même à l'âge de deux ans, Leora ne pouvait pas être séparée de lui. Elle était à l'aise dans toute la maison mais à la seconde où elle n'était pas avec lui, elle commençait à pleurer de douleur. Harry ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être transformé avec sa petite fille sans défense dans la maison. Il avait peur d'entrer dans une terrible soif de sang et de l'attaquer. Maintenant, deux ans plus tard, Leora pouvait aller avec sa marraine en toute sécurité et pouvait passer le week-end avec sa grand-mère et son grand-père Cullen.

Ted se leva en s'étirant. « Eh bien Harry, je pense que la prochaine fois que je vous verrai, vous serez un vampire. »

Harry se leva, hochant la tête. « Je vous contacterai quand je serai prêt à être entouré d'humains à nouveau. Je ne veux prendre le risque de vous vider accidentellement de votre sang. »

« Je comprends Harry. » rit Ted.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la porte quand elle s'ouvrit et qu'une fillette de quatre ans entra dans la pièce en sautillant. La fillette était vraiment petite pour son âge, ressemblant plus à un enfant de deux ans. Ses longs cheveux auburns frôlaient l'arrière de ses genoux et ses yeux émeraudes brillaient d'excitation. Sautillant jusqu'à Harry, elle tira sur la jambe de son pantalon.

Harry se pencha et souleva sa petite fille dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce qui t'excite autant, ma princesse ? »

Leora sourit autour du pouce qu'elle avait dans la bouche. « Tatie Rosie a dit qu'Onc' Cha'les amenait Emmée à sa maihon. »

Harry sourit à sa petite fille. Quand elle était petite, ils avaient eu peur que quelque chose n'aille pas chez elle parce qu'elle ne voulait pas parler mais, maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus la faire taire. Ce n'était pas toujours facile de comprendre ce qu'elle disait mais la plupart du temps, ils y arrivaient.

« Tante Rosie m'a dit qu'elle allait surveiller Emily pendant que tu seras avec grand-père et grand-mère. Oncle Charlie part en week-end avec la maman de Seth. » Au début, Harry ne voulait pas que sa fille s'approche d'Emily Swan puis il avait réalisé comme il était injuste. Emily était une petite fille douce et il avait dû arrêter de la voir comme Bella Swan. Maintenant, leurs deux familles étaient proches et ils gardaient même Emily quand Charlie devait travailler. Leora et Emily étaient devenues meilleures amies.

Rose entra dans la pièce plus belle que jamais. « Viens ici toi. Allons voir si toutes tes affaires sont prêtes. » Souriant vers Harry, elle prit Leora dans ses bras.

Leora enleva son pouce de sa bouche avec un énorme bruit humide. « Papa, est-c'que Wucas et Bambi viennent auchi ? »

Harry essaya de ne pas glousser mais la façon dont Leora disait le nom de Brandon était trop mignonne. Pendant beaucoup de temps, elle avait essayé de dire son nom correctement avant de se décider à juste l'appeler Bambi. « Oui, ma princesse, Lucas et Brandon vont avec toi chez grand-père et grand-mère. Est-ce que ça te va ? »

Leora ramena son pouce dans sa bouche et hocha la tête. Harry embrassa la joue rose de sa fille et passa sa main le long de son dos. « Tu vas être une gentille petite fille et ne pas manger trop de bonbons, hm ? » Harry sourit vers Rosalie. Après tout, il n'y avait pas que son compagnon qui ne pouvait jamais dire non à Leora. Sa petite fille avait ce grand vampire enroulée autour de son petit doigt.

« Ch'aime les bo'bons. » dit Leora en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa marraine.

Harry secoua la tête en riant doucement. « Je sais princesse, moi aussi, mais manger trop de bonbons peut te rendre malade. Rappelle-toi comment tu as eu mal au ventre la dernière fois qu'Oncle Emmett t'a donné trop de brownies. »

Leora acquiesça, les yeux écarquillés et brillants.

« Eh bien, je ne veux pas que tu aies à nouveau mal au ventre, donc ne fait plus à ton oncle tes grands yeux de chien battu. »

Leora secoua la tête. « Je veux pas, p'omis. »

« Bonne fille, maintenant dit au revoir à M. Ted, il doit retourner chez lui maintenant. »

« Bye, bye, m'sieur Ted. » dit doucement Leora.

Ted embrassa le dos de sa petite main. « Au revoir, madame. » Ted fit un signe de tête en direction d'Harry puis disparut dans la cheminée.

Jacob entra dans la pièce en portant quatre gros sacs à dos remplis de jouets. « Très bien, moustique, j'ai pris tous les jouets que tu m'as demandé. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant le naïf métamorphe. Jacob avait fait ses preuves auprès de la famille quand lui et sa meute s'étaient battus à ses côtés quand Dumbledore et quelques membres de l'Ordre avaient voulu les ramener, Edward et lui, en Angleterre. Les jumeaux avaient été anéantis lorsqu'ils avaient vu leur mère aux côtés du vieil homme. Au début, Dumbledore avait essayé de négocier pacifiquement, mais quand cela n'avait pas fonctionné, il avait essayé de les forcer à revenir avec lui. Quand Dumbledore avait pointé sa baguette sur Harry, Jacob s'était précipité vers lui pour finalement saisir la baguette entre ses canines et la casser en deux.

Avant que le combat ne puisse reprendre, Ron et Hermione étaient arrivés avec Amélia Bones et le ministre de la Magie américain. Ron et Hermione avaient entendu Dumbledore et Molly parler sur la façon dont ils allaient s'y prendre pour ramener Harry à la maison. Ils avaient été dégoûtés quand Molly avait suggéré d'enlever le bébé. Pendant que tout le monde se concentrerait sur la confrontation avec Dumbledore, Molly se glisserait dans la maison et transplanerait avec le bébé. Quand ils avaient entendu cela, ils étaient directement allés voir Madame Bones et l'avaient avertie.

Le ministre américain était un homme formidable qui n'appréciait pas Albus Dumbledore. Il avait forcé Dumbledore et Molly à jurer sur leur magie qu'ils ne remettraient plus jamais les pieds sur le sol américain, et s'ils le faisaient, ils passeraient le reste de leur vie enfermés dans une prison sorcière américaine où ils porteraient des menottes anti-magie. Après cela, Amelia les avait fait jurer sur leur magie à nouveau qu'ils ne s'en prendraient plus à Harry et sa famille.

« Jacob, tu réalises qu'elle a tous ses propres jouets chez les Cullen ? »

Jacob haussa les épaules, souriant à sa petite Empreinte. « Ce que veut Leora, Leora l'obtient. »

Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire. « D'accord, les garçons allez-y, finissez de tout emballer et je vous retrouve à la porte pour les câlins d'au revoir et les bisous. »

Après que tout le monde fût parti, Harry s'assit sur le canapé et posa sa tête contre le cuir frais. Dans seulement quelques heures, son père allait le transformer. Bien qu'il fût excité, il était aussi terrifié. Il savait que tout irait bien mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui arriverait s'il mourait. Ses enfants avaient une famille aimante et ils seraient pris en charge mais rien que l'idée de les quitter le faisait souffrir physiquement.

« As-tu des doutes ? »

Harry leva les yeux, souriant, quand son compagnon entra dans la pièce en portant deux bambins, une valise colorée flottant derrière lui. Cédric avait été ravi quand sa magie était revenue, même si pendant un long moment, ils avaient cru que cela n'arriverait jamais. Après avoir pris la potion, ils avaient été déçus quand rien ne s'était passé. La magie de Cédric aurait dû revenir environ une heure après la prise de la potion, mais une heure plus tard, elle n'était pas revenue. Ils avaient pensé qu'Edward était un vampire depuis trop longtemps pour que sa magie puisse se rétablir. Six mois après avoir pris la potion, Harry se préparait à descendre les escaliers en portant un lourd panier de linge sale quand il avait trébuché. Harry serait tombé sur la tête et aurait glissé jusqu'en bas des marches si Edward ne l'avait pas fait léviter dans un accès de magie accidentelle. La magie d'Edward n'était pas revenue d'un seul coup, il avait fallu deux ans pour retrouver le niveau qu'il avait avant la troisième tâche.

« Avoir des doutes pour passer l'éternité avec toi ? Jamais. » Harry garda les bras ouverts, quémandant à Edward de lui donner l'un de leurs jumeaux, âgés d'un an. Tout le monde avait été inquiet quand Harry était tombé malade. Au début, ils avaient cru que c'était seulement un mal d'estomac mais quand ça n'avait pas disparu, ils avaient commencé à paniquer. Ça avait été un choc pour tout le monde quand ils avaient compris qu'Harry était enceint, et qu'en plus il était enceint de vrais jumeaux. Ce ne fut pas une grossesse facile pour Harry et il y avait eu des moments où ils avaient eu peur de devoir interrompre la grossesse pour sauver Harry. Les jumeaux étaient en partie vampire, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient incroyablement forts. Harry avait passé des mois à vomir et à être incapable de sortir du lit parce que ses côtes se cassaient. A chaque fois que les bébés bougeaient, ils cassaient des côtes. Ils avaient perdu le compte du nombre de côtes brisées, mais heureusement Severus était bon pour réparer les os. Severus ressoudait à peine une des côtes qu'une autre se brisait. Harry avait douloureusement porté les jumeaux pendant trente-cinq semaines avant que son corps ne le supporte plus. Malgré leur accouchement prématuré, les jumeaux étaient en bonne santé.

Harry prit le bambin dans ses bras, ébouriffant les épais cheveux noir. « Comment va mon petit Bambi ? Papa t'a manqué ? »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. » grogna Edward. « Tu vas troubler le pauvre garçon. »

« Je pense que c'est adorable. Qu'en penses-tu, Bambi ? »

Brandon regarda son papa, souriant et montrant ses quatre minuscules dents de bébé. Comme leur sœur, les jumeaux étaient un mélange parfait entre Harry et Edward. Les garçons avaient les cheveux noirs d'Harry mais, heureusement, ils étaient doux et ondulés comme ceux d'Edward. Ils avaient hérité des hautes pommettes d'Edward et ils avaient la bouche et le mignon petit nez d'Harry. Ils avaient également les yeux émeraudes d'Harry qui devenaient dorés quand ils étaient énervés ou tristes. Ils étaient très forts et ils avaient commencé à marcher avec des mois d'avance sur le développement lambda d'un enfant. Les garçons étaient aussi les premier hybride vampire/sorcier qui existaient et ils n'étaient pas sûr de savoir comment leurs vampires allaient les affecter. Les garçons préféraient la viande aux légumes et ils avaient d'énormes appétits.

« Babi. » gazouilla Brandon en frappant dans ses petites mains potelées.

« Quel garçon intelligent ! » s'écria Harry, noyant le visage de son fils sous des baisers.

Edward secoua la tête vers deux de ses garçons préférés. Jamais de sa vie il aurait pensé avoir d'autres enfants après Leora. Il avait été terrifié pour son compagnon quand il avait découvert qu'il était enceint, il avait même essayé de le faire avorter. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ne voulait pas les jumeaux mais il avait tellement peur de perdre son compagnon. Maintenant, il remerciait Dieu tous les jours qu'Harry ait refusé de mettre fin à sa grossesse. Depuis, ils étaient très prudent lors de leurs rapports sexuels, il ne risquerait pas la vie de son âme sœur avec une autre grossesse.

« Les jumeaux sont ici pour te souhaiter bonne chance et Leah a apporté les filles. » George et Leah avaient eu deux filles, une d'un an et l'autre âgée de trois. Fred et Seth étaient heureux de vivre ensemble, pour le moment sans leurs propres enfants mais ils étaient heureux d'être oncles avec tous les neveux et nièces qu'ils avaient.

Harry renifla. « Ils ont peur que je meure pendant la transformation. » Harry embrassa Brandon de nouveau, cachant sa peur à son compagnon.

Edward se mit à genoux, plaça Lucas sur les genoux d'Harry à côté de Brandon. « Amour, tout ira bien… Alice l'a vu. »

Harry hocha la tête de manière saccadée, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. « Je sais, c'est juste… »

« Tu as peur et c'est compréhensible. Tu crois que je veux te voir souffrir ? » demanda Edward. « Je ne peux pas te perdre Harry, et que tu sois mortel me terrifie. »

« Je sais, et c'est ce que je veux. » dit Harry avec conviction. « Où ta mère va-t-elle pendant ma transformation ? »

Edward gémit et laissa tomber sa tête sur les genoux d'Harry. « Maugrey et elle vont en voyage. »

Harry rit de son pauvre compagnon. Ça avait été une surprise pour tout le monde, en particulier pour Edward, quand sa mère et Maugrey avait commencé à se fréquenter il y avait de cela un an. Ils étaient vraiment très proches et ils partageaient une chambre maintenant.

« Il est temps. » dit Severus à la porte.

Edward prit Lucas dans ses bras et aida Harry à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il était temps pour les enfants de partir, ensuite il accaparerait Harry pendant une heure avant la transformation. Il avait prévu de fatiguer son compagnon de manière à ce qu'il soit trop épuisé pour se préoccuper de ce qui allait se passer.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Edward, Severus et Bill attendaient anxieusement qu'Harry se réveille. La partie douloureuse du processus de transformation était terminée et Harry se reposait paisiblement maintenant. Malheureusement, après son réveil, Harry devrait prendre la potion qui réveillerait sa magie, ce qui serait extrêmement douloureux.

Edward ne pouvait pas croire à quel point Harry était superbe. Il avait toujours pensé qu'Harry était la plus belle personne sur terre, mais maintenant il l'était encore plus. Le venin de vampire avait fonctionné, toutes les cicatrices du temps des Dursley et d'Azkaban avaient disparu comme par magie. La peau d'Harry était maintenant magnifiquement pâle et sans défaut.

« Il se réveille. » avertit Severus en se rapprochant de son fils. Les nouveau-nés se réveillaient toujours dans une soif de sang incontrôlable et, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne une potion pour se contrôler, Harry serait dangereux.

Allongé tranquillement, Harry écouta tous les sons autour de lui. Il pouvait entendre le gazouillis des oiseaux, le souffle du vent, le cliquetis du chauffage et les pas près de son lit. Ouvrant les yeux, il eut le souffle coupé par ce qu'il vit. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu aussi clairement.

« Harry ? »

Harry tourna la tête sur le côté. Le mouvement avait été si rapide qu'un œil humain ne l'aurait pas vu. « Edward. » murmura-t-il le souffle coupé.

Edward sourit à son compagnon, surpris qu'il ne montre pas les signes d'une soif de sang incontrôlable. C'était étrange de voir Harry avec des yeux rouges sang mais il savait qu'après avoir pris la potion pour réveiller sa magie, les beaux yeux émeraudes d'Harry reviendraient.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? » demanda Severus, inquiet que son fils reste juste allongé là. Harry était seulement le troisième sorcier à survivre à la transformation et il avait peur que quelque chose ait mal tourné. Lorsque Bill s'était réveillé, il était tellement fou qu'il avait dû le retenir physiquement jusqu'à pouvoir lui glisser la potion dans la gorge.

Harry restait juste allongé en regardant Edward. « Je-Je peux voir. » Pour la première fois depuis des années, Harry pouvait voir avec ses deux yeux. Il savait que le venin de vampire réparait les dégâts subis au cours du temps mais il avait eu peur de trop s'emballer en espérant récupérer la vision complète de son œil défectueux.

Edward tomba sur le dos quand Harry se jeta sur lui. Au début il crut qu'Harry l'attaquait mais, ensuite, il sentit les baisers qui parsemaient son cou.

Severus et Bill se précipitèrent pour aider Edward avant de se figer net quand ils les entendirent rire.

« Je peux voir. Je peux voir. » chanta Harry entre deux baisers.

Severus sourit pour son fils. Enfin, après tout l'enfer que son enfant avait traversé, l'avenir semblait prometteur. Harry ne serait plus le petit humain cassable qu'il était jusqu'ici. Il ne serait plus obligé de s'inquiéter constamment que quelque chose puisse arriver à son fils et qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Il espérait qu'un jour ses petits-enfants accepteraient d'être à leur tour transformés afin qu'il n'ait pas à les perdre eux non plus. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait un jour une famille et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas les perdre.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry cria silencieusement en voyant sa fille aux prises avec son oncle Emmett. Pendant des années, il avait rêvé de la voir avec deux bons yeux et maintenant, il avait finalement la chance de le faire. Elle était si belle, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait créé.

Edward se tenait derrière son compagnon, prêt à l'attraper s'il essayait d'entrer dans la maison. Ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il s'était réveillé mais Harry avait supplié de voir ses enfants. Ils avaient été réticents au début mais ils avaient finalement cédés quand il avait promis de rester derrière la fenêtre.

« Encore quelques jours, amour, et tu pourras les tenir à nouveau. » dit doucement Edward à son oreille.

Harry acquiesça de la tête, sans jamais quitter des yeux ses bébés. « Ils sont incroyables, Edward. Regarde-les. »

« Magnifique. » murmura Edward. Cependant, il ne regardait pas ses enfants mais son compagnon.

Harry sourit quand il sentit l'érection de son compagnon pousser contre ses fesses. Souriant, il bougea des hanches, frottant le sexe d'Edward.

Ce dernier gémit, attrapa les hanches d'Harry et le stoppa. Même s'il avait déjà revendiqué Harry, son vampire voulait le faire une fois de plus. Harry était maintenant un vampire, il avait besoin de le réclamer de nouveau, de le marquer comme sien.

« On fait la course jusqu'à la maison. » ronronna Harry à l'oreille d'Edward.

Edward gloussa. Une seconde, Harry était dans ses bras, la suivante il était parti. Harry était un nouveau-né donc c'était normal qu'il soit rapide mais il avait l'impression que son compagnon allait être un vampire plus rapide que la moyenne.

Quand Edward arriva dans leur chambre, Harry était déjà nu et allongé sur leur lit. « Dieu que tu es beau. » dit-il en se dirigeant lentement vers le lit.

Harry sourit quand il commença à se caresser paresseusement. « Je ne suis pas beau, tu l'es. »

Reniflant, Edward se mit à genoux sur le lit, souleva son compagnon et le serra contre son torse. « Je t'aime tellement, Harry. Nous allons être ensemble pour toujours mais même l'éternité ne sera pas assez longue. Toi et les enfants avez tellement apporté dans ma vie, je ne pourrais pas exister sans vous. »

Harry se cramponna à Edward, ressentant le besoin d'être étreint d'une manière protectrice par son compagnon. « Je t'aime aussi, Edward. Tout va bien se passer maintenant. Nous avons déjà vécu tellement de choses, il n'y a rien que l'avenir puisse nous réserver que nous ne serons pas en mesure de gérer… ensemble. Fais-moi l'amour. »

« Toujours, mon amour… Toujours. »

.

* * *

.

Et voilà. C'est la fin de cette traduction. Un bien beau Happy End après tous les malheurs qu'Harry a dû traverser, n'est-ce pas ?

Je voulais vous remercier, vous tous, pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, pour les Favories, les Follows. Vous avez été géniaux de A à Z. Merci de m'avoir suivi, merci de m'avoir encouragé dans ce chemin tortueux qu'est la traduction. Merci pour votre présence, vos mots gentils, vos coups de gueule, vos scènes de torture et tout ce que vous avez connu au cours de cette histoire.

Un grand merci aussi à Misteeirene qui m'a laissé traduire son histoire.

Pour la première fois depuis 28 semaines, je ne vous dis pas à samedi prochain (bien que je répondrais à vos reviews en fin de semaine prochaine). Je souhaite bonne chance à toutes les personnes qui passent le Bac, le Brevet ou des examens quelconques.

A très bientôt les gens :)

PS : Pour les réponses anonymes, je vous invite à venir voir sur notre site, vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil. Je vous répondrais là ou alors, le plus facile est encore de vous faire un compte ! xD


End file.
